


【授权翻译】Still Doll

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 158,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 着了色的泪水之下掩藏着痛苦，而这以蜘蛛喜爱的方式……狠狠俘获了他的心。这是作者的第一篇R18同人，包含限制级内容，是锁链cp团酷的耽美同人。





	1. 安静的玩偶 A Still Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856229) by [kusarihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusarihime/pseuds/kusarihime). 



> 本文已得到作者kusarihime的授权，作者并非英语母语人士，却用英语写出了这个精彩的故事，令人钦佩！也希望大家可以多多给作者留言～  
> 由于个人能力有限，文中充满了各种意译，如有不妥之处，欢迎指正。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我在2013年3月2日贴出这篇文的时候，很固执地忽略并且公然违反了网站要求前言独立成章的规定。我想既然是“作者按”，就不该太长。不论我有多想保留那时天真甜美的一面，到了18岁的时候，成长都让我切实地了解到，我想认真对待这篇文。因此我决定为了所有人，包括我自己，重新修订并布置这篇小说。我删去了介绍里一些幼稚的部分，并放在这儿了。）
> 
> 这篇文我构思了很久，在我还很小的时候就有了构想。标题来自一首歌，是几年前我一个朋友上瘾般爱上的一部动画——《吸血鬼骑士》的歌。我不喜欢吸血鬼题材，但是这部动画第一季的片尾曲让我很是惊艳。
> 
> 你们知道吗，我小时候最大的疑问就是：酷拉皮卡为什么不哭？然后我就想到了一个非常荒谬的解释。我知道这个解释不太可能，但是当我看到动画的片尾曲，我发现动画世界里没什么不可能的。要是你们没看过而且愿意去看的话，我建议你们在看这篇文之前先看一下那段动画。
> 
> 2013年3月2日是我18岁生日，而这篇文是我给自己的生日礼物。希望你们喜欢！
> 
>  
> 
> 声明：HUNTER X HUNTER不属于我！

**砰** ！

他的背连续三次撞在了同一棵树上。他能感觉到自己的肋骨连同右边的手臂都断了。冰冷的雨水倾泻而下，他却无知无觉。在这片森林里，在无尽黑暗包裹下，在这样空无人烟的地方，他正和他所能想到的最糟糕的对象在一起。他的锁链在他最需要帮助的时刻抛下了他，飘在空中。他的右臂也因为一击重拳严重受损，已经废了。这场战斗持续了太久，堪称他面临过的最艰难的近身作战。疲倦在慢慢榨干他的生命。

男人无可置疑地强大。

这个他欲除之而后快的男人，正用那双暗黑的，冰寒的，毫无波澜的眼睛注视着他丢脸的样子。他已经没法站起来了，只能靠在树上，急促地喘息着，血水混着雨水从他头上滴落下来。

他太没用了。虚弱的双腿，废了的右臂，两根断了的肋骨，还有已经视线模糊，却依旧鲜艳明亮的火红眼。受伤影响了他的身体，窟卢塔族的眼睛更是加剧了这种状况。一阵剧烈的头痛袭来，他用左手按住自己的头，但这只唯一能活动的手也已经过于疲累，只能麻木地任由它垂落到身侧。他竭力忍受着疼痛，遭受的打击已经超越了他的限度。

“多么无趣。”男人朝他虚弱的身影唾弃道，“我以为你会更厉害些。”

他的额上青筋暴起。当他再一次试着站起来，却还是像之前一样失败了的时候，这股愤怒和痛苦令他皱紧了眉。

另一边，男人蹲跪在他面前，动作粗暴地单手捏住他的下巴。旅团团长盯着酷拉皮卡绯红色的眼眸，不禁嘲笑起眼前的男孩。

“你就这么点本事吗？”

库洛洛将脸凑近酷拉皮卡以便更好地观察他的眼睛，而酷拉皮卡退避着，心里厌恶万分。“你这双眼睛是我见过的最美的一双。镶在你的脸上，就像是生命的杰作。”

窟卢塔族少年结结实实地朝男人脸上啐了一口。

男人回手给了金发少年一巴掌。雨水冲刷而下，却冲不走男人刺目的神情。酷拉皮卡吐出了一口血，男人的攻击令他头疼得更厉害了。

“多鲁莽的孩子。”男人随意地说道。他抓起少年的金发，迫使他再度面对自己，“很遗憾，你的鲁莽已经让你无法控制好自己了。”

少年却仅仅讥笑道，“王八蛋。”

“哦，这是你给我起的昵称吗？”

酷拉皮卡充满嘲讽地微笑起来，“继续啊，伤害我很开心吧。”他的眼睛突然变回了平日里的色彩，“要杀就杀，我根本不怕你。”

库洛洛被这孩子的倔强逗笑了，他总是有各种大胆无畏的危险举动。那微笑更是意外迷人。于是他回以一个微笑，“很遗憾地告诉你——”

酷拉皮卡抓住库洛洛心不在焉的时机，一拳砸向他的脸。但是他的身体太痛了，以至于那速度根本无法与男人的相比。下一瞬间，男人的拳头就打在了他的胃部。少年仅剩的力量也逐渐消失。库洛洛抓着他的头发，将他的脑袋粗暴地按在树干上。令人畏惧的幻影旅团团长换上了恐吓的神情，开口命令道：“把你的眼睛变回红色。”

“杀了我啊。”酷拉皮卡奚落道。

库洛洛摇了摇头，“真是个头脑冷静的小鬼。”

酷拉皮卡再次露出了嘲讽的微笑，仿佛这世上没什么能让他害怕的。

库洛洛收紧了抓着少年头发的手，“把你眼睛的颜色变了。现在马上。”

“杀了我。”男孩却仅仅重复着这一句。

“那好，你还想再见见你的朋友吗？”

酷拉皮卡的眼睛随着这句话不可抑止地睁大了。是的，他现在就想见他的朋友们。他甚至在想他们会不会也在这片树林里，寻找着自己。此时此刻，他迫切地需要他们的帮助。

但他也只是想想而已，这个念头他会带进坟墓里。

“看来我猜中了。”

「该死。」被男人发现了。但他不会在对方面前放声讲出来的。

“杀了我。”

“除非你把你的眼睛变成红色。”

酷拉皮卡弯起嘴角，“ **让我死** 。”

“你知道你的审判之链给我带来了多少麻烦吗？我不会让你轻易地死去的。你先祈求我让你解脱吧。你 _比任何人_ 都要明白复仇的含义。不过我会给你选择。我会把你的朋友抓来，让你看着我和我的同伴将他们折磨致死。你将再次失去你爱的人。而且 _这一次_ 你是眼睁睁地看着他们死。我会伤害他们，杀死他们，就像我对你的族人做的那样。然后我会收集所有窟卢塔族的眼球，将它们连同你挚爱的朋友的尸体一起烧毁。你会尝到人间地狱的滋味。”

窟卢塔族少年的眼睛略微地红了起来，却又很快消散了。

库洛洛笑了。“第二个选择是：你把你的眼睛变成最鲜艳的红色，然后我会飞快地把你的头割下来。你将在另一个世界再见到你的族人。你不会给你的朋友带去任何危险和负担。你也不用再受苦了。你终于能够安息。难道你不想那样吗？”

酷拉皮卡浑身都在颤栗。

“并不是我针对你，实话告诉你，你对我们的复仇本就是一项不可能的任务。不管你多强大，不管你多聪明，对旅团的复仇都是痴人说梦。何况你软弱，无能。想想以前，你的族人都健在的时候，你们都没可能对抗我们。现在又能怎么样？你只有一个人，还沉浸在痛苦中。那时候的你无能，现在的你仍旧无能。之前你就应该抓住机会把我杀了，你就应该让你的朋友死在旅团手上。但是很遗憾，你放任自己去感受某些让你软弱到毁灭的情绪。”库洛洛凑近了酷拉皮卡的脸。

“你放任自己去感受‘喜爱’。”

无能。男人的话在他脑中回响。他不得不承认，自己确实太无能了。酷拉皮卡气喘吁吁地想到。过去六年里他拼尽全力想要为死去的家人讨回公道，但现在看起来，他的全力远远不够。他挪开了目光，不去与男人对视。

仔细想想，男人说得很对。他无能为力，幻影旅团对他这样的无名小卒来说太过强大了。他已经波及了自己的朋友。首先和他们走得那么近就是他的错，和他们成为朋友就是他的错。他害得他们三个置身危险，仅仅因为他的窟卢塔族血统。仅仅因为他的眼睛。他第一次诅咒自己的火红眼，这双眼睛给他带来的只有纠缠和痛苦。他甚至觉得自己不是生来就带着这样的眼睛就好了。

那要是他真的按照眼前的男人说的做了呢？反正他也厌倦了这双眼睛。他累了，精疲力竭。让男人夺走他的眼睛，结束他的生命，这一切痛苦就能结束了。他太想见到自己的家人了。他真的太想念他们了。他现在别无选择，而这个念头正不断诱惑着他。他不会为了逃跑而拿朋友的生命冒险。他已经给他们带去了太多麻烦，决不能再让他们有生命危险。他现在只有他们了。

库洛洛的提议似乎不赖。为什么不试试呢？

旅团团长注意到酷拉皮卡已沉浸在自己的思绪中。看起来这孩子正在认真考虑他的提议。过了一会儿，他目睹了酷拉皮卡做出抉择的过程：他的眼睛突然变成了绯红色。他看到情绪在那双眼里盘旋，将眼里的红色染得更为鲜艳。在一片黑暗之中，那双眼睛正灼灼发亮。库洛洛忍不住要称赞这双眼睛，他下意识松开了少年的金发。酷拉皮卡的头无力地垂落，他的眼睛也半合着。这双眼睛正在成为库洛洛见过的最诱人的一双。酷拉皮卡苍白的皮肤和金黄的发丝映衬着他的眼，库洛洛不敢相信他的眼睛居然还能变得更加鲜艳。

酷拉皮卡已经渐渐晕眩。他淹没在某种奔涌而出的情绪中，整个世界都像在旋转。这情绪一直被他所掩藏，不是憎恨，不是厌恶，不是盛怒，也不是气愤，而是……

孤独与渴望……

他再也承受不住了。他的父母告诫过他，窟卢塔族人不能哭。尤其是不能在外人面前哭。如果说他们的眼睛是迷人的美色，那么他们的眼泪就是更诱人的景象。

但就要结束了，酷拉皮卡想到。他压抑了那么久，只想在这最后一次放纵一下。所有的情绪，都化作一滴泪滑落他的脸颊……

他不知道，库洛洛被这滴泪牢牢地攫住了。

一滴雨水落在蛛网上，毁了整张网。蜘蛛见成果被毁坏，发出了嘶嘶的声音。但库洛洛·鲁西鲁不是普通的蜘蛛。他沉默地抽了口气，酷拉皮卡脸颊滑落的泪水令他哑口无言。难以置信。男孩的脸被雨水打湿，但那滴泪仍是他见过的最不可思议的景象。

猩红的眼中落下了与虹膜同样鲜艳的泪水。酷拉皮卡看起来就像在泣血。那就是他将真实情绪隐藏在暴怒之后的原因。他不能哭，因为他的眼泪和他的眼睛有着同样的色彩。

沉默弥漫开来，只有雨水和寒风发出声响。酷拉皮卡没有哭出声音。他的脸上没有表情，一片空白。但是仅仅看着那像血一样的泪水，就能知晓男孩背负了怎样的痛苦。他坐在那儿无声地哭泣，看起来就像只玩偶。

一只安静的玩偶。

酷拉皮卡突然察觉到了什么。男人正看着他。他的意识在某个时刻开始恢复。他居然在敌人面前哭了，还是最糟糕的那个敌人。空白的神色变得苦恼。他擦去脸上的泪水，但内心的悲伤排山倒海，眼泪根本止不住。更多的泪水从他的脸上滑落，他连忙擦去。同样的事情一直重复着，他终于受不了这种耻辱了。

“这已经是我能达到的最鲜艳的颜色了，我……我、我没法再坚持了。快动手吧，不然——”

他终于止住了哭泣，肿胀的眼睛不再流出泪水。接下来的事让却他震惊地瞪大了双眼。

库洛洛的速度很快，等酷拉皮卡反应过来，他的脸和库洛洛的就只剩下一寸之遥了。男人的唇覆在他的唇上。他还在讲话，男人就随意地吻了上来。他的嘴半张着，库洛洛抓住机会把舌头探了进去。蜘蛛头目捧着少年的脸，防止他躲开。库洛洛的眼睛半合着，而酷拉皮卡的眼睛已经没法睁得更大了。两个人都升腾出了温热的感觉，然后，然后男孩脸红了。库洛洛牢牢抓着男孩，他甚至轻轻啃咬对方的唇瓣来挑逗对方。

一会儿之后，他们都有些喘不过气，分不清到底发生了什么。他们暂时被本能占据，加深了这个吻，互相传递那份温热。

又过了一会儿，酷拉皮卡终于意识到他不是在做噩梦。这是真的。

可怕的幻影旅团团长，库洛洛·鲁西鲁，正在 _亲热地_ 吻着他。

他用左手粗暴地把男人推开。

“你、你他妈在干什么！？”

库洛洛看上去有点迷惑，又或许是不悦，酷拉皮卡也分不清。但是男人很快回复了镇定，说道：“他们说吻是让一个人停止哭泣的最好办法，看来是真的。”

“ **什** 、 **什么** ！？”

“你知道你流着红色眼泪的样子看起来很诱人吗？”

酷拉皮卡被吓得有些发懵。“你问这个干什么？你又不在乎！我已经按照你说的做了！我让自己的情绪剧烈波动是为了让眼睛变得鲜艳，我根本不是要哭！”

“好吧，这么说很抱歉，不过我还是要让你知道，你刚刚犯下了人生中最大的错误。”

“什么！？”

“你刚刚在我的面前哭了，小鬼。你让我看到了你脆弱的一面，还有你那迷人的眼睛。有件事是确定的：你会为此感到后悔。”

“ **你他妈到底在说什么** ！？”

“……我在说——”库洛洛凑向酷拉皮卡，“我喜欢你。而这世上一切我喜欢的东西，都将成为我的。我向你保证……”他得意地笑了，“很快，你也会成为我的。”他的唇擦过酷拉皮卡的唇，惹得金发少年向后退缩。

酷拉皮卡完全忘了他刚刚差点被杀。窒息的氛围消散在稀薄的空气中。对男人的那番言论，他只觉得……毛骨悚然。

然后他突然惊醒。他以前就被警告过这种情况，外人很可能对他们与众不同的眼睛与泪水充满兴趣。

男人比起他的眼睛更喜欢看他的眼泪吗？男人改变主意不打算让他死了？老天，他说“你也会成为我的”到底是什么意思？

酷拉皮卡来不及思考更多，就看到库洛洛右手具现化出一本书，而他的世界又开始旋转了……


	2. 强制的约定 A Forced Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿~！惊喜吧！各位好^^呃，我本来不该没更新NGB（译者：作者的另一篇团酷同人，Never Go Back）就更新第二章，但是……我根本忍不住啊XO 我太兴奋于你们的反应了！我猜Aion桑应该仍旧很忙（译者：抱歉我也不知道这个梗是什么，但我猜测可能是NGB的合作者），所以让我们先来娱乐一会！  
> 我承诺过，这篇文每两到四章就会有肉。顺便，我刚想起来，我真的有这么多读者了！？你们不回复是因为没法用英语很好地表述吗？哦，来吧！这借口可不管用！（译者：所以各位如果喜欢这篇文，就去ff上给作者留言吧XD！）不过不管怎么说，谢谢率先评论的各位。（是的，我在跟你们说呢！）也谢谢你们支持NGB。真的万分感谢。所以……当啷！强X场面来啦！我可不会道歉，要是因此想骂人，就去找Kanon酱、Kei酱和《Red eyes x Betray x Scream》的作者吧。他们才是主谋！啊哈哈！  
> 哦，对了，我最亲爱的LJ朋友（另一个主谋）给了我一个链接，是tacuma811酱（她也在这！她是个纯正的不二冢粉丝）的关于写小说的步骤（你们想要的话可以私信我……来吧！让我们把这份罪恶传递下去！），里面提到，描写性爱场景时不能直接把角色的声音写上去。比如，不要把“他发出了愉悦的呻吟”写成“哦~！啊~！我的天——！”。好吧，因为这看上去太诡异了。不过鉴于我是个好女孩，我真特么太喜欢甲斐田雪了（讲真，她给酷拉皮卡配的那段广播剧里的尖叫，在听完之后很久很久，仍在我耳边回响），而且我不喜欢太无聊，不想跟着教条走！哈哈哈，是的，我相信享受过程才是最重要的！我爱撰写这一章的过程！我向你们保证你们会喜欢这章的。之后哪怕你们向我逼婚（或者把我倒吊起来）我也不会太惊讶的~！  
> 啊，还有！（抱歉啊我这么能说，我的家里出了点事。）我收到了一条评论，说“如果这篇文是正剧的话……”，现在，如果你们跳过肉（静静看着你们，极度怀疑真的有人会这么做吗XD），我敢说这篇文就是正剧。真的。因为我是bonbonpich大人的头号粉丝，而且对她羡慕嫉妒恨，所以我决定跟她一样同时写两篇“主流”剧情的文！这部和NGB会轮流更新。本文更多是关于黑手党的，包括卖（*我是和谐的小行家*）淫、贪（*我是微笑的小天使*）污，还有其他一系列世界最阴暗面的事物。嘿，我是认真的！不管你信不信，我真的比你们想的还要认真。而NGB更多是关于作者（和读者）的一生，关于他如何看待这个世界，如何追寻改变，以及他的生活如何影响他的作品之类的。肉啊什么的就……哈哈~！所以！你们知道了，这篇文真的很要紧！就像我在NGB里提到过的，我正尝试着合理化这一对的关系，而且是全力以赴。  
> 好了……我想我说得够多了。我会尽快更新NGB的。顺带一提，因为我那个一无是处的姐妹的缘故，家里出了点问题，我现在不得不在一家快餐连锁店里打工（这会儿我应该开始写简历了，但是……好吧~！），才能继续上学。我只能这样。身边大多数朋友都在生活中尽力做到最好，我怎么能让自己落在后面呢，而且我还想给年轻的读者们设立一个好榜样（真的吗！？）。  
> 好了，我说完了，真的。哈哈。这家网店没有打印机，我得去找下一家了。看文愉快~！别忘了评论哟！
> 
> 声明：HxH不属于我。

发生了什么？

他躺在一间小房间里的床上，不知道自己在哪，甚至不知道他是怎么来到这个地方的。那个造成他所有伤口的罪魁祸首居然在悉心照料他：护理了他骨折的手臂，包扎了他流血的头，换下了他湿透的衣服。

酷拉皮卡忍不住问道：“你在干吗？这是什么意思？”

“我之前已经回答过你了，不要再问这些没有意义的问题了，睡吧。”

“不，你 **没** 回答过任何问题。你还想从我这儿得到什么？我已经放弃我的眼睛了。那时候我都做好死的准备了。你到底——”

“看起来你根本不打算睡。”库洛洛坐在离床边不远的一张椅子上，他已经厌倦小鬼的提问了，于是从座位上起身，走向对方。

“回答我，你想要什么？”

“你真想知道？”酷拉皮卡的眼神没有丝毫动摇，于是男人漫不经心地倾身覆上对方仰躺的身躯，摆出了一个别扭的姿势。

酷拉皮卡震惊了。“ **你他妈在干什么** ！？ **从我身上下去** ！”

“我在回答你的问题，”男人含住了盛怒中的酷拉皮卡的唇。酷拉皮卡的身体状况太糟糕了，根本做不了什么，哪怕是把男人推开，他只好咬住男人的唇。男人拉开了两人的距离，鲜血沿着他的唇角淌了下来。

“哦，你性子还真野？”

“ **从我身下下来** ， **你这个神经病** ！”

“好吧，小鬼。我就直说了，不管你信不信，我有五双窟卢塔族的眼球。我的同伴帮我得到了这些眼球。我还有你的电话。我能追查到你朋友的下落然后命令旅团把他们结果了。我与黑手党也有联络，一旦我告诉他们还有这么个鲁莽、疯狂又美丽的窟卢塔遗族逃过了大屠杀，他们会立刻追捕你。整个黑手党都会追捕你，你的朋友们命悬一线，而我知道所有窟卢塔族眼球的下落。我占据了绝对的优势，而你，很明显没有能与我抗衡的资本。你被甩在后面，被打败，但你仍有一线存活的机会……”男人的嘴角扬起了得意的微笑，然后才继续道，“我就是你的关键。”

“别绕弯子了， **你到底想要什么** ？”

库洛洛露出了怀疑的假笑。“我今晚要上了你，我只要你好好合作，明白了吗？”

酷拉皮卡的眼睛变成了鲜艳的绯色。“放开我 **你这个变态** ！”

库洛洛笑出了声。“不愿意？好吧，我就喜欢这样。让我看看你有什么能耐。”

“ **放开我** ！”不行，绝对不能让这样的事发生。他决不能让自己仅剩的骄傲和尊严也被夺走。

“现在，酷拉皮卡……”库洛洛抓着金发少年的手腕，抬起了他无力的双手，将它们固定在少年的头顶。少年看得很清楚，男人的手上握着一条……长长的锁链。

“如果你配合的话，很快就能结束。不会太痛的。就算有一点点疼，我想你也能承受，毕竟事关你朋友的性命和族人的眼睛。而且搞不好你自己也会喜欢，就算你要求更多我也不会惊讶的。”

“ **不** ——！放开我！ **放开我** ！”

“别白费力气了，没人会听到的。不过……我不介意你的叫喊，你随意。”

男人用锁链将窟卢塔少年的手腕和床板固定在一起。酷拉皮卡能感觉出金属中挟裹的念能力。他难以接受，自己的武器居然被用来阻止自己防身。这是最糟糕的情况了，他看不到任何逃跑的可能。

“别这样！ **杀了我** 吧！该死，请你住手！ **住手** ！”

“继续求我。我想听到你的乞求。让我们好好享受今晚。”男人粗暴地扯去了男孩的衣衫，露出他瘦小的躯干，“很抱歉，今晚，我们的第一次，我可能没法保持温柔了。”

“ **不** ——！”

男人开始吮吸金发少年的颈项，青紫的吻痕烙在男孩苍白的皮肤上。酷拉皮卡发了疯一般扭动着，他转着身子，想把男人从身上推开。腕上的锁链随着他的动作发出声响，库洛洛有些不耐烦了。

“ **住手** ！”

库洛洛的唇沿着男孩的胸口向下，停在了他的乳尖。他漫不经心地舔舐着，惹得男孩发出了更多的抗议声。

“ **求你住手** ！”

男孩真的不知道，他越是求男人住手，对方就做得越过火。

男人并没有在那处继续停留，而是往下探去。他随意地扯下了男孩的裤子，更多的皮肤裸露出来，令人血脉偾张。他分开男孩的双腿，挤了进去。

“现在我很确定你会喜欢的。”

而酷拉皮卡，只能全心全意祈求这一切能够结束。没有人能够帮他。他不断问着为什么这样的事要发生在自己身上。他想知道自己到底做了什么要遭受这一切。

“不！不…… **不要** ！”

男人已经说过了，不会有人听到的。他一直都是，孤身一人。而此刻，他如此需要他人的帮助。但也没有人会来帮忙。

没有人。

“住手！停！”他感觉得到男人的舌头，还有那双手，紧紧钳制着大腿，不让它们乱动。当男人用力地……吸他的时候，他真想一脚踹在男人脸上。男人对他做着非常恶心的事，他发誓如果有把刀在边上，他一定马上自杀。

“ **不** ！ **停下** ！嘶……”他抽了一口气。除了惊叫和乞求，他居然别无他法？真的太没用了。

他感觉呼吸困难，男人在他身上的动作已经引起了反应，他的腿脚不由自主地弯曲蜷缩。右手已经无法活动，他的双臂感觉更加沉重了。他紧紧闭上眼睛，握紧拳头，将嘴唇咬出了血。剧烈的心跳挤压着他的肺，让他叫不出声。仇恨和厌恶都无法欺骗他的身体，他感到了男人一直强迫他感觉的……

愉悦。

没有用的。叫喊只会恶化当前的情况。他被打败，被玩弄，被玷污。没有比这更糟的事了，他只想马上去死。

男人似乎意识到自己刚刚唤起了对方的欲望，驯服了这个野性而顽抗的男孩。他起身说道：“我告诉过你，没用的。顺从我，我保证你会喜欢我所做的。”

酷拉皮卡用被迫伸展的手臂挡住脸，却没能遮盖住他泛红的脸颊和燃烧着的空洞的火红眼。金发少年愤怒地咬紧了牙关。那张脸上什么都看不到。除了愤怒，什么都看不到。

“让我们上主菜吧，怎么样？”

酷拉皮卡咽了咽口水，而后紧紧阖上了眼，不让眼泪落下来。他已经为即将发生的事情做好了准备。先前的恐惧和叫喊真是便宜了这个混蛋，他下定决心，发誓不论接下来发生什么，痛苦也好，愉悦也好，他都不会发出任何声音了。他迫使自己面无表情，哪怕浑身火热，也尽全力表现得像冰块一样冷淡。

库洛洛甚至没做什么前戏，就来到了男孩身前。酷拉皮拉手臂之后的脸埋得更深了，像是要藉此逃避既定的厄运。但库洛洛进入他的时候，这双手臂还是没能挡住他的喘息。疼痛席卷了他。他想这真是他感受过的最疼的生理痛楚了，他都能感觉到自己流血了。他更狠地咬住下唇，以免发出声音，而这又加剧了身体上的痛苦。他的脸上血色尽失，唇齿间却溢满了血的腥味。

“ **嗯啊** ——！”男人开始抽插的时候，他终于受不住那股疼痛了，尤其当库洛洛加速起来，那疼痛简直放大了十倍。红色的泪水从他眼中流落，他都没法去抹干。真的是太疼了。男人是个无情的杀手，当然十分残暴，在床上这样激烈地攻城掠地也不算稀奇。

酷拉皮卡从未感觉自己那么无力过。他微微睁开了眼，男人脸上洋洋得意又令人作呕的笑容让他的世界都坍塌了。再也没什么骄傲和尊严了，他从里到外都被人玷污了。

库洛洛更用力地撞击着他，同时将一只充满独占欲的手放到了男孩胸前。

“啊！”他不情不愿地叫出了声。忍不住。他根本无法抑制。疼痛……还有愉悦，都满到溢了出来。他的身体不再听从大脑的指挥会，眼睛也自顾自变得更加明艳动人。他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，呼吸也变得急促凌乱。时间分秒而过。几分钟后，酷拉皮卡的嘴里泄露出了更多情非得已的喘息与呻吟。他用力忍住抽泣，忍住泪水，试图打破锒铛作响的锁链。但他知道不可能。他能感受到锁链，甚至床板都充满了强大的念能力。

男人顶到了更深的地方，金发少年发出一声惊叫，又马上忍住了。他试图习惯这份疼痛，不再发出任何声响。库洛洛在这漫长的过程中始终维持着恒定的速度，金发少年紧咬着牙关，试图承受这一切。他忽略了疼痛，并将这些痛楚聚集压缩到心里，融化成对幻影旅团的愤怒。想想看，这是恨这个盗贼集团的又一个非常棒的理由。眼下难以承受的痛楚，和酷拉皮卡实际经历过的伤痛相比较，根本算不了什么。他发誓，只要有机会，他就会将这份疼痛百倍奉还给眼前的恶魔和他的同伙。世上没有任何事物能够阻止他这么做。而如果顺从库洛洛·鲁西鲁对自己的性欲也是一种方法……

 _那就照做吧_ 。

他忍住疼痛，任由快意占据了主导。

呼吸，喊叫，呻吟和不时的喘息。库洛洛开始觉得，让窟卢塔族留下这样一个幸存者并不是一件错事。这孩子终于顺服了。他忍不住有点儿骄傲，自己征服了前所未见的性子最野的猫。他确实被深深地唤起了欲望，想要无止尽地从少年身上索取。他都记不得自己这样冷静、得体、有教养的男人，是怎么因为一个小小的窟卢塔族复仇者，而性情大变，几近疯狂。不过他也不在乎。他只想从男孩身上索取更多。对方盛满愤怒的火红眼，连同他的眼泪，他天使般的面庞和精致的身躯，他狂野冒险的举动和他的机智聪慧，一切都恰好符合男人与众不同的品位。男孩的一切都足以 _点燃_ 他的欲望。

酷拉皮卡确实是一件美丽而杰出的艺术品，而库洛洛是个喜欢什么 _就_ 去获取的人。当他把男孩视作自己的所有物，这个新收藏品就别无出路了。

又一段时间过去了，酷拉皮卡努力配合着正在发生的事（他自己也很惊讶）。男人似乎满意于他的退让，减缓了速度，逐渐停了下来。酷拉皮卡感到一些本不属于自己的温热液体涌进了体内，那感觉就像是整个世界都背弃了他。

他睁开了眼，迎接他的是库洛洛那张脸。男人又一次漫不经心地覆在他的身上，漆黑的双眼盯着他绯红的眼眸。

“当你决定和旅团扯上关系，这就是你的下场。感谢我吧，我还没兴趣把你的朋友也拽到这儿来。不过如果你继续做一些可笑的事，我可能就改变主意了。我会给你两双窟卢塔族的眼球，通过一个安全帐号寄给你。我也会看护你的右臂，让你能够马上痊愈。如果你想的话，可以去洗个澡。我还不想你死，所以如果你想自杀，再想一想：你死了就再没有人来对抗旅团，窟卢塔族就真的全灭了。而且我向你保证，你的朋友马上会去死后的世界跟你做伴。”

酷拉皮卡强迫自己保持面无表情，可他空洞而鲜红的双眼却再也忍不住泪水。眼泪从他的脸颊滚落，他苍白的脸上沾染了红色的水迹。

库洛洛为他擦去了泪水，又松开了他腕上的锁链。“不要哭。这还只是个开始——你还有更多要准备的。你真的活该，你应该想到你的鲁莽会把你带到现在的境地。这是你的失误。现在，去洗澡然后休息。去吧。”

酷拉皮卡的手臂无力地垂落到床上，似乎更沉重了。但他还是抬起了双臂，按照男人说的从床上起身，去浴室洗澡。他的左手紧紧拽着右臂，空洞的眼神就像是魂不附体。

他已经没有知觉了。

太疼了，他都奇特地麻木了，累到无法思考和感觉。他不知道下一步要怎么办。

他抓着浴室的水龙头，打开了水。然后坐在浴室的地上，任由水冲刷着自己，希望水流能够带走他的疼痛、污秽、愤怒和悲伤，还有他红色的血与泪。酷拉皮卡将自己蜷缩成一团，红色的液体和瓷砖上的水混杂在一起，他用力抽泣着，最终放声大哭。


	3. 勉强的决定 A Reluctant Decision

眼皮沉重得抬都抬不起来，疼痛与寒冷成了唯一的感受。他努力回想自己怎么变成了这副样子，但遍体的沉痛搅乱了记忆。他继续用力回忆，然后心惊肉跳地记起了那张挂着恶心笑容的熟悉面庞。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

哪怕忘记一切，他也不会忘却那个男人的所作所为，以及由此而生的愤怒。酷拉皮卡骤然睁开了眼。

他仍留在那个失去尊严的地方，仍躺在那张库洛洛强暴他的床上。少年猛地坐起身，疼痛随即袭上他的脑袋，接着蔓延到他的手臂，后背和腰。

他忽然感到膝盖上一阵湿意，向下看去，只见一块湿毛巾搁在那儿。然后他才注意到自己正穿着浴袍，底下未着寸缕。把手放在额头上，是烫的。

酷拉皮卡沉吟着捂住脸，深深叹了口气。

他发烧了——第二次了，上次是在从旅团手里救出伙伴之后。他想到自己肯定又过度使用火红眼了，现在这就是代价。少年环顾四周，多少准备着见到那个眼神冰冷幽黑的男人，但是周围空无一人。他都记不起自己是怎么上床的，只能回想起自己最后在浴室里，然后记忆就中断了。

酷拉皮卡再度环视，发现了一只盖着的碗，一杯水，旁边的几片药片，还有一旁桌上的一张便条。

然后他才察觉自己又渴又累，不过他把这感受抛在一边，先拿起了那张便条。

“你洗澡的时候发高烧，倒在了浴室里。我不知道你什么时候能醒来，但我还有些事要处理，先走一步了。顺带一提，你已经昏睡了两天了。

醒来的话就把药吃了，这是命令。我不确定自己什么时候能回来，不过我确信，如果你看到这张便条的时候我还没回来，你肯定会马上离开。有什么需要就联系我，发烧如果更严重了就立刻打我电话。

我已经把眼睛给你送去了。两双，我承诺过的。这张桌子的柜子里有一本存取眼睛的银行存折，你的手机也在一起。

这是我的电话，醒来后联系我，我就不费时间回去了。这也是命令。

最后给你一条建议。照顾好你自己，下一次我可没这么热心再照顾你了。精彩的事还在后面呢，我希望你能保持最好的状态。

还有，别想自杀。想都不要想。你的骄傲自尊和你族人的眼睛还有伙伴的性命比起来不值一提。从现在起习惯这些吧。

最后，我很喜欢我们的第一夜。你愿意的时候就联系我，我会再给你一双眼睛。

后会有期。”

酷拉皮卡读完就把纸揉作了一团。金发少年拳头紧握，指节泛白，将纸团揉得不能再小。他的眼睛骤然变成了红色，升腾起念力。他没有注意到手中的纸团正缓慢燃烧，就将纸团狠狠掷了出去。触地的瞬间，那团纸立刻化作了灰烬。

酷拉皮卡紧咬着牙，双手剧烈地颤抖着。他真希望自己和蜘蛛头目之间发生的只是一场令人羞愧的梦。但周身的疼痛，还有那封信，都提醒着他一切是真实的。

这让他根本难以承受。

他再次把脸埋在手掌中，努力平复自己的心绪。事情已经发生，也无可挽回。他想过自己可能被折磨、被打死，当然也想过这种事情的发生。只是他没有想到悲伤会如此浓重。和邪恶的魔术师西索交换信息是一回事，用自己的身体跟蜘蛛头目进行这种“交易”又完完全全是另一回事了。重点是窟卢塔少年根本不是自愿的，那个混蛋掌控着一切，强迫了他。

不过男人和西索不一样，他更加绝对，也不那么危险（真的是这样吗？）。男人一针见血，族人的眼睛和友人的性命才是最重要的，而不是他的骄傲和尊严。他不畏惧死亡——只要能更加接近同胞们的眼睛，他也无所谓失去贞洁。实际上这件事给了他更多理由，让他对旅团的愤恨达到新的顶点——这恰恰是他所希望的。他拉开桌子下的柜子，存折和手机都在里面。男孩先把存折拿出来，扫了一遍里面的内容：首页上印着他的名字，下面一点是两串数字。他接着拿出自己的手机，浏览了一遍通讯录来确认朋友们的号码是否还留着。都还在，通讯录里的号码不但没少，还多了一个。一个他想都不愿意想的名字。

 _库洛洛·鲁西鲁_ 。

那个混蛋从名字到自身，都在诠释恶魔这个词。

幻影旅团刚刚在他身上添加了又一桩罪行，酷拉皮卡有了更充足的理由活下去，来完成他人无法想象的最险恶的复仇。旅团夺走了他的一切，窃取了他拥有的每一件宝物。

不论发生什么，他们都必须付出代价。

「没事的。」酷拉皮卡一边思考，一边取过水杯，「我不会再想着要自杀了。」他一口气喝完了杯中的水，「不夺回属于我的一切，我就不离开这个世界。我不会独自地下地狱，你们全部都得给我陪葬。」他站起身，寻找自己的衣物，并在一旁的椅子上找到了一套衬衫和便裤。他的民族服饰（在跟库洛洛战斗的过程中被撕烂了）也叠好了放在下面。他随意地将浴袍从身上除下，穿上了那套衣裤，然后抓起自己的民族服饰，搭在手臂上。男孩把手机和银行存折放进口袋，走向房门口。

「你为了某种好处来利用我，我也一样能利用你。既然你在自己的游戏里玩得这么开心，那我就奉陪到底。」

* * *

酷拉皮卡在脑中构想了一个计划。首先，他得去库洛洛存放眼睛的安全银行，把眼睛取出来，存到自己的账户里。然后，他要回到拍卖场。在落到库洛洛手里之前，他就去过那个拍卖场，现在他得去拍下另一双眼睛。从拍卖场出来后，就直接去新雇主的宅邸，把拍到的眼睛交出去。这些都得在今天一天完成。

他计算了一下已经过去的日子，根据库洛洛留下的信，他昏迷了两天了，也就是说，他在那间充满可怕记忆的屋子里呆了快三天了。

走出屋子，酷拉皮卡就发现自己正身处一间林中小屋。他还在与库洛洛战斗时的那片树林里。

他无力地走出树林，感觉疲惫不堪。明明已经治好了所有伤口，包括库洛洛造成的最严重的伤，但高烧仍旧拖慢了他的行动。他没办法，只好去药店买药。

一到村庄他就很快找到了一家药店，酷拉皮卡买了些药，然后去到边上的一家小餐馆，匆匆忙忙吃了顿时间不早的早饭，又立马搭车前往最近的城市。因为药物的副作用，整个行程中他都有些昏昏沉沉的。

酷拉皮卡一路找到了库洛洛存放眼睛的那家银行，建筑坐落在城市最远的巷弄里，有些难找。他不安地把存折递给柜员，焦心于存折会不会被退回来，或者眼睛会不会根本不在这儿。他毫不信任蜘蛛头目，对方就是个一无是处的小偷，糊弄起他来真是太容易了。不过他最终还是松了口气，因为柜员递来了两对圆柱器皿，里面装着四只鲜红的眼球。酷拉皮卡用缠确认了它们的真伪。

是真的。

等柜员将货品放入金属外盒之后，酷拉皮卡就满意地离开了银行。

他来到同一座城市的拍卖会场，在那儿拍下了另一双窟卢塔族的眼睛。给他眼睛的工作人员诧异地看着他，男孩羞怯地笑了笑，向对方点头致谢。

酷拉皮卡捧着三只装有同胞眼睛的金属盒子，立即订了飞回友客鑫的机票。飞行时间长达三个小时，他可以打个小盹。但他发现自己难以入睡，他的身体很累，精神却无比清醒。

刚到友客鑫，窟卢塔少年就径直去往城里的一座大型安全银行，把两双眼睛存到了自己的账户里。酷拉皮卡紧紧抓着装有最后那双火红眼的盒子，离开银行去了现在任职的黑手党大厦，心里充盈着古怪与满足。

“你终于来了！”一位身着西装的棕眼男人欢呼着欢迎金发少年的到来。酷拉皮卡走进起居室，他的新雇主正在喝茶。“你怎么这么久才回来，酷拉皮卡？你没事吧？”

“没事，老板。我很抱歉。我……我发烧了，只好在酒店里休息。不过很幸运，我在高烧发起来之前得到了一双眼睛。让你久等真是抱歉。这是一双火红眼。”要把珍贵的火红眼交到这贪婪的男人手里，酷拉皮卡很是不情愿，他勉强地将盒子放在桌中间。而男人正兴奋地盯着盒子看。酷拉皮卡打开了盒子，就在男人见到圆柱容器内红色眼球的那一瞬，酷拉皮卡看到了男人眼底贪婪的闪光。

“干得漂亮。”男人夸赞道，“又一双……真是越来越好了！感谢你的辛勤工作，酷拉皮卡。你最好回房间休息一下，我们还有任务要完成，赶紧好起来。”

酷拉皮卡十分乐意地答应了。男人看向男孩的眼睛，发现他眼底下布满了黑眼圈。酷拉皮卡鞠了个躬，就向自己的房间走去。

从莱特·诺斯拉那儿辞职后，酷拉皮卡和他的同事旋律一起被介绍给了另一个黑手党成员，那人是他们前任老板的朋友。卢利克斯·迪米特瑞曾造访诺斯拉宅邸，与莱特·诺斯拉谈话。酷拉皮卡不太确定，不过在他看来，莱特向迪米特瑞承认了自己就要破产。因为那之后，迪米特瑞就开始跟他提及那个男人的财产状况。

酷拉皮卡尽力帮前老板经营了剩下的资产。迪米特瑞看中酷拉皮卡为莱特·诺斯拉打点一切的出色表现。在男孩的帮助下，诺斯拉家族重新开始赚钱了。那男人总算学会自己赚取财富，而不再倚靠女儿的能力。这让迪米特瑞对酷拉皮卡印象深刻，也因此提议要给酷拉皮卡和旋律提供工作。

窟卢塔少年一开始并不感兴趣，不过当他发现迪米特瑞有一双族人的眼睛后，他开始考虑这个提议了。旋律毫不介意，就接受了工作，所以酷拉皮卡也照做了。

酷拉皮卡回到房间，虚弱地坐在床沿。他脱了鞋，正准备脱下衣服，却犹豫了。

他的目光落在自己的双手之上，然后是手臂，膝盖，大腿。

他记得库洛洛是怎样抓着它们，他仍能感觉那双温热又粗糙的手，充满占有欲地游走在自己的皮肤之上。他觉得恶心，觉得男人留下的污点布满了全身。即使治愈之链能治疗所有的伤，也没法抹去这份事实：蜘蛛抚摸他，舔舐他，吮吸他，就好像他是个性奴一样。这个想法令他痛不欲生，他重重倒在床上，头连枕头都没触到。

酷拉皮卡蜷缩着，右手紧紧抓住左手手臂，微微垂下了眼。他将自己的脸埋在垫子里，更进一步蜷起身子，希望能藉此逃脱那份耻辱。他脸红得厉害，心里却疑惑着，自己究竟是怎么陷入当前的状况的？他除了尊严一无所有，但仅剩的尊严也被那个他看都不愿意看一眼的混蛋偷走了。他没法保护自己，他以为自己强到足以面对敌人了，但是看看，他都没法护住自己。他的心里充满无法抑制的羞愧。

他闭上眼，思考着这些痛苦，狂怒和悲伤不知何时能终结。

就快睡着的时候，敲门声响起了。

“酷拉皮卡？你睡了吗？”一道熟悉的声音。

“还没有，进来吧。”男孩回答道。

旋律小小的身影在门口显现，她的手里抓着个托盘，朝金发少年大步迈去。酷拉皮卡支起上身，坐了起来。

“抱歉，我打扰到你了吗？”

“没有，别介意。”

“我听说你回来了。迪米特瑞先生让我给你带点食物和药。他希望你多少吃点东西，服了药再睡。”音乐猎人解释道。

“我知道了，谢谢你，旋律。请替我像迪米特瑞先生表示感谢。”

旋律走到离酷拉皮卡不远的一张桌子前，背对着男孩。“没问题。”她把托盘放在了桌上。

“酷拉皮卡。”

男孩听到自己的名字，“怎么了？”

“你现在的心跳……是我这辈子听过的最糟糕的心跳。”

酷拉皮卡听到了抽泣声，他从口袋里拿出一块手帕，递给旋律。旋律连忙将脸上的泪抹去。

她看着男孩，“究竟发生的什么，你的心跳要发出这样的声音？我……我根本没法承受！那种痛苦、积怨和悲伤……你心里的一切都足以将人压垮！我、我听不下去了。简直没法相信你还能忍受，甚至在这种感情里过活。酷拉皮卡，到底发生了什么？”旋律强忍眼泪，无声地痛哭。

酷拉皮卡有些惊讶，他看着旋律，对方也担忧地望着他。

窟卢塔少年甚至都不敢回忆发生了什么，更别说告诉任何人了。但是旋律关切的模样使得他开始回想。

“旋律，请为我吹奏一曲长笛。”酷拉皮卡请求道。

旋律毫不犹豫地答应了，她从胸前的口袋里拿出长笛并演奏起来。她吹奏的每一个音符都在试图安抚金发少年，终于成功让对方平静下来。酷拉皮卡的心跳最终变得稳定。

音乐猎人平缓地结束了一整支曲目。

旋律把长笛塞回口袋。她看向酷拉皮卡，注意到金发少年眼底的色彩变得柔和了一些。沉默占据了一小会儿，旋律耐心等待着酷拉皮卡思考出自己的答案。

“在贝卡城参加拍卖会之后，”酷拉皮卡开始讲述自己的经历，“……我在回这儿的路上遇到了库洛洛·鲁西鲁。我不知道怎么回事……不过他设法把我的审判之链去除了。我也不知道为什么我没有感觉到。总之，我们交手了，我输了。他正准备杀我的时候，发生了一件事。他……他有点儿，喜欢我的眼睛。他——”酷拉皮卡说不下去了，不过他忍住眼泪，重新尝试了一遍，“但是他改变主意了。他让我活了下来，还照料了我的断臂。”

“那他从你这儿要走了什么作为回报？”旋律问道，心里却害怕听到金发少年的回答。

“我们……我们就是……做了个交易。我发现他有几双眼睛。他威胁我，他……”男孩说得磕磕绊绊，还不小心发出了一小声抽泣。他极力搜寻着其他能用来阐述这件事的词汇。

“……他想让我……让我做一些他要的事，来交换眼睛。”

酷拉皮卡一手抓住自己的金发，咬紧了下唇。

“你答应了吗？”旋律问道。

“没有，我没答应。他强迫了我。他……”金发少年深吸了一口起，逼迫自己将故事说完。

“他强暴了我……然后给了我两双眼睛。”

他听到旋律的抽气声，于是微微低下头，选择不去看对方，因为他不想在对方的眼里看到对自己的同情。

“酷拉皮卡——”

“我考虑了他的提议。我很认真地思考过了。至少现在，我正式拥有了两双族人的眼睛。我没有把自己交给他，一切都是他来做的，我没有选择也没有逃离的余地。现在，我失去了一切。

“火红眼是支撑我走下去的最后动力。我不在意自己，不在意会有什么事发生到头上。我……我了解自己，仅凭我一个人根本没办法取回所有族人的眼睛，而我想尽快集齐所有眼睛。然后我一定会向旅团复仇，那时候这项交易可能已经结束了。我在想，这项交易或许是一种方式，我如果同意了，也许就能找到打败蜘蛛的方法。”

“但是——”

“旋律，”酷拉皮卡看着眼前的女孩，“你知道我有多绝望。看看我的样子！我不是杀人犯，却已经杀了两个人。我恨黑手党，却待在里面，为他们工作。为了族人我不惜一切，豁出了性命。为了他们出卖身体也……不算什么。我这条命一文不值。我……”他再度撇开了头，将目光钉在地板上。

“我已经一无所有了。”

“但是酷拉皮卡，你要做的根本不会给你带来快乐！你只会把自己拖进更沉重的悲伤里。我没有资格说这些，但是我想你的族人也不会乐意你用那种方法的。你会把自己毁掉，你的生活会成为一片废墟——”

“旋律，你看不到吗？从他们杀死我族人的那一刻起，我的生活就已经被毁了！当他们抹杀了我的家园，我也失去了活下去的理由。我现在还活着，只是为了完成我的使命，夺回同胞的眼睛并且消灭旅团。或许使命达成的那一刻，我都行将就木了。希望越来越渺茫，我至少那么努力地追查眼睛的下落，可是哪怕找到眼睛，我也想不出办法得到它们。我没法仅仅通过拍卖获得它们。我没法从我的雇主那儿窃取它们。如果那个……如果不是那个混蛋对我有下流的欲望，我或许连一双眼睛都还没夺回……但现在仅仅一晚，我就得到了两双。我都不敢相信他居然没杀了我，也不知道这算不算是幸运。而且他还有好多双，我怕他摧毁它们。我就是……我忍不住这么想。我真的不知道该怎么办，我不想拖我的朋友下水，包括你，我就想独自战斗到底。请理解我。”

沉默再次蔓延开来。酷拉皮卡看上去绝望极了。旋律克制着对金发少年的同情，不想给对方添加更多混乱。

“我知道我阻止不了你，”旋律温柔地开口道，“即使我试图阻止你，我也不会成功的。虽然很有必要把这事告诉你的朋友们，但那只会让情况更糟，我打赌你不会让我这么做。但是酷拉皮卡，请你再想一想！或许……或许有别的方法，更好的方法。请再想一下。”

“很谢谢你，旋律。”比起自身，酷拉皮卡更重视对方的忧虑，他重新看向旋律，“请让它成为一个秘密，不要告诉任何人。我会听你的，休息一段时间。很抱歉给你带来了麻烦。”

旋律暖暖地笑了起来，努力让沉重的氛围明快一些。“这根本没什么。请先吃点东西然后把药服了。别担心你的任务，我会处理好的。你就充分休息一下，好吗？”

“知道了。”酷拉皮卡用一朵浅淡的微笑点缀了唇角。

“那你一个人待一会儿吧。赶快好起来。”

男孩只是看着旋律走向门口，女人牢牢地将门关上，再次留下酷拉皮卡一个人。

金发男孩倒回床垫，将手背盖在额头上。他发现房间的天花板是红色的，而后才缓慢意识到是自己的眼睛变红了。

他都不敢相信自己好刚才说了什么。所以他已经决定同意那场交易了？他是疯了吗？他真的要让那个混蛋再碰自己吗？他会跟蜘蛛头子再发生“那种事”吗？他真的决定好了吗？

他真的强到能再参与到一场充满不确定的协议中了吗？

酷拉皮卡发烧醒来后就一直认真思考着这件事。当他将双手放在那两双从安全银行取出的眼睛上，大脑就运转得更剧烈了。在他回答旋律的提问时，头脑的转速达到了最高。

他的头突然晕眩得厉害，还是发烧。思考太多加剧了他的病情，先前吃的药肯定已经丧失药效了。

酷拉皮卡竭力让自己不要再多想，同时走向旋律放置托盘的那张桌子。他将自己的思绪压缩到极致，一口气把食物和药都匆忙吞了下去。

是啊，如果他打算同意那笔交易，干吗还继续胡思乱想呢？而且哪怕他不同意，库洛洛·鲁西鲁也很可能找到他并再次强暴他，就为了强迫他同意。他敢打赌 _这次_ 强暴之后男人肯定会杀了自己。他猜测蜘蛛头目还可能把他的朋友也带上。而且眼睛还在男人手里。「这么说来，」他意识到，「我根本别无选择。」

酷拉皮卡急匆匆地换下衣服，去浴室洗了把脸。他看着镜子，发现自己看起来昏沉无力，眼睛下面尽是黑眼圈。那副形容憔悴，眼袋发肿的样子，确实跟个废物一样。他在水池前站了一会。

对。他不能也不敢让自己软弱。起码现在绝对不行。他还有很多事要做，要想回到工作中去，要想能面对库洛洛·鲁西鲁，他就必须重拾力量。

窟卢塔少年躺回床上，给予身心充分的休息。不管恶心的现实在他面前如何搔首弄姿，他都得调节好自己。

他已经不再属于自己了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的同志们，我还活着！猜猜我在哪儿。对，我在公共图书馆里。要问为什么，原因如下。  
> 我离家出走了。我受够他们了，一个一无是处的姐姐，一个超级偏心只会从他们的角度考虑事情的妈妈，一个无知粗鲁的爸爸。我身上只有20比索（译者：一种主要在前西班牙殖民地国家所使用的货币单位），而我除了《Still Doll》，《Never Go Back》和《CUT！》（译者：全是作者的团酷文）的手稿就什么都没有了！是啊，我肯定会回家的，我走的时候连早饭都没吃。另一方面，冷静下来之后脾气就变好了（译者：这里有句菲律宾语，我天人合一领悟了一下），我猜他们不会觉得我是待在图书馆里。  
> 所以…是的，对于非菲律宾读者来说——你们欠我一个奎松市政厅——这个市政厅是菲律宾政府出资建造的！哈哈！我爸妈肯定以为我去朋友家吃吃喝喝了——他们绝对不会想到我在市政厅里免费上网！我今天唯一学到的一件事是：压抑心中的一切是很糟糕的。这些年来我一直保持沉默，但在爆发出眼泪和嘶吼之后（我嗓子现在还疼呢XO），我觉得轻松多了。而且我终于有了一张图书卡！我还借了一本想看的书——《哈利波特与密室》，哇咔咔~！  
> 令人难过的是，图书馆5点就关门了。（幸好我是今天崩溃的——礼拜五——图书馆还开着！哈哈哈！）  
> 所以…我希望你们喜欢这一章，并且真心希望人物性格没走样。写这篇小说我已经用完了一本笔记本，还没买第二本。哦，对了——我很高兴，猎人电影在我们国家要上映了！就在今年六月！跟一个也是团酷迷妹的小伙伴一起去看，肯定超有趣的！（译者：大家应该猜到了吧，《绯红的幻影》，我只想知道作者回过头来再看到自己的这份期待，会不会想要手撕制作组）我希望这次的备注能让菲律宾读者们大概知道我的位置。感兴趣的小伙伴要不要一起走起啊（译者：这句还是菲律宾语，我随便领悟的…= =）！马上私信我吧！  
> 哦…请别忘记留言。我现在真的情绪超低落的，有的留言对我是极大的安慰。


	4. 急切的召唤 A Demented Summon

酷拉皮卡在接近傍晚的时候睡下，又在夜里面醒了过来。他困倦地揉揉眼，心里疑惑着到底几点了。他只睡了几个小时吗？可他感觉好多了，大概是药起了作用。

他又渴又饿，于是决定走出房间。在厨房里烧茶的时候，酷拉皮卡遇到了旋律。他这才知道自己不是只睡了几个小时，而是睡了整整一天。

“太好了，你睡得很香。”旋律微笑着，递给酷拉皮卡一只装满热饮的茶杯，然后从池子里又拿了一个杯子。

“你吹奏的乐曲帮了很大的忙。”酷拉皮卡说道。

“哇，那真是太好了！你喜欢的话我可以再为你演奏一曲，今晚临睡前就可以。”

“谢谢你如此周到。谢谢，很抱歉又要麻烦你了。”

“不，真的没什么的，我很乐意。”

酷拉皮卡忍不住微笑起来。

“对啦，正好，迪米特瑞先生一直在等你醒来，他想跟我们谈谈。你能够参加这次谈话的吧？”

“当然，”酷拉皮卡小啜了一口杯里的茶，“我现在好多了，只想尽快回到工作中去。”

“我猜你肯定饿了，我去让女仆给你做点吃的，或者我来给你做。我先把这个给迪米特瑞先生拿过去。”旋律说着，拿着托盘离开了。

片刻之后，女仆来到厨房，为金发少年准备了晚餐。酷拉皮卡急匆匆吃完了食物，然后旋律就回来，带着他去找老板谈话了。

“我调整了聚会的日期。我希望得到更多商品，尤其是窟卢塔族的眼睛。下个月第一周就得着手准备这件事。下周在阳光沙滩酒店有一场拍卖会，我要从那儿得到更多商品。另外，我们要加强庄园周围的安保。我们得通知客人时间改了，还有很多需要调整的事宜。我相信你会把控好的，酷拉皮卡。”

“没问题，先生。”想到这自吹自擂的男人又在计划另一场聚会，酷拉皮卡只好为难地点头。

“您不用担心，我和旋律能做好的。时间很充裕，我正在寻找眼睛的下落，而且已经搜集到一些确切的信息了。”

“很好！”男人示以兴奋的微笑，“我得感谢你们的辛苦工作。明天再继续干活吧，今天收工了。现在先好好休息，你们可以回去了。”

两名保镖鞠躬离开，将他们的老板独自留在房里。他们一边走在回各自房间的路上，一边讨论着任务分工。酷拉皮卡吩咐完，在分别时再度向旋律道了谢。他正准备转动门把手，手机却在这时响了。

看到手机屏幕的时候，他睁大了眼，胃里像打了结一样。他才刚好一点，马上又跟得了 _有史以来_ 最严重的流感一样。

那是一条短信，来自他最不想看到的名字。

“我刚潜入友客鑫的一栋黑手党大厦，取得了另一双眼睛，有兴趣吗？”

酷拉皮卡进了房间，忧心忡忡又怅然若失。他坐在床边，视线落回掌心紧握着的手机上。手在颤抖，他试图平复自己的心跳。接下来该怎么办？

敲门声响起，酷拉皮卡只能更加卖力地让自己冷静下来。

“我……我才想起来今晚要给你吹奏一曲的。还好我记起来了，你的心跳又变得很糟。”旋律从门边出现。

酷拉皮卡看着音乐猎人，毫不在意地把手机扔到了床上。

“……他？”

酷拉皮卡都不需要回答。

沉默再次蔓延开来，窟卢塔少年的脸色很差，旋律焦心地看着他。

又过了几秒，酷拉皮卡才打破这死寂的沉默。

“旋律。”

“怎么了？”

窟卢塔的眼神径直望着旋律，“可以请你留到明天再给我演奏吗？”

* * *

库洛洛右手握着手机，左手晃着一只盒子，悠闲地漫步在友克鑫郊区，等待着酷拉皮卡的回复。

他去的黑手党大厦还挺难闯。他自己设法摧毁了大部分的安保系统，但还是很难找到商品存放的地方。就在他打算喊自己的蜘蛛团伙来帮忙的时候，他发现了一双火红眼，于是改变了主意。

他有些困惑。自己已经对男孩下了手，也不否认从中得到了乐趣，还报了仇，把窟卢塔男孩的生活变成炼狱，那他就应该在强奸对方之后就把对方杀了，最起码，他也应该把对方囚禁起来方便随时使用。他其实没有义务拿任何东西换取男孩的一夜。 

那么，他为什么要那么做呢？

他对那孩子不知餍足，那很正常，但是他所做的会改变很多东西。他没法想象团员们知道这件事会是什么反应。他在徒增累赘。

但他还是对所发生的一切产生了不可名状的愉悦。

他一直不喜欢把自己的想法完全表达成文字，而喜爱身体力行去感受那些无法转化为语言的事物。

他走向某座高楼，感觉到些微的空虚，就在这时，他的手机响了起来。男人的唇边露出掩不住的微笑。

“今晚，说出地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，很抱歉我只更了这么这么短一章。这部分应该是上一章里面的，但是上一章已经很长了，而且我想气气你们，所以就分开发了。  
> 目前为止，我的下一章已经初具雏形。我重读手稿的时候才发现自己有点儿丧失了写作风格——我把床戏写得像使用手册一样。我不喜欢这样，所以现在正在修改。应该会很快的，诸位莫慌。  
> 夏天马上就要结束了，我的妹妹却得重读一遍高二。我妈想把她送去私立学校，而我在之前的大学还有文凭要拿，我都不知道怎么凭空变出8000块钱来——我转学考的最后一场是5月16号。我也不晓得怎么在很短的时间内把脑子里入学考的课程都复习一遍，我都辍学两年了。真想放声大哭，现实生活太操蛋了。而且我姐姐还怀孕了。我告诉过你们我不会放弃团酷的。现在生活艰难，这个世界是我唯一能做回自己的地方，我就更不会弃坑了。  
> 下一章是Maid Yuuki-Cross最期待的一章，也是满满一章肉，所以……欲知后事如何，请听下回分解！别忘了留言哦！


	5. 新的起点 A Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我。

酷拉皮卡在友客鑫市最大的一栋酒店公寓塔内，紧张地按下了高楼的电梯按钮。他不由去想，像库洛洛·鲁西鲁这样臭名昭著的盗贼是怎么在这种地方办理入住的。好吧，他也无所谓。他只不过是来见男人一面，然后陪对方花点儿时间，以此获得另一双族人的眼睛。

电梯在快到达最高层的时候停了下来，定在酷拉皮卡要去的那层楼。梯门打开，窟卢塔少年瞥到远处的一扇巨门。他知道自己到了公寓层。

“嗨。”库洛洛·鲁西鲁穿着浴袍，漫不经心地欢迎道。酷拉皮卡面无表情地看着他，心里其实紧张尴尬得不行。他有点儿不知所措，只好狠毒地看着男人。

他当然知道自己正在干一件错得离谱的事。他在这儿干吗？他为什么要回复蜘蛛头领的短信？男孩在这件事上反复思索了无数次，决心不论代价如何，都接受这场交易。

可是，对象是幻影旅团的团长，这跟一般那些交易可不一样。他很害怕，心里的情绪不得其所。

他不确定自己是不是真能做得到。

“我跟你说过，醒来了就联系我。”库洛洛一边说，一边把金发少年领到了沙发边。酷拉皮卡对男人轻慢的讥笑感到怒不可遏。

“我不记得自己有义务听从你的任何话。”

库洛洛转过身看着盛怒中的男孩，酷拉皮卡睁大了眼睛瞪回去，库洛洛却只是朝他笑了笑。

“很好，过了这么些天，你的身体恢复了，甚至马上回复了我的信息。看来你真是非常迫切。”库洛洛一面思考一面走向吧台。这个地方好像是公寓的一个单元，巨大的客厅被整墙面的落地窗和角落的小型吧台装点着。

库洛洛从吧台上取了一只红酒杯，台上还有一瓶红酒和另一只盛放了半杯红色液体的杯子。库洛洛往空杯子里倒酒，几乎把整个高脚杯都填满了。

“或者……你其实喜欢我的表现，很期待再来一场。”

“闭上你的嘴，别再说废话了；我来这儿是为了眼睛， _只为了眼睛_ 。”酷拉皮卡唾弃道，强迫自己坐上了沙发。男人调戏的话语激起一阵毛骨悚然，浸透了他的皮肤。

库洛洛对着被挑衅的男孩笑了起来。“嘿，冷静。”他走向酷拉皮卡，把高脚杯递给了对方。

“不用，谢谢。”酷拉皮卡当机立断地拒绝了。

“我让你拿着，酷拉皮卡。相信我，这会让你感觉好很多。我很怀疑完全清醒的情况下你是否能忍受一切。拿着。”库洛洛把酒杯凑近了金发少年，催促对方拿过杯子。

酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，刻意忽略男人话里的含义。一会儿之后，他重新睁开眼，叹了口气，抓过男人递给他的杯子，急急忙忙把酒一饮而尽。他注意到酒的醇香与美味，温热的液体抚慰了他的喉咙，男孩忽然感觉晕热。

“放轻松，小鬼。还想再来一点吗？”

“可以。”酷拉皮卡把杯子扔还给库洛洛，男人毫不费力地接住了，同时注意到男孩的脸上浮现出几不可见的可爱红晕。他还突然打了个小小的嗝。

“这地方是租的吗？”酷拉皮卡没头没脑问了一句。

“不是，是我两天前买下来的。”库洛洛一边回复，一边向酷拉皮卡的杯子里倒入更多红酒。

“别告诉我你买这儿就是为了今天……”他有点说不下去。

“是啊，我就是为你买的。”

酒精开始支配酷拉皮卡。

“所以你现在就像干爹一样，嗯？”

“你要是非得那么喊我，我也不介意。”库洛洛递给金发少年一杯新的。

酷拉皮卡接过玻璃杯。“你真是认真的？”他喝掉半杯酒。

“是啊，认真的。”库洛洛自己嘬了一小口。

“别指望我在这儿长住久呆。我无所谓你买的这地方，也不管你干这件蠢事的认真。别整些没用的了，直接完事好吗。”酷拉皮卡一口气饮尽了剩下的酒。

“哦，你太想我了，已经等不及了？”

库洛洛刚说完新的奚落之辞，酷拉皮卡就把高脚杯狠狠砸向了男人。他对准了蜘蛛头目的脸，却又一次被库洛洛给轻松抓住了。

“你真是个鲁莽又乱来的小鬼。”库洛洛缓缓喝完了自己的酒。他把杯子放回吧台，感觉酷拉皮卡仍怒视着他，于是带着坏笑说出了挑逗的言语。

“你真是勾起了我的欲望。”

酷拉皮卡睁大了眼，蜘蛛头目太快了，男孩只瞥到一眼，库洛洛手里就已具现化出一本书。下一瞬间，他的脸距离男人就只有一寸之遥。库洛洛已经挨着他坐在沙发上，一只手随意地搭在酷拉皮卡肩上，随后充满占有欲地将手臂环过对方的腰，牢牢抓住了对方的胯骨，就好像他每天都在干这件事一样。

库洛洛从后面抚触男孩的脸颊，把他的脸扳向自己。他不禁欣赏酷拉皮卡原本苍白现在却红得厉害的面庞，还有那双睁大了的微红的眼。他贪婪地看着那双眼。

“那么，我们开始吧？”

库洛洛半眯着双眼见证了酷拉皮卡的眼睛如何瞪得更大，当他漫不经心地触碰那甜美又柔嫩的熟悉双唇时，那双眼完全变成了绯红色。酷拉皮卡整个人都绷紧了。当库洛洛吮吸他的嘴唇，他不由得屏住了呼吸；对方的舌头长驱直入，侵进酷拉皮卡的口中。男人一只手逗留在男孩的发间，轻柔地向下扯，令男孩的脸别过一个角度，并按着他加深了这个吻。

库洛洛的舌头开始探索，酷拉皮卡紧闭双眼，努力平复呼吸，忽略胸腔中剧烈的心跳，还有那酒精引发的热意。

或者也可能是别的什么引发的。

库洛洛玩味地舔舐着男孩的嘴唇，他搭在对方腰上的手开始游走，先是在臀肉上深情地揉搓，而后淘气地滑入男孩的双腿之间，感受男孩急促的抽吸。酷拉皮卡将双臂抵在两人之间，不过很快就被库洛洛化解，男人的手臂沿着他的脊背向下，把他拥向自己，令距离不能更近。库洛洛加深了这个吻，甚至开始啃咬酷拉皮卡的唇瓣。他赢得了男孩不情不愿的呻吟，窟卢塔少年将手抵在男人胸口，硬是把男人推离了一点儿距离。

库洛洛的欲望更浓了。

“哈……”酷拉皮卡把男人推开，结束了这个吻。但是库洛洛重新开始了另一个吻，打断了他的话。酷拉皮卡更用力地推搡男人，把刚才要说的话说完了。

“嘿嘿，别——别咬我嘴唇。”酷拉皮卡得着机会飞快地咕哝道。

“什么？”库洛洛不耐烦地停了下来。

“你吻得太厉害，我嘴唇会肿的。”男孩无力地说道，酒精令他感觉晕眩。

“那怎么了？”

“我明天还要工作，我可不想我老板看到我的嘴唇肿着。”

“该死……那好吧。”库洛洛有些恼火地推开酷拉皮卡挡在两人之间的手臂，把他拉得更近。他将自己的唇覆盖在男孩的脸颊上，同时用一只手牢牢固定住酷拉皮卡的后颈，然后热切地沿着少年的颈项一路亲吻至肩膀。

他另一只手执起男孩的双手，将它们放在自己的肩上，形成了环绕自己颈项的姿态。

“嘿，你——”一个嗝，“你有正式一点的卧室吗？我、我不想在这里，万一有人进来了呢？”

库洛洛不再啃咬金发少年的颈项，而是盯着对方的领子，然后开始解他的衬衫（他没有穿名族服饰，而是穿了一件休闲的棕色衬衫和一条黑色的裤子）。“别担心，我把一整层都买下来了。而且这里隔音效果很好，你可以尽情地呻吟叫喊。再说，通过念可以轻易判断是不是有人进来了。”男人将男孩身上的衣物剥去，而后捕获了对方的唇。他再度抚触对方的脖颈，舔舐那苍白又敏感的肌肤。酷拉皮卡再次把他推开了一些。

“别、别这样，不要、不要在那儿留下印记。”又一个嗝。

“明白了。”库洛洛知道男孩想要自己怎么做了，于是直接着手把这件事推向高潮。

酷拉皮卡绝对醉了，库洛洛把他推到沙发一侧的时候他都没怎么反抗。金发少年两手搁在额头上，后背陷在沙发里，胃里翻江倒海。他粗重地喘息着，在库洛洛拉开他的裤子的时候变得更加急促。

库洛洛牢牢占据着主导权。红酒成功让酷拉皮卡失去了自持，他明知道发生了什么，却没法阻止。酒精霸占了他的头脑——他都不知道自己该不该为此高兴。

蜘蛛头目脱下了金发少年的裤子，又快速耸落自己身上的浴袍。他覆上男孩赤裸的身体，亲吻对方的嘴唇，又沿着男孩的颈项、胸口一路亲吻，直至一侧的乳尖。酷拉皮卡发出一声惊呼。

窟卢塔少年的理智被激发了出来。

“等等——等一下！放开我！”酷拉皮卡粗暴地推开了男人。库洛洛有些震惊，不得不问道：

“怎么了？”

“我不……我做不到。我改变主意了。抱歉……我真的做不到。”

“什么？”

“我做不到！”酷拉皮卡叫喊道，“这样不对——这不是我！我不会做这种事。我得走了，抱歉。”酷拉皮卡镇定下来，拿起身后的衬衫。就在他穿起库洛洛扔到地上的裤子的时候，一只手粗暴地圈住了他的腰。

“我可不这么认为。”库洛洛严肃的语气中含着愠怒。

酷拉皮卡看着他的脸，库洛洛生气的眼神钻入他眼中，让他忍不住退缩。

“你那么勇敢地跑来这儿，撩动了我，然后改变主意要回去？你把我当成什么了？”

“我跟你说过了， **我做不到** ！我真的不行！我……我害怕了。这样不对。在这儿做什么都是毫无意义的！我们都是男人，老天啊，我们还是死敌。根本不可能发生我让你触碰我抚摸我这样的事，哪怕我们确实发生了某种关系，这——”

“这跟对错无关！”库洛洛咬牙切齿地吼道，“也不需要有什么意义。我们在做的事绝对不是胡闹，我们在利用对方为自己谋得好处，这跟关系，或感情，或性别，或其他任何事物都无关。这就是你能给我什么，以及我能给你什么，你的朋友和我的伙伴都与此无关，你我的过去都与此无关。等我们结束了，等你离开这个地方了，等我从你那儿得到我想要的了，一切就会回归正轨，我们可以表现得像什么都没发生过一样。接受现实吧，你的自尊和正义感根本没法帮你集齐族人的眼睛，我们互相利用，就这么简单。”

酷拉皮卡听到男人突如其来的咆哮，不禁紧张起来。

“看，不管你信不信，我能理解你。我知道……你只是有点儿害怕和紧张，那很正常，但不代表你有这种感受就要转身离开。想想你族人的眼睛吧。”

酷拉皮卡冷静不下来，他的心脏无法停止如雷声般的可怕鼓点。他微微颤抖着，把脸埋进了手中，抓着自己的头发，期望能缓解那种痛楚，困惑，迷失，以及脑海中恶心的感觉。

“那好吧，”库洛洛做出考虑，“现在开始，我们一切都慢慢来。你什么也不用做，今晚一切都让我来。现在，把所有无关的事都忘掉，放空你的头脑。忘记所有，就想着眼睛，明白了吗？”

男人注视着窟卢塔少年如何强迫自己听从他的话。他不知道，酷拉皮卡费了多大的力气才忍住眼泪。

“好、好的，我会试试看。就是……你轻一点。”酷拉皮卡低声说道，同时深深叹了口气。他的双手垂落到膝盖上，眼里盛着愈发柔软的绯红色泽。库洛洛重获机会，当然毫不犹豫，他急忙环抱住酷拉皮卡，将甜蜜的吻落在对方脸颊。两人缓缓面向对方，库洛洛凑向酷拉皮卡的唇，继续了刚才未尽的事。他将自己的唇第三次摩擦在对方的唇齿之上，然后加深了这个吻。

酷拉皮卡的手臂在不知不觉间环上了男人的颈项，更进一步地激起了男人的欲望。库洛洛又一次把窟卢塔少年推上了沙发，亲吻对方的动作却不曾停歇。

男人继续试图勾起这不情不愿的男孩的欲望。他靠近对方的一侧乳尖进行舔舐。酷拉皮卡松开了环绕男人的手臂，将一只手的手背盖在眼睛上。库洛洛开始招呼另一侧的乳首，这令酷拉皮卡咬紧了下唇。他强迫自己按照男人所说，放空自己的大脑，不再想任何事情。男人让他喝酒是对的，在金发少年感觉越来越热，越来越无法集中注意的时候，这杯酒帮了很大的忙。

此时此刻他才发觉自己正屏着呼吸。他紧闭双眼，准备好迎接接下来的一切。当某样东西轻柔地触碰他的阴茎时，他更用力地咬紧了下唇——然后在库洛洛开始吮吸的时候，不住地退缩。他用手掌覆盖自己的眼睛，以此来掩盖那份羞耻，同时发誓在这场疯狂到达尽头之前绝不睁开眼。

有什么又细又长的东西进入了他的甬道，是库洛洛在为他做前戏——酷拉皮卡有些意外，毕竟男人第一次的时候都没那么干。当熟悉的痛楚袭遍全身，他差点叫出来。他想合上自己弯曲着大开的双腿，但是一只粗糙的手钳住了一边的膝盖，不让他这么干，反而将他的腿更分得更开。这只粗糙的手加紧了对男孩膝盖的钳制，防止他将腿合拢。库洛洛抽出手指，又增加了一根重新进入。

他快忍不住抽吸声了。

“没关系的，叫出来吧。这能缓解疼痛，发泄情绪。”男人建议道。

“你 **真的** 要我那么做吗，混蛋？”

“不是我要你这么做，”男人的手指再次快速地抽插着，最后一次抽出手指后，他牢牢挤进男孩的双腿间，抬起对方的双臀，用另一样事物代替了手指。“啊！”酷拉皮卡痛苦地呻吟，“该死！你说过你会轻一点的！”

“这已经不能更轻了，小鬼。我没法改变自己的尺寸。”

“嗯啊……”库洛洛刺探到更深处，引得金发少年加重了呼吸。男人开始缓慢地抽送，试图制造出节奏。酷拉皮卡的呼吸随之变得越来越急促，他感觉得到自己的眼睛变得湿润了。他已经头晕目眩，无法自控，眼里的红也更为明亮。

库洛洛加快了速度，窟卢塔少年将男人的喘息听得一清二楚。也可能他听到的是自己的喘息——他已经分不清了。

“你能慢一点吗！太疼了！”酷拉皮卡的腿在库洛洛身体两侧微微蜷起。

“抱歉。”

酷拉皮卡皱起眉头。他有没有听错？好像没有，因为男人真的慢下来了。他们的肌肤缓慢地摩擦着，但这对于男孩来说仍旧非常疼。

“嗯……”男孩发出了不可自制的低吟。库洛洛看到他握紧了拳头。

“要是疼了就抓紧我。”

“什—— **啊** ！”一声惊呼，“ **什么** ！？”

“来吧——别弄伤自己了，抓着我。”

酷拉皮卡震惊于库洛洛出人意表的体贴，不过他想了想，还是照着男人的话做了。

他的双手紧紧抓住库洛洛结实的双臂，蜘蛛头目仍旧保持着速度，酷拉皮卡已经完全无法自持，泄漏出更多的呻吟喘息。他发现叫出声来之后，心里奔泻而出的难耐情绪能缓解不少。他感觉燥热难耐，将指甲深深嵌入了男人的肌肉之中，将痛楚也传递给了男人。

一段时间过去，库洛洛好像根本不知疲倦，仍保持着热切的动作。不管对酷拉皮卡来说这么想有多怪异，他都没法否认一件事。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁在他正在做的这件事上……真是…… _好手_ 。

“呼。”库洛洛忽然减慢速度，过了一段好像有——永远那么长的时间，他停了下来，呼出一口气。

“非常棒。就一个没经验的人来说，你真的很厉害，小鬼。”他表扬道。

“闭嘴， **去死吧** ！”酷拉皮卡难以置信地叫喊着回应男人的调戏。他睁开眼，又一次看到了同样熟悉又令人作呕的恶笑点缀着那张脸。当酷拉皮卡艳丽的火红眼直视自己的黑眼睛，库洛洛的笑意扩得更大了。他再次覆上男孩，飞快地偷去一个吻。

“我不介意去死，只要你陪我一起就行。”

“你这个 **恶魔** ！我发誓要将你拖到地狱的最底层，让你尝到最难以想象的最极致的复仇滋味！”酷拉皮卡诅咒道。

“我很期待。”这么说着，他最后一次攫取了男孩的双唇。

酷拉皮卡粗鲁地推开了男人，他的脑袋因此感到一阵骤然的晕眩。他集中精神迫使自己的眼睛褪去绯红，让隐隐作痛的背脊和臀部躺卧在沙发上进行休憩。

他还有些喘不过气，就感到男人从沙发边缘站了起来。他蜷着身子靠在温暖的坐垫上，皮质的舒适表面为他光裸的身体提供了短暂的温暖。全身都疼，尤其是那颗该死的脑袋。于是他试着镇静下来，缓缓睁开眼来确认它们是否恢复了正常的色泽。恢复了。当一层厚重的白色盖在他身上时，他确实吓了一跳。

库洛洛给他盖了一床毯子。

“睡一会吧，你需要睡眠。我会去准备眼睛。我想你应该带了银行存折。我去煮咖啡，累了的话就歇一会，明白吗？”男人又对他下令，让他感觉非常恼火。不过他太疲倦了，根本懒得反驳，翻了个白眼就把毯子往脸上扯了扯。

“很好，我什么时候叫醒你？”

“不用你麻烦，我就等眼睛的时候打个盹，拿到眼睛我就走。”

“行。”

对话结束于库洛洛远去的脚步声中。酷拉皮卡接着听到门关上的声音。

太奇怪了，酷拉皮卡思索着，他几个小时前刚睡了一天多，又觉得很困了。但他的头脑睡意全无，他真想知道自己的大脑能不能歇一会。可是他的身体累得不同寻常，他都不敢相信，他从没想过一场性事……一场 _感觉不错_ 的性事会累成这副样子。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛猛然睁开。

什么！？刚才那该死的想法到底是怎么来的？他 _真的_ 认为两人充满痛苦的近亲行为 _感觉不错_ ？哦，老天啊，库洛洛·鲁西鲁就是个衣冠禽兽，是个无情的杀人犯和盗贼。不管在实际生活还是 _在床上_ ，他都像个怪物一样，哪有什么温柔可言。他做的一切只是为了自己的利益，为了将所有他喜爱的事物收入囊中。即使男人真的在床技，或者其他某个方面表现不错，他也还是个混蛋，是杀了自己全家的罪魁祸首。这么想着，少年发誓终有一天要让那个魔鬼尝到苦果。

明天过后又是漫长而劳碌的日子，好在他的嘴唇没有变肿。明天他得休息。

他疑惑着男人怎么离开那么久，他真想好好睡一觉。他还得回迪米特瑞的宅邸。

酷拉皮卡轻轻推开脖子上的毯子，太热了。他仍能感到库洛洛那双温热的唇，触碰摩擦着他的肌肤，带来冻结神经的冰寒。这么想着的时候，那份温热就缓缓扫过了他的脸颊。

 _糟透了_ 。

他必须睡一觉，明天又是新的一天。在那种活动之后感到热很正常，但想着男人并回味那份感受就太疯狂了。窟卢塔少年记着十分钟后必须醒来，渐渐陷入了沉睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗷呜……哈哈，哈哈哈。嘿嘿，我该怎么开头好呢……  
> 好吧，很抱歉拖了这么久。生活忙乱，思绪过载，只有不停修改，修改，修改。我本来应该更新CUT!系列的，但是被一条回复给阻止了。然后……我又差不多重新编辑了一遍。我从未想过写一篇……肉文……居然这么难。是的，我一直在修改这篇，直到我自己满意，确定没写成性爱教程。另一件我学到的事是：没有爱的做爱场景太难写了……我都不敢相信我的脑子居然能这么运转！我都想放弃了！  
> 不管怎么说……希望你们喜欢。嘿嘿，请不要忘记留言哦~


	6. 稳妥的表演 A Safe Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HxH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。（我超级需要来一个人试阅，有人自告奋勇吗？）

他又开始觉得不舒服。是发烧了吗？头重脚轻，身体也感觉奇怪。他稍微挪了挪身子，找到了一个更舒服的位置。当肌肤摩擦在皮质表面上时，他还觉得很奇怪。然后他才渐渐回想起来。

他骤然清醒，发现自己赤裸着。

酷拉皮卡从自己睡着的沙发上坐起身，厚重的毯子滑落倒膝盖。外面阳光灿烂，他疑惑着到底几点了，然后才反应过来。

“该死。”酷拉皮卡诅咒道，手滑过额前，抓紧了那颗感觉恶心想吐的脑袋。好吧。他喝了酒，还和那个混蛋做了，然后他打了个盹。

行，现在已经不是一个盹了。

他环顾四周寻找着自己的衣服，衬衫和裤子被整齐地叠好放在沙发附近的桌子上，边上是一只盒子。如他所料，库洛洛·鲁西鲁并不在场。

窟卢塔少年赶紧取了衣服穿上。接着，他打开了盒子，尽管他早已知道盒子里装的是什么。

当盒子里露出另一双族人明亮的火红眼时，他舒了一口气。在用凝确认了眼睛的真伪后，他又重重舒了一口气。是真的。他忍不住笑了起来。

他把圆柱形容器放回盒子的时候注意到盒底有一张便签。

便签旁是一把写有公寓塔名称的钥匙。

“你说过不用叫醒你的。”

“混蛋。”酷拉皮卡唾弃道，把嘲讽的便签在手里揉成一团。库洛洛得到想要的之后，就把他一个人留在这里了，就跟他们的第一晚一样。对啊，“这就是你能给我什么，以及我能给你什么”，男人的话回响在脑海中。那个人根本不关心自己会不会发烧致死或者发生其他什么事，他们之间如果真有什么发生，也就是一场交易。那之后，谁都不会再想对方，也不会在乎接下来发生什么。

等下，他这该死的第一反应想的是些什么？难道他还期待从男人那里得到别的什么，比如醒来的时候对方仍在身边？

不，当然不。这场惨败不过是库洛洛发起的残酷游戏，没有任何其他东西掺杂其间。男人从他这里得到了想要的，窟卢塔少年亦然，这就是这场交易的一切了。

好吧，浮躁的多愁善感已经够了。还有很多事要做，他必须尽快回迪米特瑞的宅邸。

他走出公寓塔，抓着那只盛有眼睛的盒子，心里感到莫名满足，同时思忖着什么时候能得到下一双眼睛。

* * *

“女士们，先生们，晚上好。请允许我再次感谢你们的到来，希望你们度过一个愉快的夜晚。”

一阵掌声紧随着拉瑞克斯·迪米特瑞男爵的简短讲话响起。就在两个半礼拜之前，他最得力的新保镖之一获得了两双额外的窟卢塔族眼球。现在总共有四对窟卢塔火红眼，连同其新获得的其他古董，供他在大厦举办的年度庆典上骄傲地展出。宾客众多，当中不乏活跃的黑手党，或是有社会地位的人。这是男人今年举办的第二场聚会了，他因此殚精竭虑地想要获得更多商品。

“谢谢你们，谢谢！”当一群女士夸赞他的藏画时，迪米特瑞谦逊地对着女人们鞠了躬。

“是的，画确实很漂亮，但完全无法和你们今夜的美丽相媲美，女士们。”

从男人那儿收获的轻浮赞美令被提及的女士们轻笑起来。这些女士多半是这个时代最为显要、新潮又具有影响力的人物的妻子。她们穿着定制礼服，搭配名牌高跟鞋，举着雪利酒，娇羞地谈笑往来。你看不出这个是否因为礼服或鞋子感觉不适，也看不出那个是否正遭受病痛，或家庭问题，或财政危机。这里的每一个人都将真正的自己隐藏在镶钻的项链和雅致的西装领结之后，每一个人都表现出最高贵而彬彬有礼的一面，享受着温和的酒精，欣赏着遍布豪华宅邸的古董。

在这些珍贵文物之中，窟卢塔族的火红眼是迪米特瑞最主要的藏品。四双绯红的眼睛被摆放在大厦雄伟壮观的阶梯旁，器官漂浮于固定着的圆柱容器中，被宾客们包围观赏。

离搁置容器的桌子不远之处，有一位燃烧着愤怒的、活生生的窟卢塔。他隐藏在正装西服下，默然凝立，目光持续扫视着大厅。

族人的眼球吸引了虚伪又贪婪的人群，酷拉皮卡却别无选择，只能握紧拳头，直到指节发白。他竭力将注意放在工作上，在看守窟卢塔眼球的同时寻找着四周的异动，尽管他的内心怒火中烧，将眼睛一把夺走的强烈冲动正有力地冲刷着每一根神经。

“酷拉皮卡。”一道熟悉的嗓音呼喊道。

酷拉皮卡看向一侧，旋律穿着常服向他走来。

“旋律。”酷拉皮卡轻柔地回应。

“酷拉皮卡……你的心跳又……”旋律几乎是轻声细语地说道。

“……我对此很抱歉，旋律。这一次我真的没法控制自己的愤怒。”

“我没事，不用担心我。我更担心的是你，你的心跳这几周一直不稳定，今晚变得更糟糕了。我建议你现在休息一下。为了这场宴会的顺利举行，你已经付出够多了，我想迪米特瑞先生肯定会让你去的。我来接手这里，好吗？”

酷拉皮卡微笑起来，“谢谢，旋律。不过不用为我担心，我能把握好度。另外，眼睛正在展览，你知道只要它们在保险柜外，我就没法休息。真的，我没事。宴会一结束我就去休息，我向你保证。”

旋律笑了回去，“好，说得好像我能阻止你一样。”

酷拉皮卡笑了，“谢谢你的关心，旋律。”

“真的不要客气。对了，迪米特瑞先生在找你呢，他想把你介绍给几位访客。他们在外面呢，我先替你一会儿吧。”

“我知道了，抱歉，麻烦你了。我完事后马上回来。”

旋律注视着酷拉皮卡退向宅邸那扇巨大的门。音乐猎人接替了窟卢塔少年的位置，却仍凝望着离去的伙伴，心中担忧又难过。

* * *

“晚上好，先生。抱歉让你久等了。”

酷拉皮卡向站在宅邸入口处的五位西装革履的男士鞠了个躬，其中有他的老板，拉瑞克斯·迪米特瑞。

“没关系，我就是想把你介绍给同为黑手党的一位头领。对了，梅尼安德罗先生，”迪米特瑞说着，示意一位正在抽烟的黑发灰眸的男人，“这是酷拉皮卡。他就是帮助我得到窟卢塔族眼球和其他一些珍贵画作的人。这个少年非比寻常，是个厉害的念能力者。他的前任雇主是莱特·诺斯拉。”

金发少年审视着那个叫梅尼安德罗的男人，然后用一道浅浅的鞠躬向对方表示欢迎。

“莱特·诺斯拉，嗯？”梅尼安德罗用深沉的嗓音说道，“我听说他遭受损失，但是重新夺回了一部分财产。看起来这个老男人总算学会自己挪屁股了。”男人以嗤笑结尾。

“是啊，这男孩帮了他许多。”迪米特瑞补充道。

梅尼安德罗嗤笑后的唇角留有一抹浅笑，他用眼神示意身旁的人，那些人明显是他的保镖。被示意的西装男点了一下头，然后将手伸进外套的隐秘口袋中拿了什么东西。他掏出一包名贵品牌的烟，烟盒的盖子微微开着，男人用手指一点，两根香烟就轻巧地从开口中滑出。

酷拉皮卡盯着递给自己的香烟看了一会儿，仿佛在权衡一项决定。下一刻，他的手伸向其中一根并把它从盒子里抽了出来。

保镖将盒子放回外套，又从同一个隐藏的口袋里拿出了一只银色打火机。他正要替金发少年打开打火机，酷拉皮卡就将香烟放入自己苍白的唇间，朝他打开了手掌。男人把打火机递给男孩，酷拉皮卡亲自把轻含在嘴里的香烟点燃了。

“听起来你对这孩子很有信心，迪米特瑞。照你的说法，他真的很有勇气。”灰眼睛的黑手党头领从深色的嘴唇中吐出一口烟，开口说道，“现在，他真的有足够的实力胜任一份职位吗？你真的觉得这只菜鸟能成为一名黑手党的领队？”

酷拉皮卡的眼睛随着梅尼安德罗一字一句的落下而睁大了些许，不过他并没有表现得多么惊讶，任烟雾从轻启的唇间缭绕而出。他飞快地瞥了一眼迪米特瑞，马上就理解了老板在自己不知情的情况下做了什么。他将空闲的那只手插入口袋，又用另一只手将烟灰抖落一旁。

“我知道这听起来有些冒险，不过我信任酷拉皮卡，我能把性命都交付给他。相信我，这个年轻人无所畏惧。我曾用过最强壮的人，他们体格强健，但都不及他聪明强大。试着用他，你不会有任何损失。”迪米特瑞试着说服同样是黑手党头目的男人。

“打扰一下，先生们。我非常抱歉。”酷拉皮卡装出惊讶而困惑的面容，实际上，他完全明白正在发生什么——他一点也不喜欢这事，“请原谅，不过我真的不明白你们在说什么，迪米特瑞先生。”

“哦，我还没有跟你说过吗？我向理事会举荐你成为我之下的领队。我确实认为你能胜任，所以……”

“先生，我真的很抱歉，我完全不记得，也不知道有这么回事。”

“你不知道？”梅尼安德罗突然插话进来，“你的意思是，你在不知情的情况下被举荐了？”

“我最近都在友客鑫出入，为我的老板搜集古董。这两天实在太忙了，因此并不知道这里发生了什么。我……”酷拉皮卡不得不为自己的老板撒谎，“……我曾和迪米特瑞先生提过一次，不过我不知道自己被举荐了。”

“好吧，小鬼。”梅尼安德罗吸了口烟，“你们老板认可你来做理事会的二把手。前一任被盗贼蜘蛛团伙的成员给杀了，我们正在找最强的人，而迪米特瑞对你充满信心。”

酷拉皮卡又装出一道小小的奉承的微笑。“我感到十分荣幸，先生。听起来真的棒极了，但是……我不认为自己能胜任这个岗位。抱歉，迪米特瑞先生。”他注视着自己的老板，“我还太年轻，没法担当这样的要职。我相信会有比我更合适的人选。而且，迪米特瑞先生这儿还需要我。我也想在进入团体前再多多学习一下。我非常想接受这份提议，不过请容我再考虑一下。”

在和幻影旅团头颈纠缠不清后，又跟黑手党牵扯得更深，听上去不错——不过也更加危险。窟卢塔少年想先让一切慢慢来。

“太谦虚的话会让一生一次的机会溜走。你为什么不接受提议，抬起屁股坐到更高的位置去？”梅尼安德罗带着一副得意的神情评价道。

“因为我还不够强，先生。”酷拉皮卡轻松地反驳道，“我不想跟我的老板妥协，我想向你证明，一旦我接受这份提议，我将是绰有余裕的。是的，我还年轻，也缺乏经验。我还有很多要学习的，这也是为什么我那么努力地工作。我不想就为了自吹自擂而提升自己的地位：等我的屁股能坐上那个位置的时候，我的地位自然就提升了。”

面对男孩的担心，梅尼安德罗的反应只有吃惊。酷拉皮卡没想弄到这个程度，不过无所谓了。

灰眼睛的男人突然点点头。“现在我知道你想表达什么了，迪米特瑞。”

被喊到的男人仅仅笑了笑，“当然，你以为我会随便选个废物？”

“非常好。”梅尼安德罗吐出最后一口烟，然后把烟头扔到了地上，“让我瞧瞧你有什么本事，小子。”他重重踏上烟头，又碾了碾，熄灭了那细小的火星。他的嘴角挂着诡秘的笑，开始朝宅邸的方向缓缓走去。

“变得更强，我会监督你的。一旦你证明自己超越了我的期待，我就会赠予你超过你的价值的礼物。”梅尼安德罗瞥了酷拉皮卡最后一眼，继续带着保镖朝宅邸走去。

酷拉皮卡轻轻鞠了个躬，迪米特瑞看着他。

“抱歉要让你这样子迁就。委员会在一次会议上宣布要找一个二把手的时候，我立马想到了你。我以为你会喜欢的。”

“没事的，先生。事实上，我感觉很荣幸，我不否认这提议非常诱人。但就像我说的那样，我想变得更强。一旦我准备好了，我会主动申请那份工作的。只希望到时候你愿意让我走。”酷拉皮卡冲着他的老板微微一笑。

“我可以跟你保证。”迪米特瑞回以微笑，并开始朝自己家闲庭漫步。

窟卢塔少年正准备跟上他，手机却响了起来。屏幕上亮起库洛洛的名字，他恼怒地眯起了眼，对信息的发送者和内容都蔓延出恐惧。

“过去几个礼拜了，你不想我吗？”

“切。”酷拉皮卡对肉麻恶心的短信嗤之以鼻。男人让他极度地心烦意乱。

但是另一方面，他确实很久没见到男人了。突然，他想起宅邸内成为展品的珍贵眼睛是在展示他们“主人”的富有，这件事每次都能激起他胸中的怒火。

窟卢塔族的眼睛是摄人心魄的生命杰作——不是巨大房屋内的某种装饰。

每从库洛洛那儿得到一双，就能够减低他老板将脏手落在另一双上的可能。他已经占得先机，这次必须将一切演奏得天衣无缝。

酷拉皮卡平淡地目送着老板退回舞池的背影，骤然意识到自己还拿着烟，其中一半已经化作烟灰。他用手指轻点香烟，抖落烟灰，再放回嘴里狠狠吸了最后一口，就把烟扔在地上。然后他慢悠悠踩上烟头，缓缓从嘴里吐出一口烟。

是啊，一切正变得越来越 _激烈_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久很久以前我第一次梦到酷拉皮卡在一个面无表情的西装男子面前抽烟。我不记得梦的全部，只记得自己醒来后怎么哭的。讲真，那是我做过的最可怕的噩梦之一，仅次于我骑在一头长劲鹿头上的梦。  
> 似乎很蠢的样子（译者：这句是菲律宾语，我又开始自由发挥了），哈哈哈。下一章：我还用说吗！？好吧……别忘了留言！!
> 
> 译者：作者将这一章起名为A Safe Play，是在比喻酷拉皮卡所做所为就像一场演奏，力求精准无误，又得充满表演。文中写到“这次必须将一切演奏得天衣无缝（He must play everything safe this time）”，呼应了标题；最后一句“一切正变得越来越激烈（everything was getting hardcore）”，用节奏激烈、速度极快的硬核音乐（hardcore）来比喻事态发展，并且点题，简直好妙啊~  
> 怕自己没有翻译出这个点，特此说明一下^^


	7. 恶心的认知 A Sick Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：Vnex-san

“不，酷拉皮卡，今天你放假。上个月以来你已经超量工作了，旋律说得对，你需要休息。这件事没得商量。”

生活真是在跟他开大玩笑。当迪米特瑞在那晚的聚会后命令他休息一天时，酷拉皮卡想到。他确实很累，但是，说实话，他宁愿沉浸在工作中，也不愿在现下盘旋脑海的艳情回忆里消磨时光。他的工作总能让他忘却和库洛洛·鲁西鲁之间令人厌弃的两个晚上；而他情愿这样。可是现在，这方法没法派上用场了；这是老板的命令，他在这件事上别无选择。另外，他的身体也极度渴求休息，尽管他的大脑不愿承认。

在与迪米特瑞交谈之后，酷拉皮卡决定利用休息天享受他没读完的书。他背靠床板，舒适地躺在床上，却发现精神难以集中。他的脑子一半关注着书本，另一半却思考着迪米特瑞单方面提出的让他在更广泛的黑手党群体中担任二把手的意见。事实上，他并不是真的在考虑这件事。他知道只要他想，就能得到这份工作。他的大脑此刻正盘踞着另一件更让人心烦意乱的事。如实地说，他没有全心全意地思考提议，是因为他觉得只要他准备好了，就能轻易坐到那个位置。另外，还有一个更加令人不安的想法，在他混乱不堪的脑海占据了主导。

他删除了库洛洛·鲁西鲁前一晚发来的短信，因为他没法忍受这条消息，更别说让它留在手机信箱里了。然而他没法将消息从自己的脑海中删去。困在自己焦躁的头脑与沉重的内心之间，他除了做出回复与否的抉择，别无出路。

吃完晚饭的时候，他已经花了大部分空闲时间来睡觉。温和的天气以及孤寂庄园的清冷助他睡了无梦了一觉。当他不再抵抗身体对休息的需求时，他会在小书房内，徜徉于丛书之间。夜幕降临的时候，他又一次发现自己的眼睛因为持续阅读所带来的压力而视线模糊。他把刚才读的两本最新的皮面书籍放回了书架。

……酷拉皮卡胡思乱想，试图逃脱轰鸣的思绪却徒劳无功。不管他怎么做，都没法逃脱现下的状态。

身体至少恢复了，金发少年不知道自己能不能轻易入睡。疲惫的神经终于镇定下来，他感觉好了很多；要是摆脱噩梦的睡眠能让他身心痊愈就好了。

酷拉皮卡就这么瞪着眼睛什么也没看进去地过了一小会，然后不再折腾自己的脑袋，他粗暴地合上手头的书，不情不愿地将书籍回归书架上的原位。

说真的，他要不要在休息天做一份额外的“兼职”呢？太疯狂了。

“好吧。”酷拉皮卡喃喃道，同时掏出了手机。他写了些什么，然后等待着。在极短的时间内，他等待的回复就在手机上响了起来。

“你终于给我发消息了。今晚可以，不过我会晚一点。你先直接去公寓。我不确定什么时候能到，不过我肯定会去的。到时候见。”

酷拉皮卡捏住手机，心底充满轻蔑。

“天，我怎么会让自己陷入这种境地！？”

* * *

窟卢塔少年抵达公寓单元的时候，他的脚步声还回荡在空无一人的走道里。现在是九点左右，酷拉皮卡望着公寓门皱起了眉头。男人说自己会迟，所以他晚来了一个小时的样子。在焦灼的空间里独自等待那人，他可不喜欢这样的念头；无论如何，他都不想在大夜里离开住宅的时候引起他人的注意。更别提库洛洛一回来，他俩就会做，然后他会马上离开。这桩事越早解决越好。

酷拉皮卡希望库洛洛已经在里面了，他敲了三次门，但是没有回应，于是他拿出了库洛洛给他的备用门卡。门被打开，迎接他的是一片黑暗。他皱皱眉，质问自己究竟在那儿干什么。

酷拉皮卡很快找到了门边上的电灯开关。他选择打开墙上昏暗的灯，而不是主灯。吧台上的小灯也亮了起来。他重重叹了口气，关上了身后的门。

第一次来这儿的时候，窟卢塔少年根本没注意这个地方，因为这里变态的主人站在吧台边， _只_ 穿了一件浴袍，优雅地喝着红酒，把他的精神完全扰乱了。现在他独自一人，放任自己的目光扫视这个地方，这里他将度过几个人生中最糟糕的晚上。

他走近窗户，因为单元在高层，所以当酷拉皮卡眺望友客鑫城忙碌的夜生活时，眼里能清晰地倒映出灯火。川流不息的车辆和拔地而起的建筑投射出鲜明色彩，展现了这个国度在夜幕下充满生机的生活方式。还有那无云的暗色天空，令人惊奇地布满了闪耀的星辰。他注意到远处有一道红光闪烁着北去，很明显是一架飞机。从繁忙街道上热闹的灯光，到洒满银辉的绸缎般漆黑无云的夜空，一切都理所当然地印证了友客鑫为何会闻名世界，成为最繁忙、最美丽、最多游客的城市。

他漫不经心地将双手插在兜里，生出了一些奇怪的感觉。夜空让他想起一些事。

他不情愿地回忆起在他的世界崩塌之前，那段痛苦又甜蜜的时光。在他的家乡，卢克森省，他曾和自己最好的朋友一同观测星空。夜幕下的森林可能潜伏着危险的野兽，他们却淘气地穿行在卢克森森林深处；酷拉皮卡发现这种时候进行探险更加刺激，而且能激发他对心爱的故土最大的好奇心。参天的树木摩擦着发出巨响，挟裹萦绕不散的微风，在他的皮肤上留下寒意；捎来小动物的叫声，此起彼伏间动听悦耳；掩映星罗棋布的无尽暗空，娥媚月陪伴着被闪烁星光点亮的神秘天堂。夜间的卢克森森林，就像窟卢塔族的火红眼一样，散发着光芒，于黑暗中都能一眼望穿的迷人；它们是造物主创造的美丽的生命杰作。

酷拉皮卡感到自己的眼睛变得微红而润湿，强烈的悔意马上占据了上风。要是他没有离开家就好了，可能事情不会变成这样，可能要比现在好很多。

他平复下自己的情绪，重新将目光定格在星空；眼前的景象多少安抚了他内心无底的思乡情绪。他在心里想象着家乡绿林掩映的天空，漫步在野生世界之中，身旁还有难以忘怀的挚友。他放任自己翻开那本虚构的、关于自己失落家园的老相册，上面被敌意乱画一通，现在却给予了他片刻心理上的宁静。

他想知道自己还能不能重新获得安宁，要是他能回到那时候……

酷拉皮卡将目光从窗口挪开，落到了吧台上。可怕的是，他想起了库洛洛上次让他喝下的酒。说实话酒很棒；他甚至有点儿喜欢那酒。他大步走向那个角落，目光逗留在整齐摆放着酒瓶的台子上。

他找到了库洛洛给他的那种酒，从架子上拿下一瓶，然后取了一只悬在吧台上的酒杯。他将酒精倒入杯中，红色的液体在高脚杯内打着转。他决定只倒半杯酒。举起高脚杯后，他轻轻晃动着杯柄，让里面的液体也跟着晃。他嗅了嗅酒水的芳香，然后小酌了一口。

味道真的不错。他又喝了一小口，然后又一口。接着他感到了头脑轻微的晕眩，高脚杯空了。

当他注视着空杯，内心不禁疑惑：他该死的是什么时候变得嗜酒的？他该死的是什么时候学会抽烟的？他该死的是什么时候学会无所谓地做爱的？

然后他想了起来。他十七岁的时候杀了两个人。他加入了黑手党。不是别人，正是他自己将自己拽入了地狱的深渊。他正渐渐成为一个毫无尊严的人，令他哑口无言的是他刚刚才完全意识到这一点。

但是回想起来，他变成这样，真的只责备自己一人就够了吗？就因为他为达目标而选择了一条血腥又堕落的道路？也该责备这个展现了扭曲一面的世界，不是吗？并非所有人都愿意变得恶毒。

当然，酷拉皮卡不是那种享受杀人的人。几年前，他想象自己成为追捕犯人，将他们绳之以法的猎人——但绝没想过自己兼职成了犯罪猎人，只针对唯一一个摧毁了他的世界的杀人团伙。几年前，酷拉皮卡是一个勇敢明媚的男孩，在窟卢塔群族和卢克森外省人之间寻求正义与平等，绝不会夺人性命。真正的正义不需要大规模的流血事件，不需要徒劳的牺牲。在他的少年时期，他相信世界或许不完美，但仍旧能变得更好。

时间无情地偷走了他的原则，真是令人悲伤；随着年岁的增长，他关于世界的信仰、思想和希望都渐渐弥散了。梦想与现实之间的界限变得越来越深。他经历的灭族之痛使他到了现在的地步，一名黑手党老大的手下，一名杀手，最糟糕的是——一名 _娼妓_ 。

当然，这绝不是他有意的。

这就是生活的现实。长大伴随着现实，成人离不开扭曲的真相与谎言。不论你喜欢与否，时间会一视同仁地偷走你所有怀抱的纯真。

他往杯中倒了更多酒，当他的双唇再次触上高脚杯的边缘时，他忽然感到一股熟悉的念缓慢包围了他。他又从杯中喝了一口酒，藉此用尽全力保持镇定。

那股念离得更近了，他又喝了一大口酒。

念突然消失，酷拉皮卡一口喝完了杯中剩下的酒。

他下意识屏住呼吸，仿佛时间凝滞了。酷拉皮卡将高脚杯缓缓搁在吧台，心跳得厉害。他深吸一口气，攒足了勇气才转过身去。

下一刻，他感到一双熟悉的，属于库洛洛的强健双臂来到了他的身侧，将他牢牢固定在吧台边。酷拉皮卡迸发出夺命的怒视，直射向男人。

库洛洛仅仅冲他一笑，然后就将自己的唇压向男孩。

“好久……不见。”他呼出一口气，然后用唇摩擦金发少年的唇瓣。当库洛洛将一道吻按在他紧闭的双唇上，酷拉皮卡收回了尖厉的怒视，而后不自觉地半眯起了眼。看到库洛洛闭合的双眼后他觉得松了口气，不再竭力隐藏苍白的脸上蔓延的热度。

但是当库洛洛轻柔地加深这个吻，酷拉皮卡微红的脸颊骤然变得发烧般火红。男人驾轻就熟地将自己的舌头滑进男孩嘴里，开始了甜蜜的探索。他的手自然而然地抚上了窟卢塔少年的腰并深情地摩挲，宣告其明确的主导权。在这样令人窒息的霸道抚摸下，酷拉皮卡发现自己毫无还手之力。

这道深吻很快触及了两人的更深处，情绪开始在他们内心翻搅。酷拉皮卡感觉得到男人牢牢握住腰际的动作演变成了令他窒息更令他惊讶的温暖拥抱。在这道执迷的拥抱之中，淫靡的吻不断冲击着他，将他的思想与理智都驱逐出境。

库洛洛最终放过他的时候，酷拉皮卡都能听到自己急促的喘息声。他还没摄入充分的氧气，男人就开始了另一个摄人心魄的吻。他得说，这次的吻更加激烈，更加火热。当库洛洛轻柔地啃咬他的唇瓣，勾起纯然的饥渴和不加掩饰的欲望时，酷拉皮卡泄漏出了可怕的颤抖。如果要用一个词来形容男人对他的所作所为，那就是： _渴求_ 。

库洛洛的双手滑向他的臀部，并轻缓地按压着一侧，作为让他转身的暗示。酷拉皮卡很快领悟到男人的意思，就在此刻他终于更坚定地把持住了自己。

“不……等一下。”酷拉皮卡推开了男人，“不要在这儿。”

“别这样。”库洛洛不耐烦地呼了口气，然后将唇落在酷拉皮卡的颈项。

“我说了‘不’，不要在这儿。你这有卧室的，对吧？”

“是啊，那个房间。”库洛洛用拇指指向一侧门的位置，然后将脸埋在了酷拉皮卡的锁骨间，“唔，你好香。”

“闭嘴，放开我。”酷拉皮卡挣脱了男人的桎梏。“我需要洗澡。”

“里面有浴室。”

酷拉皮卡毫不挂念地离开去了浴室；库洛洛就悠闲地望着他的背影。

随着金发少年走进屋里关上门，库洛洛扯开自己的视线，环顾四周，十分好奇客厅里有没有什么被酷拉皮卡碰过挪过的。他的目光很快注意到吧台上的酒瓶和空杯。当他看到那瓶熟悉的酒时，笑意浮现在他唇角，他被男孩的选择逗笑了。

他取过酒瓶和玻璃杯，将自己的暗色耳环投入了杯中。他的目光移向一侧，玻璃的边缘映射出他的眼。酷拉皮卡的唇触碰后留下的一道微弱、湿润的痕迹显而易见，库洛洛确信男孩喝了不少酒。

他一面思索着自己跟金发少年拥有相同的品味，一面走向门边，压抑着急切的心情打开了门。

蜘蛛头领今晚穿了一条休闲裤和一件深蓝色的长袖衬衫，头发没有像平时那样向后梳起。他的刘海散了下来，不过额前那道十字纹身依旧清晰可见。

房间里有一张大床和一个小桌子，库洛洛打开那张桌上的灯，然后把酒瓶和酒杯放在了上面。巨大的落地窗展现了下边的城市，友客鑫市灯红酒绿的景象历历在目。库洛洛不禁为这地方营造的感官氛围倍感愉悦。

在等待男孩的时候，他脱掉了自己的衬衫，毫无意外地显露出一副充满男性力量的躯体。然后他重新拿起红酒，往高脚杯里倒入了里面的液体。

他刚倒了满满一杯，酷拉皮卡就从一旁明显是浴室的房门边出现了。库洛洛品了一口杯中的酒，注视着酷拉皮卡走向自己。

当他在昏暗的灯光中专注地看着男孩的身形时，他细致的观察捕捉到了明显又短暂的一瞬间，在那一瞬，酷拉皮卡惊讶地睁大了眼。或许是因为看到男人在黄昏暗的房间里，在夜空的背景下，光裸着上身，一抹浅淡而可爱的红晕点燃了男孩的脸颊，令库洛洛心里全然的愉悦变得更加深切。

不过酷拉皮卡自然不会任由库洛洛开心地看着他那副扭捏而苦恼的样子；因此男孩迅速转变成了冷冰冰的模样。他扇动的睫毛透露出他要将目光从男人身上挪开的需求，不过他竭力掩饰的紧张情绪全都清楚写在了脸上。

酷拉皮卡不顾脸上害羞的红晕，依旧实行了冷酷又气势冲冲的壮举，面无表情地直视男人。看着男人恶心的笑容比看着他肌肉发达、仿若嘲笑的躯干要好多了，后者让他想起之前几个晚上，他以近得多得多的距离看着这副躯干。

他们还未达到当晚的高潮，但库洛洛感觉自己好像已经把男孩强暴了一遍又一遍。

不过在丧失将窟卢塔少年抓住按在床上的强烈欲望之前，他选择先品尝一口遗忘已久的杯中红酒，以此洗脱脸上扩散的笑意。

“你等了多久？”

酷拉皮卡维持着伪装的疏离冷漠，状似随意地走近了男人。库洛洛正考虑着将高脚杯放到小桌上，才好抓着男孩将他扔上床垫，酷拉皮卡却在这时一把夺过了他手中的高脚杯。他的眼中混杂了痛苦、焦躁，以及或许在他体内自然积累起来的灼热。他匆匆瞥了对方一眼，就灌下一大口酒。

“稍等。”

“哦，我明白……”库洛洛随意地拉近了和男孩的距离，然后用手臂圈住窟卢塔少年的腰，他感觉少年的身体绷紧了。他将唇落在男孩的后颈上，轻啄浅吻就足以令男孩颤抖不止。

“抱歉让你等我了。顺带一提，我很想你。”

“住嘴，混蛋。”他发现无论自己多么愤怒，都无法阻止男人在敏感的皮肤上留下一连串的吻。为了抑制自己的狂怒，他又喝了一小口酒。

“唔，你一点都不想我吗？”库洛洛继续对男孩紧握不放，并用一只手臂环抱住对方。他的另一只手从男孩手中取过酒杯，酷拉皮卡未作挣扎就放开了杯子。

“如果你没什么正经话要说，能请你闭上嘴吗？”酷拉皮卡讥笑道。

“冷静，你这冲动的小子。”库洛洛喝光了杯中的酒，然后再一次攫住了男孩的双唇。酷拉皮卡绷紧了身子，又在男人为了把酒杯放回小桌而放开他的时候，立刻恢复了镇定。

“你干什么去了那么久？”酷拉皮卡坐到床上厉声问道，他的目光定格在这片灯光微弱的地方。

“出友客鑫办些事。你怎么样？已经几个星期不见了。”

酷拉皮卡将注意力放回男人身上，“我也一样。”

“是嘛。”酷拉皮卡的头猛然转向一旁，因为库洛洛没规没距地坐到了他身边。他朝男人露出有些惊讶又怒目而视的神情。蜘蛛头目仅仅回视着他作为回应。知道不可能逃脱，他显然恼怒地翻了个白眼。

库洛洛伸手握住他的一缕头发并别到耳后，酷拉皮卡本能地瑟缩了。男人粗糙的手指并未在他肌肤上纠缠，却留下令他从内至外战栗的感受。他准备往后再退一点，但是库洛洛用一条手臂环住了他的臀部，不让他逃走。他不知所措，只好稍稍低下头，任男人为所欲为。

蜘蛛头子没有任何预警地懒懒含住了男孩发红的耳垂。男孩发出一声压抑着的急促喘息，令他的欲望完全被勾了起来。他下口更重，惹来酷拉皮卡可爱的红晕。

他趁热打铁，从男孩的脸颊一路来到下巴。他能感到窟卢塔少年压抑抗拒着那股性冲动，同时想尽办法不把它表现出来。他喜欢男孩不由自主的颤抖，并渴望看到更多，因此他开始舔舐男孩的颈项。

“我——我就是想知道，”酷拉皮卡无意识地带着点结巴地呢喃道，“你现在有几双眼睛？”

“唔——”库洛洛沉吟道，“抱歉，那是个秘密。”他开始解男孩的衬衫扣子。

窟卢塔少年的身子更侧了一些，“好吧。”

“那你有几双？”库洛洛起身面对男孩，酷拉皮卡的衬衫已经完全被解开了，“我是指你的老板。我听说迪米特瑞有几双眼睛。”他把男孩推到床上，听到了一声抽吸。

“什么——别跟我说你在跟踪我工作！？”窟卢塔少年难以置信地问道。

“与其说是跟踪，”男人覆上男孩的躯体，“不如说是研究。就是好奇你用什么维持生计的。”

“那我的回答跟你一样。”男孩撇开了目光。

男孩脖子上的一大片区域就此暴露在蜘蛛头目眼前，他热切地将脸埋了进去。

“唔——”他再次沉吟，吮吸着窟卢塔少年甜美的颈项。库洛洛感到男孩僵住了；他在男孩苍白的皮肤上落下几道浅红色的吻痕，打赌对方在这一过程中一定双目紧闭。

“但、但是……”酷拉皮卡突然补充道，“我们已经有不止两双了，到现在为止。”

库洛洛疑惑着少年为什么要暗示这件事。“嘿，你希望我替你去偷眼睛？”他再次捕获男孩的唇瓣，又主动打断，以听取对方的回答。

“不是……”酷拉皮卡叹了口气，然后出人意料地补充道，“……现在不。”

“我就知道。”蜘蛛头领轻声细语，而后狠狠将自己的唇贴回酷拉皮卡的唇上。

说真的，男孩太懂得如何猛烈地点燃他的欲望了。

他们都来不及考虑怎么在床上调整好合适的姿势，库洛洛就急切地脱下了男孩的裤子，随手扔到一旁，然后站起来把自己的裤子也脱了。如他所料，酷拉皮卡的眼睛紧紧闭着，脑袋微微侧向一边。

窟卢塔少年的灵魂深处都在颤抖，他感到自己的双腿被一双粗糙的大手打开又折起。库洛洛来到他身下的时候床垫下沉了一些。有什么湿软的东西包裹了他最脆弱的部分，让他无法自持地喘息。

“那……那、那样子太恶心了…”

“但你喜欢，不是吗？”

“当然不是——”酷拉皮卡不顾内心强烈的不情愿，睁开眼来，却只看到库洛洛对着自己坏笑。

“哦不，你很喜欢。别不承认了。”蜘蛛头目指出来，然后继续了本来就没被打断的动作。

“该死……混蛋！给我住手！”

“什么？你情愿这么对我吗？”

“ **去死吧** ， **下地狱去** ！”

“你能闭嘴吗？我们还没开始呢。”

“该死的……”当库洛洛开始吮吸，酷拉皮卡的双手紧紧攥住了垫子。他甚至能听到自己心跳奔腾的声音。

一会儿之后，这个变态混蛋好像都没打算停下。他随心所欲，酷拉皮卡一点也不意外，也不进行任何形式的抵抗，因为那会更加激发男人的欲望。好吧，说得好像他能反抗似的。现在他并不是被男人暴力相待，而是被火热的感觉限制了。

见鬼。他到底还得忍受多少次这样的事情？前两次已经在他身上留下难以治愈的疤痕，加上他紧闭着眼忍受的正在发生的这次，接下来的晚上呢？到时候蜘蛛头目可能会对他做出什么事呢？真的。酷拉皮卡从没想过自己会再一次这样害怕，这样恐惧，这样一无所有。不，这件事其实比充满折磨的炼狱更为可怕。这感觉就跟他听说自己的全族和自己的家园被毁时一样。

甚至，这种感觉比那要糟千倍万倍。

几周前，在那个与世隔绝的屋子里，库洛洛强暴他的时候他脑中想的全是自杀的最佳方式。但是现在，当他的死敌对他做一些理论上被他默许的，令人羞窘的感官上的事，他发现自己的头脑里完全是一片空白。

“这才刚开始，还得再坚持。”

后悔，怀疑，恐惧，焦躁，狂怒和悲伤一并涌上心头。加上库洛洛现在从他体内抽出——吸出来的灭顶的愉悦。对这位可怜的窟卢塔族最后的幸存者，命运一定是无情的。所有不幸都追逐着他，酷拉皮卡已经对逃亡感到恶心厌倦，对所有压在身上的思考与负担感到厌恶。每一件事对他瘦弱的肩膀来说都太沉重了。而在此刻，他挂念着所有的事情，任凭强烈的快感掌握主导。反正，他已经没法再承装那些事情了。

库洛洛还没停止手上的动作，就从男孩那儿听到了意想不到的回报。一声颤抖着的甜腻呻吟意外从男孩紧闭的唇齿间泄露出来，穿过了寂静的房间。

库洛洛打赌酷拉皮卡现在一定正发着火责备自己。

“看到没？你没法说自己不喜欢，哪怕是丝毫不喜欢。”

酷拉皮卡大概是过于羞愧难当了，都没有对男人的奚落做出反应。

库洛洛决定直接跳到下一阶段，对男孩进行开拓的前戏。他毫不犹豫地将一根手指埋进窟卢塔少年的甬道入口。酷拉皮卡的呼吸清晰可闻地滞住了。库洛洛知道窟卢塔少年的眼睛现在一定燃烧着明亮灼眼的绯红色泽，他抽回手指，又匆忙地重新送回去，这一次是两根手指。金发少年明显地呜咽了一下，他或许不知道自己刚刚松开紧握垫子的手而把拳头放在下巴附近的动作有多可爱。当然，库洛洛喜欢这个动作。因此他将这一过程重复了几次，同时看着酷拉皮卡全面投降的退缩。

他受不住了，真的一点也受不住了。他真的很想把这句话叫喊出来。但是他们此刻还未到达高潮，酷拉皮卡感觉他跟库洛洛才刚进这房间没几分钟。在这样的情况下，事情好像不再跟随时间的节拍。所有一切都太快了，同时也太慢了。现在，当库洛洛逐渐停止对他的戏弄，他感觉时间也好像冻结了。

酷拉皮卡强迫自己一眼都不去看，以免看到正在进行和接下来要发生的事。然而他的眼睛突然睁开，因为库洛洛抓着他的两只手腕，把它们拉扯成了被迫投降的姿势。

库洛洛脸上带着邪恶的、大获全胜的笑，直直看进酷拉皮卡大睁着的鲜明绯红的眼中。蜘蛛头目完全被这双眼睛俘获了，特别当它们带着像那样困惑又恐惧的情绪时。他想试试这双眼睛还有没可能灼烧得更为明烈，因此他用一种甜蜜的，甚至带着点请求的语调呢喃道，“好好的别闭上眼，就一会儿好吗？”

气愤，可能还有尴尬，进一步点亮了窟卢塔少年的眼睛，当库洛洛进入他的时候，他没能依从男人的请求，最终结束了这一切。

当库洛洛用自己的皮肤粗暴地摩擦着酷拉皮卡的皮肤，少年发出痛苦的轻喊，并轻轻弯起了背。男人开始抽插的时候，他的眼睛仍紧紧闭合着。浅红色的水汽溢出，点缀了他的睫毛，但又没有多到会滴落下来，只是牢牢附着在男孩的眼角。

库洛洛轻松地找到了节奏，酷拉皮卡非常用力地压制着自己的声音，但他的嘴仍旧不情不愿地张开了。

直到最后，他再也抑制不住。

窟卢塔少年的呼吸瞬间变得粗重起来，而后他咕哝道，“嘿、嘿，你的手……不要抓着我的手腕。”

“抱歉。”库洛洛连忙收回已经将男孩的腕子握得通红的手，转而与酷拉皮卡十指相扣，“见鬼，你怎么这么白，抓一下就留下淤青？难怪恋童癖们会看上你。”

“所以你承认你是个恋童癖了？”酷拉皮卡鄙夷道。

“嘿，你已经成年了。”

“那不是——”一声喘息，“—— _重点_ ！”

“就像我跟你说过的，你可以用任何你喜欢的方式称呼我。我不介意。”库洛洛轻喘着说道。

“好吧好吧，你这个变态神经病！”

库洛洛笑了起来，他忍俊不禁。“该死，为什么每次我们做这种事的时候我都会有这种感觉？”

男孩突然呻吟起来。这景象真该死的诱人，他觉得自己得到的根本不够。

他加快了速度，听到更多不情愿的喘息呻吟。酷拉皮卡的指甲嵌入了男人的手背，蜘蛛头领的手上有了淤青，不过这跟酷拉皮卡的痛苦比起来根本不算什么。

他俩都没有看到，男孩真的开始流血了。

“该、该死，慢一点！”

库洛洛照他说的做了。男孩半眯着眼，开始重重喘息。

现在，男孩在他丰富而持久的节奏下扭动，呜咽，而库洛洛渴望的唇一路来到了男孩颤抖的唇上。

酷拉皮卡一定和他有着相同的感受，因为他干燥的嘴唇下意识地分开了，让库洛洛得以进入。蜘蛛头目将自己的唇按在金发少年之上，甜蜜地吮吻。一道出人意料，猝不及防的呻吟突破了两人紧密的联系，不知是来自库洛洛还是酷拉皮卡。旅团首领现在确定男孩正努力不让呻吟逃脱出口。当然，他在做无用功。

想想真是有趣，不管他是个多么聪明强壮，自尊自律的人，做爱的时候也通常没法用上自己敏锐的头脑，不是吗？

太遗憾了。酷拉皮卡因为眼睛闪烁着绯红，而没有看到库洛洛苍白脸上的浅淡红晕。

“好吧，真的太棒了。”库洛洛蓦然停了下来。听得出他气喘吁吁。他倒在床上，躺在男孩的右边，而酷拉皮卡蜷成了一团。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

“……我都不敢相信你是认真问我这个问题的。”

男人笑了起来，金发少年气恼地翻了个白眼。他闭上眼睛，一面头晕得厉害，一面集中精神将眼睛变回平常的色彩。

但是他重新睁开了眼，因为一床白色的被单盖在了他赤裸的身上。

“我什么时候叫你起来？”

酷拉皮卡彻底震惊了。男人给他盖了床毯子，然后示意他睡觉……又一次这样？但是——为什么？男人是不是有点儿……意识到他们每次做的时候他经受的疼痛了？

“不需要。我要走了。现在就是想把眼睛变回常色。”

“……行。我会把眼睛送到你账户里。我要睡了，有点儿累。”库洛洛淘气地从男孩的脸颊迅速偷走一个吻，然后打了个哈欠，“晚安，下次见。”

酷拉皮卡转过去看男人，但是库洛洛已经摔回床垫，背对着他。他盖着给男孩用的那床毯子。

窟卢塔少年完全被惊讶到了。他注意到男人已经飞快地入睡，于是从床上坐起身，凑近后漫不经心地瞥了蜘蛛头子一眼。

男人有一双漂亮的唇。没人能听到他心里的想法，所以没必要说谎。他大概不抽烟，每次接吻的时候，男孩从他那儿都闻不到任何气味。他只感觉它们是多么柔软，仿佛从未有人品尝过。然后他意识到自己又陷入了危险的情绪之中，于是他停下来，转而全心全意地让自己恢复平静。

他站起来走向浴室。身上感觉都是粘的，他决定快速洗个澡。

他从浴室里出来的时候库洛洛仍旧沉沉地睡着。

酷拉皮卡发现自己穿衣服的时候又盯着男人看了。他不禁想知道：这个男人之前去哪儿了？他又洗劫了另一个地方吗？他似乎很累（……「但是在……的时候仍旧很厉害。」酷拉皮卡赶走了这个浮现在脑海的傻念头）。

他看着沉睡中的男人，完全睡着，毫无防备，将对方当场了结的想法突然冒了出来。

但是他很大程度上根本没考虑过这件事。好吧，假如他冒险——万一失败了呢？如果男人醒来看到自己要杀他，可能会发生什么？

不，他不认为这是个明智的想法。

酷拉皮卡最后偷瞟了蜘蛛头目一眼，库洛洛……鲁西鲁。这个男人到底是谁？这个喜欢从他身边偷走一切的男人到底是谁？他们睡了三次，但他真的对这个下流的混蛋一无所知。这个男人真是个谜，一个……英俊又火辣的谜。

酷拉皮卡在心里狠狠拍醒了自己。「别再那样想了！好像我在意似的！」是啊，他根本不在乎。他才不管库洛洛到底是谁。库洛洛也不在乎他。他们之间只是单纯的交易，别无其他。

一个月就得到了四双眼睛。挺不错的。他正在取得进展，如果继续这样，那一切都在他的掌控之中。越来越激烈……也不错。反正他能掌握。他要做的就是学会万无一失地演奏这一切。

还有，或许他需要给自己一道更坚固更紧绷的约束，不管是什么。

酷拉皮卡立即离开了公寓大厦，默默体味着一份奇特的心满意足，除了跟库洛洛的第三晚后屁股感觉刺痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……6028个英文单词，PS不算在内。哈哈，这是我目前写过的最长的一章了（译者：也是我目前翻译得最想吐血的一章，又长又难，我已经不晓得自己在写什么了）。除了我自己进行了大量的校对，我的试读，V桑也经手了这一章，帮我编辑了两次。是的，哈哈哈。  
> 哦，我刚想起来。这章变成这样子是因为从你们那儿收到的留言。是的，我知道每个人都震惊于酷拉皮卡以前居然抽过烟。好吧，这是一篇同人，我可以为所欲为。不过为了弥补感到惊愕的人，我尽力证明了自己如何想到并且对这个念头充满信心，才敢把它用在这儿。我觉得我干得不错，所以我希望你们不要离开我 XD～！  
> 哦，对了。我可能得再继续拖稿了。你们知道，我在写一篇原创小说！虽然是用我的母语写的。我会在WattPad发布那篇小说，所以，我的菲律宾读者们，我好希望你们也能去看看呀！我在那儿的笔名是’KusariSolano44.’。我在写的那篇故事反映了我们所有的腐女。到那儿见哦！  
> 别忘记留言，小伙伴们！比哈特！
> 
> 译者：翻译酷拉皮卡瞭望夜景的那一段的时候，我正听着宇多田光的《真夏の通り雨》，你们知道那是怎样一种感受吗……心都要碎了啊Q^Q


	8. 恶劣的混蛋 An Abominable Bastard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者：这一章里酷拉皮卡具现化出了锁链，然而在第二章中库洛洛是用带念的锁链禁锢了酷拉皮卡并强迫了他的，文中甚至出现“自己的武器居然被用来阻止自己防身”这样的描述。第三章出现酷拉皮卡用念力将纸团燃尽的画面，我当时认为作者的设定是偷走能力不代表偷走使用念的基础，现在我认为，应该不是库洛洛用完就还给酷拉皮卡能力，因为这种情况下酷拉皮卡会有更惊讶的反应，以作者的叙事手段也应该会有详细的说明。比较可能的是（1）库洛洛用的锁链是真实的锁链，并不是酷拉皮卡那一条，上面灌输的念才是他的念能力，那句“自己的武器居然被用来阻止自己防身”只是形容两人用的东西相同；（2）作者忘记这个设定了……无论是不是bug，对这部作品来说都是瑕不掩瑜的。我先发为敬，到时候再跟作者确认一下。
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无

“啊，又要不合理地挥霍我的钱财了。”迪米特瑞刚刚打开的信封好像带来了一个大麻烦，他双目紧闭，恼火地叹了口气，重重靠在他那张舒适的扶手椅里。

酷拉皮卡和蜘蛛头目所谓的“交易”过去一个礼拜之后，在某个美好夜晚，他站到了迪米特瑞昏暗书房的书桌前。他刚递给自己的老板一封信，看样子是一封宴会邀请。然而他并没想到会见到迪米特瑞皱着眉继续扫视那封信的内容。窟卢塔少年对男人的反应疑惑了一秒钟，片刻之后就轻易想通了一切。

“梅尼安德罗给我寄这么一封华丽的邀请信，是在投入什么事情。”

“先生，你的意思是？”

“收到这种邮轮旅行的邀请信，”迪米特瑞把写着漂亮草体的绯红色旧羊皮纸翻过来，给酷拉皮卡看上面的内容，“无异于从一群破坏性极强的殖民者那儿得到了效忠条约。仔细看这个章印。”迪米特瑞说道，信的底部盖了一个看上去很真实的章，信封上也是。酷拉皮卡都不用去思考它的可靠性：仅一眼他就立刻认出了那个特定的家徽。

“黑手党家族的章。”

“是真的，来自本世纪最富有的黑手党家族。我打赌这封信有某种识别装置或类似的东西：也就是说，只有它指定的人才能打开信封。你能感到它周围存在着念，不是吗？”

“是的，有念，先生。微弱的念。”

“我都没法想象梅尼安德罗是怎么搞到这种信的，更别说还多了一份给我。”

“可能是，通过熟人。”

“是啊，毫无疑问。这就是为什么我不喜欢和他搅和在一起，要是我能忍住的话。”

“先生，你没法拒绝这份邀请？”

“是的，不止一个原因。”迪米特瑞难以置信地又叹了口气，“一方面：你不可能每天都接触到这种信。我大概得花几百万戒尼，但我能有机会获得投资人并加强人际关系，这是值得一试的。其次，梅尼安德罗是你不会想和他搞在一起的类型。拒绝这份提议，就是在向这世上最疯狂的杀手们彻底宣战。那个小杂种比他表现出来的要猖狂可怕得多。真的，有他做同僚虽然不有趣，但是很有利。因此我别无选择，只能参加。我希望你和光彦跟我一起去。乘船游览会持续一整周，会有拍卖会和赌场之夜。我只希望拍卖到一些窟卢塔族眼球，那这场旅行就值了。把计划告诉光彦，然后吩咐旋律在我们离开的时候看守宅邸。做好准备，我希望这周尽快结束。”迪米特瑞总结道，将信折好放回了信封。酷拉皮卡短促地点了点头，又微微低下头。他告退离开了书房，脑海里是持续的轰鸣。

不管怎么说，他也感到这场意外之行有什么不对劲。

* * *

长达一周的豪华五星邮轮旅行的第一晚，在轮船举办的热烈的迎宾晚会中和平度过了。一如所料，显要们全都聚集在巨大的餐厅中，一块饮酒，交谈着或许有些无聊的商务事宜。好吧，酷拉皮卡都不怎么记得自己上一次和这些高层人士一起参加聚会是什么时候了。可能是一个月前，在友客鑫市。是的，可能就是在那儿。他不止遇到了本世纪最富裕的人群，他甚至见到了极富盛名的杀手，更别提他密友的父亲和祖父：席巴和杰诺·揍敌客。

最重要的是，他在那儿遇到了这世上最最混蛋的人。酷拉皮卡不得不摇头将这些思绪驱赶出去，因为他突然想到了库洛洛·鲁西鲁。这念头从他心底的地狱爬了出来，他回想起那张苍白的脸，甚至还有那温热柔软的双唇的感觉。

“小鬼，”一声低喊在身后响起，将酷拉皮卡从沉思中拉回现实。说话者的声音听上去令人毛骨悚然地熟悉。

“梅尼安德罗先生。”酷拉皮卡认出了身着黑色西服的男人，并短促地鞠了个躬以示尊敬。

“我知道你们收到了邀请信，我多少以为迪米特瑞不会参加呢。说到这个，你最亲爱的老板去哪儿了？”

“迪米特瑞先生正和其他客人在交谈，先生。”酷拉皮卡简短地回复道。

“原来如此。”这么说着，梅尼安德罗满不在乎地离开了，走向餐厅深处和其他客人周旋起来。

酷拉皮卡剩下独自一人，短暂地舒了一口气。他说不清到底为什么，也无法将这种感觉从脑海中驱除，可他上船之后就感到有些焦躁不安。他发现邮轮总共持续七天，而他把信交给迪米特瑞那晚之后已经过去了三天。所以，理论上来说，他有两个多礼拜不会见到库洛洛.鲁西鲁，真是个好消息。但令他恼怒的是男人持续的沉默，都已经一个礼拜过去了。

并不是他极度期待，或是想要库洛洛邀请他过去，而是他们上一次睡的时候的直接见闻和经验令他认为那个男人没有性交流就没法度日。尽管他可能夸大了事实。或者他有点夸张但事实确实如此。

不过他认识到自己脑中已经没有时间和空间来想些无关紧要的事情了，他应该专注于自己的工作。因此他把这件事放到一边，然后环顾四周寻找迪米特瑞。忽然，就在极短的一瞬间，他感到身后有一股强大又熟悉的念。酷拉皮卡的心跳漏了一拍，他突然大幅改变了方向，甚至无意识地具现化出了他的锁链。链条发出啷当的声响，一些他能分辨出是念能力者的人警惕地看向他。意识到自己引起的注意，金发少年骤然解除了锁链，并让自己镇定下来，尽管他的眼睛来回扫视着，试图追踪这份念能力的来源。

当然，他能感觉到周围一些人强大的念，但他刚刚感到的那股念已经找不到了。它不仅仅是强大，而是强得可怕，既倍感熟悉，又截然不同。就好像那股念是直接冲着他发射的。知道找出到念能力主人的位置是徒劳的，他调动一切感官，全面戒备，并选择将目光放回餐厅，默默说服自己不要被干扰，不能让这事妨碍并且影响他的工作。可能这就是我的想象，毕竟我刚刚又想到那个混蛋了。他告诉自己，然后回到了自己的岗位。

在这短暂的事件之后，就不再有特别或不寻常的事情发生了。这一夜真是和平有序。差不多午夜的时候，客人开始退回自己的房间。而酷拉皮卡和他的同事，光彦，甚至不得不将迪米特瑞的双臂架在各自肩膀上来扶着他，因为男人甚至已经醉得没法自己走路了。

男人发出含糊不清的听不懂的抱怨，毫不得体地重重倒在床垫上。

之后，他的呓语变成了响亮的呼噜声，令已经站在自己老板门外的酷拉皮卡疲惫地叹了口气。今夜由他来守卫男人的房间，跟往常一样，他通过看书来填充时间，同时保持着神经的高度警觉。他正阅读的这本书非常有趣，让他全无睡意。

尽管，他不得不承认，自己的注意力并没有完全放在文字上。

他全然希望自己所想的不要真的发生。早前的那份念真的让他焦躁不安。他从一开始就知道这场邮轮旅行不会像大家期望的那样和谐简单。但他也没想要掺和进去。酷拉皮卡不确定他猜的对不对，但对的可能性非常低。他或多或少意识到船上将会发生一些事，不管他有没有被牵扯进去。

不过万一他真的跟他们一起在船上呢？

「你又在想些什么……」今天第三次，酷拉皮卡叹出了充满压力的一口气。他恨这种感觉，明知前面悬着灾难却毫无头绪。

但是担忧没有任何帮助。他意识到，最不想发生的事往往会在最不期望发生的时候发生。忧虑只会让他深陷压力之中。这么想着，他将注意力重新放到了书上，并等待着早晨的到来。

他并不知道一切都在第二天正式开启了。

* * *

“我们最亲爱的客人们全都兴致高昂，真是太有趣了！”当房间在一场激烈的拍卖会后爆发出观众们的呼声，司仪高兴地呼喊道。邮轮第二天晚上的拍卖会开始了，他刚达成了一笔价值一亿戒尼的交易，客人们仍热切期待着继续。酷拉皮卡跟着老板观看这场盛会的时候，脑子里深深回想起了友克鑫。迪米特瑞已经为了一个古董花瓶画了一百万戒尼，但是男人似乎并没有满足。他显然在期待着某个特定物件被呈上来，酷拉皮卡自己也是。

“下一件商品：这是一件对于人体器官收藏家来说极为珍贵的商品！这些珍贵的宝石在市场上仅有三十六双已知的，其价格由于供不应求而节节攀升。”酷拉皮卡感觉自己微微笑了起来。有一瞬间他的心愉悦地跳动着，但没能持久，因为司仪继续说了下去。

“女士们先生们，一双真正的窟卢塔族火红眼！”

大厅内的气氛再次紧张起来。

“拍卖从一亿戒尼起价！”

很快，宾客们开始了志在必得的出价。

“两亿戒尼！”一位客人举起手，司仪呼喊道。第一次出价之后紧随着另一个价格。“五亿戒尼……六亿戒尼……”

出价不断持续，酷拉皮卡忍不住有点儿担心。迪米特瑞安静得可怕，自满镌刻在他的个性中。

“九亿五十万戒尼！”司仪再次大声宣布，一阵犹疑的沉默随之降临。

最终，在凝神屏息的一瞬之后，迪米特瑞的手臂有了动作，并得意地挥了挥手。

“十亿戒尼！”

这一次，沉默变得更加明显，昭示着胜利属于他们。

迪米特瑞迅速将手放下垂在身侧，他的脸上露出高深莫测的神色，但是酷拉皮卡敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了一声几不可闻的嘶声。他知道原因；那是迪米特瑞为一双眼睛花费的最高价钱了。他仍旧面无表情，但是眼里闪动着满足。

一道大大的微笑在司仪的嘴角汇集，他正准备张开嘴，却被什么引起了注意。“……五十亿戒尼！”

酷拉皮卡混杂着惊讶与愕然，睁大了眼睛，他的心在胸膛中发出重重的砰声。

他就知道：他预见的即将到来的灾难来临了。

他先是拒绝，但仍不情不愿地强迫自己将头转了回去。他以为还会看到的那只手已经不在视野内了。他缓缓转向大厅的另一侧，也只看到陌生的宾客人头攒动。另一边，迪米特瑞看上去又惊讶又好奇。

但没有像窟卢塔少年那样震惊与焦躁。

“窟卢塔火红眼以五十亿戒尼售出！”司仪兴高采烈地达成了交易。

房间内瞬间充满了掌声，客人们纷纷转头寻找这位花五十亿戒尼巨款，仅仅买一双已无生命的眼睛的人。酷拉皮卡又一次冷静地向后撇了一眼，不过这次，他很确定自己会找到那个他正寻找着又最不想见到的人。他试图撇开内里震耳欲聋的剧烈心跳，让自己放松下来。

那人随意地（译者：原文为indignantly，但这个词的意思实际上是“义愤地”，是因为认为某事不公，而表现出生气或者恼怒。根据上下文，库洛洛应该毫无恼怒，所以这里我（强行）理解为dignity的反义）站在人群中，穿着一套黑色西装，系着浅蓝色领带，额头紧紧缠绕着绷带。他苍白的脸上抹着迷人的微笑，漆黑的双眸恼人地充盈着类似于“玩乐”的气息。每当酷拉皮卡的目光捕捉到自己最难以战胜的仇敌，对方的存在就会带来燃烧的盛怒。他穿着那套衣服，看上去真是令人作呕地好看。酷拉皮卡责备自己居然有那么诚实的想法。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁真的在那儿。

他希望这就是一个可怕的噩梦，但是不管用，因为自从他遇到这个男人，他的现实就变成了比失去家人的噩梦更险恶的梦魇。

他故意让目光胶着在男人身上，直到两人视线相遇并锁定对方。男人的嘴角装点了更为甜蜜的微笑，库洛洛甚至胆敢短促地对他鞠躬，就好像在说一切都不是梦。

酷拉皮卡状似随意地从男人那儿移开目光，表现得仿佛一切如常。

「……该死！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天哪，我不知道怎么开头比较好。  
> 2013年9月21号……那是我上一次贴出一章的事件。所以我真的将近一年没写，但还有13072的阅读量！？  
> 还有人在确认我有没有更新！？天哪，我都要哭了X’(。太甜了，太感谢你们的支持了！  
> 好吧，我很确定很多粉丝因为富坚的停载而从猎人脱坑了，而团酷二人也在最近的全职猎人2011（都快完结了）里没怎么露面。所以如果你是个忠实的读者，那么，是的——我回来了。  
> 有很多事情发生，我找了份工作，遇到了一个人并与他交往，但还没谈到一个月，我俩正准备搬到另一个房子去，而我的工作真是挺艰难的。我花了半年来适应我的新生活，因为办公室让我疯狂，掌握英语让我癫狂，而自学日语简直要把我的脑袋劈开了。但是，看，我甚至还能再贴出新的一章！  
> 是的，我知道这回归的一章太短了，但这章本来是很长的。在读了Harry Shaw的《A Complete Course in Freshman English》的第一部分之后，有天早上我醒来，发现长篇大论十分可怕。所以我重新编辑，最后变成了现在这样。而且我注意到我做了一件极度不可能的事：让酷拉皮卡自愿在上面。我知道那听起来很美妙，但真的，那OOC了。但是为了弥补，我做了美味来更好地款待大家！因此我有个问题：有人能跟我形容一下“酒店VIP蜜月间”是什么样的吗？你们知道，游览胜地那些疯狂的房间里床上装着振动器或其他什么吗？是的，就是那种，不要再自己脑补了：我需要答案。  
> 我从你们那儿收到答案之后就会尽快尽全力在十月的第一周左右贴出下一章。我以我会等评论和回复！  
> 还有那些在昨天（9月1号）和今天（9月2号）阅读我的章节的人中，有3位来自美国，然后秘鲁、德国和英国各1位——谢谢你们！希望你们喜欢这一章。  
> 最后，我在找一位试阅。我非常想请V-nex桑，但是我特别不好意思，毕竟我一年没更新了。但我还是需要试阅。  
> 真的，最后一点：这是给NGB的一位甜甜的留言者，Izumi Natsuki酱的：非常感谢你可爱的评论。如果你刚好也看这篇文章，我希望你用自己的账号，我想跟你聊天会十分有趣！Ewan ko lang kung mabigat para sayo ang plot ng isang 'to pero sana swak pa rin sa taste mo. Romance kamo? Magsawa ka.（译者：又是菲律宾语……我踏马实在翻译不出了！借着谷歌翻译随便猜一发：我不知道你是否为#¥%……&*（！情节，但还是希望你能品尝一下。浪漫吗？愿你饱餐了一顿。）  
> 哈哈，跟你本人见面一定非常棒，我想和你多聊聊。  
> 另一位可爱的评论者，gentletopainfulgaze酱：很抱歉没有兑现在我生日那天更新的诺言。我的生活太操蛋了。但是这一章出来了，希望你能喜欢！  
> 别忘了评论，你们不知道你们发上来的每一个字给予了我多么浓重的爱。  
> 爱你们，Kusari。


	9. 特殊的请求 A Special Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：valorycruz （是的，她在我贴出未修改的章节之后寄给了我邮件。我想在最后一刻修改完善应该不会伤害到她。）

“我想知道那个男人是谁。”迪米特瑞咕哝道。

午夜十二点左右的时候，拍卖会结束了，宾客们缓缓散场。黑手党首领以及他年轻的保镖也在回各自房间的人群中。迪米特瑞看上去仍旧很失落，因为他没能得到自己非常想要的商品。酷拉皮卡注意到了，他决定保持沉默，留男人独自沉思。他的老板没有得到眼睛，他也为此不快，不过他没像对方那样沮丧。是的，他诚实地期望迪米特瑞能够拿下交易。他恨男人令人作呕的搜集火红眼的爱好，但他也见证了迪米特瑞如何珍惜宝贝它们。事实上，他宁肯自己的老板搜集并获得大部分的眼睛，而不想跟库洛洛·鲁西鲁做交易。不论哪种情况，他仍会得到眼睛的。屁股会疼，但最终他会获得价值五十亿的火红眼，那就够了。

“五十亿戒尼……那听起来已经不是爱好了，更像是狂热。”

“确实，先生。一双眼睛五十亿听起来不可思议。”「它们是无价之宝，比这世间任何物质财富都要珍贵。」酷拉皮卡在心里补充道。

「狂热……更像是如此。他自己说过，见到我的火红眼会激发他的欲望。」又一份令人不快的评价在脑海闪过，男孩感觉到些许退缩。

“我想另一双火红眼我是得不到了。”迪米特瑞叹了口气，结束了两人的对话。

迪米特瑞和酷拉皮卡在回男人房间的路上遇到了光彦，酷拉皮卡推测他收到了老板的特别指示，从他听到的话中，他的同事应该是去餐厅订桌了。

迪米特瑞随后摒退了金发保镖，说他需要休息。酷拉皮卡有点儿惊讶，但他本就准备和光彦交班，因此欣然从命，回到了分配给自己的房间。

离他们的房门几步之遥的距离上，酷拉皮卡再次感到了——几天前他感到的那股强大的念能力波动。但是这一次，他很确定根源是谁，也很确定对方确切的位置。

他仍保持冷静，跟上念能力的踪迹。他感觉无需着急，保持着正常步速。每个角落、每个大厅，遍地都是监控摄像头，被放置在不同区域以便没有死角，因此他必须表现得一如往常。

他随着念的痕迹来到一间房，离他本来打算去的房间还挺远的。房间看起来像是打扫人员的工具间，虽然不是个碰面的好地方，但是如果双方仅仅只要碰面，也算是个合适的地方。

酷拉皮卡下意识屏住了呼吸，谨慎地探向门把手。

他走进了房间。

男孩甚至没来得及环顾房间，就被一股猛烈的力道握住了腰。下一刻，他就被狠狠钉在了门上。

有人开始掠夺他的唇。那人的眼睛半睁着，显然在享受某位窟卢塔震惊瘫软的景色。与此同时，男孩的眼睛短暂地爆发出绯色光芒，又立即回到了常色，很明显是认清了形势。

库洛洛甚至胆敢将自己的手臂环绕在酷拉皮卡的腰间。他空出来的另一只手温柔地捧着酷拉皮卡的下巴，不让他逃走。其实没必要这样子。金发少年惊呆了，根本不会反抗。库洛洛不会浪费机会，因此他将舌头深深挤入酷拉皮卡口中，亲热地吮吸着。

男人收获了一道焦躁不安，又不情不愿的压抑呻吟。真的令人愉快极了。但是他忙于手上的动作，没空发笑，因此将这份愉悦留在心底，继续享用在他的触摸下扭动的佳肴。

酷拉皮卡起初完全瘫软，而后他的感官慢慢开始运作。他试图挣脱男人。他想也没想就立即在手上施加了念能力，然后才把蜘蛛头目推离自己。

库洛洛退了一小步，从他的表情可以看出他有些懊恼了。但是，他立刻维持住了面无表情的样子，又将目光定格在窟卢塔少年身上，后者正烧红了面孔，清晰可闻地喘着气。

“停——停一下。”酷拉皮卡一边用手背擦拭自己湿润的嘴唇，一边喘息道，“学会控制自己，行吗？”

“抱歉，”男人用带着愧疚和害羞的表情说道，“我忍不住。你也知道，一整个礼拜没见你，真是太难熬了。”

“对，是啊。完全符合我对你这种变态的预期。”酷拉皮卡尖锐地回复道。“你想怎么样？”酷拉皮卡愚蠢地发问。意识到自己说了什么后，他立即撇开了视线。

“问这个问题有点儿傻，一点也不像你。”库洛洛挂上了一副傻里傻气的被逗笑了的表情。

酷拉皮卡蹬了男人一眼，微弱的红晕熏染了他的脸颊。男人太喜欢拿他的不安来取乐了。继续这尴尬的对话会令人恼怒，因此他决定改变最开始脱口而出的问题，问对方其他的。

“五十亿戒尼——你他妈到底在想什么！？不，我还是问得不对；你他妈到底在这里干吗？”

“首先，我只是确保眼睛会落入我手中，这没什么问题。其次，你的第三个问题和第一个没有区别，所以我就不费劲回想刚才的答案了。”

“别误会了，我不是在担心你，只是你不觉得那样子炫耀会被人认出是旅团一员吗？我知道你想得到眼睛，但你也很清楚你出少一点的价格一样能赢下这场拍卖。我想你也没傻到要冒被抓住的风险。”

“我只是——”库洛洛走向酷拉皮卡，倾身向前，微笑着说，“——想让你知道我愿意花那么多钱就为了让你躺上床听你性感的呻吟。”

“去死吧，滚回地狱。”

“我想你今晚不用轮班？要来我房间吗？”

“你不觉得你今天太能说了吗？而且你怎么知道我今天休息？”

“我随便猜的。”

“对，是啊，你个该死的骗子。”

“一如既往的污言秽语，是吗？”

“很明显你在监视我，混蛋。不然你怎么知道我在船上？而且，我不觉得你来这儿就是为了眼睛……或是对我做一些不可描述的事；你的真正目的是什么？还——”酷拉皮卡的责难被打断了。库洛洛靠近他，粗鲁地用一个吻攫住他的双唇，令他一口气哽在喉间。

酷拉皮卡多少预料到了这件事，但是他没预料到库洛洛会迫不及待解开他的裤子纽扣，随意地将手滑入他的底裤之中。金发少年脸上的深红色度变得更加明亮浓厚，他狠狠挣脱了出去。

“你、你他妈的在干什么！”他叫喊道，气喘吁吁的声音很是诱人。

“我不需要你用问题来轰炸我；我今晚只要你。你有没有空？回答有或者没有就行了。”

“难道摸我会让你得到回答吗？”

“并不会，但是会帮助你快点做决定。你知道，如果你不肯直接回复，我会根据你的反应来判断。而答案很明显是有空，考虑到你现在都已经这么硬了。”

“那只是正常的反应，你这个下流的变态！放开我！”

“你先回答我。”

“……好吧，可以——但不是在这里，老天啊。”

“当然，”库洛洛松开了手，一抹胜利的微笑浮现在他的脸上。

“……这房间肯定有监控摄像机，你处理了吗？”酷拉皮卡突然问道，试图打破这尴尬的氛围。

“是的，我的殿下。”库洛洛调戏道。

“让我们赶紧完事吧；我要回去休息。”酷拉皮卡坚定地说道。他的脸红得更厉害了。

“要求挺多，还没耐心：你真的那么渴望被触碰吗？”

“你能该死的闭上嘴吗？真的——我没期待你那儿有什么好话，但你能不能别再说这种既没用又不雅的话了？别误会，但我俩头一次见面的时候你真的不像是个这么会说垃圾话的人。”

“哇，我刚刚是从你那儿收到了夸奖吗？”

“我说了别误会。”金发少年反驳道，转身打算走出房间。然而他还没来得及够到门把手，眨眼间就发生了一连串的事。

他感到库洛洛的手臂环绕上了自己的腰间，然后一股非同寻常的念能力从身后传来，显然是男人又召唤出了所谓“秘籍”。那份念能力缓缓包裹了酷拉皮卡周身。四周景象开始旋转，令他感觉不适。

酷拉皮卡接着意识到，他已经身处一个不同的房间，比他们前一刻——前几秒所在的房间更宽敞明亮。

“我们到了。”库洛洛说着，放开了酷拉皮卡。

“这是……你的房间？”男孩喃喃道。

“是啊，你请便。”

“你，”酷拉皮卡呼出一口气，目光审视着这个地方，脸上带着一种难以捉摸的神情，“刚刚……我们刚刚在三秒钟时间里跳过了多少层？”

“五层，”库洛洛漫不经心地说道，“我们现在在最顶层。”

“最顶层？我们在一间……VIP房！？”

“你以前没到过VIP房吗？为什么你看起来这么震惊？”

“不是房间让我震惊——是你居然能在本世纪最富有的黑手党家族的邮轮上得到一间VIP房。就说你到底有多少钱又打算浪费多少钱来跟我纠缠？”

库洛洛满不在乎地笑了起来，他挂上酷拉皮卡在这张脸上见过的最迷人的微笑。

“不管花多少。”

这让酷拉皮卡脸红得更厉害了。他觉得自己脸红得快死过去了。

“我……我去洗个澡。”酷拉皮卡低下头看向一侧，掩饰自己烧红的脸。他确实想再说点儿什么，但是找不出合适的词汇来表达自己有多想朝男人的脸打上一拳，揍断他的鼻梁骨。他说出口的却不是想说的话，无论如何，他想独自思考一会。“你不介意吧？”

“完全不。”库洛洛回复，仍旧带着那副令人作呕的得意的笑，“你请便。”

这答案太顺从，酷拉皮卡不确定这混蛋是不是又在计划什么事。

“在右边，那扇小门。”

男孩沉默地顺着男人指出的方向继续走去。

“不准偷看。”酷拉皮卡注视着男人警告道。

“好的。”这次的回答也是，太过于听话了。酷拉皮卡不得不多加注意。

话音落下，酷拉皮卡就踏入了浴室。

“这他妈——”酷拉皮卡听到自己的抽气声。

「好吧——这也太夸张了！」金发少年不自觉地后退了一步，正重新考虑是否要洗个提神醒脑的澡了。

库洛洛说得对，这是酷拉皮卡第一次进邮轮上的VIP房，他会把这个秘密带进坟墓。

他在脑海中构想过这景象，但真的见到了还是被此生见过的最大的浴室震惊到了。里面有一个圆形浴池，大到能容纳两到三个人。红色的半透明浴帘沿着池子悬挂，营造出别样的氛围。淋浴区在角落，被透明玻璃板圈了起来。玻璃隔间完全没用，因为里面有人洗澡时外面仍旧可以看到，不过酷拉皮卡很清楚它的情色目的。有非常短暂的一瞬间，酷拉皮卡想象自己在里面洗澡，那真是出现在他脑海里过的最糟糕的画面了，糟糕到他恨不得马上消失去死。纷涌的一切让他难以消化吸收，酷拉皮卡真想尽快逃离这令人焦躁的地方。他都将手伸向门边了，又突然停下来思索。

「那个男人……在利用我的经验不足。」酷拉皮卡当然很早以前就知道这一点，但是他从未想过男人会为了将他圈在怀里而利用这一点。就酷拉皮卡所知，库洛洛比他比他大了九岁——将近十年。他当然更有经验。库洛洛诚然是个机智聪慧的人，否则他也不可能成为某个最臭名昭著的团伙的首领。奇怪的是，酷拉皮卡多少能读出男人的思路，包括他荒唐的幻想。

「支配。当他知道他比目标更强、能够支配对方时，他毫无疑问获得了满足。他喜欢自己的猎物在徒劳无功的逃跑后缩在角落，就像一只可怜的小猫，除了言听计从外别无选择。他最喜欢戏弄比自己弱的对象，目标越是不情愿，他越是喜欢。

我知道我的反抗和为获胜做出的努力只会让他对我更感兴趣，但我不会只为了试探和挫灭他对我的兴趣，就放弃和投降。」

关键是意志力，或许还有忍耐力。

「我已经完全走进了世界的黑暗面，现在再表现得单纯而让他来利用我不足的经验已经太晚了。今晚随波逐流也不会有多痛苦，何况他为那对火红眼付出了五十亿。」

“只有今晚。”酷拉皮卡喃喃自语，下定了决心。

他动手脱去自己的衣物，一件件整齐地叠放在一旁的箩筐里。浴室是封闭的，却怪异地令人发寒，雾气啃噬着他的肌肤。

他飞快地冲了个澡，因为他没法多忍受一分钟自己站在透明隔间里这件事。他缓缓沉入巨大的浴池里，里面的水舒适温暖，令他疲惫的神经和紧张的情绪缓和了片刻。

酷拉皮卡长舒一口气，头向后靠在浴池上。他放空的双目定格在白色的天花板上，温热的水成功舒缓了他紧绷的肌肉，但却无法放松他无止休轰鸣的大脑。

五十亿戒尼。那不是你能轻易得到的，更别说为了共度良宵而花费掉。有那样数额的一笔钱，酷拉皮卡可以轻易得到两三双族人的眼睛。他可以用这笔钱来投资经营正派生意，并扩大资本以获得更多双眼睛。他甚至可以给自己留一小笔来度过余生。但是库洛洛一次性花完了这笔钱，用在一双很久以前他自己从真正的主人那儿窃取来的火红眼上。蜘蛛头目毫不犹豫地挥霍了那一整笔钱，想一想，用那笔钱他可以在一整年中的每一晚都召来专业的妓女充分满足自己，但是他没有那么做，只因为他想狠狠给酷拉皮卡一记耳光，让他看清现实，明白他完全有各种能力和方法来获得窟卢塔族的眼睛，也明白他能做的只有举手投降，任男人为所欲为。

“不管花多少。”库洛洛的语句回荡在他脑海中，那冷静又深沉的嗓音，那狡猾的笑容和尖锐的目光，所有的一切都在咆哮着一道信息。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁对自己的宣言是绝对认真的。

「……所以今晚的服务价值五十亿。」如果是那样，那么花多少钱能让他投降？他应该到哪一步认输？他要做到什么程度才能填平那多得离谱的金额？

真的，人的尊严到底值多少钱？

酷拉皮卡决定起身离开浴池。想那些东西没有意义。他只会让自己精疲力竭，压力倍增。今晚他会得到另一双族人被偷走的眼睛，那就是最重要的。

酷拉皮卡用手穿过发丝，一边走向放衣服的箩筐——他的手却在半路凝滞了。

他的心脏在胸腔中剧烈地跳动，眼睛也瞪得大大的。

他所有的衣服，原本整整齐齐叠放在轮框里的，都消失了。他的衬衣，裤子和内裤，全都不在那里了，而一件白色polo衫被胡乱扔在里面。酷拉皮卡只一眼就看出那不是自己的衣服，明白到底发生了什么，以及库洛洛想要他干什么。

“……我绝对不可能穿上你肮脏的衬衣，你这个混蛋！”在攀升的怒火中，酷拉皮卡闭上了眼，双手在身体两侧紧握成拳。

「我怎么会没有察觉到他的出现呢？我应该能感觉到他的念能力，他有这么快吗？」男孩吐出了沉重而沮丧的一口气。

「怎么办？」酷拉皮卡像被冻住一样站在那里，不知何去何从。好吧，他有两项选择：其一，光着身子冲出浴室把自己的衣服拿回来；其二，穿着这件惨兮兮的衬衣，让库洛洛得到他想要的。两项都让人尴尬得要死，但他不能站在那儿傻等。

「……为什么我非得经历这种事情？」酷拉皮卡厌倦了不断问自己同样的老问题，一个他一遍遍反复询问的问题，可是他忍不住。

“……五十亿戒尼。”他最后一次提醒自己。这很恶心，但他觉得有必要记住他今晚的服务值多少钱。

说到底，他根本没有多少选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我承诺十月第一周，结果变成了第二周。哈哈，但愿我还是及时的。  
> 好吧，首先我要向valorycruz酱公开道歉，因为尽管我请你帮忙校对，我还是贴出了这一章。好吧，在收到你寄给我的邮件之后，我又修改了一点。再次表示抱歉，我正对自己操蛋的生活感到有些难过，所以我非常想尽快把这一章贴出来……但是不管怎么说，非常感谢你的工作！你真的指出了我忽视了的重要问题（尤其是关于nestled和blurt这两个词）。  
> 然后，是的，同志们，下一章有男友衬衫！啊，不能再剧透了。顺带一说，我知道关于浴室的部分很荒谬，但是我忍不住。我没时间调查色情的浴室到底看起来什么样，大家就姑且忍受一下吧。（而且没人跟我解释到底看起来什么样，所以……）  
> 最后是个坏消息。我下个月才能贴出新章节。你们知道，我在一个向（我们国家的）基督书店供应新奇物件的销售公司工作。由于圣诞节要到了，工作变得很艰难。血淋淋，超负荷。我甚至不知道无聊是什么感觉了，因为我有这么多事情要做。不过不管怎么说，是的，男友衬衫章节会在十二月左右出来。但是！我保证你们会喜欢的。是的，想象一下酷拉皮卡穿着……好了，好了。就此打住。哈哈。  
> 哦，还有一件事：再次感谢你们的评论！从13072条到了14779条。哦，同志们，你们太让我欣喜了！谢谢你们的支持！顺带一提，我们刚搬进了新家。比之前的小一点，但是更漂亮（瓷砖和走廊相配套！Sosyal！）。噢耶！  
> 所以……十二月二十五号之前再见！  
> 爱你们，Kusari。  
> *别忘记留言哦！*


	10. 意想不到的道歉 An Unexpected Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我  
> 试阅：valorycruz（特别感谢你的及时反馈！）

库洛洛不得不咬住嘴唇才能防止自己笑出来。

这一定是他生命中最漫长的十分钟了。他从未感觉这么兴奋愉悦过。这很孩子气，但他就是忍不住。酷拉皮卡大概是对的——说他是个变态精神病。好吧，没关系，无所谓。说到底，他只是做自己想做的。

离他溜进浴室拿自己的衣服换走酷拉皮卡的衣服又过去了一分钟，库洛洛听到那扇小门嘎吱打开的声音，于是他转过身去仔细端详门边出来的人。

“我不记得在交易中答应过这个。”酷拉皮卡的头发还湿着，面孔烧红，目光直勾勾瞪着库洛洛。那件衬衣在他身上太宽松了，一边的袖子都稍稍从他肩头滑下，显露出他苍白的锁骨。库洛洛不得不承认，他喜欢这景象。

“难道我今晚不能得到任何特殊服务吗？”

“喂——我也不记得有答应过你的特殊要求。”

“来吧，你就不能放任自流一次吗？”

“我一开始就在放任自流，你还想从我这儿得到什么？”

“还想要很多很多。”库洛洛说道，目光锁定了酷拉皮卡的目光，“让我提醒你一下，我刚为你的族人那没生命的眼睛花了五十亿巨款。我只不过——”他的话被酷拉皮卡悬在空中准备袭击他的加了念的拳头给截断了。

拳头很快，但还没快到能碰到他的目标，因为男人已经不在他面前了。

库洛洛好像蒸发在了稀薄的空气里。他就这么干净利索地消失了，不留一丝痕迹。瞬间移动——男人最爱用的伎俩。这混蛋确实很擅长运用自己的能力，酷拉皮卡被迫将感官都增强至极限。

他的血液在沸腾，体内的狂怒奔涌而出，他觉得自己起码得在库洛洛的脸上打上一拳，否则他就要暴毙了。

深呼吸对酷拉皮卡没有任何作用，库洛洛实用的技能也只让他怒火更甚，因为那恰恰证明了男人比他强大多少。

「该死的——他在哪！？」酷拉皮卡的怒气遮蔽了他的洞察力，可他控制不住。他对旅团（尤其是对其首领）的怨愤是他没法凭心意掌控的（而他也宁愿这样）。

不论如何，他得把事情解决了。酷拉皮卡不想还没开打就输给库洛洛。是啊，他知道自己会输，但这和输赢无关。男人必须得上一课，而如果能由酷拉皮卡本人来给库洛洛上这一课，就大快人心了。如果这会导致另一场强暴，那也如他所愿，他已经不在乎了。

他闭上眼睛集中精力，念能力平稳地淌遍全身。他的右手具现化出了锁链，锒铛作响的声音响亮地回荡在整个房间。

他召唤出追魂之链，希望它能有所帮助。他缓缓转过身，试图寻找库洛洛的所在。沉默震耳欲聋，空洞，虚无，而又危险。但是酷拉皮卡毫不畏惧，他知道库洛洛迟早会出现，然后他将别无选择，只能跟自己面对面决斗。

直到——

「在后面——！」酷拉皮卡的眼睛骤然睁开，他猛地转身，手臂为了攻守兼备而狂舞着。

但他的锁链迎来的只有空气。「该死，他又在耍我！」酷拉皮卡在心里面诅咒，不想将自己究竟有多恼怒展现给男人，因为他太清楚库洛洛有多喜欢烦他来取乐了。

“出来，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。别再用瞬间移动这种把戏来藏头露尾的。不要躲了，和我正面决斗！”酷拉皮卡反过来试图挑衅库洛洛。他不确定自己做得是否到位，但他确定库洛洛会现身的。

令人惊奇的是，他真的出现了。

一切发生得极快。酷拉皮卡感到一双冰冷的手钳住了他的双手，充满威胁的意图在他身后爆发。酷拉皮卡设法从男人力道不减的抓握中挣脱出一只手，但是另一只手不幸被粗暴地扭向他的后背。他发出一声痛苦的闷哼。

酷拉皮卡忽略了这份痛楚，相反，他狠狠甩肩，将追魂之链覆在了男人的一条腿上。他计划绊倒男人，但是库洛洛机智地用念包裹了腿，锁链没能成功。

特别丢脸的是，酷拉皮卡本人被绊倒， _重重_ 跌在了地上。他的脸砸在水泥上，但他似乎毫不在乎。与此同时，库洛洛将自己的重量压迫在金发少年身上，剥夺了他行动的能力。他抓着窟卢塔少年的两条手臂，将它们固定在他背后。他的双腿跨在酷拉皮卡腰两侧，然后他故意前倾了一些，加重了压力，以防酷拉皮卡有任何逃离的机会。

库洛洛听到金发少年发出了一声压抑的呻吟。酷拉皮卡呼吸凌乱，显然充满了痛苦。这痛苦并不源自他弯折的手臂，也不来自他狠狠剐蹭着冰冷地面的脸颊，而是源于此情此景下的羞愤耻辱。

“……该死！”酷拉皮卡唾骂道，仍旧试图逃离库洛洛的钳制，“放开我！”

“你不冷静下来就不放。”库洛洛漫不经心地说道。

“ _冷静_ ？你在开什么玩笑？我怎么冷静下来？！”酷拉皮卡发出嘶声，仍试图把男人从身上甩下去。

“——所以，我知道了，提及你的族人会让你气得发狂。”

“ **不准** 提任何有关我同胞的事—— **再也不准** ，然后闭上你的臭嘴——如果你还想让这该死的交易继续的话！”

“有个信息供你参考：是你起的头。”库洛洛用一种事实如此的语调说道。

“放开我！我改变主意了——我不管能不能得到这双火红眼了——你不能每一次都这么对我！”

“嘿，注意你的言辞，别再说些言不由衷的话。你只会让自己遭到更多羞辱，小鬼。”

“你知道些什么，混蛋！别说得好像你明白一样，因为你——”酷拉皮卡在粗重的喘息间厉声说道，“—— **根本** 什么也不知道！”

“你怎么知道我不明白？”库洛洛提出的问题以一种奇特的方式击中了酷拉皮卡，但是酷拉皮卡不会让自己被这种事困扰的。

“……这就是胡说八道。放开我。”酷拉皮卡重复道，“我改变主意了。你留着那双眼睛吧。”

“你都不听原因。那他妈就是你现在的态度。”

“放开我！”酷拉皮卡再次重复道。

“我不必按你说的做。”

“我不管！我说了，放开我！”

“你不听我把话说完，我就不放。”

“放开我。”

“不。”

“ **放** **——** **开** **——** **我** ！”

“……对不起。”

这一句话，让酷拉皮卡感觉自己稍稍冷静了一些。

“……你刚刚说了什么？”

在一阵令人不适的尴尬沉默之后，酷拉皮卡听到了男人重重的叹息。很快，男孩感受到了一股熟悉的念能力波动，下一刻，他已不再是脸朝下躺在地上了。

他的脸和身子都躺在了柔软温暖的垫子上。库洛洛肯定又使用了瞬间移动的技能。酷拉皮卡知道接下来会发生什么，但他不确定到底会怎样发生。

男人的道歉以一种男孩无法理解的方式惹恼了他。

“听着……我真的很抱歉。是我太过分了。我不是有意说那种话的。嗯，我说的时候没想到会变成这样。”库洛洛再一次道歉，尽管有些漫不经心。

这是一份勉强，敷衍又傲慢的道歉，但它毕竟是一份道歉。

“好吧，如果提这个会让你火冒三丈，那我不会再提了。现在别这样了，冷静下来。”给男孩讲他想听的是一项明智的决定，库洛洛想到，因为他感觉出了男孩在听到他的道歉之后的反应。除非是为了一些俗务，否则库洛洛没有向他人道歉的习惯，尤其当错不在他时，比方说现在。但他们正表现得十分幼稚，而他有点儿理解酷拉皮卡对他无心戏言的反应。酷拉皮卡是个很骄傲的窟卢塔，他将族人的名声视作比一切都重要，甚至超过他自己的性命和尊严。他或许真的踢中了酷拉皮卡已然薄弱的底线，而要弥补这一切，把事情解决，一句道歉必不可少。从酷拉皮卡在男人的桎梏下逐渐平静的呼吸和放松下来的肌肉，可见这真是正确的行动。

酷拉皮卡用一种更为冷静，不那么病态的声音重复了一遍：“现在你可以放开我了。”库洛洛仍旧警惕着，慢慢按照对方所说的做了。

他支起身子往后退了一点，留给男孩一些空间。酷拉皮卡缓缓转过身，完全躺在了床上。他翻身的时候小心翼翼，可能是手臂还因为库洛洛对他的袭击而作痛。

库洛洛能听到金发少年沉默的喘息，他大概是在试图控制自己的怒火。库洛洛只能目视着窟卢塔少年深呼吸，他的双臂固定在对方身体两侧，他的双腿仍旧搁在垫子上。

过了一分钟左右，库洛洛猜想酷拉皮卡应该完全冷静下来了。他的双眼紧闭着，脑袋侧向一边。他看上去仍旧极不情愿见到男人的脸，库洛洛正是在这时决定开始办正事的。

他小心翼翼地倾身靠近酷拉皮卡。

他感到对方再度绷紧了身子，但也仅此而已。酷拉皮卡强迫自己抬起眼皮，他的眼睛正燃着明亮的火红色。库洛洛分辨不出，也不在乎这是出于厌恶，羞愧，还是欲望。酷拉皮卡知道自己的火红眼对库洛洛的影响有多大，但他还是在当前尴尬又紧张的局面下，将眼睛连同自己脆弱的一面，给库洛洛看了。

他太清楚自己的行为将会带来怎样的后果。

“嘿，”库洛洛带着真诚的表情开口道，“你还好吧？”

“你难道看不出来吗？”酷拉皮卡气愤地低语，恼怒浸透了他的嗓音。

“抱歉。”库洛洛感觉这样能重新弥补现状，因此重复了一遍道歉，“如果你照我说的做，我就不会再那么做了。对我来说，时不时命令你、对你提要求以作为我努力的回报是很合理的——公平交易，不是吗？”

“谁说过我要听你解释了？”酷拉皮卡低吼道。

“你不需要向我解释任何东西来让我理解你脑子里正想什么，小鬼。但是撇开玩笑话……我真诚地向你道歉。我真的不是有意说那种话的。忘了它，好吗？”

酷拉皮卡带着一副严厉的表情，暗示着他仍在气头上，不过他似乎接受了道歉。

“好吧，”库洛洛得不到回应，便微笑起来，“你不觉得我们已经在无意义的争吵上浪费了太多时间了吗？你就不能感受一下气氛吗？放松下来，就……顺其自然。除非你喜欢角色扮演，那就是另一说了。但你这么挣扎反抗就不厌烦吗？我们之前已经做了好多次了，而你还表现得像第一次一样。嗯——最后一个问题：你到底要不要你族人的眼睛了？”

房间陷入一片死寂，但没有维持多久，酷拉皮卡终于还是看进了库洛洛的眼里。他们的目光锁定住对方，就好像两人之间在进行一场瞪视的比赛，而他们任凭目光倾诉那些拒绝吐露出口的话，直到酷拉皮卡最后决定打破沉默，道出一份声明。

“你问我那个问题是认真的吗？”紧随其后的是一声嗤笑，“我都不敢相信，都到了这个地步，你居然还怀疑我的决心。”

“那就是我要的：坦诚。我们不要再自欺欺人了，我们都获得了乐趣，同时也都得到了我们想要的。这才是最重要的，不是吗？”

酷拉皮卡不太确定，不过他感觉这是他跟库洛洛之间有过的时间最长的对话了。是他们之间最为激烈的谩骂交锋。然而，在那些言辞的背后，他们在对方身上都有了新发现。他们多少挖掘出了对方的新方面，发现了对方脑中所想，倾听了对方要说的话。这一事实现在被揭开，酷拉皮卡不得不接受，哪怕这将成为他必须接受的事里头最难接受的一件。

他们的争吵，他们意志力与忍耐力的斗争，还有以身体上的亲密接触结束的方式，都带来了酷拉皮卡从未体验过的全新感觉。捕食者和猎物——袭击者和受难者之间的游戏。

不论他如何看待这件事，都像是库洛洛之前提出的—— _角色扮演_ 。

酷拉皮卡拒绝承认自己的俗愿和想象居然盖过了库洛洛的。他意识到男人还在自己身上等待着，他的脸距离库洛洛只有一寸之遥，而不耐显见地刻在对方脸上。

“……好吧。”

“嗯？”

“我从没想过表达自己的不愿会让你认为我喜欢角色扮演这类东西。把我跟你的喜好混为一谈真是令人恶心，所以赶紧继续，从我这儿赚回你的 _五十亿_ 吧。”

“……你确定吗？我不会再克制了。”

酷拉皮卡的眼睛闪烁着绯红的光芒，他脸上的红晕加重了，颜色辉映着火红眼的色彩。他的目光毫不动摇，用最为冷漠凝重的口吻说道：

“要多少尽管拿。”

库洛洛的笑声与笑容都渐渐浮现，房间突然变得比片刻之前热了很多。男人任自己的重量落在酷拉皮卡身上，二话不说探入了对方口中。库洛洛掠夺着男孩的唇齿，渴求正在咆哮。温度好高，沉入无尽暗色水域深处的感觉令酷拉皮卡喘不过气。这是一场激烈的吻，他们的嘴唇润湿了，他们的舌头优雅起舞。他们能听到对方破碎而急促的喘息。寂静的呻吟，潜藏的狂喜，累积的快感都急着从体内奔离。库洛洛到底是对的；他们都以各自的方式对这事感到喜欢，因为这罪恶的快感难以抵挡。

看起来男人说不再克制是动了真格。他的吻变得越来越具有侵略性而难以取悦，酷拉皮卡简直感觉库洛洛已经在他身体里面，索取着，支配着。该死，这让他恶心透了。

奇怪的是，酷拉皮卡能够判断出库洛洛在故意拖时间，但是当库洛洛随后停止亲吻他的嘴唇，转而埋首于他的颈项之间时，这念头就烟消云散了。他感觉得到库洛洛正轻柔地吮吸他的肌肤。

库洛洛从金发少年那儿赢得了一份害羞的呻吟，并把这当做请求，继续吮吸男孩的锁骨，不时聆听更多窟卢塔少年想要极力掩盖的激人欲望的呻吟。

但真的太有趣了，库洛洛只穿着裤子，而酷拉皮卡松垮垮地裹在他那件纯色衬衫里。库洛洛可不是每天都能见到酷拉皮卡有意识的顺从和下意识的渴望乃至些许的顽皮的。首先，要花很长的时间才能再看到酷拉皮卡干“男友衬衫”这种事。实际上，这如果这件事的发生成为第一次——也是最后一次，也毫不令人惊讶。

因此，库洛洛要不遗余力地利用这一生一次的机会。这一念头闪过男人的脑海。

从他的锁骨到他的下巴，库洛洛的舌尖缓缓滑过，瞄准了酷拉皮卡的双唇。男孩的双眼紧闭着，双唇亦然。每次酷拉皮卡表现出不愿，犹豫和天真的小动作，库洛洛就无法自制地感到有趣。每次他们在床上，他都表现得与年纪相称：一个可爱的小鬼，一窍不通又害怕得紧，还充满了傲气和勇气。眼前的景象激起了库洛洛的欲望，让他想要去玷污去侵犯这个男孩，但又要小心着不弄碎他满溢的骄傲尊严。

库洛洛给了酷拉皮卡一个纯洁的吻。浅吻是开始感官亲热的良好助力，而库洛洛就喜欢每次他对窟卢塔少年做什么的时候，对方的反应。出于某些原因，他能够分辨出对方比起侵略性的吻更喜欢这样的。真的，他就是这样一个小鬼。

他再度轻吻，想要调戏男孩。他想金发少年应该会意识到他这么再做一遍是很孩子气的事，但是酷拉皮卡的反应暗示了他并没有理解男人想表达的。金发少年的眼睛骤然睁开，虹膜是鲜艳的绯红色。他往库洛洛眼里看了短短一瞬，吸了口气，然后再度闭上了眼，就好像他只是试着偷瞥一眼男人的脸。

男人用自己的嘴唇清浅地摩擦着男孩的唇，但是比第一次的触碰时间更长。酷拉皮卡的眼睛又一次睁开了，就好像在确认男人在干什么。他们的目光相遇，库洛洛就在这时将舌尖拂过男孩湿润颤抖的唇。

酷拉皮卡突然张开了紧闭的唇。这让库洛洛有些惊讶，但他当然不会错过机会，因此他迫不及待地顺着男孩的邀请，充满欲望与饥渴地吞食对方献出的唇。他们唇舌相抵，库洛洛不时啃咬酷拉皮卡的唇瓣，令少年退缩。

为了跳到下一步，库洛洛强迫自己放开了金发少年柔软的双唇。他气喘吁吁地支起身子，尖锐的目光定格在眼睛半睁的窟卢塔少年身上，不曾减弱。那双眼里包含了太多情绪，以至于库洛洛都不能完全解读。那是愤怒，羞耻，尴尬，骄傲，害怕，甚至还有兴奋的混合物。所有这些强烈的情绪在他的眼睛深处搅动，使得那双眼迸发出更为明亮的猩红色，激发了库洛洛体内更多的肾上腺素。

该死。他的眼睛偷走了我的呼吸。他默默想到。

在充分欣赏了那双属于今夜的眼睛之后，库洛洛挪动双手，分开了窟卢塔少年的腿。他将对方的双腿拽向腰的两侧，并将男孩抵在胯下。

酷拉皮卡的眼睛吃惊地睁大了，但又不像是没预料到这些，因此他只是把头别向一侧，逃离男人纠缠的目光。

仿佛是前戏的一部分，库洛洛捉住酷拉皮卡的手腕，缓缓向上扯去——酷拉皮卡彻底震惊了，以至于看着对方片刻，在目光将要相撞的时候才突然别开去——库洛洛凑近了男孩的身躯。酷拉皮卡再度闭上眼睛，把头转开了，他的脸上只留下因为身体背叛头脑而产生的纯然的羞耻。这个变态的老混蛋硬了。他自己也是。

当库洛洛拉起酷拉皮卡的双臂时，他没有费力抵抗。但是当他感觉有什么东西缠在手腕上时，他忍不住警觉了起来。然而，他和男人的距离那么近，酷拉皮卡无法睁开眼对正在发生的事一探究竟。

接下来他感到男人的唇在他的脸颊上轻啄浅吻。他不情不愿地睁开眼，以便认清形势。

男人的唇忙于将清浅而挑逗的吻悄悄落在他的颈项，双手则忙于用布料捆绑他的手腕。酷拉皮卡深吸一口气，掩映着从他嗓子口奋力逃脱的违心声响。库洛洛凑向那双颤抖的唇，用另一盏火热的吻捕获了对方。他的呼吸困难，心跳砰砰作响，几乎要跳出来。这具该死的没用又丢人的身体。这邪恶的，粗暴的，令人面红耳赤的，欲火中烧的混蛋。

库洛洛持续了好一阵，才放过他的嘴唇。他再次支起身子，又看了一眼男孩。很明显，库洛洛才刚完成将酷拉皮卡的手腕绑在床头板的壮举。

酷拉皮卡强迫自己看着男人。然后他扬起头，发现自己的手臂被一条领带绑在了床头板上。一条蓝色的领带。

他的心沉了下去。库洛洛几分钟前还戴着那条领带。草——这该死的变态到底有多淫秽？

他的脸红了。

“这……”酷拉皮卡犹豫了，花了几秒钟时间思考了一下措辞。他找不出什么近义词，于是继续道：“这太……淫、淫荡了。你已经太过了。”

“哦，我的窟卢塔小子紧张了。”库洛洛嘲笑道，脸上点缀着一道傻气的笑容，“太过了？我都还没开始呢。让我给你展示一下什么叫‘过’。”

酷拉皮卡正准备反驳，却在嘴巴张着的状态下被库洛洛攫住了双唇，尽管并不是这个吻让酷拉皮卡缄默——是男人随意握住他阴茎的手。他感觉痛，同时又有种极乐的满足感。

他挣脱了这个令人喘不过气的吻，设法歇一口气。但他后悔喘那口气了，因为随之而来的是一声非他所愿又令人尴尬的呻吟。

该死，他怎么就不能没入黑暗就这么死去呢？

“你——你的手！停下来！”酷拉皮卡大声吼道。

“不习惯放纵？没关系，我不介意稍微宠一宠你。”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”

“你更喜欢我用嘴吗？”

“闭上你那张该死的嘴，我求你了！”他显然想摆脱这铺天盖地的尴尬，或许还有性高潮，库洛洛用他冰冷粗糙的手进行极富技巧的抚弄，太令人羞窘了。压抑住呻吟就好像在自己的鼻腔和嘴巴内填满肉桂。他猛烈的心跳简直要了他的命，他已经受不住更多欢愉了。

库洛洛吮吸他的硬物顶端的时候，他叫了出来。当男人的口腔包裹住它并用力一吸，他几乎要尖叫出声。

“该死——我说了停下来！”

太可耻了。简直可耻到了极点。这具污秽的身体就是一坨垃圾。他陷入了全然的无望无助之中。酷拉皮卡从未对自己感到如此糟糕过，以至于他都要吐了。

最后，库洛洛调整姿势重新回到了酷拉皮卡上方，他的脸再次出现在眼前。“别再这么为难自己了，尽情地呻吟呐喊出声吧。相信我，你继续这么固执也不会有什么好结果的。另外，我们已经够污秽了，放纵自我也不会再有什么伤害。”

“说的好像我会在意你的狗屁意见似的，混蛋！”

“好吧——那我就只能逼你坦诚了。”

库洛洛言出必行地抓起酷拉皮卡的一条腿，将它举到了自己肩头。窟卢塔少年的眼睛充满惧色地睁大了，他颤抖起来。他试图挣脱，但是库洛洛强硬地抓着他纤弱的身躯，酷拉皮卡发现自己连动弹都困难。库洛洛漆黑，犀利而又冷酷的凝视定格在酷拉皮卡震惊不安的眼中。限制他的行动就足够了。没有用的，形势明显是一边倒。

男人的手开始滑向酷拉皮卡的穴口，意图为他做准备。酷拉皮卡猛抽了一口气，从库洛洛那儿挪开了目光。

沉默的呻吟随着一根手指的强行进入脱口而出。很快那根手指抽了出去，又再次进入。酷拉皮卡发出疼痛的嘶声，因为两人手指强行挤了进来。这些手指以一种缓慢而恒定的节奏出入他的身体，不断将他打开。库洛洛手上的动作逐渐快了起来，直到骤然停下。

他拒绝抬眼去看。他知道接下来会发生什么。他能感觉到库洛洛把他的双臀挪近，硬物的顶端轻轻抵着酷拉皮卡胯下。

“啊——！”当库洛洛埋进酷拉皮卡紧致的后穴，一阵尖锐、火热的疼痛迅速涌遍了酷拉皮卡全身。过程缓慢，随着库洛洛试图进入到更深，强行在这紧密部位将自己推得尽可能远的行为，酷拉皮卡感觉到自己的皮肤充满疼痛地被撑开了。男人一只手抓着他的腿，另一只手固定在他的臀部，好想要他把桎梏在一个合适的位置。

“……啊——！”库洛洛开始穿刺时，酷拉皮卡再次痛到呜咽出声。酷拉皮卡的胸膛微微起伏，他拼命扭动着。

“叫出来，酷拉皮卡。别再固执了，叫出来吧。”男人冰冷的嗓音沉稳地说道，他的声音包含了一种揉合了建议与命令的语调。说完以后，他加快了动作，强调着自己的观点。

酷拉皮卡别无选择，只能照着男人说的做。

他微微张开嘴，先深吸了一口气。闭上嘴时，他的喉间发出了沉默的声响，（在库洛洛看来）暗示了他的愉悦。疼痛逐渐变成了灭顶的欢愉。尽管仍旧疼痛，但多少变得可以承受了。

库洛洛的冲刺变得更激烈了些，速度也更快了些，他的手亲昵地抚摸着男孩的臀瓣。随着他在身下那具瘦小身躯内的冲撞，床咔嚓作响，床头板则默默击打着混凝土墙面。

酷拉皮卡咬住下唇，发出了一阵悠长的呻吟。为了阻挡这份呻吟，他有好一会儿难以呼吸，可他再也忍不住了。

“唔……嗯……”窟卢塔少年喘息着，声音比平时高上了几分——妈的，要是他的双手能动就好了，那他起码能捂住自己的嘴。他现在几乎是毫无防御能力地暴露着，他没法理解自己为什么不试着召唤出锁链来把牢牢束缚住手腕的领带除掉。这根本轻而易举——难道不是吗？

所以……为什么？  
令他松一口气的是，库洛洛终于放开了他的腿。它已经变得有点儿麻木，尽管酷拉皮卡并不关心。他完全被自己的胡思乱想和漫溢的羞耻感占据了，根本没空管身体上的痛楚。

更重要的是，库洛洛看起来似乎在打算着其他什么事。男人有一瞬间停下了动作，但他们仍旧保持着连结的状态。房里开着空调，可是当库洛洛凑近酷拉皮卡，强壮的身躯压在对方瘦弱的身躯上时，仍旧令人感觉灼热。库洛洛炽热的目光锁定住对方恐惧的双眼，男孩发出了一声呜咽，究竟是出于恐惧还是其他什么，两人都说不清。

出于某种原因，酷拉皮卡很想知道男人这会在想什么。如此近的距离下，酷拉皮卡能够通过对方的眼睛轻易读出男人的心绪。但是，这双黑色的眼睛让他猜不透那副脑子里究竟在进行着怎样的活动。他所能看见的，只有库洛洛平静面容之下的激情和沉闷双眼之下的渴望。

库洛洛的目光具有穿透性，但是不知为何，那双眼闪烁着奇特的光芒，莫名其妙令酷拉皮卡对这个把自己变得污秽不堪的男人产生了好奇，他的身体也微微放松下来。

“……没关系的。”

酷拉皮卡眨了眨眼，仿佛大梦初醒。

“你不必压抑忍耐。如果有什么事是你能放心交付给我的，那就是我们的交易。不管今晚在这间房里发生了什么，它都只会留在这儿，成为我们两人之间的秘密。这之后，我们可以忘了它，或者装作什么都没发生过。所以放松下来，好好享受就行了。”

不知为何，酷拉皮卡觉得这份承诺是可信的。但是他不想让男人知道（尽管他很确定库洛洛已经想到了），因此他出言反驳。

“……那我也绝不会屈服于你，混蛋。”

“唔，那就让我们走着瞧了。”库洛洛笑起来，倾身靠近男孩。当库洛洛将自己的唇贴上对方，落下一个吻时，酷拉皮卡不知为何没有像平时那样闭上眼睛。酷拉皮卡的眼睑滑落至半开阖的状态，然后他目睹到库洛洛缓缓闭上眼睛，暗示着他无疑是在享受。库洛洛摒着呼吸，但是他挪动嘴唇的时候，都会呼出一声短促而静默的呻吟。这声音有些勾人，有那么短短一瞬，酷拉皮卡的内心被搅乱了，他忽然想要回应男人的吻。

他的嘴唇动作着，试图模仿库洛洛吮吸的动作。如他所料，库洛洛睁开了眼睛看向他。酷拉皮卡的火红眼仍旧半睁着，男人能够精准地读出里面承载了别样的情绪。

与之前不同，酷拉皮卡的眼里现在点亮了一种库洛洛能称之为好奇的情绪。他在好奇一件事或者好几件事，但是男孩到底对什么如此好奇他就不知道了。库洛洛也变得对金发少年突如其来的情绪转变好奇起来。也许酷拉皮卡在思考他几分钟前说的话，也许男孩相信了他，正在努力对两人亲密的肢体接触放轻松。

也或许，他只是单纯对库洛洛感到好奇。

库洛洛打算抓住这份好奇，并为自己所用。

酷拉皮卡当然是个机智聪颖的男孩，但是人生中总有书本上学不到，而需要亲身体验的东西。好吧，反正他最初的计划就是：玩弄并扰乱这位小窟卢塔，玷污男孩让他受辱，摧毁他的自尊，到最后，一旦他毁坏崩析，就将他丢弃，就像他曾经玩的玩具一样，等他厌倦了就扔在一旁，任它七零八落地躺在那儿，很快就被遗忘。

库洛洛莫名能够判断自己是酷拉皮卡的第一个。不过他是不会浪费时间精力去问对方的，他很确定对方会否认。况且即使他猜错了也没关系，虽然他可能会有点儿失望。

他想最好还是别去确认自己到底是不是这个年轻窟卢塔的第一位，这能让他俩所谓的“关系”尽可能疏离。顺其自然，一切就会按照计划平稳地进行下去。

库洛洛也半睁着眼，用同样充满疑惑的目光看着酷拉皮卡。男孩正半阖着眼，专注地观察着，仿佛在研究身上的男人。

这道吻变得比之前更为猛烈，火热而饥渴。酷拉皮卡不像库洛洛那样热烈地回应，但他起码在回应。他们分开了几次来喘气，很快又投入到另一个火热的吻中，不时听到对方的呻吟和纠缠的呼吸。

这之后，我们可以忘了它，或者装作什么都没发生过。酷拉皮卡回想起男人之前所说的。说得轻松，笨蛋。好吧，以他的情况，酷拉皮卡怀疑自己能不能忘掉一丁点。天晓得他有多想忘记这些然后装作什么都没发生过，但这就是——不可能。说真的，这混蛋从我这儿索取得太多了。任何一个正常人都没法忘记自己被死敌无情地强暴了——一遍一遍又一遍。首先：他们是两个男人，老天啊。退一步说：哪怕他们是一男一女，正常人也没法忍受男人的这种态度。而且他还有胆量告诉自己只要忘掉装作没发生过就好了。真是恼人，太恼人了。

对库洛洛来说忘掉这些事情很容易吗？

库洛洛是第一个用这种方式碰他的人——怪物。他还得到了他的初吻。他从来没告诉过对方，他也绝不会说的。但他有点儿确信库洛洛已经知道了。那就是他不能忘记这一切的另一个原因。没门。

然而这对男人来说似乎就不适用了。根据他的行为，酷拉皮卡既不是他的第一个，也不是第二个。甚至不是第三个。男人已经和其他很多人干过很多次这样的事。也许有女孩，也许有男人。酷拉皮卡不知道他是否陷入过真正的关系，还是仅仅和随便遇到的陌生人睡上一觉。他甚至也不在意。就像男人想把他们的交易当作一场单纯明了的贸易，酷拉皮卡也绝不会刺探男人的私生活。他不屑。他所想要的只有夺得族人的眼睛，停止眼下的疯狂，接着在完成这一切的时候狠狠揍那个混蛋一顿，然后他可能会考虑忘掉所有这些可怕的事，把它们跟噩梦一样封存起来。

但是独独有一件关键的事情不断在他脑海中烦扰着他。

听起来可能荒谬，而且完全不合情理，但是——万一事情没能保持原样呢？

是的，这确实难以置信——但也不绝对。事物总是顺势而变，所有事物都是，包括人。每一天都会发生许多可能，从没有人能够断定究竟什么时候不可置信的事会变成最可能最平常的事。

此外，如果库洛洛对他感到厌倦无趣了，而两人的交易还没有结束，到时可能发生什么？

他不可能完全靠他们的交易获取眼睛，但是库洛洛肯定还有好几双——这是酷拉皮卡知道的，而他不知道的是对方具体有多少双。或许他有着最多双眼睛。但是不管现在他手头是有数量最多的眼睛还是只有一双，对酷拉皮卡来说都很要紧。他一方面买不起，另一方面也没法忍受男人拥有任何一只自己族人的火红眼。说实话，他想将这个交易继续到库洛洛手上最后一双眼睛再结束。

不管怎么说，男人很有可能被杀。那是既定的事实。一旦他得到的足够了，他就会除掉对方，并取下库洛洛的眼睛作为纪念品。那可是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。他或许不晓得库洛洛的过去是什么样子，但仅仅通过对方的态度，他能判断出很多。库洛洛是那种容易对事物感到厌倦的人。对蜘蛛头目来说，酷拉皮卡只不过是他庞大收藏里区区一只珍稀玩具。就像他想品尝对方，不论男女。奇怪的是，酷拉皮卡宁可这样子。他不希望库洛洛将他视作其他什么。他把男人看作无情的杀手，还有变态强奸犯，而库洛洛视他为有趣的消遣。仅此而已。

但问题是——这能持续多久？

酷拉皮卡感觉到库洛洛的手缓缓从他的嘴唇移向了胸口。

库洛洛冰冷、粗糙的手滑过酷拉皮卡的躯干，令窟卢塔少年颤栗不已。最后，男人放开了他已经被染红的湿润嘴唇。他设法吸入一口气，却在库洛洛撞击他的臀部时有些讶异地叫出了声。并不痛，酷拉皮卡不清楚为什么。其实感觉挺好的，他的身体肯定已经习惯这种新的“生活方式”了。当库洛洛的手伸向他的脑袋，轻柔地从后面握住一缕绸缎般的金发，酷拉皮卡泄漏出了一声呜咽。

库洛洛重新开始往他体内冲撞，酷拉皮卡随之紧闭上眼，深吸一口气之后咬住了下唇。他的背微微拱起，但是金发少年努力控制住了令人羞耻的冲动。他自我鼓舞，憋住了声音。

男人的唇轻轻扫过他的下巴。真他妈撩人。他不断咬着下唇，但也注意着不会咬得太重，流血的话会留下伤痕，引起同事们不必要的审问。他的工作。对啊，他想起来自己还在执勤。搞什么——他现在应该在休息的。酷拉皮卡想知道已经过去几个小时了。

好累……这男人的耐力到底是什么情况！？他在心里问道。库洛洛仍忙于在他体内发泄，他的唇仍纠缠着酷拉皮卡的颈项。

我……我觉得昏昏欲睡。怎么回事？他感到头昏脑涨，非常困倦，晕眩开始占据他的头脑内部。等等……这不对劲——到底……

酷拉皮卡甚至没能完成一连串的思考，他的世界就开始旋转起来。酷拉皮卡被拽入黑暗，他还没回过神，就失去了意识。

酷拉皮卡的头倒向了一侧，库洛洛随之起身。他终于陷入了睡眠。库洛洛任由自己的目光徘徊在男孩的面容，他苍白的锁骨和鲜红的嘴唇，还有软软悬在头顶的双臂，以及仍被领带包裹着的擦红了的手腕。

库洛洛的唇边聚起了一盏笑。

仔细凝视着熟睡的男孩，他意识到酷拉皮卡绝对是他偷到手过的最好的东西了。

他从失去意识的金发少年体内抽身离去。对方的腿垂向两侧，不过库洛洛设法抓住了它们。他两手并用，将男孩的腿伸直了，把它们放到软垫上，然后起身离开了床。双脚刚一触地，他就匆忙抓起床另一侧整齐叠好的一床毯子。他单手解开了绑住金发少年手腕的领带，纤长而白皙的双臂垂落在他脑袋两侧，暗示了他睡得有多熟。

库洛洛随后将刚刚拿的毯子盖在了酷拉皮卡身上。金发少年发出了一点响动，好像要被吵醒了，但是他的眼睛仍然闭着。

库洛洛仍旧注视着窟卢塔少年，他拉好裤子拉链，然后从一旁的橱柜里拿出了另一件衬衫。他抓起自己的西装外套，匆忙穿了上去。

他一边打理着深色西装的领子，一边低头看了酷拉皮卡最后一眼。然后他弯下腰，双唇凑近金发少年的脸颊。他将自己的鼻尖在上面缓缓摩挲，然后才落下一道轻柔的吻。看酷拉皮卡毫无醒来的征兆，他又擒住对方的唇，给了一个纯洁的吻。等他放开对方的时候，他轻笑出声，让微笑留在了嘴角。

“晚安。”他说着，走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6716个词，不包括P.S.。天哪，这是一项大啊啊啊工程。（译者：所以你们看，这次拖那么久真的是因为太长了orz）  
> 同志们好哇！顺道祝你们假日快乐！我刚过完人生中最残暴的十二月。保持现实工作和二次元生活之间的步调真的太难了。抱歉没能遵守在12月25号之前贴出一章的诺言。我就……没能做到是因为……《无法触碰的爱》真人电影终于上线啦！当我在Aarinfantasy网站上找到它的时候我真的要哭出来了（特别不好意思的是我注册了一个账号却从没打开过。不管怎么说！）是的，比起工作，我还是先满足了自己对耽美的饥渴。抱歉，我真的……在ANN上读到新闻之后等待了7个月，真的太——漫长了，而我不得不承认自己对阳介和亚纪这一对根本吃不够。直到现在，这都超级困扰，真的。不管怎么说，第十一章！希望你们喜欢。是哒，有少量捆绑和角色扮演，还有“男友衬衫”。太多《探索者系列》的剂量了。哦！我也爱麻见和高羽这一对。（嗷呜，谁不爱呢？！）  
> 说起来，我有个坏消息。你们知道，我这一整年来都一直梦想着写《未来都市》，《心理测量者》和《探索者系列》的同人。（是的，我萌狡槙。你们对此有问题吗？）所以我打算（最好在）2015年到来之际提笔写起来。不过没什么好担心的，实际上我已经在着手SD的最新章节了……在我脑中。  
> 此外，我想问问你们的想法。你们最诚恳的想法。假如说我喜欢《探索者系列》，而且我喜欢捆绑之类的……我想在这篇同人里加入极少量的BDSM情节，但是我怕你们会不喜欢。（译者：我忍不住想插一句，BDSM好哇！我特么最好这一口了！）所以，由你们来选择。你们看，总有酷拉皮卡要向库洛洛寻求……帮助的时候。抱歉我剧透了。无论如何，他得付出代价。我想了两种：轻口味和重口味的。所以……你们更喜欢哪一种？  
> 最后，这是针对我得到的一条评论的。我很抱歉，但是我没法写温馨诚挚的场景……暂时，还不行。今年不行。说实话，还需要很久。所以抱歉。但是不论如何，有一件事是我可以向你们保证的，他们迟早会轻柔地做的。我很很温柔，一点也不疼。等着吧。  
> 还有，祝大家新年快乐！谢谢你们这一年的支持和喜爱！顺带一提，我刚买了自己的第一部安卓机，现在正沉迷于能够阅读的同人小说。我们又搬家去了一个新房子。不说这些了。请不要忘记留言！  
> 爱你们，kusari！


	11. 计划外的任务 An Unplanned Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。（请忍受一下语言上的冗余，我正在改进。谢谢你们！）

库洛洛·鲁西鲁不怎么记得人生中上一次感受到如此极致的愉悦是什么时候了。用念使窟卢塔男孩入睡后，蜘蛛头目偷偷走出了他的私人船舱。他穿着黑色西装，系着领带，随意地漫步踱向离他所在位置不远的一间严阵把守的房间。

他要做的事情非常冒险。他和他的蜘蛛同伙们一个月前刚经历了一项艰巨的任务，期间他们入侵了一年一度的友客鑫地下拍卖会。那时候跟他的幻影旅团光是实施计划就着实花了些时间。最糟糕的是，他没预料到某个鲁莽的复仇者会出现，而且头一次挫了他的锐气——真是有趣，仅仅一个窟卢塔男孩就完成了这一壮举。

要不是因为这个小鬼，他们面对大批黑帮还有一些专业杀手的任务应该是能够成功的，但是旅团头领忍不住要赞扬他新偷来的玩具。酷拉皮卡是追逐他们的复仇者中唯一一个引起他注意的，因为他是第一个做到将这群臭名昭著的盗贼搞得一团糟——还活下来的人。

他故意走向走廊，时不时转个弯，瞄准了要开展任务必须先去的一间房。有些情况下他会碰着些人，他们用空洞而警惕的目光盯着蜘蛛头目。库洛洛维持着冷静的举止，表现得就像个单纯的路人。表演对库洛洛来说就是小菜一碟，因此他经过后，周围的人就直接把他忽略了。

两个身形庞大，全副武装的男人站在一扇门的两侧。除了他们，周围就没有人了。库洛洛对着邮轮这样松散的警戒眉头微蹙。然后他猜想，可能大部分守卫都在这房间里面，因为房里有整艘船上至关重要的安保系统：监控室。库洛洛双手插兜，漫不经心地朝着走廊信步而去。

两人的目光都射向了他。蜘蛛头目单纯地走了过去，目光定定地看着前方，阔步走了几步之后，抵达了门边。

他突然停了下来。

“嘿，怎——”其中一个身量高大的男人还没来得及把要说的说完，库洛洛就迅速转身面向他们，一只手从口袋里抽了出来。转瞬之间，库洛洛猛地一挥双手，下一刻，两个男人就瞪大了眼睛，血液从他们被针戳中的前额渗出，流了下来。他们瘫倒在地上，已经断了气。

库洛洛争分夺秒地伸向门把手，打开了门。意料之中，迎接他的是几个人惊讶的面庞。他们有几个坐在电脑屏幕前，另一些双手持枪站在后面。库洛洛两只手都抽了出来，每一道指缝都夹着一根威力十足的针。他都没让那些人进入备战姿态，就给了对方一盏轻蔑的笑，随后自然地挥舞起双手。

除了专注于显示器的那些，所有人的头都被利落地射中了。他们开始一个接一个地往下倒。

坐在监控屏幕前的几个员工颤抖着滑下了座位。他们撑着身子远离杀手。所有人都退到了一个角落——那地方男人能再射出一波令所有人血贱当场的死亡。

库洛洛走向了他们。

“先、先生！请放过我们！我还不想死！”其中一人请求到。

库洛洛再度轻笑起来。“你知道人一生中有许多事情比死糟糕一百倍吗？”

“先、先生！我不能离开我的家人，我只不过在这儿做我的工作！”

“我也是。”库洛洛给了他们最后一道笑容，随即从袖子里滑出了另一批针。他快速挥手，听到的最后的声音，是手无寸铁的人们求饶的哭喊和最后一口深深的抽气声。

在夺走那么多条生命之后，库洛洛将注意力放到了显示屏上，就好像杀人和每天吃正餐一样，司空见惯。男人专业地操纵着控制面板，关闭了系统内某几个监视器的功能。一分钟后，他在这间房里的任务就完成了。

他随意地离开了房间，好像一切都未发生过。

走上另一条走廊，他转进一个角落，发现接下来的路上布满了穿着西装手持武器的人。其中一人注意到了库洛洛的存在，他警告地瞥了对方一眼。库洛洛的脸上看不出什么情绪，他回视了男人，随即停下脚步站在大厅的中央。所有武装人员都转过脸去看着这位陌生人。

“抱歉， _先生_ 。”一人突然说道，同时握紧了肩上斜背着的大口径步枪，以此强调武器带给他的特权。“这里是禁区，你不能——”库洛洛都没让他说完就迅速具现化出了盗贼的极意，并翻到了其中一页。下一刻，所有的武装人员都静止了。没人发出丁点声响与动静，就好像他们都被冻住晕住了。

他又翻了一页书，一眨眼的功夫，他就在走廊的另一端了。

又出现一条走道，很可能是通往存放拍卖品的保险库的，他今晚打算偷取这些物件。

库洛洛不得不承认，这是他目前实施过的最冒险的单人任务了。首要原因是，这都没经过完整周密的计划。当他听说他的小窟卢塔要参加一个五天的邮轮旅行，他不禁感到好奇。在他看来，这场旅行似乎和窟卢塔族的眼睛有关。因此他溜上邮轮，确认了酷拉皮卡的工作，并始终怀抱着一点儿与对方偷度一晚并多少享受一番的期望。

但他很是惊讶于拍卖会的物品。除了眼睛，库洛洛还找到了其他几件对他而言价值不菲的真迹。更重要的是，他迫切需要眼睛——如果酷拉皮卡先得到了这双眼睛，他就会失去一次与对方共度良宵的好机会。此外，他惊讶于男孩那会儿在他的VIP客房内居然 _真的_ 配合了自己，因为他以为自己真要花那离谱的价格来买一双眼睛。

实话实说，五十亿戒尼都抵不上酷拉皮卡全然自愿地让库洛洛做这一切。假使他没有对其他商品产生兴趣，库洛洛会毫不犹豫地抛出那笔钱，就为了跟男孩过一夜角色扮演的瘾。

库洛洛的目光随着他的走动而穿梭在这个地方。他走路的时候脚步几乎没有声音，目光随即捕捉到VIP大厅中除了豪华大门之外的一扇不同的门：是保险库。当然，周围的警卫立刻看到他过来了。他们甚至问都不问一声，就通通举枪指向蜘蛛头目。库洛洛停下脚步，惯常波澜不惊的脸上咧开了一盏邪恶的笑。

武装人员来不及开口，甚至来不及扣下扳机，库洛洛就飞速将双手滑入了外套口袋。他双手一挥，武装人员就一个接一个倒在了地上，每一个人断气倒下的角度都不尽相同，唯一相同的是他们震惊的面孔，还有利落地击中他们脑袋的一模一样的针。

库洛洛走向保险库的大门，仿佛杀死这么一波既没有违抗他也没有机会保护自己性命的人也没什么好奇怪的。他将一只手放在保险库大门的转轮上，然后释放了一股强烈的念。这股念从他的手臂缓缓流到了门上。

巨形圆门的门锁发出一声牢靠的响声，暗示着门被成功撬开了。

库洛洛走进保险库，立即找到了珍贵的商品——还有三个不认识的人在里面。他当然料到会如此。那三个手无寸铁的人瞥了他一眼，表明他们知晓了对方的存在。他们全都转身，好彻底面对蜘蛛头目。仅一眼库洛洛就知道他们都是念能力者。

“哦，一位访客。”其中一人开口说。

“晚上好啊，先生。”另一人说道。

“终于，这次无聊的邮轮旅行总算有些动静了。”最后一人评价道。

库洛洛仅以微笑回应。

“我想知道……你是属于哪个盗贼团伙的？哦，还是说你一个人？”

“我觉得我没有回答的必要。”库洛洛第二次召唤出盗贼的极意，当他打开到一页，一片巨大的布料魔术般出现在了他的手里。“别浪费时间了，绅士们。我还要处理更重要的事务呢。”

随着这句发言的落下，三个人全都冲向了只身一人的蜘蛛头子。

* * *

酷拉皮卡是伴随着身体有史以来最严重的疼痛而醒来的。

他努力地睁开眼睛，迎接他的是白色的天花板。一开始，他的脑子似乎还转不起来，不过随着疼痛席卷全身，他的大脑开始感到阵阵晕眩，直转急下的情况导致他醒来后头疼不已。

即使在深睡之后，酷拉皮卡仍旧感觉精疲力竭。他被透支得超出了当前的忍受限度。他甚至没法从床垫上支起身子，能做的只有用手捋过金发，试图减轻头疼。他仔细琢磨着片刻之前发生的事，手掌仍旧盖在额头上。

「那个变态混蛋上了我……然后我就陷入沉睡了。等等……我失去意识之前感到了一股温和又陌生的念能力从体内经过。会不会是库洛洛用念让我晕了过去？但是为什么？」酷拉皮卡有一堆问题想问那个混蛋，但是库洛洛却没了踪影。不过他能感到对方就在附近。

酷拉皮卡不能理解男人为什么要做到一半让他晕过去。他不断做出假设，但是每次用力思考，头疼就变本加厉。在他思考的过程中，脑子里突然冒出了库洛洛继续投入到他所谓的“事务”中去了的想法。对，这说得通。库洛洛用念诱使他陷入沉睡，这样他就能大肆偷盗和滥杀了。放倒窟卢塔，不费一分钱就染指火红眼和其他商品——一石二鸟。

如果是这样的话，那么……

“该死。”酷拉皮卡低声咒骂道。「 _我真是太天真了_ ！」

他用尽全身力气，不顾疼痛和其他所有不适，从床上支起身子。他注意到自己身上盖着毯子，而衬衫正松垮垮地攀在肩头。他设法在床上坐直了，就在这时，开门的细微响动传到了他耳边。蜘蛛头目出现在浴室门边，进入他的视野。他围了块白色浴巾在腰上，显眼的充满肌肉的身躯令酷拉皮卡从男人身上移开了目光。不知为何，看到对方那副裸露上身的样子让他胃里升腾出了奇怪的感受。他一点儿也不想思考这件事，发觉自己仅仅看到对方赤裸着就心跳快得跟什么一样只会让他恨男人。他吸了口气，又缓缓吐出，强迫自己看向男人的脸庞。

“混蛋。”他喊道，“介意给我讲清楚你究竟为什么要用念让我昏过去吗？”

“嗯？”库洛洛回视着他，语调里透露出好奇。

“别装傻了，我又不蠢，我很确定你这么做了。”

“好吧——”库洛洛张嘴想要进一步解释，却有敲门声响了起来。他们几乎同时朝门看过去。敲门声再度响起，两人面面相觑。指令好像通过眼神交流就能下达，库洛洛挪向门把手，而酷拉皮卡躺回床上，把毯子拉过头顶，盖住了全身。他竖起耳朵偷听来访者与男人的对话。

“晚上好，先生。很抱歉半夜里打扰您，事态紧急。”首先响起的是个男人的声音，听起来很官方。

“晚上好。没关系，反正我才正准备去睡。”

“幸好如此。那个，我不想耽误您宝贵的时间，所以就直奔主题吧。首先，我们向您谢罪，因为有几个盗贼跟我们一起上了船。我们得知您是在拍卖会上收购物品的客人之一，很遗憾地告诉您，您的物品，连同其他商品，几个小时前都被人从邮轮的保险库内洗劫一空了。”

“…… **什么** ！？”酷拉皮卡听到库洛洛的声音以一种完全令人信服的不信任的语调响起，感到一阵猝不及防。男人听起来完全是不可思议的，混杂着愤怒与失望。呃，他很想知道库洛洛那么吼着的时候脸上展示的是怎样一种表情。“……很抱歉，先生。我们向您保证哪怕小偷没有被抓住，也会退还给您一笔钱。”

“谁他妈需要退钱——我只要我的东西好吗？”

“整艘船都在彻底清查。偷盗发生在两到三小时之前，犯人极有可能仍在船上。我们正尽全力追踪他们并夺回失窃商品。但是现在，我们想代表公司，请您原谅我们的不称职，也想提醒您这群匪徒可能会给您带来潜在的危险。请您在进一步通知前留在您的房间里，我们保证会及时通知您物品和退款的最新进展。”

“该死……我真该在拍卖会后就立马把我的物品拿走的。你们这糟糕的安保是他妈什么情况？前提是你们保证过会照看好这些古董。你们根本就不该承诺（译者注：这里作者用的是compromise，这样意思上说不通，所以擅自当做promise翻译了）。你们最好对现在一团糟的情况负起责任来，我他妈只想要回我的商品。”库洛洛发出了不满的低吼。

“好的，先生。”另一个人的声音很低，显然是接受了男人直冲他而去的辱骂和怒火。

几秒后，关门声传到了男孩耳边。他仍躲在毯子底下，但是当他感到某个存在缓缓逼近时，他笔直坐了起来，把毯子从头上掀了下去。

酷拉皮卡的目光立刻撞上了库洛洛。该死的蜘蛛头目带着一副得意的笑，而金发少年微微发抖，显然濒临愤怒爆发的边缘。

“……我不敢相信。”酷拉皮卡仿佛喃喃自语，但他很清楚男人听到了他在说什么，“简直令人震惊。该死的。”

“嗯？”库洛洛发出疑惑的哼声，触动了酷拉皮卡的神经。

“你这个王八蛋。”酷拉皮卡从来不喜欢骂人。他没兴趣对人喊脏话，但是面对这个混蛋，他就是忍不住。

他被蜘蛛头目给骗了。他穿着对方的衬衫，底下不着一物，甚至还 _平白_ 陪他玩了场小小的捆绑游戏。该死的。真是……「 _天杀的_ 。」

“怎么了？”库洛洛开口，好像他是被充满爱意地称呼了。

“你自始至终就是这么计划的，是吗？”

“唔……可以这么说。拍卖会上有些我难以拒绝的有趣物品。”

“混蛋。操，我他妈发什么疯居然以为你会为了一双眼睛抛出五十亿？”酷拉皮卡好像是在唾弃自己。

库洛洛泄漏出了一声轻笑，听到这声音，酷拉皮卡更加愤怒了。

酷拉皮卡在意识到之前，就已经冲上去朝库洛洛摆出了战斗的姿势。一如所料，男人熟练地躲开了攻击，并且巧妙地抓住了酷拉皮卡的双臂。他扶住男孩的身体，与平衡博弈，然后把可怜的窟卢塔按在了一旁的墙上。这一行为令酷拉皮卡缄默，他睁大的眼盛着震惊与暴怒。

“我不知道你有点儿天真。你真觉得我会仅仅为了一双眼睛付出五十亿？而且能 _免费_ 得到更多，我又怎么会只一件商品就满意了？真的，酷拉皮卡，我没想到你有时候也会犯傻。”库洛洛评价道，冷酷的黑色瞳仁看进酷拉皮卡闪动着纯然浓厚怒火的火红眼里。

金发少年盛怒之下找不到任何像样的回击。他持续地呼出一口口深重的气，试图控制自己的怒火。他正准备冲库洛洛怒吼，让他滚，库洛洛向前的动作却让一切将要爆出口的诅咒生生扼断了。

“但我不介意。”库洛洛凑得离酷拉皮卡非常近，两人的脸距离对方只有咫尺之遥，“尽管我确实惊讶于你突然的屈服，仅仅因为你以为我为你族人的眼睛花了五十亿，或者更确切地说： _是为了你_ 。”

一道可爱的深红染上了酷拉皮卡的脸颊。他看上去有点儿震惊，恼怒，甚至有点傻，但是库洛洛觉得非常诱人。

酷拉皮卡看上去仍在脑海中思索他能激起的最有力的咆哮，库洛洛的唇角却咧开了一道傻气又迷人的笑。

“唔……我们来做个交易：我给你五十亿现金，再加上一双眼睛——除了今晚这双另加一双——但是我要在浴室里做。就在浴缸里，三次。”

有那么一瞬间，酷拉皮卡觉得对方是疯了。

“你——真的——”酷拉皮卡一字一句地大声吼道，他看起来真的要爆炸了，“—— _ **疯了**_ 。”

库洛洛的唇边扬起了一道真诚的笑。这么继续下去的话，他真的要硬了。这对两个人来说都是坏消息，尤其是对酷拉皮卡。要得到一双眼睛并不容易，心血来潮的性爱也不会像计划好的那种一样令人满意。好吧，他比较怀疑和酷拉皮卡做爱是否真的会有不满意的时候，不管有没有计划好。无论如何，他吓得酷拉皮卡惊惶失措的玩笑在金发少年发出不满的声音时突然变成了一项严肃的交易：在他听来，酷拉皮卡认为他的提议是真的。

五十亿买一双眼加上和窟卢塔一起的一个热腾腾的澡——「毫无疑问，我乐意至极。」

库洛洛拉近了距离，离金发少年越来越近。他感到手掌之下的退缩，伴随着酷拉皮卡脸上十足的惊讶。

“做梦去吧，混蛋。你就是给出一整个宇宙我也不会同意的。”

“唔……两双怎么样？行了，我很确定你多少知道我光为了住这间VIP房就花了多少钱。我们起码得在浴室里试一次，不然就太浪费了。”

有很短的一瞬间，那双猩红的瞳仁下闪过了异样的情绪。该死，酷拉皮卡在认真考虑。

库洛洛必须把这件事办成。

“谁他妈关心你为了这该死的VIP房浪费了多少钱？”不管他怎样竭力掩饰，库洛洛都能清楚地看出窟卢塔少年对两双眼睛的提议充满兴趣。听了对方短促的回击之后，库洛洛在心里露出了胜利的微笑，因为他确定这一切已经在自己的掌握之下了。

“哦，那真是有点儿遗憾。我以为你会喜欢浴室的氛围。”

“ **什么** ！？”

“嗯？我有一会儿以为你喜欢一些小游戏，比如捆绑什么的，因为你之前也没做什么，除了在下面抱怨和扭动——”

“你他妈到底在说什么！？”酷拉皮卡叫道，他脸板着，却红得厉害。这道红晕肯定意味着什么，库洛洛想到，但他推测他必须得把这件事暂时放一边。

“啊，我猜我做出了错误的假设。”库洛洛假惺惺地说道。

“错得 _尴尬_ ，蠢蛋。”酷拉皮卡愤然说道，尽管他心里确实被影响到了。是的，他愿意让男人碰他——但在他承认那感觉不错之前，他宁可先去死。

“好吧，你感不感兴趣并不重要，反正我喜欢，而我是不会自欺欺人拒绝自己想要的事物的。所以……”库洛洛故意让这句话悬而未决，留给男孩让他在脑海里自己补完。酷拉皮卡突然改变了话题，库洛洛差点忍不住笑了出来。

“几点了？”

库洛洛憋着愉快的笑意，顺着酷拉皮卡的话题走，“……两点四十五分。”

“把我的衣服还我。”酷拉皮卡粗声粗气地命令道。

这一次，库洛洛没忍住笑意，于是他笑了出来，亲切地看着酷拉皮卡。库洛洛注视着那双眼睛，无意识地伸出了手，直到手指触碰到那弧精雕细琢的下颌轮廓，他才反应过来。但在他挑起酷拉皮卡的下巴，强迫对方与自己对视之后，他恢复了意识。他很快倾身靠近，捕获金发少年的双唇，形成了一道对方更为喜爱的纯洁的浅吻。最令他惊讶的是，酷拉皮卡没有拒绝。他预料到了甚至等待着这一行为。他就站在那儿，眼睛半睁着。

库洛洛将这种缺乏厌恶的反应视为默许，他不做多想地侧了头，加深了这个吻，舌头品尝着男孩甜美又炽热的口腔。这一次，库洛洛感觉到酷拉皮卡闭上眼，屏住了呼吸。这个吻持续的时间比库洛洛预期的还要长，他腰间的浴巾都快要松开掉下去了。该死，谁管它啊？他靠近对方，酷拉皮卡肯定是感觉到了，于是打断了这个吻。

“你、你他妈以为你在干什么！？”他问道，粗暴地用手背擦着嘴唇。

“抱歉。哦，对了，你的衣服。”库洛洛用一种潇洒的语调说道。酷拉皮卡好像被打了脸。「那幼稚的行为是怎么回事？」

库洛洛退回去，变出了他那盗贼的极意。他飞快地浏览书本，并突然停在了某一页。库洛洛的左手具现化出了一块红布，抓着它的时候，它就飘在空中。然后酷拉皮卡的衣服就跟变魔术一样，从布里面出现了。衣物落在库洛洛的手臂上，那片布就连同库洛洛右手握着的书本一起，消失在了酷拉皮卡眼前，和它被具现化在淡薄空气里的过程一样。

酷拉皮卡从对方炫耀的技能里得出一项结论：一旦书脱离男人的手，他的念能力也会跟着消失。这个结论既不具体，也毫不接近书中实际储存的内容。不论男人离得有多近，哪怕能看到他赤身裸体，能瞥见他脑中所想，但是除了跟他的这段亲密关系之外，库洛洛对他而言仍是一个迷——他还是和两人初见面时一模一样，没有丝毫的改变。除了在做爱之前、之中和之后的争论，他鲜少表达情绪。他们第二晚的时候他发过一次火，那时候酷拉皮卡几乎要反悔了，他觉得自己没法忍受让男人上他这样的念头，然而实际上正是他自己跑到了两人约定见面的地方。也是头一回，库洛洛在看到对方做了那么多却又犹豫了的时候，展现出了某种被酷拉皮卡称为“高高在上的同情”的情绪。每隔几次交易对方就有给他盖个毯子这样所谓“体贴”（因为找不出合适的词）的随意举动，也有让他心烦意乱的癖好。现在，他的条目里又新增了一项：库洛洛似乎对于向他人道歉这件事没有任何愧疚感。但是除了这些，酷拉皮卡对男人一无所知。

酷拉皮卡知道库洛洛为什么一直戴着面具。作为本世纪最杰出的盗贼团伙的首领，库洛洛不得不一直隐藏自己的情绪，以防暴露自己的弱点。他对着世界阖起了自己，不让别人看到他的内里，可这道墙同时也让他自己走不出去。

是，库洛洛知道人类所有的法律法规，也知道怎样去破坏规则。他轻易就能看穿他人，是个为了自身利益操弄他人的行家。他过着一种在任何时间地点都能得到自己想要的东西的生活，不论是人还是物，不论其主人是否愿意。而且不知为何，抛却库洛洛·鲁西鲁多数时候表现出来的热情，他能判断出对方其实……感觉厌倦。对他自己的人生，以及他所在的这个世界。

他的职业想必减轻了他的无聊感，所以即使他可以换一份更好更体面的工作，他也不会这么做的。因为这个原因而去抢劫与杀戮，夺人性命，摧人幸福。以获得短暂的娱乐为由，带去毁灭。听起来可能夸大其词，却无比接近真相。

太荒谬了。可怜得令人作呕。

他正准备拿回自己的衣服，库洛洛却把衣物从他面前拿开了。库洛洛挂着狡猾的笑，说道：“请允许由我来。”

“不了谢谢。”酷拉皮卡拒绝道，他的吐词快得都快连成一个字了。他试图从男人手里抢回衣服，但是库洛洛不断地将自己的手臂移开。

酷拉皮卡对于自己像个小孩一样被对待感到心慌意乱。

“你他妈到底有什么毛病！？”他激动地叫喊道。

“我们可以一整晚都这样，酷拉皮卡。我建议你就遂我的意吧，嗯？”

“停止这些无意义的行为，你这个狡猾又变态的混蛋！”

“唔……顺带一提，你穿我的衬衫真的非常好看。你从浴室里出来的时候我太激动了，忘了告诉你。”

酷拉皮卡几乎忘记那茬事了。「该死。」他这会肯定又脸红得一塌糊涂了。

他正准备咕哝下一句诅咒，库洛洛却再一次靠近了他。那张平日里毫无表情的脸此刻正带着一副玩味的，诱人的笑。只要他们在床上，他就总会露出那样的笑，暗示着酷拉皮卡他得为接下来发生的好事做准备。

“我得告诉你一些事：如果拍卖会没有出售这么多珍贵的物件，那我绝对愿意放弃那五十亿戒尼。我可以眼都不眨地献出那笔钱，如果我不用忍住了再去做一项计划外的任务的话，我甚至可以再给你一笔钱。要是看你穿我的衬衣，并让我在床上再绑住你的全部代价就是为你的族人花费巨额钱款，那我会取出自己银行账户里的每一戒尼，把它们甩到你面前。但是不，我不会那么做。只有在你尽力去取胜的时候，胜利才是甘甜的。我把那笔钱都用来为你取回了眼睛——你也像个男人一点，跟我一样。”

“简而言之？”酷拉皮卡讽刺地回应道，男人讲话的时候，他的目光从未离开过对方。

“屈服。”库洛洛说道，回应着不屈的注视，“我帮了你大忙，你得给我等值的回报。”他一边说着，一边将手缓缓伸向金发少年的衬衫纽扣。他从上至下一粒粒地解开纽扣，为了维持住酷拉皮卡不反抗时两人之间厚重而紧迫的氛围，他忍住了唇角即将勾起的笑。他们的视线毫不动摇，钉入了对方身体。酷拉皮卡射出了最为锐利的目光，而库洛洛高兴地接受了。

衬衫的所有扣子终于都解开了，库洛洛扯着衬衫下摆，衣服就飞快地从酷拉皮卡苍白瘦小的身躯上滑落。库洛洛不住想要看一看酷拉皮卡赤裸的身体，但是两人的眼神交流如此紧密，他没法让自己断开目光。相反，他继续了下一步骤。

他拿起手臂上的白衬衫，抖了一抖，然后拿到了对方身后。他靠近对方，近得不能再近了，都没有看就将衬衫的一只袖子套上了酷拉皮卡的手臂。酷拉皮卡自发地抬起手并不情不愿地把自己的关节塞进袖子里时，库洛洛并未感到惊讶。衣领触到酷拉皮卡的肩膀时，库洛洛再次侧过头，淘气地攫住了对方双唇，展开一道火热而性感的吻。金发上年仅仅闭上眼睛，明显预料到了这一突袭，库洛洛对此也不感到惊讶。然而在对方的手臂突然上移的时候，他屏住了呼吸。很不幸地，他没法判断酷拉皮卡是要推开他还是环住他。

这道吻随着时间的流逝越来越深入，酷拉皮卡的双手悬在空中，显然是不知所措了。看到他这个动作，库洛洛便将衬衫的袖口套上了他另一只光裸的手臂，默默向对方示意。

酷拉皮卡立刻动了动手，将手臂滑进递过来的袖子中。他们的吻暂时中断了，窟卢塔少年借此机会别过脸躲开，以防库洛洛有再度亲他的打算。

幸好蜘蛛头目并未继续追逐他的唇瓣，但那不代表他能逃离对方的喜爱，因为他感到一双柔软的唇从他的脸颊到下巴一路落下轻柔而挑逗的吻。库洛洛一边解衬衣，一边沉溺于这难得的机会，嘴唇和手指都陷入了忙碌。

等这项工作全部完成，库洛洛立即退开了一些，以便好好欣赏自己的杰作。从他的视野看去，酷拉皮卡的脸仍旧扭着一个角度，不过他低着头徒劳地想把红彤彤的脸颊藏起来，这让库洛洛几乎要拉着他把他压在一旁的床垫上。他竭尽全力克制住了自己，单纯去欣赏对方保持着的样子。

他想向男孩表明他控制住了对方，当然，也控制住了自己。他想建立一种切合时宜、恰到好处的印象，想向酷拉皮卡灌输他是个守信用的人。他说了他来帮助对方着衣，而酷拉皮卡勉强的应允正暗示了他多少信任着自己，或者更确切地说，信任自己的许诺。至今为止，任何一句跟男孩说过的话他都没反悔过。因此，他不会破坏金发少年对他怀抱的精细而薄弱的信任之索，因为并无好处；实际上，这甚至可能成为精彩的剧情转折，在某天变得有用。

所以，仅此一次，他会放过酷拉皮卡。

“该死，你故意花了很长时间。”酷拉皮卡从库洛洛手上抢过剩下的几件衣服。他设法抽出自己的裤子，但是他的外套不幸地从男人手臂上滑了下来，无力地落在了地板上。看到他这副样子似乎令库洛洛感到惊讶，因为男人的脸上短暂地露出了困惑的神情。不过酷拉皮卡根本没在意，他真的十分匆忙。窟卢塔少年匆匆套上了他的便裤，努力忽视在蜘蛛头子面前穿衣服的尴尬感觉。幸运的是库洛洛正忙着给他的外套掸灰尘，并里里外外确认衣服没在地板上沾到什么脏东西。检查结束后，他把外套拿到男孩身后，示意对方动动身。惊吓和震惊混杂在一起，填满了酷拉皮卡的内心，因为他见证到臭名昭著的旅团团长展现出了另一种非典型的、随意的贴心举动。然而他还是没空去思索是什么让这个混蛋表现出这副样子。

酷拉皮卡疲乏恼怒得反抗不起来，因此决定顺了对方的意。他喘气中带着嘘声，转开身子抬起双手，接受了对方给出的帮助。哪怕终于为重新穿上自己的衣服而感到舒适，他也仍旧无心去看男人。他猜想男人现在绝对是满面笑容；他要是还继续沉溺在另一道极致的，令人不安的，日复一日变得如此频繁的显眼笑容里，他就是个不折不扣的受虐狂。他今天生的气已经够多了，库洛洛要是再敢挑衅，他保证他会让那成为对方最后的笑。

他抬起手来开始扣上外套，库洛洛却轻柔地把他的手拍开了。这一次，酷拉皮卡无法保持情绪的缓和了，看到库洛洛显现出他在这张脸上见过的最为沉思最为严肃的表情，他感觉呼吸都凝滞在了喉咙。

轮到他盯着蜘蛛头子看了。

扣完扣子，库洛洛抬起手来到领边，仍旧没有正脸去看酷拉皮卡。他熟练地整了整金发少年后颈的领子，就在这时他突然柔声说了句“哦”，紧接着又说：“傻了，我忘记领带了。”

“随它去吧，无所谓。”酷拉皮卡满不在乎，并且不做多想。此刻他满脑子都是尽快离开这个混蛋。库洛洛在身旁的时刻他连一分钟都忍不了了——他只想赶快结束这一切。

酷拉皮卡走向门边，脑子里思索着怎样给同事一个令人信服的借口来解释自己突然不见这件事。他的手已经搭上了门把手，却在这时听到库洛洛喊道：“嘿，我们的交易怎么办？”

伴随着沉重而尴尬的沉默，酷拉皮卡继续站定在门前，背对男人。有一瞬间酷拉皮卡狠狠斥责了自己，因为这样陷入沉默就好像他真的在考虑一样（他也确实在考虑），又会给男人留下另一个错误的印象。很快他就想通了，对他们两人来说，他很显然是确实感兴趣的。或许他已经下意识在考虑了，正中男人的下怀。

好吧，都已经被伤害了。

“我会考虑的。”酷拉皮卡的声音低得几乎只听得见呼吸声，他听上去不结巴也没有任何情绪，这让他感觉松了口气。他没费劲转过身，他太知道那个混蛋听到他的话了。因此，他匆忙打开门走了出去，听到库洛洛说“晚安”的声音，紧接着就是门在身后关上的声音。

酷拉皮卡在门前站了一会儿，不时地深呼吸一下。镇定下来之后，他飞快离开了库洛洛的VIP房，走向了他们分配好的房间。奇怪的是，他觉得自己能听到某处传来的微弱而快活的笑声，可能是他妄想症里的一个片段，或是来自他刚刚去过的某个房间，窟卢塔少年不清楚，也不想去弄清楚。

糟糕的是他太全神贯注于思考了，而没有注意到那双注视着他的眼睛，这双眼会促使他对库洛洛提的交易作出决定。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 哒啷～！惊喜！是哒，信不信由你，我都没想到这章会写出来。哎，距离我上一次贴出一章已经过去该死的6个月了，而且，对，我现在没有试阅，因此我为自己一如既往糟糕的语法还有冗长的表达感到非常抱歉。V酱现在忙于生活中的事情，就很其他所有人一样，所以即使我对自己的作品仍不满意，我也决定把它贴出来。不过别担心。她一回来我就会修改这一章的。另外，非常感谢你们的阅读，谢谢你们仍旧粉着团酷。  
>  我没有特别备注，因为我想我目前还没有权利，而且我相信你们也受够了我令人厌烦地太多次为拖延道歉和找借口。至少我警告过你们，但我仍旧想为你们的收听表示无比感谢。  
> 你们可能注意到了，我贴出了另一篇探索者的同人，令我震惊的是它达到了1万1千字——是我所有同人里最长的章节。这是我花了这么长时间才更新的又一原因。哦，然后我想用一句话总结一下过去6个月在我生命中发生的事情。  
> 首先：我用圣诞奖金买的第一只安卓手机才买来10天就在一辆公交车上在我眼皮子底下被抢走了。然后我尝试找另一个在电话中心的工作，并失败了，然后又试着找一个针对日本人的线上英语辅导学院的工作，并且如我所料地又失败了。然后我妈妈被诊断出急性胰腺炎，要尽快进行手术。是啊，够糟的，不过没关系。我上个3月2号刚满二十岁，就像Kadzuki桑对我说的，这是成长的一部分。世界不再只有耽美，而是充满了责任和更多的责任。但是你们看，我还是有些好消息的！  
> 对所有菲律宾读者，我不知道你们看不看得到，不过2015年8月22日上午11点到下午6点在迪里曼大学将有一个BL大会，叫BLush大会，只花150菲比就能买到门票。这将是我参加的第一个动漫节，还是耽美大会，我超兴奋的！实际上我已经在四月份左右买了票，希望能在那儿见到你们！可以在Facebook的粉丝页查看，那儿有官网链接。付款程序也超简单，就是银行间的转账。  
> 以防万一，对于在那儿跟我面基感兴趣的朋友，我会戴一顶別着库洛洛和酷拉皮卡徽章的黑色帽子，然后跟平时一样，我会戴上审判之链的项链。太羞耻了，我得承认我决定贴出这一章就为了宣布这件事情。最近我有种团酷粉活跃度急剧下降的感觉，但我想见见面因为我真的从来没有在现实生活中见过一个同样的团酷粉。太孤单了，艹！所以我想在那儿见到你们！  
> 啊！趁我还记得，我要向OrionSykes表达感谢，感谢她发给我的超棒的信息，真的让我哭了出来（在电脑屏幕前跟个傻子一样），还给了我继续这篇同人的希望和力量。哦不，不要担心。团酷仍旧是我的本命，而且我觉得是不会变了。对于忠实的粉丝，十分感谢。对于新的粉丝，也非常谢谢你们！我希望你们都会喜欢这一章！  
> 对于建议或者语法修正，请不要大意地给我发消息或者留言。我会超感谢的。  
> 下次见！  
> 爱你们，Kusari。


	12. 嘲弄的赌注 A Mocking Gamble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经，在我还在读小学的时候，我碰巧听到了我妈妈和我姐姐之间一段有趣的对话。  
> 大姐：妈妈！我觉得我长大以后要当一个女保镖！你知道，我朋友的大姐就是个女保镖，她的收入真的非常高！  
> 妈妈：（难以置信地看着我姐姐）……TANGA! (傻瓜！)PROFESSIONAL PROSTITUTE 'YON! (那是职业妓女！)  
> 我：……（灵光一闪）
> 
> 声明：HxH不属于我。  
> 试阅：（超级超级棒的）pervie otome

喧闹，欢腾而活跃——随着游轮不顾前一晚抢劫事件中损失的几十亿戒尼，在旅程第三天继续大胆举办了计划中的赌场之夜，除了安保人员之外的其他人身上都不再看得到丝毫忧虑的迹象。起初，船上所有人在听到消息后都震惊、失望，最关键的是，害怕，这些情绪像野火一样烧遍了整艘船。有些人甚至提议取消旅程直接回岸，但似乎不是每个人都为此烦忧。谣传说这是一个人干的，而且只有保险库被入侵了。很多人有种内部作案的感觉：没有内部人士帮助而仅凭一人之力清除一整队技艺高超的守卫并战胜职业杀手，实在是太不可能了。甚至管理层本身也没有小偷身份的可靠线索，他们有些不愿意把信息泄露出去，既避免面目全非的谣言不必要地传播开来，也好掩饰他们难辞其咎的不称职。终止邮轮旅行的话会损失更多，他们似乎不想这样，因此仅仅提高了安保等级就选择了继续。

成群穿着西装带着武器的人在邮轮上四散开来，不带武器的念能力者也似乎增加了很多，混于宾客之中，在船只内漫步。虽然没被确认，但因为他们正在海中央，所以罪犯可能仍在船上，与其他人混在一起。管理层似乎迫切地想找出并抓住这个滚蛋，然后按计划继续邮轮旅行的活动，一切照常。

赌场大厅内声音震天响，挤满了各式各样尽情狂欢的人，令“生活照常继续”的原则一目了然。音响系统震耳欲聋，男人女人们跳着舞，在桌前赌博，随意挥霍抛洒他们的钱财，仿佛明天就是末日一般。可怕的贪欲令人窒息。病态，荒谬，但酷拉皮卡别无选择，只能忍受这一切。他工作的本质就是保护这些生命中享有大量钱财的人，这些人愿意仅仅为了花钱而花钱。哪怕这些客户是世界上最糟糕的人，哪怕他们在自己面前杀害并羞辱一些人，哪怕他们的暴力和贪婪令人作呕，难以忍受，他也只能闭上嘴阖上眼：收了钱就得办事。包括看那些人展示他们对自身财富和权力过分的自我陶醉，进行一掷千金的豪赌，举办无聊透顶的聚会。

酷拉皮卡站在他当前的老板身后，不太情愿地看着迪米特瑞和他的几个同行打牌。他基本上对他们中的每个人都很熟悉，而他们在人群中分外显眼。他的雇主似乎很享受这游戏，他赢了好多次，但也连续输了两次。迪米特瑞看上去云淡风轻，但酷拉皮卡很确定男人正因为输了两次而在脑海里狠狠咒骂。迪米特瑞对这种肆无忌惮花钱的事情不感兴趣。就酷拉皮卡所知，他可以接受这种事，但能做到不主动参与；这也是酷拉皮卡惊讶的原因，整整两个小时，男人一直在打牌，一次都没有借着上洗手间的名义离席。一名只穿着透视装和半高跟鞋的迷人年轻女性对着男人轻声细语，欢欣而热切地注视着牌局。迪米特瑞似乎对这场牌局全神贯注，而那个女人紧紧贴在他手臂上。金发少年不确定他只是为了作秀而摆出一副表情还是真的在享受这场赌局。商人输了第三次，酷拉皮卡默默期望这能激发迪米特瑞的理智，让他到此为止，并从凳子上起身。令他感到安慰的是，迪米特瑞终于在这一局之后做出了打哈欠和微微伸懒腰的小动作。

“行了——很有趣。”黑手党头目热切地咕哝道，听起来很是真诚，“不过我想我得退出了。抱歉了绅士们，今晚请原谅我这个老家伙。”迪米特瑞已经将手放在了真皮座椅的扶手上，一道惹人烦的熟悉声音却在这时响了起来，引起了众人的注意。

“嘿，嘿。我刚想加入你们你就要退出了？没意思啊，迪米特瑞。”有人站在后面说道。迪米特瑞迅速转头往后瞥了一眼，看到梅尼安德罗朝他们这桌走来。酷拉皮卡也回过了头，看着那双混浊的灰色眼眸，然后才唐突地鞠了个躬。金发少年直起身，飞快地瞄了眼老板的脸色。迪米特瑞脸上没什么特别的表情，眼神却截然相反。他们都知道梅尼安德罗到哪儿都不会有什么好事情的。

尤其是在这种牵扯了金钱和赌博的时刻。

迪米特瑞的眼中明显地闪烁着焦虑。“梅尼安德罗先生，”他带着虚伪的笑容说道，“你来得真是时候，我正准备离席休息呢。你愿意的话，可以接替我继续玩。”

“唔，从很多方面来讲，这对我不具备一丁点吸引力。”男人讥讽地回应道。

“那么——”

“好啦，”梅尼安德罗粗鲁地打断他，“我过来凑这一桌的热闹可不是为了在你退出的时候接替你。夜晚才刚开始！可以的话，你不想把输掉的钱赢回来吗？”

赢得自己同行的可能性微乎其微，但是跟梅尼安德罗玩绝对损失更大。迪米特瑞知道，如果自己按他说的做了，实际上就是把自己的钱推到梅尼安德罗面前。

“而且，给你搞到邀请函可一点儿都不轻松，”灰眼睛的男人补充道，令迪米特瑞惊讶又尴尬至极，“你不陪我这老男人玩个小游戏，来当作回报？”

该死的，他干吗非得在众人面前揭这事？酷拉皮卡几乎能听到老板心里确凿的抱怨。那句话似乎逼着男人顺应他的意思，在众人面前引发争吵只会带来麻烦。

“那太好了。”迪米特瑞重重摔回椅子里，大概已经为他即将再度失去的钱数感到糟糕透顶。那个轻声细语的女人突然不再紧贴着他，仿佛发觉梅尼安德罗更值得被她缠着。不过她并没有从座位上离开。

“游戏开始！”梅尼安德罗大声说道。

梅尼安德罗介入游戏，其他人似乎丝毫不受影响。只有迪米特瑞因为男人的出现看上去微微有些不安。然而，游戏继续进行。

迪米特瑞显然预想自己苦战的第一轮就会输掉，但幸运毫无预期地降落在他这边，他赢了。酷拉皮卡无法判断这是单纯的开门红，还是梅尼安德罗为了支持他们这一方，故意动手脚扭转了牌局。不论是哪种原因，迪米特瑞确实获得了一些自信，而没有意识到自己刚刚落入了陷进。他们立即进入了下一轮，这次也是，胜利站在迪米特瑞这边。

微笑已经出卖了迪米特瑞的扑克脸，与此同时梅尼安德罗正令人担忧地维持着空白的神色。保镖被惹恼了：他十分确定梅尼安德罗正在谋划着什么。

如他所料，迪米特瑞嘴角的笑容没能维持多久，梅尼安德罗就赢得了下一盘。迪米特瑞看上去担忧却坚定：他的眼睛闪烁着自信的光，就像一个真正的赌博狂。酷拉皮卡完全能看出来这是他老板连败的开端：梅尼安德罗的扑克脸说明了一切。

他猜得没错。

“好吧。”又浪费了一笔惊人的金额后，迪米特瑞说道。他投降一样地举起双手。“幸运女神果然在你那边，梅尼安德罗先生。”他恭维道。

“哎呀，迪米特瑞，”梅尼安德罗说道，“几分钟前幸运不是在你那边吗？来吧，幸运女神是个坏女人，她不会跟同一个男人在一起太久的。我们再试试。”

“我很乐意，但我得承认，我输掉的已经是我的极限了。总有下一次不是吗？所以请你原谅我们——”

“唔，如果你没有现金了，那干吗不用其他东西作为赌注呢？”梅尼安德罗建议道。

“别的东西？”迪米特瑞听起来极其困惑，“你到底什么意思，梅尼安德罗先生？”

“唔……就是在目前没有等值的钱或者钱的价值不够的情况下，你所拥有的某样东西。比如说：你的那个保镖，像只看门狗一样正对着站在你身后那个？”

迪米特瑞的眼睛震惊地睁大了，而酷拉皮卡维持着面无表情的样子。梅尼安德罗看着男孩的眼睛，向他投去了令人脊背发凉的恐怖一眼。

“什么？”迪米特瑞脱口而出，“哦不，太荒谬了。你不觉得你醉得厉害吗？说的一派胡言！”

“为什么不行？啊……我知道了。他太好了，你不愿意让他走。”梅尼安德罗的目光持续驻留在酷拉皮卡身上。窟卢塔少年对这股视线回以同样不竭的对抗。

“你到底在说什么？梅尼安德罗先生？请别这样，太怪异了。”迪米特瑞好像震惊到几乎忘了怎么用尊重的方式跟那个混蛋讲话。他的神情显示出他毫无所觉。

看到迪米特瑞满脸的困惑，梅尼安德罗眯起了眼睛。

“哦，我知道了。所以你确实不知道。”

该死！酷拉皮卡只能在脑海中大喊，这个混蛋是怎么发现的？

“我确实不知道什么？太令人一头雾水了，梅尼安德罗先生。你在含混什么呢？”迪米特瑞愤然道，对自己像个傻瓜一样被对待感到怒不可遏。

“别介意。”梅尼安德罗毫不理会这个话题，继续了之前的提议，就好像他根本没被打断过一样，“不管怎么说，拿他作为赌注。谁知道呢？说不定你就赢回所有输掉的钱了。快有一个亿了，你知道吗？”

“但……为什么是酷拉皮卡？”迪米特瑞问道。

一起打牌的人感觉到这个局已经变成了非常私人的一场牌，开始一个接一个地告辞。甚至连那个紧靠在怀的性感女人也似乎警惕起来，她一声不吭地离开了。梅尼安德罗和迪米特瑞甚至没向他们道别，两人正忙于较量各自的道理。

“不过是因为你的男孩十分有趣。我需要一个值得信任并托付生命的强大下属。”

“这根本说不通。”迪米特瑞轻笑道，他终于意识到重点在哪了，“我看你是迷上我身后的漂亮男孩了。”

梅尼安德罗不慌不乱，反而勾起一道毛骨悚然的变态笑容。

“要是我确实迷上了呢？”

酷拉皮卡恨不得掀桌子。把梅尼安德罗往死里揍的强烈冲动沸腾地涌遍全身。

“那不必再争了，”迪米特瑞说道，“结束吧。非常感谢你给我邀请信的好意，但我并不知道你还期待着某些回报。我对继续跟你玩这肮脏的小游戏不感兴趣。现在，如果你能原谅——”

“多少钱？”梅尼安德罗粗鲁地打断他。

“什么？”

“如果你不想赌博，为什么不把这定作一场不错交易呢？你出个数，我立马就能把钱给你。”

“……你没救了。”迪米特瑞发出抱怨，“你一定是疯了。”

气氛变得越来越糟，这对酷拉皮卡和他的雇主没有好处。他们真是撞着硬墙了：梅尼安德罗就是那面高耸而坚固的墙。不仅他雇主的社会地位岌岌可危，连他俩的性命都堪忧。梅尼安德罗，在他作为合法商人的成功人生背后，也是个臭名昭著的人贩子。不管出于合法的还是非法的目的，他的人口交易在全球都是一笔大买卖，因此也令他成了这个团体首脑的一员。迪米特瑞对他而言不值一提。酷拉皮卡对这个男人可能没有足够的信息，因为男人对自己真实的身份信息不被泄露非常小心翼翼，但他很确定对方会用任何可能的方式染指自己，不择手段。他将不得不冒险，但他想无论如何，从他选择走这条复仇之路开始，他的生命就已经成了一场巨大的赌局。

再者说，他一定程堵上已经是某个人的男宠了。尽管不情愿，但他得承认，他有点儿好奇库洛洛·鲁西鲁要怎么处理梅尼安德罗赢了的情况。

从各方面来讲，都听上去有趣极了。

“没关系，迪米特瑞先生。”他听到自己的声音。

“酷拉皮卡？”

“把我当成赌注跟梅尼安德罗先生玩吧，迪米特瑞先生。”

“但是——”

“我相信你，先生。我愿意为你冒险。请继续玩，并向他展示你的真实实力。”

“……这就是我要说的。”梅尼安德罗的眼里闪烁出掠夺的光。这目光让酷拉皮卡的脊背感到阵阵恶寒。

迪米特瑞看上去仍旧不情不愿，不确定要怎么做。酷拉皮卡若有所思地看着他，向他短促地点了点头，这是个把一切都托付给他老板来掌控的小动作。

“好吧，如果你还是担心，那就让交易更有吸引力一些。”梅尼安德罗说道，“我就用整整五十亿戒尼。赢了游戏，钱就都是你的了。”

迪米特瑞投射给他一道极度怀疑的目光。

“但如果我赢了，”他补充道，“他就是我的了。”他再次看向酷拉皮卡。

“……你确定吗，酷拉皮卡？”迪米特瑞焦虑地问道。

金发少年给了他一道宽慰的目光，然后轻轻低下了头。“我不会责怪你，迪米特瑞先生，不论结果如何。这是我自己的决定。”我会让梅尼安德罗知道想玩弄我是他此生犯下的最大的错误。酷拉皮卡发誓他会做到，不论迪米特瑞是赢是输。他得制定一个计划，早晚要甩掉这个混蛋。

“那么，好的。我会尽全力。”

梅尼安德罗撅起的吓人的干燥嘴唇裂成了一道阴险的笑。

“这还差不多。好吧，那么，游戏开始！”

那位加入过他们这桌的迷人女性收到示意，从盒子里抽出一副新牌开始洗。她正准备将牌发给他们，一只苍白的手却在这时轻轻覆在了她的手上，男人男中音般浑厚的嗓音招呼到了在座每一位的注意。

男人含糊的低语令这位漂亮小姐轻吸了一口气。

“抱歉，夫人。可以请你稍等片刻吗？”

迪米特瑞的双眼审视着这位初来乍到之人，而梅尼安德罗的灰眼睛明显厌恶地眯了起来。

与此同时，酷拉皮卡差点没能维持自己冷静的外表，他的眼睛差点儿在惊讶中睁大了。

他都不用猜也不用问幻影旅团头目从他们的对话中听到了多少。哪怕对方从一开始就已经知道了整件事的来龙去脉，他也不会惊讶的。现在他能理解连西索都找自己交易信息的缘由了：库洛洛·鲁西鲁绝对是个惹不起的人。他的能力和聪慧都超出了专业水准——或者他只是在涉及他所谓的所有物时特别热衷？好吧，不论哪种，他知道的就是库洛洛的介入只能确保一件事：麻烦。首先，对方是这艘船艰辛搜索中的头号通缉犯。他不知道也不关心对方是怎么穿着西装革履那样悠然自得地闲逛的。其次，对方在赌局开始的前一刻出现，意味着一件事：他在库洛洛的监控之下。男人知道他的行动，而且他会在自己认为适合的时候毫不犹豫地介入，就像此刻。这让酷拉皮卡怒火中烧：自己被当成财产的念头令人窘迫到了极点。第三，梅尼安德罗似乎知道他俩之间的一些事。一旦知道这一点，他就敢发起游戏，公然搅乱一切。至于库洛洛动机的实质，酷拉皮卡不想再想下去了。

该死的，这两个被神抛弃的混蛋正把他当做拍卖会上的一件无价之宝一样对待，这让他怒不可遏。

看哪，他们为他开展的激烈战争好像就要开始了。

一道浅淡的红晕装点了年轻女人的脸颊，她立即听从这个英俊男人的请求，将那副牌留在了手里。而后库洛洛亲切地微微一笑，并将注意力放到了桌前坐着的另外三个人身上。

“晚上好，绅士们。”

“嘿……你就是那个在拍卖会上花五十亿戒尼买了双窟卢塔族眼睛的人，对吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“很抱歉，不过这桌满了，所以你去其他地方找你自己的玩伴吧。”梅尼安德罗粗鲁地说道，他的眉头明显地皱了起来。

“那有点儿无礼啊，梅尼安德罗先生。人越多，玩得越开心，不是吗？”迪米特瑞突然插话，“不过我应该让你知道，这不是普通的牌局，怎么称呼先生？”

“多田野，先生。”库洛洛冲迪米特瑞简短地点了一下他绑着绷带的头，“多田野九郎。”

“多田野？有点儿陌生啊。你经常来这儿吗？”迪米特瑞进一步询问这位不速之客。

“不常来，迪米特瑞先生。我不怎么参加这类活动，这也是我很高兴能跟你们一起玩的原因，绅士们。”库洛洛自作主张地在另外两人之间的位置上慢悠悠坐下了。

“原来如此。哦，对了，关于这场游戏，你知道，我和这位梅尼安德罗先生——”迪米特瑞举手示意梅尼安德罗的方向，“——在这场小游戏里是他出五十亿戒尼，而我拿我的年轻保镖作为赌注。恐怕这很私人，但我找不到任何理由阻止你的加入，所以我不会阻止你。如果你真的想，就加入吧。”

他提到保镖的时候，库洛洛的目光越过迪米特瑞身后，与酷拉皮卡相遇。金发少年趁机向他射去灼热又短暂的一眼，然后猛然低下不情愿的头颅，作为简短鞠躬的礼节。

“哦，”库洛洛轻声低语，“听起来十分有趣。这个年轻保镖对你来说似乎很特别：赌注金额巨大。我很好奇他有什么这么值钱。”

梅尼安德罗从鼻孔里发出了一声粗鲁又讥讽的笑。

随着这声笑淡成一道挖苦的冷笑，他朝另外那个男人射去一道锋利的目光。“是啊，我猜你也会，不过我想这根本不关你的事。”

“哦，梅尼安德罗先生，”考虑到这大声的评价，库洛洛用一种漫不经心，丝毫不受威胁的语调回应道，“他似乎迫不及待想要拥有这个年轻人呢，迪米特瑞先生。这让我更好奇也更感兴趣了。”他回以愉悦的笑容，“我必须坚决要求：你能让我加入游戏吗？”

“当然！”迪米特瑞的眼里闪烁着明显迫切的求助。

“什么？你真的要让他加入吗，迪米特瑞？”梅尼安德罗难以置信地问道。

“你在怕什么，梅尼安德罗先生？我们之前还和四个同行在玩，都是在这方面优秀又有经验的玩家。让单独一人的年轻人加入不会有损失。”

梅尼安德罗掩饰不住懊恼，翻了个白眼。

我就知道。酷拉皮卡在心里想到。好在他的老板肯定也察觉了。梅尼安德罗绝对用了些卑鄙的手段才赢得了前面几场。他过分自信，以至于没看到事情的转折才到了这个地步。现在牌局里有个跟他同样狡猾的男人，他就没法再轻易耍把戏了。

迪米特瑞一定是极度不想让梅尼安德罗赢，才会允许一个完全陌生的人加入这场游戏，祈望赢得一个不同的结果，一个支持他的结果。看起来他宁可酷拉皮卡落入其他人手上，也不想他落在梅尼安德罗这个变态手里。遗憾的是他不知道这个陌生人抱有同样隐秘的动机。

梅尼安德罗恼怒地发出了清晰可闻的啧声，显然因为这个新来的介入他完美的计划而生气着。

不过他拒绝显露出自己有多紧张，因此他傲慢地将手肘支在桌上，肥短的手指交握在一起。

“好吧，我是不会被这个菜鸟打败的。”梅尼安德罗干巴巴地评价道，他的眼中显露出极大的不悦和挑衅。

“很好。”库洛洛咧开嘴笑了起来。他举手示意，赌场的代币就很快送到了他面前。“五十亿戒尼，绅士们。既然松散的安保害我珍贵的窟卢塔族眼睛昨晚被偷了，而他们保证会把钱还我，我就把钱花在这儿吧。”

你他妈疯了吗？酷拉皮卡看向这幻影旅团的人。库洛洛仅仅瞥了他一眼就把视线放回到他的对手身上去了。

就好像他没在那儿，听着这一切。恶心地看着这些人边玩牌边讨论他，仿佛他只不过是某样大奖，远远超过了任何形式的羞辱，但也告诉了他自己选择去击败的是怎样一个世界。这是他不得不正视的另一面，在他脑海里提出了另一个问题。

他必须得让自己受到怎样的折辱才能达成目标？自尊是他仅剩的事物了，他也得放弃吗？

他用了很强的自制力才没有将怒火爆发出来，接着他做了一件理智的时候绝不会做的事。

他从守卫的位置上走向前，朝着那名女陪缓缓走去。女人看了他短短几秒，随即在他伸出一只手，手心朝上的时候，明白了他的意图。女陪起初看上去有点犹豫，不过她还是把这副牌交给了金发少年。

她从口袋里抽出一只小小的对讲机，然后对着它轻声汇报了些什么。汇报很快就结束了，之后她后退了一步，和窟卢塔少年保持着一段微小的距离。

“既然我是这局的赌注之一，那我想获得一定的参与度。”酷拉皮卡声音里不含任何情绪地说道。他开始在手里洗牌，目光从一位玩家巡至另一位，分析着每个人的反应。迪米特瑞看上去惊讶于自己平时严肃安静的保镖出人意料地展现出了这样一面，而梅尼安德罗向酷拉皮卡投射去了他当晚最令人毛骨悚然的注视。但在这些之上，库洛洛连绵在他身上的目光才真正让他紧张。对方的注视正散发着一种怪异的光芒，好像在向他保证一切都在掌控之下，而这当然一点也没让酷拉皮卡安心。

他勉强开始重新洗牌，不过他已经模糊地预料到这场游戏的结果了。他自己也说不清到底为什么会自愿闯入这场灾难中。这是与库洛洛交易的另一项附带结果吗？对方因此编造了另一重身份？

“赶紧把这事解决了。”梅尼安德罗不满道。

“但愿最棒的人能赢。”迪米特瑞接着说。

库洛洛露出了一道短暂而狂妄的笑。

“当然。胜者能得到一切。”

“好吧，绅士们，”酷拉皮卡一贯冷静沉默的表情变得激烈了，他的嗓音包含着反抗，仿佛他本身也在享受这场游戏。他将双手撑在台子上。

“游戏开始。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是……一如既往，又到了我为自己拖稿开脱的奇怪备注了。好吧，这次我们快一些。  
> 我上一次更新是在2015年7月8日，半年多以前了。你们知道有趣的是什么吗？在这……（扳手指数数）6个月21天缺席的日子里，3件主要的事情发生并令我的生活彻底成了幸福与灾难的混杂。其一是我参加了2015年8月22日的BLush大会。真的太棒了。尽管我没找到团酷或探索者系列或心理测量者或无法触碰的爱的周边，我还是很开心地抓着一只世界第一的初恋的大纸袋回家了。我超努力地把这只纸袋藏起来不让我父母看到（但他们还是看到了）。其二：我在菲律宾看了一场超棒的日本摇滚乐队的演唱会。2016年1月19日ONE OK ROCK在马尼拉SM亚洲购物中心的现场演唱会。那是我无聊人生至今最有趣的一晚。这儿有OOR的粉丝吗？  
> 其三，最疯狂的一件。（译者：这件事情因为作者不太愿意传播，我就不贴出来了。）  
> 所以，我去了耽美大会，看了最喜爱的日本摇滚乐队的演唱会，陷入恋爱又被狠狠伤害（我哭得很多，自己都感到极其惊讶）了好几次。就在6个月21天没有更新的日子里。现实世界就这么操蛋，我知道的。  
> 多愁善感已经够啦，过去的就过去了。所以，奉上这章！希望你们喜欢。啊，对了，去年12月我为圣诞老人活动写了些团酷的东西，你们可能也会想读，它有点儿架空但并不真的架空。一篇献给团酷粉的迟到的圣诞和新年礼物，在我个人简介里可以找到。  
> 所以，就这样啦，同志们！啊，来个下章预告：酷拉皮卡最终勉强对库洛洛的交易做出了决定。这章会很长，可能要花一年才能贴上来。但是请放心，或早或晚，总会贴上来的。再见啦小伙伴们！喜欢的话留个言哦。  
> 爱你们，Kusari。  
> （那些在Facebook上认识我的人，我请求你们把这篇备注就留在FANFICTION上。不需要斥责我或者其他什么的或者觉得有趣跟他人分享。给我私信，一切照旧，但是不要公开发任何有关的事。谢谢你们）


	13. 潮热的交谈 A Steamy Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一句话：请享用。
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无(pervie otome女士目前正忙于她的现实生活和她自己的小说。在此期间请多多担待)

温暖而热气腾腾的水成功舒缓了他紧张的神经，但是没能帮助他让脑海放松下来。聚集的热气令人放松，可酷拉皮卡不觉得这个澡多么补充精力，因为几个小时前发生的事让他彻底地精疲力竭了。有机会的话，这个澡和一个好觉能够相得益彰，更加舒适。他多希望此刻正在迪米特瑞宅邸自己的小房间里，那他绝对会这么做。

但事与愿违。

他又一次身处库洛洛VIP房里那间宽敞的浴室，沉到带着半透明红色帘子的圆形浴缸里，努力思索着。

他百思不解，而浴帘让他倍感不适。他不断移开视线，可一旦看到那浴帘，思绪就开始在他脑内打转。不知为何，这景象使他想起了和库洛洛的上一次。他心不在焉地把膝盖拉近胸口，又把下巴搁在膝盖上，几秒后他感觉脸庞发热，同时怀疑自己是否该趁这个机会溺死自己，一了百了。

蓝色领带的束缚仍然鲜明印在脑海。他清楚地记得库洛洛抓住他的大腿刺入他的身体时麻木关节感到的尖锐疼痛。他们之间的亲吻，尤其是他回应了的那些，仍逗留在唇齿之间。那些他被绑着而库洛洛在他身上冲刺时痛楚和欢愉交替的感受，被男人掌控的感受，对方的粗长和温热精华带来的难以忘却的感受，都在他心里消耗着他，令他想要屈从于黑暗，因为他无法否认事实：那确实感觉很好，以及，在他的内心深处，他多少期待着更多。

而今晚，他又要再度体验了，以一种前所未有的程度。库洛洛知道这些吗？这就是他甚至冒着生命危险上船并抛出一大笔钱的原因吗——就为了这些陌生的感受？

这一切值得吗？

门把手响起的时候，他微微退缩了一下。动作的声音在这间铺了瓷砖的房间内发出的回响：脚步声，打开淋浴的声音，水滴落在瓷砖地面的“滴答”声，他觉得心跳也随之加速。酷拉皮卡感到自己的双手抓着手臂，更紧地抱住自己的双腿，试图让自己冷静下来。

恐惧，不安，羞耻——兴奋，在同一时刻侵占了他，比以往任何时候都更强烈地撩起了他的欲望。

他都不需要抬头就能看到库洛洛朝他走来。他变得越来越习惯于幻影旅团团长随时在附近，并且每次都试图迫近他。他不想让男人看到自己这样的状态。他拒绝显露出自己真实的想法和感觉：他们之间唯一的差距就是经验上的缺乏，而酷拉皮卡不想让库洛洛再三利用这一点。

他受够了表现得像个无助的孩子。

当他感觉到那道存在的靠近，酷拉皮卡缓缓放开了自己的双腿。他鼓足勇气抬起头，只看到库洛洛·鲁西鲁挂着一道无意冒犯的微笑，其他的一丝不挂。

酷拉皮卡意识到红晕一定蔓延了他的脸颊，但他没有将视线从男人身上挪开。他们目光相遇，库洛洛柔软的嘴唇勾画出一道甘甜的笑容。

酷拉皮卡随后别开了目光，以表达厌恶和鄙夷。

库洛洛跳入浴缸后，一些温热的水溢了出来。

“迪米特瑞不会找你吗？”他首先问道。

“我获准离开了。没什么好担心的。”酷拉皮卡简短回复道。

“原来如此，那太好了。”

酷拉皮卡又一次看向库洛洛。他们的目光碰撞在一起，然后他意识到两人之间的距离，此刻他们坐在浴缸的两端，正好面对面。在酷拉皮卡看来，他们仍靠得太近了；他后退着远离了男人，然后重新蜷起了双腿。他挪开目光。

“唔……梅尼安德罗总是这样纠缠你吗？”库洛洛舒适地倚靠在浴缸上，问道。

“我不认为有必要回答你。”酷拉皮卡仅说了这一句。

“酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛以团长的口吻呼唤他，“过来。”

他传达命令的方式真他妈令人恼火。他根本屁都不是，幻影旅团的成员！

“我要再重复一遍吗？”库洛洛问道，脸上堆砌出一道令人作呕的笑。

酷拉皮卡别无选择，朝库洛洛挪了过去。他在离男人还有很大一段距离的时候停下了。

“近一点。”库洛洛深沉的嗓音说道。

“你到底想怎样！”酷拉皮卡情绪失控，“你在期待我做什么——做到你的腿上环抱住你吗？你以为你是——啊！”库洛洛漫不经心地倾身向前，抓住他的两条手臂把他猛然拉向自己的胸口，打断了他的破口大骂。酷拉皮卡毫无防备，双唇被库洛洛捕获，形成了一道激烈索求的吻。一切都变得赤红，酷拉皮卡的火红眼惊讶地睁大了。

他开始挣扎，但是手腕上牢固的钳制告诉他这是徒劳。对方仍旧控制着男孩的双唇，他轻柔地抬起酷拉皮卡的手臂，将它们环绕在自己颈后。等他确定酷拉皮卡不会甩开手，他就放开了那双手腕，然后将自己的双手放在男孩的臀部，把对方拉得更近。

酷拉皮卡肯定对两人在水下紧肤相亲感到无比慌乱。他退缩了，努力屏住呼吸，甚至发出了细小的呻吟。

库洛洛将手臂搁在酷拉皮卡的后腰，把他拉得更近。他紧紧地抱住对方；酷拉皮卡挺起了身子，直到他的脑袋微微高过了男人。亲吻仍在继续，库洛洛仰起头以保持两人亲密的接触。男孩的眼睛仍旧睁着，他发现自己居高临下地亲吻着男人：两人的位置突然变了。

这绝对是酷拉皮卡第一次在上面。以往都是库洛洛盘踞在他身上，完成一切。视野里幻影旅团头目正抬起头看着自己，眼睛半眯着亲吻自己，他的头发被打湿，脸庞苍白又光滑，令酷拉皮卡产生了怪异的感觉。这多少展示出了他从未见过的男人少有的一面，也是在这种珍贵的机会下才能目睹的一面。

库洛洛看上去毫无防备，迷失在了欲望之中。他就好像在乞讨。他在请求酷拉皮卡，乞求对方给予他迫切想要的。他想让酷拉皮卡来主导，来交付——来动。库洛洛在要求他今晚放纵自己，而酷拉皮卡别无选择，只能全然给予对方。

「该死，他的勃起拱着我的大腿了。」当某样坚硬的肉体触碰到他的皮肤时，他害羞地想到。不过他没有继续想下去，而是做了一件他自己都不相信他会去做的事。

他静下心来，任双手沿着男人的肩头滑落。他的双手刚一落到库洛洛的肩胛骨，就抓着它们，然后侧过头，加深了这道吻。他给的吻不像男人的那么具有侵略性，但是缓慢的动作和轻柔的吮吸似乎比激烈的接吻更棒。

库洛洛却只把双手放在酷拉皮卡的臀部，让男孩自由发挥。他是个成年人了，不需要别人告诉他得做什么。他有自己的还债方式，而库洛洛想让他就那么做。他不会强迫对方做他不想做的事，就让对方自然而然地完成这一切。从很多方面来讲，这都更令人愉悦。

他们中断了这道吻，换得急促的呼吸。或许是因为太热，酷拉皮卡的脸上一片烧红，而库洛洛苍白的脸也染上了些许颜色。少年对男人怒目而视，让对方知道自己有多恼火，知道他对自己正在做的事情完全是抵触的。库洛洛回视他，又一盏令人不安的得意笑容出现在他唇边。

“看到没？这有什么难的？”他讥笑道。

“你这个无可救药的变态。”酷拉皮卡反唇相讥。

“是吗？”库洛洛嘲弄地说，显然愈发习惯这个称呼了，“那你在等什么？还不继续来满足这个无可救药的变态。”

「该死，该死…… **该死的** ！」酷拉皮卡在心中诅咒了一遍又一遍。他只想把那道倒霉的笑容撕碎，把那个滚蛋揍成肉饼，直到他流血身亡。他无比想用自己的双手掐上那苍白的颈项，扼住它直到它应声折断。他不是一个暴力的人，可是心里的阴暗面在涉及这个混蛋的时候全都跑了出来。仅仅是关于对方的一个念头，都能让他的血液开始沸腾。他想不通，明明想施加给男人的尽是痛苦折磨，怎么变成了现在这样的境地，反而被迫去取悦男人了？

他不停歇地瞪视对方，用力说服自己保持理智，把折磨对方的计划留到以后。他发誓对方受到的苦难会比他强加在自己身上的痛苦多出千万倍。他再度下定决心，然后继续压下嘴唇，调整脸部角度，碰上了那混蛋该死的嘴唇。他不知道自己是怎么到这一刻还保持神智的，也可能他已经丧失理智了——如果理智尚存，他可不觉得自己会做这些。真的，哪怕他现在一半的大脑都没在正常运作，他都不会感觉惊讶的。

当他犹犹豫豫地把舌头掷向对方的口腔，库洛洛立即让他进入了。他用自己的舌头接纳对方，两片舌相互摩擦，分享了一道温热又湿润的吻。酷拉皮卡紧闭着眼，感受库洛洛伴随着轻咬的重重吮吸。他清楚地听见男人断续的沉吟低吼，丧失耐心的“唔”声，以及勾人的呼吸。毛骨悚然远不足以形容这一切，但它正搅动着酷拉皮卡的内心。他不想听——可他也不是全心讨厌这声音。

男人的一只手从酷拉皮卡的臀部悄然爬至他的脸颊。他宽大的手掌捧住金发少年的下颌线，拇指摩挲着下巴的一侧。少年的内心涌出了一股强烈的抓住库洛洛那漆黑湿发的冲动，他收紧了抓在男人肩头的手指，以狠狠对抗这股冲动。两人继续亲吻，直到库洛洛变得更加不耐烦，放开了酷拉皮卡的唇。接着他瞄准了对方的脸颊。

男人温热又带着点湿度的唇沿着对方的下颌一路来到他的锁骨，在那儿亲热地吮吸起来。一声轻柔的喘息从酷拉皮卡口中泄漏出来。他想要退后，但是库洛洛把他抓得更紧，让他无处可逃。他能做的只有别过脑袋，下定决心忍受这些，心里期望这不会留下明显的痕迹。

直到他思考到了一项重要议题，认为两人应该好好谈论。

“我……对梅尼安德罗是怎么发现的没有丝毫头绪。”

库洛洛表现得好像没听到男孩的话，又或者，他根本没有对提出的话题感到不安。他继续舔舐金发男孩白皙的皮肤，从对方那儿赢得了更多的退缩与颤抖。直到酷拉皮卡微微靠向他，双手的动作好像要把他推开，库洛洛才放过颤抖着的窟卢塔。

他就在男孩的耳朵底下悄声开口。

“我也是。”

说着从酷拉皮卡的唇上偷了一道不含情色意味的吻。

他背靠浴缸，一手仍旧搭在酷拉皮卡腰间。

“我进入工具间的时候确保了周内没有人。哪怕你来的时候，我也没感觉到除了你之外的存在。除非梅尼安德罗是个念能力者，而且非常擅长用隐，那我也能保证他不会看到我们进房间。

“但VIP房就是另一回事了。那儿理应有很多人，如果梅尼安德罗一点也不熟悉念能力，那么他的气场就跟其他人的没有两样，会完全混在人群中，我们都没法认出并且追查他是否恰好看到你从这间房里出去。此外，我感觉这间船舱现在被监控了。当然也没关系，我可以不露痕迹地进出，不过打过扑克之后，他现在肯定更加确定我俩的事了。”

酷拉皮卡并没有作声回答，不过仅从他脸上的表情就足以说明他有多困扰了。

“唔，我明白梅尼安德罗令你如芒在背，但是解决他的快速方法只有一个。”

酷拉皮卡完全知道那个“快速方法”是什么，但他仍旧想要确认一下。他看进库洛洛眼里。

“了结他？你来？”

“毫无疑问。当然相应地也需要一笔小报酬。”库洛洛微笑起来。

一阵短暂尴尬的沉默之后，酷拉皮卡爆发出了嘲笑。

“小报酬？”他讥讽道，“这个词在你的字典里存在过吗？省省吧，我是不知道你对’小’的确切定义，不过我敢打赌那跟我的定义截然相反。”

“这可以商量，”库洛洛哄劝道，“我真的不介意帮你的忙，尤其这个忙还是为我们的交易保守秘密的。你知道——只要报酬得当，有一天我也能成为一条忠犬。”

“不了，谢谢。”酷拉皮卡及时拒绝，“从很多方面来说，光是想到你为我尽情杀人，这就不是个好主意，更别说让我请你这么做了。给他上一课我自己还是能做到的。我不会依靠你和你肮脏的行事手段。”

“如果你这么说的话那好吧。但你要是改变主意了，还是可以随时告诉我。”

“想都别想。”

库洛洛没忍住，他轻笑出声，然后抬起一只手，来到酷拉皮卡颊边。他执起金发少年沾水后散乱的几缕头发，轻柔地别到对方耳背。

看着男人对他展现出的另一种亲昵的姿势，酷拉皮卡没能掩饰住自己的惊讶。不过他并未介意，而是决定继续两人的话题。

“所以，”他说道，“你是怎么做到的？”

“做到什么？”

“……你故意让迪米特瑞赢了牌赛，对吧？”

他根本没法忘记，当牌面揭示出迪米特瑞光荣的胜利时，对方脸上震惊的表情，梅尼安德罗对这出人意料的结局充满不信的阴沉表情，以及最令他难忘的，库洛洛精准失去五十亿之后隐忍的神色。

起初，酷拉皮卡想不通这事，但他能够判断这是库洛洛计划的一部分。不论是他还是站在他身旁的女陪都没看到任何形式的出千。他甚至用了缠来判断库洛洛有没有用念能力。对方的念流淌并包裹着他的周身，而所有的牌都不带念力。

撇开幻影旅团团长悄悄使用的神秘花招，最终结果才是最令酷拉皮卡困惑的。

梅尼安德罗会赢的想法确实令人担忧，但那时候让酷拉皮卡如此害怕的，是库洛洛·鲁西鲁赢得游戏的极大可能性。

他距离成为库洛洛的专职性玩具只有一步之遥。说实话，他真的以为自己会以最为耻辱可怕的方式落入那个混蛋手中。

但他没有，他自己也不知道为什么。因为这不是运气不好。库洛洛绝对对牌局动了手脚来帮助他的雇主。

“唔？难道不是你洗的牌吗？为什么问我？”

“别玩心理游戏了，混蛋。我太知道是你让迪米特瑞大获全胜。”

“你为什么要让这种无关紧要的事情困扰自己呢？你说归说，我有我自己解决问题的方式。而且，把你的屁股从那个恋童癖那儿拯救出来，难道不好吗？”

“拯救？”酷拉皮卡讽刺地吼道，“事实上，我现在屁股正坐在一个变态恋童癖的大腿上。这哪一点涉及你说的拯救了？”

“什么？别告诉我你宁可让他赢，而不是你老板赢。”

“就让我告诉你一件重要的事情：比起你来，我宁可让梅尼安德罗当我的顾客。”仿佛为了印证自己所说，酷拉皮卡的目光钉入库洛洛眼中，显露出自己的认真。

然而库洛洛回敬的目光令他感到了些许的惊讶，甚至于动摇。对方的脸上没有任何表情，他的眼睛却不然，它们闪烁出酷拉皮卡在库洛洛那儿见过的最为阴沉的光。无需任何言语或神态他就知道自己刚刚的宣告触动了幻影旅团团长的神经。

“紧张了？让我再给你透露一些——我不介意落入梅尼安德罗手中。我觉得那也比现在要好受多了。说实话，我不希望你介入昨晚的纸牌游戏。我就是提醒你，我不是一样需要别人看守的财物。不管有多危机，我也不需要你帮我解决我自己的事。你或许是我的第一个，但那不代表我就不能去服侍别人了。”

酷拉皮卡得偿所愿：库洛洛看上去非常生气。那就对了。让你听听我的想法。库洛洛的表情不曾改变，尽管他的笑容不如之前那般狡黠了。

“也听听我的想法吧，酷拉皮卡——我不与人共享。”

酷拉皮卡的眼睛随着那句话睁大了。

“什——”

“梅尼安德罗很成功，也是近十年来出名的商人之一。他的企业领域遍及赌场、酒店和俱乐部——全都和人力资源有关。和一般的商人比起来，他拥有多得多的企业。这种情况下，你想过他到底从哪里得到人口补给的吗？”

话题的骤然转向令酷拉皮卡多少有些泄气。

库洛洛没有等他回答。

“我知道你已经查过他的背景。梅尼安德罗主要的盈利来源是他的地下产业，这跟他最喜爱的交易——人口买卖息息相关。他的合法和非法业务都需要大量人力，而他会不择手段去获得。顺带一提，他对SM玩法很有兴趣。总之，他一般是从遍布友客鑫的暗巷与角落获得人口补给，但他的顾客肯定口味各异，更重要的是，他要尽可能多的处子和年轻人。通常他会从贫穷的村庄和省份走私人口，那些地方的人们愿意为了食物和基本必需品付出任何代价。”

“等——”

“而他获得最多补给，尤其是未成年人和青少年的地方，是流星街。”

在一阵令人难受的空白沉默之中，酷拉皮卡难以置信地看着给他提供信息的库洛洛。

“流……星街？”

“是的，我的家乡。”

“等下——你为什么要告诉我这些？”

“你刚说你宁可跟他而不是跟我，对吗？我不过是给你更具体地描绘一下他这个人。”

“所以你在暗示什么？”

“那我就重复一遍。我不与人共享。如果你势必要投向他，那你最好再想想。你只要记住，一旦被我发现，我对他或对你都不会客气的：我不需要详述我能做出哪些事，对吧？”

听到这样具有领属意识的掷地有声的发言，酷拉皮卡的反应只剩下了吃惊。

这是……什么感觉？酷拉皮卡生气于自己被当作物品一样对待，但他完全能明白男人突然的情绪转变。他多少理解那种充满占有欲的决心，但他才不管。库洛洛没有权利觉得自己好像被偷走了珍贵财产，因为酷拉皮卡并不是财产。可是除了在内心累积的恼怒，还有另一种难以名状的情绪。

“别再把我当物品一样对待了——我他妈又不是玩具！”他脱口而出。

“你不是，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛头一次……认可了他的愤怒，“所以别把你自己变成玩具。在和那个老男人纠缠之前，你得慎重考虑。”

酷拉皮卡太晚才意识到自己一定正以对着男人露出一副意味深长的表情。

“那……为什么？”酷拉皮卡喃喃道。

“什么为什么？”

“你能轻易赢得昨晚那场牌局，不是吗？”

库洛洛好奇地审视着他。

“不，让我改变一下说法：你到底为什么放我自由行动？”

又一阵令人不适的沉默降临其间，库洛洛撑起嘴角露出了一盏迷人的微笑。

“那时候你强暴了我。”酷拉皮卡的声音听上去很低，甚至有些压抑，好像因回想起不愿触及的记忆而痛苦。他似乎仍旧被那件事深深影响着，但这个问题始终在他脑海中。他趁此机会直接问道：“你可以单纯把我藏起来，只要你想，任何时候都能再次使用我。我不明白——你为什么要做到跟我交易的地步，你想想那时候你如果把我直接藏起来，就可以一再免费使用我。为什么要有这场交易呢？该死的，你到底想干什么？”

“唔……跟一只迷途的猫咪在整个房子里玩，难道不比反复在同一个角落玩更有趣吗？”库洛洛深思熟虑后回答道。

“你这么说不矛盾吗？如果我没记错，你刚刚才说了我不是一个玩具。”酷拉皮卡反驳，被称为“迷途的猫咪”明显把他给刺激到了。

“你不知道什么叫作比喻吗？啧。不管怎么说，这难道不是另一种方式？”库洛洛说道，“比起让你一直成为我的私人用品，我反而放你生存和斗争，同时又时不时地与你进行这样秘密的交易。你得到了变得更强和夺回族人眼睛的机会，而我获得了按自己的喜好玩游戏的享受。你难道没有松一口气吗？你仍有机会在某天打倒我。真的，酷拉皮卡，别再对自己那么苛刻了。把无关紧要的事情放一边，专注于眼前吧。”

这回答不见得言之有理，甚至令酷拉皮卡恼怒，但是他能分辨出这是真话，而他能做的只有将目光从男人身上挪开。他别过了头。

“哦，别告诉我你宁可被关起来，绑在黑暗的地牢里成为一个彻底的性奴？我可没料到你还有点儿受虐狂。”库洛洛嘲笑道，显然在试图激怒金发少年。

他成功了；酷拉皮卡的双手从男人肩头滑下，双腿挪动着要站起来，却因为库洛洛重重把他拉向自己的胸口，而以重新跌回浴缸告终。男人一只手捉住他的手臂，把它放回了自己的肩头。

“哦对——我忘记你是不能开玩笑的类型了。放轻松，酷拉皮卡。你的暴脾气总有一天会变成你衰败的关键原因。”

酷拉皮卡化愤怒为力量，仅回以对方一道尖厉的怒视。

“你再做出这种评价的话，这就是我们最后一次交易了。别那么狂妄自大，以为自己占尽了优势；告诉你，你不是唯一一个有备选计划的人。”

“我们对对方越来越强硬了，不是吗？”库洛洛称赞道，丝毫不受威胁的影响。他默默伸出一只手，温热的水珠从他的指尖滴落，跌在酷拉皮卡苍白的锁骨上又滑落，沾湿了他之前故意留下的暗红色印记。

他的手掌滑入男孩金色的发丝下，轻轻抓着对方的脑袋将人拉近。

“让我们拭目以待，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛将窟卢塔少年脸上不情愿，甚至有些紧张的神色看在眼里，又一次霸占了对方的唇。

酷拉皮卡把这句话视作激将而非威胁，任男人为所欲为。他偷着乐，甚至在心里拍了拍自己的肩；俩人都知道酷拉皮卡说的那些话并非认真的，但库洛洛似乎还是短暂地当真了，甚至被那样的想法给激怒了。

就好像他真会自甘堕落到那种程度一样。

要是他是那种为了想要的而依附榨取他人的类型，那他早就那么做了。他绝不会为了取得眼睛而屈膝；那和他的道德相违背，他族人无法安息的灵魂也无疑会反对。哪怕对方是迪米特瑞，梅尼安德罗，甚至诺斯拉——他这一生都不可能利用他人来达到自己的目标。

听上去可能很伪善，不过库洛洛·鲁西鲁就是另一回事了。首先，他是盗取眼睛的始作俑者，他最知道这些眼睛流落何方。其次，从一开始他就觉得幻影旅团肯定留着最后一双眼睛在手上，而他们的团长很可能就是保管这双眼睛的人。最后，强暴事件是一切的根源，是他第一次正式得到两双窟卢塔眼球的关键。他了解到库洛洛拥有更多双眼睛，除了按对方想要的方式与对方交易，他没有更好的办法全部得到那些眼睛。更重要是的——对方是他一直渴望击倒的盗贼头目。这场交易可能是朝着他的两个目标前进的重大一步，他别无选择，必须接受。

但是实话实说，如果库洛洛没有凌辱他而是直接提出交易，那酷拉皮卡都不用看不用想就会拒绝。正因为伤害已经铸成，酷拉皮卡才决定多加利用。

“你知道——只要报酬得当，有一天我也能成为一条忠犬。”

这句话让酷拉皮卡陷入思考。「那么，你能成为多忠诚的狗？」

不过他必须得把这事先放一边，他选择暂时把脑袋清空——今晚他得付五十亿戒尼。

「好吧，我会付的。我不会欠一分钱。」

他勉强地避开库洛洛的嘴唇，男人放过了他，双手滑落到男孩的后腰上。这动作成了敦促男孩动起来的信号；他知道两人相处的时间中，总有些时候需要他来主导。既然这一次两人交换了位置，那如果还由库洛洛来动作，就太没有男子气了。除了被强迫，酷拉皮卡内心某处也告诉着自己，有时候他必须热切大胆一些，显示出他确实是有勇气的。总是被动也挺令人不快的，他受够了库洛洛在那证明自己是个更强壮更具主导性的参与者。

不论是徒劳地自我说服，还是仅仅为自己找借口，酷拉皮卡觉得其实都无所谓了。

他迅速深呼了一口气，保持着坚定的目光看向男人的黑色眼球。他感觉心跳漏了一拍，眼中的一切都变得鲜红。他知道男人让他活着的唯一原因就是他的火红眼。那是一切的根源，原原本本造就了这样的结果。他任男人品尝此刻，而后颤抖着双手，伸出手指，游移不定地覆上了男人的下巴。心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动，而紧绷的肩膀被迫放松了下来，他倚向男人，调整脑袋的角度以求得一道充满肉欲的深吻。

起初只是闭着嘴巴，小心翼翼的轻拂。但当酷拉皮卡聚集了更多勇气，他又索取了另一个吻，这一次更为激烈，时间也更长。库洛洛没有回应。他在等金发少年让一切变得更加火热而激烈，而他袖手旁观，充分享受着视野里酷拉皮卡努力的样子。

窟卢塔少年似乎已经学会了如何正确地接吻。他可能只是在模仿库洛洛的动作，但他自己可不那么认为。酷拉皮卡宁可死也不要模仿对方的样子。这道吻不勉强也不急切，力道恰到好处，库洛洛忍不住对此喜爱。他发现自己微微回应起来，向男孩泄露出自己被取悦了。

酷拉皮卡中断这道吻，把头挪到库洛洛的另一侧。在库洛洛看来，这个动作真是性感极了。男孩再度俯下唇，又一次霸占了男人的唇齿，舌头轻拂其上，示意库洛洛让他进去。库洛洛差点儿当场失控，男孩绝对懂得如何将他推往理智边缘。

库洛洛进一步迎合了他。一获得进入的机会，酷拉皮卡就用自己的嘴钳制住库洛洛的，然后把舌头刺探进去，品尝对方。他的舌头没怎么动，就停留在那儿，好像在等男人发起行动。

库洛洛准允了这道无声的请求，一尽地主之谊地将舌头拂过酷拉皮卡的舌，占据了主导。

没完没了的吻继续着，酷拉皮卡为此沉沦，男人也逐渐失去控制。库洛洛感到对方完全靠在自己的胸口，把重量压在了自己身上。这道接触美妙如天堂。酷拉皮卡是下意识这么做的——库洛洛对此更为欢喜。两人似乎都没有意识到正在发生什么，似乎都不愿停歇。

库洛洛微微警觉起来，因为他没察觉到酷拉皮卡的手指是怎么抬起来捧住他的脸的。他只稍稍退开了一点，又放松下来，免得引起不必要的怀疑。不过他没想到，他真的始料未及，酷拉皮卡另一只手落入水下，手指沿着他的躯干滑落，软软落在他的胯下，令他卸下了防备。

对方小心翼翼地挪动指尖，一找到所寻之物就轻柔地接触，并用自己的手掌包裹了它。

金发少年打断两人热情又激烈的吻，看向他的脸，将对方的反应尽收眼底。这是他第一次自愿触碰这个年长于他的男人，库洛洛的心跳漏了长长一拍。旅团头目自豪地展现出了自己有多惊讶、愉快和兴奋，比起他，反而是酷拉皮卡看上去有些尴尬了。

“今晚价值五十亿，我知道怎么正确支付。” 他喃喃自语，听上去微微有些害羞。库洛洛以一道甜蜜又迷人的笑装点了自己的唇角。

他淘气地在男孩泛红的脸颊上偷去一个吻。

“我知道你懂。说起来，你变得更擅长接吻了。”

“闭嘴。”为了防止库洛洛给出多余的、不必要的挖苦之言，酷拉皮卡再次亲吻他来让他住嘴。跟往常一样，这招很管用。

不想再忍了——库洛洛迫切地想要这个男孩。下一刻，他的手掌抚过金发少年全身，把人拉到贴身的距离，索求着更多。酷拉皮卡没有反抗，但明显慌乱了。他打断了吻，好吸一口气，不过他没有离开，而是再度扑向库洛洛唇，继续了自己的任务，就好像根本不曾被打断一般。

酷拉皮卡感到库洛洛的一只手沿着他的肌肤爬到了水下。它模仿着自己的手的动作，一路溜向他的性器。酷拉皮卡退缩了一下，不过很快恢复了镇定。他把这当作一种示意，于是微微动身，在对方大腿上调整到了一个更舒适的位置。

终于万事大吉之后，酷拉皮卡下了狠心用自己的手沿着男人的硬挺上下移动。库洛洛立刻有样学样，品味着这珍贵的一刻。

库洛洛抵着金发少年的双唇发出了清晰可闻的呻吟，这声音在酷拉皮卡耳边环绕。酷拉皮卡很少听到对方发出较大的响声，往往他才是不自主发出呻吟和痛呼的那一个。不过他知道这个年长于他的男人对此心安理得。在这短短一段时间内，他已经开始了解到了关于对方的一些事情。库洛洛不是一个会拒绝自己感兴趣事物的人，他是那种能轻易与人谈论事物的人。而酷拉皮卡有点儿确信，如果对方变成正常人，他绝对很聪明，甚至随遇而安，是个适合一起出去玩的同伴。

对方嘴边回响着恼人的欢畅声音，令人毛骨悚然。但是酷拉皮卡明确承认，听到这声音后，怪异的感觉在他体内开始搅动。他认为这是身体的自然冲动，他的头脑完全是拒绝、否认这件事的，可他的神经恰恰相反。一半的他厌恶这声音，但另一半却渴望听到更多。在他听来，这声音同时表达了愉悦和脆弱。男人绝对是个警惕又谨慎的人；他其实捕捉到了库洛洛下意识的悄然闪避，那时候他的手抚上了一道脆弱而致命的位置，只要他攻击那里就能带来致命的爆裂，很可能让男人血溅当场。

但是那一刻库洛洛信任了他，并且放任他动作，相信他无意造成伤害。这一点需要纳入考虑；如此近距离的审视下，他得以观察研究幻影旅团的头目。此刻，酷拉皮卡脑中真的没有具体计划，来逃离自己所处的灾难。不过他多少认为现在还不需要。完美无缺的计划过程中需要更多的时间和计算，才能彻底击败库洛洛和他的团伙。一旦获得了可靠信息，完美策略的思路就变得容易了。但是目前，酷拉皮卡必须先搜集这一路能获得的所有信息，不管这些信息多小，多无关紧要。

他想要测试一下：如果他欺骗男人，假装自己落入了对方的蛛网，除却屈服别无他法，他会看到对方更多的脆弱面吗？

他决定先做一个实验。既然男人喜欢标记，把他当做一件私人财产一样对待，那他为什么不让对方感受并体验到相同的待遇呢？这绝对能讨这个变态混蛋的欢心，而他也能完成自己小小的报复——一箭双雕。五十亿当然很难付清，但这绝对能涵盖大部分的费用了。

酷拉皮卡放开库洛洛的双唇，两人都气喘吁吁。窟卢塔少年抹去脸上的一切表情，目视男人的双眼，将自己绯红的目光钉入对方暗黑的眼眸中。库洛洛完全被他取悦了，尽管他几乎从不掩饰脸上的喜悦之情。他回给酷拉皮卡一道同样坚定的目光，专注地看着这对猩红色的明亮眼球。

窟卢塔少年的面部和眼睛都没有泄漏他脑中所想，但库洛洛知道他做了某个决定。他可真敢。库洛洛弯起湿润的唇角，形成一道淘气的笑，示意对方继续，告诉对方自己还想要更多更多。酷拉皮卡读懂了他的意思，顺从了他。他不情愿地用手压上库洛洛漆黑的头发，然后牢牢抓住，又从一边轻柔地扯动头发，将男人的脑袋调整至一侧，暴露出对方毫无防备的苍白颈项。明白酷拉皮卡的意图，库洛洛异常配合。

如他所料，酷拉皮卡面无表情地看了他一眼，然后低下头，明显冲着他的脖颈而去。当男孩熟悉温软的舌头挑逗地舔了几次敏感点，然后将嘴覆上去的时候，库洛洛听到了自己无声的低吼。酷拉皮卡轻吮着，舌头来回拂动攻击着选定的目标，库洛洛设法忍住了一声呻吟。男孩水下的手保持着节奏，轻缓地抚弄着他，配合着在他脖子上的温柔吮吸。

真是一种温柔的折磨啊。

库洛洛希望再用力些、再快些；他对着金发少年亲力亲为地表明了这份需求，更加用力更加快速地上下搓弄，期望自己的意图能被理解。聪明的男孩确实懂了，他手上动作得更快，甚至拉着库洛洛的黑色发丝，加大了一些吮吸对方的力道。库洛洛喜欢这个动作造成的疼痛，他放声呻吟，甚至气喘吁吁地念着酷拉皮卡的名字。

“……太棒了。酷拉皮卡，你做得非常好。”他压抑着轻笑，打趣道。

“……谢谢。奇怪的是，我一点儿也不觉得荣幸。”酷拉皮卡回敬道，声音里不带懊恼，而是充满了讥讽。

“你的反驳也进步了。”库洛洛补充道。

“唔，”酷拉皮卡只发出了一阵沉吟，因为他已经重新埋首于在先前的不断吮吸下变红的一处了。

库洛洛的脊背崩出了一道细微的弧度——他那该死的不知羞耻的表情充满了欲望。这混蛋甚至仰起头，呈送自己的肌肤。这是一道清楚的将自己交付的讯号；酷拉皮卡多想割断那白皙光滑的颈项，将它切开把它撕裂的需求不断累积。这个念头如此诱人，他却没有这么做，反而被迫温柔以待，真是讽刺。好吧，他发誓，时机来临的时候，他会一遍遍这么做，直到对方的头颅从脖颈上跌落，直到对方的脸再也看不出原貌。所以眼下，他会取悦对方以交换对方所付出的费用。

现在轮到他正对着男人的耳边呜咽，一道不自主的呻吟从他口中泄漏出来。库洛洛的抚摸太舒服了，他感觉自己已经接近高潮。说实话他一点也不想高潮，释放出的浊物会混入水中，把水弄脏。然后他又觉得有点蠢，甚至有点讽刺：浸在水中的两个人已经把水弄得够脏了，还能再怎么污染呢？

酷拉皮卡喘着气撤开身子时，男人的皮肤上已经清晰地种下了一个又大又圆的红点。有那么几秒，他的眼睛恢复了常色，但在他看到对方白璧无瑕的肌肤上留下的愤怒痕迹后，那双眼又重新明亮起来，变得绯红。

酷拉皮卡很强烈地感到自己脸红了。他没想把痕迹留得这么大——是因为这个混蛋太白了吗？还是他——他刚刚太过火而失控了？哦，不。不可能是后者。也许库洛洛刚好皮肤很娇嫩。

“不要停，酷拉皮卡。你走神了。”混蛋抱怨道，然后在酷拉皮卡通红的脸颊上快速偷亲了一口。

“住嘴。”他能说的只有这句话。他知道自己确实走神了，他的思绪再度摇摆到了自己是否做得好上面，但他不需要库洛洛的提醒。为了彻底避免没必要的言论，他用唯一有效的方式让对方闭上了嘴——用他自己的嘴。他攫获男人的唇，来了一趟不张嘴的吻，然后保持嘴唇相触，等着男人在想要的时候加深这个吻。

他决定全神贯注于手头的任务，不想欠下没付清的债。他下定了决心，继续用一只手抚摸着年长的男人，希望对方能就这么射出来，赶紧完事。他甚至配合着对方的唇齿，期望能有帮助。库洛洛发出了一声性感又响亮的呻吟，甚至打断两人的吻呼吸了一口气，这都是他接近高潮的明显信号，酷拉皮卡虽对此反感，却也带着一丝愧意地觉得高兴。对方开始用双手在水下巧妙地爱抚他。然后仿佛为了进一步胁迫他，对方凭借接吻工作满足了自己，又立即将唇压上酷拉皮卡的唇，示意他让自己进去。两人的低吟交织在一起，构成了充满韵律的悦耳旋律。这似乎成了撼动库洛洛神经的关键一步，男人突然发出一声低吼，酷拉皮卡感觉对方释放了有几秒钟时间。

“……很不错。”库洛洛喘着气，得意地笑了起来。

“一轮结束，” 酷拉皮卡冷淡地吐出一口气，“还有两轮。”

“该死的，”库洛洛咕哝道，“现在我只想让自己贯穿你。要是你一直这么听话就好了。”

“做梦去吧，混蛋。”该死，连喊人外号都一天天越来越性感了。库洛洛在心里咒骂道。酷拉皮卡朝他投射去坚定的目光：“这是第一次，也是最后一次，所以从头至尾好好享受吧。”

“你非要这么说的话，那好吧。”库洛洛发誓他之后会让酷拉皮卡食言的，不过现在，他会按照对方说的做——他没可能拒绝这样的提议。

他将男孩翻了个身，让酷拉皮卡的背靠在浴缸上，调转了两人的位置。金发少年既没有反抗，也没有提出异议，但他眼里显露出了疑惑与好奇。库洛洛喜爱这一幕：他真的太喜欢每次让对方接触新事物时对方脸上那疑惑和吃惊的表情了。对方极力掩饰自己欲望的样子总能取悦娱乐到他。

现在他会回报对方的努力，出于对方圆满完成的工作，让对方感受一些刺激。“起身。”他命令道。

酷拉皮卡一开始疑惑地看着他，不过后来还是遵从了。他不确定库洛洛在计划些什么，他支起身子，背靠着浴缸。看到库洛洛没有示意他停下，他就继续往上，直到他完全坐在了浴缸边缘。

库洛洛凑近他的胯下时，他突然反应过来了。

“不行。”他难以置信地发出了反对的声音，双眼瞪得大大的。

“我告诉过你，不是吗？”抬头看着酷拉皮卡脸上吃惊的、现在又变得尴尬的神色，他笑了起来，“我不介意稍微宠一宠你。”

“我不需要你宠我——管好你自己就行了！”

“不要急，我们会到那一步的。”库洛洛轻笑出声，让男孩更慌乱了。

“我说了不要！”金发少年试图站起来离开，但是只消看一眼库洛洛的脸色，他就知道旅团团长绝不是在开玩笑。

“别再那么孩子气那么虚伪了，你又不是从没体验过这个。”

“该死！”酷拉皮卡咒骂道，别开了目光。

“酷拉皮卡。”

“干吗？”

“看着我。”

“我……做不到。”

“不，你能做到。”

“哦老天啊，”他呻吟道，“这次不行。”

“就是现在，看着我。”

酷拉皮卡发现自己顺从了这道直白的命令。

“只看着我，”库洛洛重复道，“不要把你的目光从我身上移开。仔细地看着我——观察。品味每个瞬间，别妄图长时间地闭上眼睛或是挪开目光。清楚了吗？”

“你为什么——”他没能把想说的话说完，库洛洛就匆忙将唇凑近，用口腔包裹了他的顶端。一声惊呼响起，又碎裂在充满回音的浴室里。酷拉皮卡无比想要闭上眼睛，逃离这份羞耻，但是库洛洛的命令出奇地阻止了他。库洛洛的目光锁定住他的视线就不再离开，他看着对方的表情从一种样子变成另一种。对方该死的，温热的口腔起劲地吮吸着他的顶端，舌头不断摩擦着它。湿润的唇瓣吞吐着，这种景象已经无法用色情来形容。

库洛洛眼里期望的闪光极具压迫性，比起他环绕在男孩腰身周围限制对方的双臂，他的眼神更加迫人。不知为何，酷拉皮卡无法避开这萦绕的目光。

“呃、嗯……”他默默屏住呼吸，但由于该死的回音，还是能听到他的喘息。

酷拉皮卡的双手不知如何是好，他紧紧抓着浴缸边缘，可他想抓些更软的东西：一件衣服，一只手臂，甚至这个混蛋漆黑潮湿的头发都行。 但他怎么能抓着那种东西呢？做这种事情他情愿去死。

直到库洛洛抓起他的一只手，性感地将之放到自己头上。男人的手指轻轻按压着他的手掌，很管用地打开了他的手。等他的手指舒展开，男人就示意他将手指滑入自己发间，像要乞求更多一样抓住自己的头发。酷拉皮卡不想这样，但他别无选择。感官开始接管一切，他害怕失控。他兴奋地颤抖着，太热了，他的身子正不由自主地颤动。整个房间在他眼里都是血红色，而他的死敌为他口交的场景分外鲜艳。看上去很真实，感受起来也很真实。库洛洛的眼睛不再像平时那样空洞，它们狂野而饥渴。他的视线诉说着渴求，坚定有力。他的双眼纠缠着对方，刺目的闪光持续镌刻在对方脑海。他的梦想当然迟早会实现。酷拉皮卡想逃开这双眼睛，但有心无力。他不知所措，想要释放的需求盖过了一切。

他倒抽一口气，又悄悄地快速深呼了一口气。他快到了，库洛洛也感觉出来了。酷拉皮卡能够看穿对方所想，知道自己无处可逃。这倒是真的，不是第一次了。但不像前几次，他现在被迫观看，无法躲避。他也没法遮住眼睛捂住耳朵。库洛洛强迫他看清这个世界和人类的现实——这个世界并不只有理想和正义。它不公、残忍、肮脏、糟糕透顶。而这是他所选道路的一部分。

他开始明白自己有多天真。他终于意识到自己不再是个孩子了。

然后他羞耻地射了出来，就在男人口中。其中一滴沿着对方的下巴滑落。看到库洛洛用力吞咽的样子时，酷拉皮卡感觉自己的心跳冻结了。

他难以置信地惊呆了。库洛洛再度轻笑出声，送给他一道嘲笑的眼神，但是酷拉皮卡仍旧无法动弹，他的大脑仿佛暂时停转了。

库洛洛把对方拉回浴缸，拥住对方的时候，酷拉皮卡也没怎么反抗，看起来他的大脑是真的休息去了。男人当然有不可告人的动机：他抓着金发少年的脑袋，用自己湿滑的唇攻击着对方喉咙的一侧。酷拉皮卡只能发出呜咽，他无意识地将一只手放在男人肩头，他不想的——他的身体自己动了起来，就像是应激反应。

他有时候想不通为什么每当库洛洛的双臂接触他时，他就感觉如此脆弱无力。他当然掩饰过了，但是不知为何，只要男人给他送去温暖和短暂的舒适，屈服的欲望就会在他体内升腾起来。这仍是正常的冲动吗？好像是的。有时候想要回应给对方同样的感受是很正常的，尤其在这种活动中，不是吗？他相信这样的感受是正常的，或许回应和接受也是正常的。他想，偶尔放任自流一趟也没有害处。

「就这一次。」他说服自己，「就这一次，不欠对方。把最后一分钱也付清。」他下定决心，更加坚定了自我。

他犹豫着将两手都搁在了库洛洛肩头，就在对方的锁骨之上。库洛洛的唇在他耳边若即若离，对方该死地找到了一处敏感点，酷拉皮卡听到自己的呜咽声。即使违背了意愿，他也任由持续的冲动接管了自己，下一刻他的脑袋就轻轻倚靠在库洛洛的肩头。

库洛洛的怀抱舒展了一些，却没有完全放开。他只是抬起一只手，用指尖摩挲着金发少年的下颌线，调整对方的姿势。金发少年顺从了他，抬起头用自己从未如此鲜活的猩红眼眸盯着库洛洛漆黑的双眼。男人带着欣赏低头注视着他，然后会意地捕获了对方的唇，捉住了酷拉皮卡缓慢闭上眼睛并深呼吸的短暂一幕。

两人双唇相依，既未犹豫不决，也不处心积虑。这道吻深入得如此平顺，如此自然，库洛洛根本难以置信。显然，酷拉皮卡日渐习惯这件事了。

库洛洛已经急不可耐。他打断了两人的吻，而这惊到了窟卢塔少年。对方疑惑地看着他，库洛洛把他翻过身去，回答了他无声的问题。他仅仅用一只手按在酷拉皮卡一侧的肩上，金发少年就在短短一瞬间飞快地明白了。库洛洛在他的脸上看出了恐惧，不过他没有机会去确认其真实性了，因为对方完全转过身去背对了他。

酷拉皮卡完美解读了他的想法，无需言语就自己抓住浴缸边缘撑在那儿。

哦，库洛洛想到，有没有可能他也有点渴求自己？不，绝不可能。他只不过是着急了。好吧，感受是相互的。他低笑着，开始埋首于对方的款待。

他用洗手液像往常一样给男孩做前戏。他用一根，两根手指在男孩的穴口滑入又滑出，遗憾自己没法看到酷拉皮卡惯常冷静的面庞被怎样一种表情所替代。一声呻吟响起，不明显却能被听到，紧接着是急喘急停的呼吸。直到库洛洛判断对方可以了，他才将酷拉皮卡拉起到屁股离开水面。然后他小心翼翼地推进了那充满褶皱的柔软甬道。

一声响亮的惊呼在浴室响起，随后被压制，但随之而来的是更多破碎的浅吟。库洛洛推进到更深的地方，将一整段都喂给了对方。然后压抑的叫喊被放了出来，甚至比第一声还要响。他看着金发少年紧紧攥住陶瓷浴缸的边缘，又将头重重靠在指关节上。

他等酷拉皮卡习惯了异物的闯入，然后见识了得费多大的力，才能在对方压抑的吸气不那么紧绷时冷静下来。他的双手握住对方的腰肢，警告对方要进行下一步了。

库洛洛拔出又小心翼翼地推回。又是一声沉默的哀号，但又被压制了。他重复了一遍动作，却不再有声音了。他把这当作一种讯号，因此动得更快了一些。这使得另一道撩人的低声呜咽分外应景。他通过这种方法估测男孩的忍受力，看起来酷拉皮卡比上一次更适应不断加快的速度了。

声音的响动变少了，可抵抗也变少了。对方的身体似乎更合作了。有回应，有表示接受的无声暗示，甚至有挑衅。他捕捉到对方臀部的动作，就像在碾磨挤压他，还有对方背部弯起的弧度。对方在控制自己，而显然，做得还不够好。

库洛洛的躯干压向酷拉皮卡背后，然后抓住了他的两只手腕。这个姿势下冲刺会变得不那么有力，但他能更明晰地听到酷拉皮卡的声音。这个动作甚至更亲热更紧密。他确定这样的话能让对方更屈服顺从。

“我是不是太快了？”他用沙哑的、伴随着呼吸的嗓音问道。

“……别把我当做弱不禁风的人，混蛋。”酷拉皮卡用一种不那么令人信服的傲慢语调说道。好吧，他喘得太厉害了，用力抓着浴缸的样子就好像再施加一点压力，陶瓷就就会碎裂成片。

“那我就认为不快了。”他打趣道，俯下脑袋凑近了酷拉皮卡。他从对方颊边偷偷带走了一个吻，然后又开始猛烈地撞击对方。

压抑的呻吟，不规律的呼吸，不时出现的“啊！”声，以及肉眼可见的颤抖。库洛洛想，酷拉皮卡对这些声音没那么自觉了，毕竟两人没有想以往那样面对面。或许他也有点没那么在意了，反正自己没法看到他变换的表情。哦，这又是需要纳入考虑的一项新发现。

好热……太热了。酷拉皮卡感觉自己被烤在火上：用比喻的话，他确实在火上。这一次和前几次特别不一样，可能是由于地点甚至姿势的缘故。他可以随意扭过头，张开嘴发出无声的喘息，因为对方看不到。他也看不到对方恶心人的傲慢笑容。他不知道库洛洛会用怎样的节奏，这让他心跳得飞快。这混蛋看着自己的长物在他体内进进出出，肯定获得了不少乐趣。这个念头太令人作呕了。他觉得自己绝不会想再尝试这个姿势了，但——偶尔有一点改变好像也不坏。

很奇怪，感觉不那么慌乱了，可能是因为没有眼神接触？

然后每次两人做的时候他经历的那种奇特的晕眩感再度袭来。有可能源于疲劳，或是两人在热水中呆得太久。他试图克服，并在男人面前掩饰起来。库洛洛似乎要花较多时间才能射，他有点儿心不在焉地疑惑着为什么。

几秒后，他终于感到温热的、不属于他的液体洒进了自己体内，他的神经和感官沉醉其中。

沙哑破碎的喘息在他身后响起。库洛洛拔了出去，沉回水中，看上去心满意足。酷拉皮卡就着这个不舒服的姿势坐了下去，微微蜷缩着形成了跪坐的姿势，试着控制自己。他拒绝转身，他不想第二轮之后马上看见那个混蛋。他觉得头痛变得厉害之前他还能再坚持最后一次，但他不想被人从后面抓着，被迫倚靠在那具温暖柔软的肉体上。

奇怪，他花了好些时间才意识到库洛洛竟然跟他缠作一团来将他——“搂在怀里”？

“你又头晕了，不是吗？”库洛洛满不在乎地问道。

酷拉皮卡不置可否。他没有理由否认，但也没有勇气承认。他只能对这个问题保持沉默。

“我知道了，我们去房间里小憩一会，在那儿继续。”库洛洛以一种轻缓的语调说道。

酷拉皮卡不敢相信这个混蛋居然能用这样的语气说话，更别提听到他说出这种好像在关心自己的内容了。又一次，这不是库洛洛第一次表现出对他的体贴了。有时候他忍不住要想，此刻舒适地搂着他的男人是不是拥有两副面孔。

“行。”他只能低声回答。他把自己蜷得更拢，宁死也不要主动靠向死敌的胸口。

“走吧。”酷拉皮卡感到身后的男人站了起来。他让男人先离开浴缸，对方看上去对赤身裸体走在另一个人面前毫无所谓。好吧，酷拉皮卡都见过好多次了，反而是他仍旧对这些感觉焦躁而激动。

他很快跟上对方，不想让男人觉得他对裸身移动感到很局促或者怎么的。他用毛巾匆匆擦干身子，然后用一件白色浴袍裹住了柔韧的身段，心里问自己到底为什么那么有自知之明，和那个自负的混蛋充满肌肉、线条优美的体格一比，他甚至对自己看上去姣小柔弱的外形感到缺乏信心。库洛洛都懒得去拿另一件浴袍，只在腰间围了一块小小的白色浴巾。

酷拉皮卡这才意识到自己有沉浸在思绪中。再一次地，他的头发在滴水，而他毫无所觉。库洛洛用一块毛巾擦拭他的头发，轻柔地替他把水擦干，而他慢了好半拍才反应过来。酷拉皮卡试着避开，可库洛洛将他牢牢抓住了。毛巾下很快展现出一个凌乱的、红着脸的酷拉皮卡，不过他没有提出反对，只是极其尴尬地低下了头。

“我们走吧。”他示意对方，然后走出了浴室。

一出浴室，酷拉皮卡就走向自己的衣物寻找自己的手机，打算查看一下时间。当手机屏幕上显示出来自他同事光彦的连续三通未接来电和一条短信时，他的心跳漏了一拍。他当即阅读了短信内容，瞥了一眼正坐在床头等他的蜘蛛头子。库洛洛向他投去一道询问的目光，他以滑动按键，转过身背对对方打电话作答。他的声音压得很低，回答也怯怯的。光彦没有问他细节，倒是向他做了具体汇报。一结束对话，酷拉皮卡的唇边就装点了一道得意的笑，并呼出了一口放松的气。

“看起来我们得暂停第三轮了。”酷拉皮卡宣布，转回身看着男人。如他所料，库洛洛仅朝他微微一笑，然后从床上坐了起来。“我不认为你会背离我对你的猜测，在下手的时候留下蛛丝马迹。我真想知道他们是怎么发现的。”

“啊，我把事情搞砸了吗？”库洛洛带着傻气的笑容问道。

“是啊，看起来是的。”是时候讲点条件了，“现在我想知道自己该怎么做。他们正在寻找并且请我捉拿的男人正和我开心地交谈。啊，我要是把你交给他们，一定能赚得不少声誉。”

“说得好像你做得到似的。”库洛洛讥讽地笑了起来。

“你就喜欢低估我，不是吗？”酷拉皮卡走近男人，在他面前堪堪止步，“我抓到过你一次，还记得吗？你知道的。”锁链的声音在房间内回荡起来，真实的锁链突然向库洛洛滑去，铐住他的手腕和脚踝时，他的眼里没有显露丝毫惊讶。酷拉皮卡尽情享受着这珍贵的场景，然后评价道：“发生过一次的事情就能发生第二次。”

库洛洛叹了口随和的气。“你想怎么办？”

“首先，暂停第三轮。”

这一次，库洛洛像个被拒绝的孩子一样发出了呻吟。

“你知道用这些东西再来一次捆绑游戏会多有趣吗？”库洛洛晃着手腕，就好像在暗示他有多喜欢被这样绑着。

酷拉皮卡感觉自己脸红了，不过他没有动摇。

”第二，查明梅尼安德罗是否拥有窟卢塔眼睛，有多少双。”

“要我替你夺回它们吗？当然，那样的话费用就不同了。”

“先获取信息，然后我们再谈。”

“明白。”

酷拉皮卡收回了锁链，它们消失在稀薄的空气中。

“我要是你的话就会赶紧制定逃跑路线。”他提议，“管理层非常急切，甚至到了请船上所有的猎人就为了抓你的地步。此外，他们有预感你是旅团一员。”

“确实。谢谢你的忠告。”

“就是想告诉你，别指望从我这儿获得任何帮助。你一旦被抓，只要他们要求，我就会毫不犹豫杀了你。”

“明白啦。”库洛洛用一种非常懒散的语调回答。

酷拉皮卡以最快速度穿上了衣服，感觉这么做的时候，库洛洛的目光覆盖着他。

“下次见。”库洛洛吩咐道，他摇摇手，伴随着脸上的一道微笑。

酷拉皮卡只看了他一眼，喉咙里发出一声算是回应，然后一言不发地离开了。在紧闭的门后，库洛洛缓缓摔回床垫，叹了口气。

“你终于学会怎么玩了，嗯。”他发出有声的思考。

越来越有趣了。库洛洛喜欢这样。他当然还期待着更多精彩的表演。遗憾的是他错过了另外一轮，他应该在那时候不顾窟卢塔少年的状态，在浴缸里把人给办了的，反正对方自己说过别当他弱不禁风。好吧，不管怎么说，他可以补上待定的一轮。哦，甚至由于某些原因，那真的还挺让人兴奋的。

回到他现在的境遇，他确实得设计一份逃跑计划了。他疑惑对方是怎么知道他的身份的，尽管他很确定对方还没有专门怀疑到他。当然库洛洛也不会等他们——等他们发现的时候他早就走了。

美好时光结束了，他必须走了。他慢悠悠穿上自己的衣服，准备离去，全程思索着如何才能让酷拉皮卡用他那凶残的锁链跟自己再来一场捆绑游戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我在这里得稍作坦白。是的，我九岁的时候，晚上基本都花费在想象这俩人在一个浴缸里洗鸳鸯浴了。也有泡温泉。还有淋浴。我觉得我也幻想过瀑布／湖的景象（哦老天哪我真的幻想过我现在想起来了）。所以这次是美梦成真了。我现在有点儿想哭。天哪。（捂脸）  
> 哦，还有一点要修正：我小时候那样度过夜晚，现在仍旧那样。


	14. 有罪的人 A Guilty Sinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SD现在被翻译成中文发在微博和乐乎上啦，特别感谢rainquiet酱（译者：哎呀好羞羞啊，让我开心地捂个脸先(/ω＼)ྉྉྉ）。请看我主页上的链接。非常感谢！
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。

海风刺骨又凛冽。餐厅外边正好是船一侧的一条长长的过道。玻璃幕墙壮观地展现出了一道奢华神秘的庄严景象，其间眩目的吊灯和窗帘，配以大海上粼粼的平静波浪，与绸缎般点缀着星子的黑夜相得益彰。亏缺的明月散发出微光；深沉阴暗的黑海被月光照亮，月球上的环形山在那一夜格外清晰。

最后的窟卢塔站在舷栏边，双手深深插在口袋中，目光平静地注视着这道优美的景色（这景色多少让他想起了自己的失落的家园），感受祥和与思乡。

邮轮旅行的最后一天将会举行晚宴。在对前一天的拍卖会抢劫案进行倾尽全力却徒劳无功的搜索调查后，官方发布了取消邮轮最终目的地并返航友客鑫海岸的公告。是猎人协会强行提醒并强制管理层取消了第五天的旅行，因为再继续就不安全了。

酷拉皮卡转过身看着窗框内舞池的景象。一对对衣冠楚楚的舞伴在舞池中转了一圈又一圈，包括他的雇主，迪米特瑞，也和一位穿着迷人礼服的美丽女士在跳舞。他要求金发少年守在门外，不希望他跟着自己。“去歇口气，我知道你因为这一切过度劳累了。”从男人笑起来的样子，可以看出他因为女人的陪伴而感觉愉快。调查之后，迪米特瑞看上去十分冷静，不再像前一晚那样了。

酷拉皮卡望着宾客们无声的华尔兹，回想起了前一晚执行的强制搜索。

* * *

“我真的很好奇那个混蛋是谁。”迪米特瑞陷入沉思。船上所有被召唤的猎人都聚集在了其中一处犯罪场所：保险库。

房间里一干二净，完全看不出是个死了十多个黑手党保镖和三个专业猎人的行刑场。没有血渍，没有窃贼和受害者的痕迹，没有应摆放在保险柜中的商品的丝毫踪影。什么都没有。

“保险库外的守卫被杀得滴血不见，没有尸体也没有任何线索——我们正在面对一个该死的老手。”管理层代表条理清晰地报告道。

管理层最终分开实行了搜索，得到的却是同样无功而返的结果。关于盗窃如何发生，嫌疑犯又是谁的种种说法只让酷拉皮卡同时感到困惑而好笑。

一群强大的念能力者走了进来，大概是猎人协会派来的。其中一人名叫弗兰姆，有着与小杰类似的强大嗅觉。

“幸运的是这是一个密闭空间，哪怕几天过去，熟悉的强烈气味还是会残留在周围。

“一如所料，窃贼没有回收他的武器，也就是那些普通无毒的针，因为他确保没在上面留下任何指纹。这就好办了——追踪他，我不需要任何痕迹。只要他碰过武器，他衣服或者汗液的气味就会残留在上面。

“所有针上的味道都一样，与残留在保险库内强烈的血液和死亡的气息完全契合。所以，伙计们，我们要处理的是单独一个人。令人印象深刻吧？”弗兰姆露出了愉快的笑意。

“所以这个混蛋拥有某种奇特的、随心所欲的能力，我们能推断他是个特质系。他能够把大件物品压缩并带在身边，能施行可怕的折磨——是的，这三个杀手死得非常凄惨——并在一架‘吸尘器’的帮助下把自己造成的混乱都收拾干净。很明显我们的对手不是个普通人，我们肯定需要些援助。”

“言归正传，先生们，我们的任务是抓住一名用‘多田野九郎’这个假名字的强大念能力者，他就是众所周知几个月前死去的盗窃大师，著名盗贼团伙幻影旅团的首领。他叫作‘库洛洛·鲁西鲁’。”

“老天啊！”迪米特瑞大声喘息道，休息室里的每个人都听到了这句话。弗兰姆朝他们的方向投去警觉的目光。“呃……唔。”感觉所有目光都集中在自己身上，迪米特瑞磕磕巴巴起来。他清了清嗓子：“我确实对这个名字很耳熟。你们知道……我和梅尼安德罗先生昨晚跟这人一起打了牌。就他妈只有昨晚。牌局很激烈，不过我们第一轮后就结束了。打完牌我就没见过他。就这样。”

梅尼安德罗听到自己的名字，眼角短暂受惊地抽了抽。他很快平复，重回冷静的风度。

“真的吗？他长什么样？”弗兰姆问道，看上去很是好奇。

“不是个你能随处找到的普通人。他额头绑着绷带，好像要遮住底下的什么。他是个难缠的混蛋，首先：他不断要求我们让他加入牌局，哪怕跟他一点关系也没有。直率，但是可疑。”梅尼安德罗尖声说道。

“我是第一次见到他。”迪米特瑞补充道。

“我也是。”梅尼安德罗说。

“这样我们现在就有两位目击者了，还有我们从监控录像里获得的影像。所以伙计们，”弗兰姆掏出一张带有照片的纸，是库洛洛·鲁西鲁身着正装，额头绑着绷带的清晰照片，“这就是我们要找的那个混蛋。他跟友客鑫那会看上去别无二致。我们不知道他为什么故意跳出来，让自己的假死计划告吹。眼下，我们的任务是搜索整艘船，抓住鲁西鲁，打倒他并把他交给猎人协会，不论他是死是活。他还在船上，直到几小时前还这还是最保险的做法。我们必须阻止他逃跑。”

所有人都带着严肃的表情怒吼道“遵命！”，并聚集成了不同的小组。酷拉皮卡和光彦没有加入任何小组，不过还是听取了他们的计划。所有人一刻都不耽搁地匆忙步出休息室，分散到了不同的方向。

离开前，酷拉皮卡听到弗兰姆用低沉严肃的嗓音对迪米特瑞和梅尼安德罗说话。

“先生们，我们得问你们几个问题，关于你们同库洛洛·鲁西鲁的牌局的。希望你们能合作。”

两人都慎重地点了点头，迪米特瑞带着紧张的神色，而梅尼安德罗看上去无动于衷又有些好奇。

酷拉皮卡想知道如果库洛洛被抓住了，会发生什么，梅尼安德罗会出于他对两人关系（要是真有的话）的推测而对弗兰姆说些什么。说实话，那个混蛋根本不知道他因为自己邪恶的欲望而搞出了多大的乱子。「不，他一开始就知道，他付出通行费就是为了得到他想要的。他只不过是不介意也不关心。」

酷拉皮卡接着开始了他已经能预料到结果的搜索工作。

* * *

如酷拉皮卡所料，搜索徒劳无货。可以说他们已经把邮轮翻了个底朝天，但是库洛洛·鲁西鲁也没掉出来。行动持续了几个小时，快到早上六点的时候大伙才意识到一切都太晚了。然而，对酷拉皮卡、迪米特瑞和梅尼安德罗来说，这一天远没有结束。

弗兰姆和他的团队把他们召集起来进行审讯。酷拉皮卡甚至想过他们会斥诸武力来榨取信息，但考虑到迪米特瑞和库洛洛毫无关系，他很快就被释放了。梅尼安德罗也被放了，原因酷拉皮卡不能确定。但那个该死的变态老头透露了他的猜测：库洛洛可能对酷拉皮卡感兴趣，那是他加入牌局的首要原因。酷拉皮卡用歪曲的事实反驳了对他的指控：他向那些人承认自己当时在友客鑫参与过对幻影旅团的追捕，并抓住了一个叫窝金的成员，这人后来逃跑了。

他没有提及自己在拍卖会惨淡收场时看到的假尸体。他小心翼翼不泄露任何迹象，又保持着全然的镇定平静，连他自己都有点儿惊讶自己居然能完成得这么好。

最终，弗兰姆放弃了，认为自己从窟卢塔少年身上得不到有用信息了。不过他警告对方，说他正被监控，尽管证据不足，他也是个嫌疑犯。金发少年对此感到惊讶：他们应该有他进入工具间而没有再出来的监控录像，还有就在搜索行动开始前几个小时他从那混蛋的VIP房出来的录像。库洛洛预见了这一切的发生，他利落地确保了酷拉皮卡不会被这场闹剧牵扯到失去工作，但又刚好能动摇每个人对他的信任。

这让窟卢塔少年开始思考。他不仅学会了如何抽烟喝酒，现在还知道了怎样轻易地歪曲事实和撒谎。真是令人恶心：在所有那些令人尴尬的境况中，那些谎言、暴力和疯狂织就的周而复始中，酷拉皮卡意识到库洛洛·鲁西鲁在他面前那么刚好地留下了一条通往罪孽的血腥之路。

他真的记不清何时起，往前走一步，就会发现自己漫步在对方引导的路上。

酷拉皮卡奇迹般地活着走出了审讯室。在经历了一切紧张焦虑之后，他的身体提醒了他到底有多疲惫。

这肯定反映在他的表情上了，因为迪米特瑞在调查之后立即遣散了他。酷拉皮卡一开始拒绝了，说他没事，打算轮完自己那一班，不过迪米特瑞很坚持，不给他任何选择，叫他只能顺从自己的老板。

在几个小时的浅睡之后，酷拉皮卡和光彦交换了轮班，陪迪米特瑞去了晚宴。

迪米特瑞知道比起宴会厅里的奔忙，新鲜空气能让他感觉更好些，善良地让他留在了舞厅外面。酷拉皮卡突然明白了迪米特瑞为什么不时给他特别的优待。毕竟他是对方最信任的人。

说实话，他对此很是感激。

他恨这种对财富虚伪的妥协和优雅炫目背后隐藏的贪婪。他看不起这些，宁可活得自由，浪荡江湖，也不要被这样充满炫耀的景象给绑缚。有时候挺丑陋的，看着这些人享受生活，他会觉得如果不是他们，他的家人仍旧能活着。

从汪洋中吹来的冷风亲吻着他的面颊，吹拂着他金黄的发丝，正在这时，他听到一道唐突而熟悉的嗓音呼喊了自己的名字。

“酷拉皮卡？”

酷拉皮卡立即认出是哪位不速之客打断了他的沉思。他转过身面对对方。

“芭蕉。”留着胡子，一身肌肉，看上去仍旧不好对付。酷拉皮卡轻易认出了那会儿在友客鑫一起工作的前任同事。芭蕉是个强壮的、看上去有点吓人的男人，偏偏选了俳句作为念武器。

“是我，能再见到你真是很开心。”芭蕉穿着常穿的那件背心，展示出六块腹肌。他双臂落在扶手上眺望远方，或许也在欣赏美景。

他的目光留恋了片刻。夜空必然在他脑海中搅起了某些思绪，毕竟，他是个诗人。

不过这段沉默并没有持续太久。

“怎么样了？还和旋律一块吗？”

“是啊，差不多。”酷拉皮卡干巴巴地回答道。

“她在哪儿呢？”

“在友客鑫，干一些文书工作。”

“喔，那可是新闻啊。我总觉得你们是那种凭借自己的头脑就能和文字材料缠斗一整天的类型。”

酷拉皮卡没有回答，只是笑了笑。

“你们找了个新的雇主？”

酷拉皮卡点点头。

“我也是，找了个比诺斯拉富一点的。”

“原来如此。”

“……还是一如既往的严肃啊，嗯？”

酷拉皮卡背过身靠在金属扶栏上，目光注视着舞池。

沉默拉远了前任同事的距离，但酷拉皮卡很清楚芭蕉根本没法忍受这样尴尬的沉默，他甚至会为了聊天而陷入自言自语。

“哦，我突然想起来了。”

酷拉皮卡朝蓄着胡子的男人投去一瞥。

“他们认可你为理事会的二把手了，是吗？我记得有个男人提了你的名字。哦，你知道，我的老板是理事会当中级别较高的一员。最近一次会议我跟他在一起。我想起来了，那个举荐你的男人是你的新老板。如果没记错的话，是拉瑞克斯……迪米特瑞男爵。”

酷拉皮卡几乎忘记那件事了。好吧，本来他就没怎么想那件事。他不想留下讨论的空间，不过当他点头的时候，他发现自己做的恰恰相反。

“唔，怎么样了？呃，我猜你经历了一些难熬的入会仪式。”

“我没有接受那个职位。”

“诶？”

“我老板告诉我后，我才知道自己被推荐了。这本来就不合理：我没有陪同迪米特瑞先生参加会议。我不感兴趣，所以拒绝了。”

“呃？但是为什么？那他妈可是升职啊！”

酷拉皮卡再度看向芭蕉，期待看到一张能让他想起密友雷欧力的震惊面庞。芭蕉皱起眉头一脸的“你认真的？”，但他看上去没那么惊讶，就好像他多少预期到了这个答案。

“……你想要过那样的生活吗，芭蕉？”酷拉皮卡淡淡地问道，被舞厅吸引了目光。他的声音很低，听上去几近冷漠。

“当然啦。为什么不想？人们说花钱不能卖到世界上所有的幸福，但绝对能让你的生活顺心得多，能让你感觉活着。告诉你吧，如果我碰巧有你那样的头脑和胆量，我能走得更远，而不仅仅当个保镖。所以我很困惑你为什么要拒绝那项提议。我记得那时候在诺斯拉那儿你毫不费力地弥补了达佐孽先生的空缺。你知道，你是个有潜力的领导者。你赢得了我的尊重。所以为什么？为什么你对此说不？”

酷拉皮卡的目光重新落在夜空与海面暗色的交界处，冷风拂乱了他的头发，他感到自己的目光变得柔软。沉默横梗在两人之间，芭蕉似乎在等待回答（或是想着自己这么刺探酷拉皮卡的私事，肯定提到敏感话题了）。

多亏芭蕉搅乱了他无关紧要的念头，酷拉皮卡才发觉自己也在疑惑。

「我那时候为什么拒绝？」举荐当然令他吃惊，但并没有遮盖他的判断力。即使真的遮盖了，他也可以轻易要求再考虑一下，或是询问更多细节以权衡利弊。他为什么想都不想就拒绝了？那可能是他朝目标迈进的一大步，是进一步逼近核爆点的显著优势。但他眼也不眨，头也不回地背过了身。

如果他同意此事，就能让帮会再度调查幻影旅团。他可以透露旅团剩余成员和假尸体的消息，让他们知道库洛洛还活着，他会拥有一切捉住对方的有效手段。如果他同意，就能占尽先机。

但他没有。

不论他试图设想多少次，再被问到这个问题的时候，他还是会说不。说他傻也好，甚至傲慢也罢，他都不会改变心意。他不后悔。

至于原因，很简单： _他不想走上那条路_ 。

当他离开卢克森的时候，他的内心充满了激动与希冀，为最好的朋友找到治疗方法并探索村庄（他称之为家）外的世界的渴望驱动着他。他满心只想跨越森林和规则的边界，不管年纪有多小，不管限制有多大，不管外面的人怎么谈论他的眼睛，他都要证明自己可以做到，等他带着派罗的解药功成而归，他要把所有成就推到长老面前。他会让所有人骄傲：他的父母，他的族人，长老，还有派罗。他会让窟卢塔族声名鹊起，让他们不必再躲藏在树林之中。

然后，一个新的问题诞生在他的脑海：如果他按时回去，没有离开卢克森，如果他屈从于规则，一直等到合适的时候合适的年龄，如果派罗没有交换眼药水，而他注定要在森林里度过余生——如果他和大家一起死了，会不会好很多？

他会不会后悔走出去，把大家都抛在身后？

几年来，每每在渴望与狂怒消耗着他的时候，这个问题都会不时来烦扰他。这时记得就是全然的痛苦：有时他觉得空虚，有时他觉得被一切塞满，太疼了，他的内里都在死去。想念他们令他疼痛，所以他用恨意将这份疼痛弥合，用复仇填补内心的罅隙，这样他才能拖着痛苦与愤怒一路前行。

他恨那时如此自私的自己，一个粗鲁无礼的小孩，固执地坚持自己所想。那样子的代价就是：他深信是自己抛弃了卢克森和窟卢塔族。但是他的一部分，很小的一部分，告诉自己他才是被抛下的。因为到外面去是他自己的决定。

他后悔选了这条路吗？他一遍遍问自己，直到这个问题逐渐淡褪，直到他意识到，不论自己怎么问，都只有唯一一个答案。

 「不。」

他不后悔。

因此他才能对自己的目标坚定不移。在他想要离开卢克森的时候，他这么做了。在他想要成为猎人的时候，他也做到了。在他渴望找到旅团并摧毁他们的时候，他成功了一半，杀了他们中的两人并且砍掉了蜘蛛的头。他不想和黑手党牵扯太深，所以背过了身。

为了这些目标，他愿意克服所有困难；他深信自己会如此，直到他的朋友们出现。到最后，他们成了他的头等大事。为了救他们，他弃置了所有目标。

如果有人拒绝给他眼睛，而他拥有杀掉对方的能力，他也不会那么做。他会尽所有努力不施加伤害地把眼睛拿回来——讲价，谈判，威胁，甚至乞求，但他不会伤人杀人。

这就是他和库洛洛·鲁西鲁的不同之处。

他不会操纵他人执行自己的命令，让对方盲目遵从自己的指令，置对方于危险的境地以获得自己想要的，还任由力量钻入脑海将自己吞噬。他当然会向其他人寻求帮助，但用的是正确的方法。成为黑手党的二把手不会为他提供这样的帮助，只会带来暴露窟卢塔族最后幸存者身份的危险。他会承担可能扰乱自己本来目标的任务。他会被迫领导自己不想对付的人，陷入不必要的战争，迫于情势痛下杀手。他将不得不顾及颜面，保持形象，这会令他更难行动。总而言之，他不想进一步弄脏自己的双手了。他得划清界线，一条在保持人性和沦为肮脏恶魔之间的界线。

对于芭蕉的问题，他选择回答。

“我不觉得自己胜任这个位置。我真正想做的是当个猎人，而不是黑手党。说实话，我不喜欢这儿。要不是因为个人争端，我不会来这里。我确实想获得力量变得更强，但不是用那种方法。

“我不想落得跟那些人一样的下场。我会变得强大，但不会对外面的世界一无所知，不会踩着他人上位。我会变强，但我不会让力量反噬自己。这当然很难做到，但我会不惜一切代价。”「为了保护窟卢塔族的骄傲与名誉，为了让他们永恒的灵魂享有安息，只要我得到所有眼睛，只要解决了幻影旅团。」“……我不会让这个见不得光的世界吞没我。我会战斗并获胜，会取回理应属于我们的。”

酷拉皮卡宣布完自己的决心后，沉默就从两人之间迅速流逝了。几秒后，一阵快活的轻笑声飘了过来。

“…… _哇_ ，”芭蕉一边饱含敬畏地大笑，一边喘着气，“这绝对是我从你这儿听过的 _最长的_ 一段话了。”

刚才思绪奔涌，酷拉皮卡很惊讶自己居然说了那么多。他不太确定自己为什么要为了解释明显很容易回答的东西而说这些。

或许他只是觉得轻松，甚至有点无聊，才突然发现可以控制自己思考平时隐藏的想法和念头，甚至有胆量将它们分享给这个男人。似乎自从库洛洛折磨他的那天起，他就稍微学会了如何更好地表达自己。在那之后向旋律坦诚，处理内心余悸，甚至真的同意后来的交易，就好像他轻易接受了一切。太轻易了。

是因为只要保证他对库洛洛存在性吸引，就能得到眼睛，最终集齐三十六双眼吗？

「呵。」他在心里讽刺地笑了起来。多么荒谬。「绝无可能。」

“……不过我好像预料到了，你一直是个机敏勇敢的……‘小鬼’。知道这一代中仍存在着年轻而有胸怀的人真令人高兴。我一点不奇怪你第一次就通过了猎人考试。”芭蕉弯起嘴角，“这个世界需要你这样的猎人。”

酷拉皮卡腼腆地笑了。“谢谢。”

尽管在经历了所有这些痛苦磨难之后，他的一些有尊严的原则仍完好无损，让他稍微松了口气，但他仍有一小部分在苦恼。

情不自禁地苦恼。他想知道自己对这些原则还能坚持多久。

酷拉皮卡的目光从餐厅扫过，落回了身后的景色上。当他的目光定格在平静、冰冷、看上去无穷无尽的暗色海洋时，他眼里的色泽柔软了下来。

沉默又一次占据了两人之间，只有盘旋着的海鸥的柔声轻唤安抚人心地回荡在四周。一阵冰冷而强劲的风吹过，撩起了他的头发，显露出左耳红色的耳坠，在昏暗月光下熠熠发光。哪怕不看对方，酷拉皮卡都知道芭蕉也在眺望远方。他打赌诗人也在欣赏景色，沉浸在自己的思绪中，对他听任自便。

酷拉皮卡的思绪不知不觉游离到了库洛洛·鲁西鲁和他们在浴缸里的那段奇特对话上。

“而他获得最多补给，尤其是未成年人和青少年的地方，是流星街。”

“你不是玩具，酷拉皮卡。所以别把你自己变成玩具。在和那个老男人纠缠之前，你得慎重考虑。”

“我放你生存和斗争，同时又时不时地与你进行平等的交易。你难道没有松一口气吗？你仍有机会在某天打倒我。”

你到底……有什么想要得逞的，混蛋？酷拉皮卡思忖着。很难相信你做这些只是为了你自私的需要。旅团才是你最重要的——所以这一切到底是为了什么？

“夜深落墨浓，幽冥笼纱掩其间，盈盈待轻揭。”在一长段停顿后，某人发出了声音。富有韵律的词句让酷拉皮卡有些困惑。他略带疑惑地瞥了芭蕉一眼。然而，只过了几秒钟他就对上了男人所说的。

“……五，七，五。”（译者：日本俳句讲究首句五音，次句七音，末句五音，所以我也按照5-7-5的字数来翻译了，原文为：Beneath the dark night, is a murkier domain, waiting to unveil.）酷拉皮卡数道。他勾起唇角似笑非笑，“好诗句。”

“谢谢。”芭蕉笑着回应，“好吧，看上去晚宴要结束了。我想我得回我老板那儿去了。”男人转身迈步，走了两步后，他突然停下来说道，“很高兴再见到你。替我向旋律问好。对了，还有，我不由地注意到。”

酷拉皮卡看向对方的眼睛。

“你终于像你这个年纪了。”

“什么？”

“对，我是说，我们第一次遇到的时候，你给人的感觉就像一个该死的、跟百事通一样的、痛苦的家伙被困在了一具青少年的躯壳里。但是不知为何，这一次，你看起来不那么紧张了，甚至有点活泼……和 _耀眼_ 。确切地说，你看上去比你的年纪更年轻了。我猜你的新雇主应该比诺斯拉好应付吧，嗯？”

有那么片刻，酷拉皮卡被吓到了。他很快恢复镇定，说道：“对，或许你这么说也可以。”

“那么，后会有期，酷拉皮卡。”

“后会有期。谢谢。”芭蕉举起一只手挥别，金发少年盯着对方的背影，看着他漫步离开。他下意识把手插回了裤子口袋深处。

等芭蕉消失在门口，他挪开了目光。然后他抬起头，无数星辰闪烁在清澈的长空，又一阵风经过，令他刘海飘扬。

“耀眼，啊。”

现在只身一人了，酷拉皮卡的沉思无意识地跳回了库洛洛身上。

他不愿承认，但如果不是对方，他手上或许仍旧没有一双族人的眼睛。很可能他会因为梅尼安德罗而感到不安。也许他会因为缺乏离同胞眼睛更进一步的快速方法，而接受二把手的职务。他的思绪漫游到了库洛洛制造的喧闹上：他把那些富裕无忧的人们搞得一团糟的方式，还有他在拿生命冒险的同时，看上去玩得十分开心的样子。

某种程度上，酷拉皮卡默默觉得有点儿，只有一点儿感谢对方把黑手党给逼疯。这些人和幻影旅团那样的强盗团伙一样，活该遭到蔑视，并为他们的罪行忏悔，因为如果不是他们想要获得窟卢塔族火红眼的愚蠢欲望，他的兄弟姐妹将仍然健在。

而可笑的是，从某种意义上讲，他们雇佣的这些干脏活的员工正是他们胡作非为的副产物。以彼之道还之彼身。作祟的鬼魂和恶毒的暗影会纠缠他们一辈子。

酷拉皮卡突然想揍自己，他人生中第一次奇特地想念起了库洛洛令人沉醉的吻。

“你仍有机会在某天打倒我。”

「是的，我仍有机会——而且我会好好利用这机会。我发誓你会后悔让我活下来。」他下意识地从袋子里抽出手，将手指覆在唇上。

他和蜘蛛头目之间可怕的、色情的戏码似乎在很多方面都很管用。不论多难以置信，酷拉皮卡都无法否认：游戏正逐渐变得越来越…… _有趣_ 。

* * *

库洛洛打了个响亮的喷嚏。

「哇哦，我感冒了？」他想着，用手指搓了搓鼻子。

他想这也难免。他刚从邮轮上瞬间移动到海里，又重复这一技能在盐水中漫无目的地漂泊，直到他幸运地找到了这座小岛，这座他在进行胆大妄为又毫无计划的逃跑前在网上搜到的岛屿。想他才和男孩共度了美好时光，可看看现在：他浑身湿透，点着篝火来取暖。他不得不承认：这场心血来潮的度假旅行不怎么合他的意。不过让库洛洛·鲁西鲁困惑的，是他怎么会觉得这场如他所料失败了的很不库洛洛·鲁西鲁的计划是 _可以的_ 。

就这样，他破坏了自己的死亡计划，害得黑手党重新开始寻找他，还实行了一个非常非常愚蠢的逃跑计划，而现在他被困在不知名小岛的中央：又冷又饿，还欲求不满。伟大的幻影旅团头目落得这副下场，还真是 _滑稽_ 。

所有这些都仅仅为了一个窟卢塔男孩？认真的吗？

库洛洛往火堆里又添了一块木头。火焰发出噼里啪啦的声音，咆哮得更加热烈。他作为晚餐的鱼被一根木棍支着，看起来已经熟了，但他没有心情吃。他被刚经历的充满变故的几个小时整得精疲力竭，而他脑中主要被金发男孩的面孔所占据，对方湿漉漉的头发别在耳后，绯红的眼睛半睁着，身躯微微颤抖着被他——好吧，他得打住了。

「啧。」他真该重新思考一下整件事。

他已经在这件事上反反复复考虑了有一段日子了。他清楚风险，也相信如果事情完全落在他自己头上，他是能够承担的。但是按照已经发生的来看，他确信黑手党发现了他的真实身份，知道了他仍活着，而尸体是假的。他们现在能确定他同伴的尸体也是假的了。他当然知道这可能会发生，但他不禁感到担忧，不是为自己的安危，而是为整个旅团。

他并不仅仅是指团员，甚至也不是怕黑手党再次大力追捕他们，因为那很好处理。他烦忧的是要是团员们发现他们以为无法使用念能力的敬爱头领因为硬闯邮轮旅行还在途中偷了许多好东西，结果把假尸体的事搞砸了，要怎么办？他应该拿回念能力后就联系他们，把锁链手死在自己手上的好消息带给他们——而不是把事情搞砸，做出些和要除之后快的人睡了的事。真的，他卸去团长一职后的私生活不应该影响他与下属的关系。

哦，等等。他刚才是暗示了他跟酷拉皮卡之间属于他的私事吗？

当然是了。只限于他俩之间，他跟那孩子保证过的。

但如果他没跟锁链手做这笔交易，事情就会简单很多。方便很多。可只要看一眼那双沉溺在欢愉中的燃烧着的火红眼，和他在自己的抚摸下颤抖着的苍白皮肤，库洛洛就足以对自己的所作所为失去理智。该死的，事情已经发生，追悔莫及了。

追悔莫及，是的——但改变计划重回原来的轨道还是来得及的。

「现在，我满脑子想的都是让我的双手再度抚弄他全身，还怎么做到这种事呢？」不妙，不妙。对库洛洛来说，色欲通常不会轻易变成这样。他能掌控并支配一切，所以怎么会发生这样的事？

「或许那些红色的泪珠就跟传说中一样拥有某种魔力。」真的吗？一种能把库洛洛·鲁西鲁绑在这种境况下的魔力？

「如果是这样，那我应该像他假设的一样：为方便起见，囚禁他，使用他。但我没有。如果我被他的眼泪吸引，那我应该会每一次都打他，让他哭，从而再看到那些眼泪。但我没有，没有故意那么做。」

所以这样的事怎么会发生在自己身上？

「……就很多方面来讲，酷拉皮卡很有趣。」

一个男孩，终其一生只致力于两个目标：收回族人的眼睛，和为他们的死复仇。在这条路上，他遇到了一些朋友，学会了关心并保护他们。现在这个自我的小家伙让自己的骄傲自尊被玷污，但某种程度上，他仍带着一种纯洁的感觉。库洛洛有好几次把他逼到绝境，让他走投无路，被迫按着自己给他的路走。他让男孩迷失在欲望与痛苦中，蜇伤他的骄傲，激发他隐藏的阴暗面，但是——酷拉皮卡仍旧很好地控制了自己。他想，要让男孩屈服于黑暗，这样还不够。

而这真是……令人兴奋。充满挑战。酷拉皮卡的围墙比他预想中的更坚固更难以摧毁。

比较可笑的是，库洛洛敢说他在对方身上多少看到了年少时候的自己。不对，他甚至能看到现在的自己：聪慧，专注于想要为之奋斗的事物。除却截然不同的性格特点，他俩确实存在很多共同点：或许正是这使得两人具有默契。

但这能解释他这次的惨败吗？

当然不行。库洛洛憎恨规则，但如果是为了旅团，他愿意遵守。这样大力地追逐个人的渴望之物一点也不像他，因为他通常轻易就得到了，对他来说最难得到的就是对手的念能力。

但是酷拉皮卡不一样。他拥有吸引库洛洛的魅力，加上那双美丽的烈焰般的眼眸，库洛洛甚至到了愿意承认自己可能会痴迷对方的地步。

这很糟。太糟了。

对他来说，为了跟男孩纠缠而做到这种程度，他能感到某些事情注定会改变。

库洛洛并不喜欢不可预测的安排，而且距离他上次在友客鑫事件后找乐子已经过去很久了。

「我猜大家伙都在找我。」库洛洛充满忧思。审判之链被挪走后，他没有联系他的同伴，也从没尝试去联系，因为他忙着处理酷拉皮卡。「西索说他在贪婪之岛游戏中见过他们，所以可以假定他们仍在绕着弯路找我。他们仍不知道锁链已经被移除了，我想我还有些玩耍的时间。」

总共三十六双火红眼，少了他给酷拉皮卡的六双，还有他买来作为两人碰面地点的公寓房间，以及他在邮轮上为对方花的钱。这游戏不但冒险，还异常昂贵。他并不是承担不起这样的价格，只是有时候忍不住疑惑自己为什么要花费那么多，就为了晚上几个小时短暂的极乐。

他记得酷拉皮卡的问题。“你为什么要做到跟我交易的地步？你想想那时候你如果把我直接藏起来，就可以一再免费使用我。”

「唔……我自己也有点好奇。」库洛洛用一只手捂住嘴，这是他沉浸在思绪里时下意识的习惯动作。

「他那会在友客鑫绑架我的时候，我就能准确判断出他真正的弱点所在，假如得到机会，我就能击中弱点。实际上，我现在已经开始攻击他的弱点了；只不过是为了一己之私而利用它。」

「不过他很聪明。好几次我看他迷失在自己想做的事中，被自己的狂怒所笼罩。但只要他还对情绪有所控制，事情就能按照他的方式发展。情绪——这是他的致命弱点。我能看透他，一清二楚，不论他多努力地隐藏自己真实的感受。他是个粗暴但又非常柔软善良的人。聪明，却是个笨蛋。强大，内里却脆弱。而他将一切平衡得恰到好处。他确实暴力，但有件事是肯定的：酷拉皮卡是个好人。」

他试图想象如果派克在人质交换时把每个人都带回去了会怎么样。如果旅团不顾领导者被杀，威胁要在他面前杀掉那些男孩呢？如果为了狠狠恫吓酷拉皮卡而把其中一个孩子杀害呢？他几乎能精确地想象出来：酷拉皮卡会混乱到疯掉。他会不惜一切救出另一人，然后为死去的孩子报仇。库洛洛可能会被他忽略，而那就是他盔甲上的裂痕，是结果锁链手的大好时机。简单利落。

但事实并非如此。派克才是混乱的那一个，她让情绪占据了上风，从而导致了彻底的失败。

哦，不对。不一定是“彻底的”。

所以他为什么又和金发少年纠缠到一起了？

「我……就是想。仅此而已。」

如果他们直接撤回镇里，避免预言里所说的，事情就不会变得这么混乱。预言警告过他，但是事态变化，最终还是发展成了那样。可那不代表一切就此脱离了他的掌控。并非每道细节都被揭示了，他和酷拉皮卡的事就算一件。在一整天的忙碌后短暂地休憩，喝一杯咖啡……就像那样。

这意味着，他所做的不会大程度上改变未来，哪怕改变了，也只是很细微的差别。

「哼。」细微的差别，去他妈的。

「好吧，我就算为自己做出的错误决定感到悲痛也于事无补。」

他懒散地躺在干燥的、冒了些小草的地面上，双臂交叠在脑后。他的目光延伸至天空，望着冲他眨眼的星星。夜晚寒冷的空气吹来几片叶子，冰凉了他的皮肤。

他心不在焉地用一只手抚触脖颈，就在他下巴下方，摸到了一个钝痛的部位。他记得酷拉皮卡是怎么对着这地方又吮又咬的，在房间镜子里的短暂一瞥让他看到了对方留下的印记。

他真的过度沉迷于自身的享乐了。

他想知道酷拉皮卡现在在干吗。也许他还在当值，在整艘船上找自己。也许他正在洗澡，然后记起了两人前一晚做的事。也许他睡了，噩梦梦到两人正在做。他本能地感到了一股非常非常奇怪的感觉，觉得有人在想自己。正如他在这珍贵的片刻思念着窟卢塔少年，他同样能断定酷拉皮卡也在想他。真奇怪，不过他不觉得讨厌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……尽管我非常不想浪费大家宝贵的时间来阅读我的备注，但是在我回过去在AO3账户上贴出这篇同人时，重新编辑前几章的我注意到，通过不写备注让自己看起来好像长大成熟了之类的真是冰冷又悲哀。那太不像我了，所以请把这当作是对我为继续创作而花费的时间金钱的报偿吧。让我在这儿唠叨些废话。  
> 我也遇到过瓶颈，遇到过好多次，有次我甚至觉得我真是受够团酷了，那段时间刚好富坚又休刊了。你们也注意到了，我写了一篇新的同人，暗杀教室的（浅野学秀X赤羽业。有人站这一对吗？），那篇写得很开心。这对不像团酷或暗杀教室的其他主流cp，没有那么多同人，但其中很多作品触动了我的内心。我现在真是同时在写三篇同人，哈哈哈，意味着更新不按顺序了。  
> 工作压力很大，尤其是现在。我几乎没时间写文，看片或阅读。而且，在团酷和秀业圈里遇到一些优秀的写得很好的作品后，我突然对自己的写作能力不确定了。重读这篇文的前几章的时候，我忍不住思考，我写这篇文写了有大概，三年了？但我发现自己在这篇文上仍旧没有任何提升。语法一如既往地烂，想法天真得一塌糊涂。你们知道吗，这章我重写了3遍！因为我不满意。因为我觉得有哪里不对。然后我开始感觉自己肯定是太懒散了，因为我没怎么学习。我没法复习英语，因为我没时间。我最终不写了因为我恨自己的语法。  
> 直到某件事的发生：来自一位读者的一条简单的私信。她是个很好的人，跟我一样在英语中遇到了困难。通过她的消息，可以判断出对她而言，讲这种语言真的十分困难。但她尝试了。她伸出一只手，说了些初读可能看不懂，但令我的心怦然跳动的话。当她告诉我她必须谷歌翻译所有13章，总共6万字，而只能理解其中60%的时候，我敬畏地抽了口气。她做到了那种程度，为团酷。为Still Doll。（译者：没有错，kusari感谢的人是我们可爱的草莓太太~！）  
> 然后我明白了什么。当我最开始贴出第一章的时候，那些回复和浏览成了我快乐的主要源泉。现在，只要我在家看写了一半的最新章节，我就感到不满。这成了我压力的源泉。这样不对。  
> 她的消息提醒了我为此创作的初衷：我应该获得乐趣，而非因为别人写得比我好，因为自己的英语永远没进步，因为他们对角色的描绘比我好，比我更接近原著，就充满不自信。这件事无关这些：它应当是每当我交付、倾吐自己的想法和心意时的那种快乐。我想我最近和别人比较得太多而失去了信心。所以虽然内心仍对自己不可避免的天真有点儿犹豫，我还是贴出了这一章。  
> 谢谢我最亲爱的朋友们那些鼓励我的话。脸书上的Pervieotome女士，谢谢你听我嚷嚷，谢谢MJ（尽管我不确定她会不会看到这个。可能看不到。）（译者：抱歉啊，MJ是什么我没懂……原文只有两个词，for MJ），谢谢你极具启发性的对库洛洛的描述（我们的想法冲突了，不过没事），也谢谢那些回复。  
> 最后，非常感谢YaChing桑的消息。让我很感动。很抱歉我没法私信回复你。这一章为你而写。  
> 比哈特，Kusari。


	15. 愚蠢的邀请 A Crass Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得很愧疚，萌上秀业没几个月，就连续写了4篇同人，而这篇文却一直没有更新，所以我来啦。新年快乐小伙伴们！
> 
> 试阅：无。

正如酷拉皮卡所料，邮轮一抵达海岸，对库洛洛的搜查就彻底停摆了。

鉴于黑手党和流星街不可言说的关系，他们似乎不急着抓住罪犯，弗兰姆和他的同伙别无选择，只好也停下，尽管这位嗅觉灵敏的猎人的眼神正诉说着他有多想抓到那混蛋。显然他们都想抓住他，但是库洛洛设法脱逃了。他怎么逃的，没人知道。酷拉皮卡能想到一些办法和理论，不过他想通了，这根本不重要。对方成功逃离了。运气不错。

但他知道梅尼安德罗跟他还没完。他们从船上下来，分道扬镳的时候（迪米特瑞仍旧不顾牌局上的骚乱，同对方礼貌地告别），他仅仅看了那疯子一眼，就知道对方不会轻易释怀。

酷拉皮卡很确定他正在谋划什么，而他能做的只有等待对方行动，这样他才好给对方上一课，叫对方别在“其他人”已经跟他纠缠不休的时候再来掺一脚。

于是酷拉皮卡就等待着。一周过去了，而梅尼安德罗仍旧没有试图接近或联系或打扰他，挺好的。不过那不代表这一周就没有恋童癖的骚扰了：周末前一晚，他收到了一条无名号码发来的很短的消息。酷拉皮卡都不用辨认那串数字，光是凭借短信内容就能知道该死的发信者是谁。

“对。还活着，不用担心。”

酷拉皮卡都没费神读第二遍，就随意地按下了删除键。那算你运气。他在心里嘀咕道。

恰好一个礼拜之后，另一条短信出现在他的手机上，也很短。

“怎么样了？黑手党应该不可能继续找我了。”

他绝对是很无聊……要么就是欲求不满。酷拉皮卡低头凝视手机，然后看也不看地删除了信息。

第三个礼拜，同一天同一时间，他收到了重发一遍的前两条短信。这次的短信更长了，而且承载着一股明确的意图。

“我回到友客鑫，为你得到了另一双眼睛。暂时会在呆在公寓里。马上见。”

酷拉皮卡读完后哼了一声。他不知道梅尼安德罗是否派了人跟踪或者监视着他，他不想冒着被抓住的风险去偷得一晚给人睡。他可不想这个变态的亿万富翁用诸如跟老练的窃贼杀手睡觉的名义来敲诈自己。就让他确信这件事，但得不到实质性证据好了。真是不幸，你得暂时忍着，要不然就自己解决。

他没有费神回信息，而是出于习惯把消息删了。

空等着吧。

不过第二天，正好同一时间，同一个号码发来的下一条信息让他有点吃惊。

“你明白的，回复信息不碍事的。”

 酷拉皮卡不屑一顾，删除了消息。

第三天，同一时间，同样的事情再度发生。

“要是你仍旧不回消息，我就打电话给你。给你一天考虑。到老时间为止。”

这会又变得这么不讲道理，强人所难。你他妈以为你自己是谁？他可没有义务遵从这样的指令，手指径直就按下了删除键。要打电话你就打，我才不管。

接下来那天，当酷拉皮卡的手机响起一阵不同往常的铃声时，他没有觉得惊讶，但他确实没有料到库洛洛会打来。他迅速掏出手机，盯着这台振动中的吵闹机器。屏幕上显示出一串他现在十分熟悉的数字，是他无意识中记住的。酷拉皮卡权衡了一会儿要不要回短信，最后，他让自己的冷酷占据了上风，把电话给挂了。接着他将手机调成静音模式，退回到床上去睡觉。

第二天早上，酷拉皮卡有些奇怪地发现既没有未接来电通知，也没有新的短信。所以固执的幻影旅团团长学会了放弃，并了解到他人需要些私人空间了，嗯？那可真是新鲜事。

整整一个月过去了，都没发生任何大屠杀之类的事。酷拉皮卡多少变得放松了些，甚至说服自己他可能只是多疑了，而忧心忡忡起不到任何作用。最重要的是，库洛洛不再试图联系他了。

* * *

这个月的最后一周，迪米特瑞和他的商业伙伴参加了一个酒店内的小型聚会。这是个通宵聚会，酷拉皮卡的老板办理了当晚至第二天的入住。

酷拉皮卡的轮班大约在午夜十二点结束，而十一点左右，光彦就已经在那儿了。迪米特瑞目前正专注于跟一个穿西装的男人交谈，而光彦简直要把酷拉皮卡推走了。他说他看金发少年肯定又累又困，不介意提早一个小时轮班。

“下次请我一杯咖啡或其它什么就行了，好吗？现在回家去，你几乎一整天都他妈的没睡觉。”

酷拉皮卡知道自己操劳过度了，因为迪米特瑞是如此依赖他。但他知道自己也只不过是个凡人，不论是不是念能力者，他都需要休息。

“好吧。谢谢了，光彦君。”

窟卢塔虚弱地步出酒店休息室，朝着主路走去打算叫辆车，正在这时，他疲惫的神经捕捉到了某样东西：一阵杀意。直冲他而来。

他甚至连反应的时间都没有，就感到一只手臂落在他肩头，一只脑袋俯下来落在另一侧的肩膀。

他很快。酷拉皮卡比预想中更加冷静地想到。这个陌生人正散发着恶毒而黑暗的念。首先，这混蛋是个一流的念能力者。

“继续走，我就不会伤害你。”他身后的男人用用略高于悄悄话的声音说道。酷拉皮卡忘记忍耐，呼出了一口气。那是一道放松的叹息——

不是库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

“别想着转身，一有任何古怪的举动我就杀了你。”这声音命令道。

考虑到自己的处境，拒不服从是不明智的。更重要的是，他有九成九的把握认定这个速度很快的混蛋念能力者的老板是谁。

好吧。到了给他们点教训的时候了。

不过男人的速度多少震慑了他。此外，这可能不是速度，可能是像库洛洛那样的瞬间移动能力（这也是他一开始以为对方是库洛洛的原因）。他能够判断出男人比他高，任何欠考虑的逃跑行为都可能让他丧命。

酷拉皮卡照吩咐的做了。

“走起来。朝前看。”

陌生人的大手轻轻搭在他的肩头，就好像两人是最要好的哥们儿。

酷拉皮卡克制住了抓住那只手并把它扭断的冲动。他跟那人一起穿过街道，并会意地向着那人告诉他的方向漫步。他保持着冷静镇定，根本不像是被绑架了。

他们一直走到一辆黑色面包车冒险停着的角落，车子的侧门开着。

“进去。”他感到男人猛地推了一下他的头，对他示意。

酷拉皮卡爬了进去，等着将他击晕的一击。

但那一击并没有到来。

他冷静地，甚至带着点傲慢地坐上了一个空位。不算司机的话，还有另外两个人在车里。一个笨重的男人坐在他对面，尖锐而警觉的目光直射向他。另一个在酷拉皮卡的座位后面，他不像其他两人那样无比硕壮，但酷拉皮卡能感觉出他很强。而一个很强的人在自己身后可不是一件能掉以轻心的事。

对于一群绑匪来说，他们真是十分友善了。那个速度很快的混蛋坐到了酷拉皮卡旁边，那是酷拉皮卡看到的最后一幕，因为一块黑布盖上了他的眼睛。他后面的男人不怎么温柔地蒙住了他的眼睛，接着某样冰冷的、金属质地的东西环上了他的手腕，大概是手铐。他听到一声当啷轻响，并能够描摹出环绕周围的念。

“乖孩子。”身后的声音说道。酷拉皮卡根本没费劲去气恼或给出任何反应。他保持沉默，在车子轰鸣着启动的时候开始描记车的去向。

那伙人就当酷拉皮卡不存在一样，交谈着平凡琐事。酷拉皮卡保持着沉默与顺从。他们的对话很普通，直到背后的男人突然评价了一句与主题无关的话。

“……唔。老板的品味真奇怪。”

“你根本不知道他的口味有多宽泛。更别提每次事后那些佣人的品味了。有一次，受害者伤得太严重，最后死了。大概十到十二岁的样子吧。解决尸体真是令人蛋疼。”

听了这话，酷拉皮卡便决心要给这混蛋上一节非常有教育意义、能让他终生难忘的私人课程。

“你虽然不说话，但你肯定清楚我们要去哪。”

 酷拉皮卡没有作答。

“喂，说你呢。你是哑了吗？回答我！”

“随他去吧。老板说了不到万不得已别伤害他。他很顺从，这次的抓捕太容易了，好他妈无聊。让老板用他的方式处理他吧。我确信老板不久就会抛弃他。然后就轮到你了。”

“别低估这小鬼，先生们。”他身边的男人警告道，“我知道这类人，他可能看起来无害，但他一定很强。他要是不强，梅尼安德罗大人就不会把我们这些最强的全聚集在一起。别掉以轻心。”

酷拉皮卡就等着这句话的证实。这事是梅尼安德罗干的。

酷拉皮卡握紧了拳头，开始设计最佳课程，好教给那蠢才当他决定对受了羞辱的窟卢塔纠缠并欲行不轨时，他得学会什么。

几分钟后，他感觉车子慢慢减速直到停下熄火。他听到抓他的人有所行动并下了车，一只手粗鲁地扯着他的手臂，吩咐他动起来。他轻易顺从，立即提升感官的敏锐度并小心翼翼激活了他的圆。一个，两个——周围总共有三个念能力者。他们散发的念并不那么强大，但仍旧是三个对手。不过好吧，酷拉皮卡可以有把握地说他能搞定。

就在这时，他感到了一股强烈的，迅猛的感觉：一记拳头正向他袭来。

他没有闪躲。

击打也未如约而至。

“……你非常狂妄，小子。现在我知道老板为什么喜欢你了。”是那个速度很快的念能力者。他的关节离酷拉皮卡的鼻子绝对只有毫厘之遥。

 “喂，你以为我们没有配备念能力者吗？”

“当然不是，我还没蠢到以为你们对这突然而至的邀请毫无准备。”

他听到那个混蛋无声而短促的呼吸。

“什——我不能动了！怎么回事！”

“然而——”锁链锒铛作响的声音紧随其后，酷拉皮卡迅速转身击打了身后的另外两人，他仍然蒙着眼，却摆脱了被念环绕的手铐。

“怎么——”那个速度很快的念能力者才一开口，就被酷拉皮卡朝他射出的追魂之链正中面门。金发少年扯下眼罩，扔在了地上。一连串的还击迅速来临，枪口指向他，另外三名穿西装的男人稳稳握着独特的武器，冲向酷拉皮卡。几秒后，子弹朝他疾驰而去。他从容不迫地召唤出锁链，甩起链条将子弹弹开。神奇的强化过的金属链条有效地阻挡了来自各个方向的弹药。

一个念能力者朝他的双脚射击，并打算用手中的剑攻击他。酷拉皮卡只看了一眼，就知道这把剑能击碎他用念筑起的墙。他高高跃起，继续划动锁链以保护自己不受子弹的袭击，同时优雅地躲开了这把剑准心糟糕的砍刺。

酷拉皮卡想出了一个快速解决这些小喽啰的方法，那个速度很快的念能力者却在这时吹响了哨，让他的手下停止攻击。那些人照做了，脸上仍旧留着警惕而又扭曲的表情。

“好了，好了。先生们，”那人冷静地说道，与此相反的是他眼底一闪而逝的积聚怒气，还有他汩汩冒血的鼻子，“尽管我想让我们的客人立刻就咽气，但是我得提醒你们记得老板严格命令过什么事。现在，这位先生，”他朝酷拉皮卡投去尖锐的目光，“我们干吗不文明点儿解决问题？让我们做个交易，”男人将一只手举到空中，他的念开始缠绕全身，并发散出来，然后，一柄巨大的，看起来有点钝的剑缓缓具现化在稀薄的空气中。武器完全显现后，他抓住那柄剑，并朝着窟卢塔自负地挥动起来。“一对一。我要是赢了，你就乖乖配合。”

“如果我赢了呢？”酷拉皮卡冷酷地瞟了他一眼。

“那就从我们中间再挑一个，同样打败他。”

“挺好。”酷拉皮卡欣然同意：距离他上一次作战已经过去好些日子了（去掉跟库洛洛·鲁西鲁在床上的那一次），哪怕这伙人人数加倍，也敌不过旅团的窝金和库洛洛。

酷拉皮卡那时候干得不错，这一次应该也能轻松度过。

随着那个速度很快的念能力者舞动手臂挥动他的剑，酷拉皮卡释放了一股巨大的力量并将其集中在他的追魂之链上。

* * *

看着其他人恐惧绝望地颤抖绝不是酷拉皮卡想要的，但没办法：能见到像梅尼安德罗那样腐败又自负的混蛋无助地浑身颤抖，确实令人心满意足。

窟卢塔少年成功地单打独斗击倒了所有人，正好及时抓住他们偷摸爬出宏伟宅邸的老大。

主卧的双开门展现在眼前，显露出一间可疑的房间，里面配备了特大号的床，床上装有外形奇特的可拆卸皮带。房间一侧坐落着一只巨大而格格不入的圆形玻璃缸，看上去像只鱼缸，只不过定制它是为了养人，而非金鱼。床对面是一台平面电视，竖立在一只分类物品箱上，箱子里整齐摆放着充满性暗示的物品，是各种颜色和型号的惊人的成人玩具。一面的墙上吊着一副缠在一起的皮带，酷拉皮卡不知道怎么使用它们，也没兴趣去挖掘。从他在房间各处看到的景象，他可以稳妥地推断出，自己进入的不仅是主卧，可能还是梅尼安德罗的“游乐场”。

至于那恶棍，他只穿了一件浴袍，看上去刚出浴。梅尼安德罗右手握着一把枪，枪柄不偏不倚地指着他的胸口，左手则不上心地抱着一只罐子，里面装着的东西无声地激起了窟卢塔早已点燃的怒火。

那是一双火红眼，就梅尼安德罗一手环抱着眼睛，一手握枪的架势来看，稍有差池眼睛就可能滑脱，坠落在地面。

除了怎样正确接吻，酷拉皮卡在对付库洛洛的过程中学到的另一件事就是如何保持冷静，收敛怒火，同时喜怒不形于色地维持风度。除了用漠不关心的目光看向黑手党和那双眼，并朝对方走近一步，他没有多做什么。

“退后，否则我就把这东西砸烂！”梅尼安德罗咆哮道，拿枪狠狠指着酷拉皮卡。他进一步握紧了火红眼。

酷拉皮卡非常配合地停下脚步，尽管他没有后退回去。

金发少年很清楚，将锁链甩向梅尼安德罗，缠住罐子，让男人脱手是件轻松的事。当然，枪瞄得很准，不过要躲开也是小菜一碟。夺走眼睛，离开这鬼地方对酷拉皮卡来说简直不费吹灰之力，但他拒绝踏上这条轻松的路，因为这是给男人上一堂他该学习的私教课的最后机会了。

“等下，”酷拉皮卡首先要知道，“你不会真的想跟我这样饱受折磨的人纠缠不清吧？”他的声音听起来平静而疏离，就好像是其他人在开口，“我以为按你的喜好，你会对更加年轻鲜活的那一类更感兴趣。”他朝对方走近一步。

“我说了 **退后** ！”梅尼安德罗发出声音，手里的枪因为越来越剧烈的颤抖而失了准心。

酷拉皮卡停下脚步。“冷静，梅尼安德罗先生。我不喜欢这种特别粗暴愚蠢的请人到你这儿的方式，不过说实话，我并不介意：不管你信不信，只要你跟我预约，我会确认自己的日程并定一个合适的日期时间的。如果你调查得足够充分，你就知道只要提一句火红眼，就足以获得我的关注。”酷拉皮卡展开一道不带情绪的微笑，“只需要一个电话，我就会来。”

梅尼安德罗的眼睛立刻闪出了胜利的光。“我就知道，你是个‘鸭子’。”

很好。他之后会感谢自己的这句粗俗的俚语的。男孩的目光滞留在男人身上，微笑逐渐脱落。

“不完全对；这事取决于支付的方式。”他继续表演，“我完全只接受窟卢塔的眼睛。”

 “我知道了。”一道恶心、变态而透着期望的笑容在梅尼安德罗脸上咧开，“可以；你还有其他条件吗？”

“有，因为考虑到跟你做必然会很粗暴。不过首先，我们干吗不谈谈你是怎么得到那双眼睛的？”酷拉皮卡仍旧面无表情，用一根手指勾着领带松开了一些，同时谨慎地朝男人又靠近了一两步。

“我、我买来的。”梅尼安德罗结巴道，他发出清晰可闻的吞咽，目光紧盯着酷拉皮卡的领带，往后退去。他这么做的时候，后腿撞到床边，膝盖弯了起来。最终他颤抖着倒在床垫上。他似乎忘记了恐惧，而开始被贪色的欲望掌控：酷拉皮卡现在只有几步之遥，但是梅尼安德罗没有表现出更多威胁。

“请你见谅，先生。”少年伸出双手，示意对方把枪和眼睛递过去，“让我们先把那些事放一边，如果你不介意的话，我能确认一下眼睛的真假吗？”

梅尼安德罗的眼睛闪着警惕而怀疑的光，但还是玩味地望了一眼酷拉皮卡的眼睛，窟卢塔少年知道对方的性欲再度盖过了判断力。“你得先发誓不会耍什么花招。”

“好，我发誓。”少年用一种孩子气的腔调拖着声音说道，“不耍花招，‘梅尼安德罗大人’。”

那蠢货中招了，交出了手里的东西。老天，男人猥琐的样子真让人恶心。好吧，大多数男人的在涉及肉欲时，往往都表现得很蠢。

库洛洛·鲁西鲁就是头号范例。

酷拉皮卡小心接过那些东西，然后把枪放在了床头柜上。他仔细检查罐子，施展了“凝”： _那确实是一双货真价实的窟卢塔族眼球_ 。

“核实完了，”他又一次露出羞怯又迷人的微笑，“很好，梅尼安德罗大人。现在，你不如靠在床头，然后我们谈谈？”他解开白T恤的一颗纽扣，显露出自己的锁骨，点燃情绪。

梅尼安德罗的脸色如实地亮了起来，带着令人厌恶的期待，像条狗一样顺从；他爬上床，坐在床头，斜靠在床板上。

“那么，回到我刚才的问题，”窟卢塔少年将眼睛轻柔地放上床头柜，搁在枪和台灯边上。“我不是个雏了，你怎么会对我感兴趣呢？你知道，我的情报来源告诉我，你对未成年的小孩和青少年更感兴趣——你这儿有红酒吗？我渴了。”他环顾周围，拖延着时间。

“有、有的，在床头柜的柜子里。”梅尼安德罗磕磕巴巴道。

“棒。”酷拉皮卡一手梳过头发，优雅地拨弄自己金色的发丝，投射出坚毅的目光。他知道看上去凌乱些会很奇怪地激起男人们的欲望。他弯下腰打开了隔间，拿出一瓶香槟和一旁的一只玻璃杯。他慢悠悠地将杯子注得半满，假装啜了一口，然后把杯子和酒瓶都放到了床头柜上。

“唔，这酒非常好。所以，你为什么被我吸引了？”

“那……那个男人。他是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，对吧？他是屠戮你全族的盗贼团伙的首领，对吗？你为、为什么要服侍他？”该死，又一个令人作呕的话题，“你难道不该恨他吗？”

酷拉皮卡动了起来……他爬到男人身上，面朝对方坐下，双腿叉开折叠着，大腿内侧压在床垫上。这一动作给人一种无辜的臣服感。“我不能透露客人的机密信息，先生。”

“我知道了。那么，你恨他，不是吗？”

“是的，你绝对想象不出我有多恨他。”

“那你怎么能忍受呆在他身旁？”

“唔，”酷拉皮卡倾身向前，一只手按在床垫上，支撑自己的重量，“闭上眼睛，想象不是他在触碰我，尽情享受。说实话他技术很好，没那么难以忍受。”

“你有受虐倾向吗？”

“谁知道呢，也许有，也许没有。”又一道贪婪的兴奋闪过这位狂热分子的眼。

“你目前正在为几、几个客人服务？你和迪米特瑞也睡了吗？”

“没有，”酷拉皮卡表示反对，“他不好那一口。我目前唯一的客人就是那个混蛋：他拥有数量最多的窟卢塔眼球。”

“原来如此……你没试过干掉他吗？”

“没那么容易，那男人强大又机智。我想你真的没怎么调查我们的背景。你知道我使用的是哪种武器吗？”

“念能力的武器……我听说过一两件相关的事。怎么了？”

“明白了。我会向你展示一些令人惊奇的事情。”酷拉皮卡朝着男人坐近了一些，咧开嘴笑得一脸愉快。然后他举起右手，显现出了锁链。梅尼安德罗瞪大了眼睛，彻底震惊，几近瘫软。少年收到对方有趣的反应，于是任审判之链落了下来：锁链铮铮作响地缠绕住梅尼安德罗的身躯和双臂。他看上去紧张不安，却又很兴奋。

“锁链，”酷拉皮卡的嘴唇漠然地开阖，“色情捆绑游戏中广为人知的迷人道具。”

“怎、怎么……”

“更重要的是，”酷拉皮卡把重头戏留到最后：他的睫毛诱人地扇了一下，骗过对方，然后他发动了燃烧的火红眼，并看向男人。恐惧，紧张，困惑，迷恋，焦虑和警觉；梅尼安德罗看起来脑子里乱成一团。他能轻易看穿这个变态蠢才脸上显露的各种情绪。“我的火红眼能够增强锁链，让它坚不可摧，牢不可破，没人能逃脱它的桎梏：幻影旅团一个也别想逃。哪怕库洛洛·鲁西鲁也无处可逃。”

“你在说……”

“我在说，”酷拉皮卡接着让自己的念以排山倒海的杀戮之气向外涌出——尽数向着梅尼安德罗而去。男人看不到念，因而首当其冲，被冻结，被毁灭。他交织的情绪消散殆尽，取而代之的是一副单一的表情。

恐惧。

“你选错了纠缠对象，梅尼安德罗先生。这些锁链是为了摧毁阻挡我实现目标的一切障碍而诞生的。它们杀死了两名强大的幻影旅团成员，理所当然地， _我也能把你就地正法_ 。”酷拉皮卡以一种沉重而充满警告意味的语气吐出每一个字。

缠着梅尼安德罗德的锁链收紧了，然后神奇地动了起来，降落在床板上，径直向着后面的水泥墙面而去。锁链接着旋绕成一个固定的结，然后才停下来，牢牢裹住了男人全身。

梅尼安德罗只剩被吓呆的份。  
“ **不不不** ！放开我！请不要杀我，不要杀我！”他拼命摇头，开始哭泣。

酷拉皮卡把手放在膝盖上，杀戮之气缓缓消散。“听我的建议，就当是来自热心市民的警告吧，梅尼安德罗先生：要是你还惜命，就别去跟库洛洛·鲁西鲁纠缠。他无所顾忌，只在乎对自己有利的。我不会让你肮脏的血玷污我的双手，因为那不值得，但那个男人绝对不介意除掉你——实际上，他无比渴望这么做……要是你还继续骚扰我的话。所以我要是你，我就会停止搭讪。”

酷拉皮卡悠然爬下床，伸手够向那双火红眼，想要尽快离开。“我会拿走这双眼睛，我想我有权利拿回理应属于我族人的东西。”

“你知道你在做什么吗！？把这该死的锁链从我身上拿开！”那混蛋啜泣道。

“这锁链视我心情，或早或晚会消失的。别浪费时间斩断它们：没有一柄链锯能破坏它们。好好表现，反思你自己的恶行；锁链终会消失。”酷拉皮卡转身背对男人，“我再说一遍，梅尼安德罗先生。别来招惹我。你根本不知道库洛洛会做出什么来。”他警告说，然后低着嗓子呢喃着补充了一句，仿佛不是要对男人说，而是自言自语。

“ _我也一样_ 。”

他走向门口，“祝你今天开心，梅尼安德罗先生。”

* * *

往酷拉皮卡一直在增长的学习清单里加上一条“色诱”，这全多亏了库洛洛·鲁西鲁。

窟卢塔少年既觉得恶心，又对自己做出这样难以想象的举动感到些许钦佩。那会儿他完全只感到愤怒和反感，但是一想到他很好地收回怒气，神智清明地把控住了局势，而没有让气愤和冲动掩盖住判断力，他就知道当库洛洛温热、柔软——又 _肮脏_ 的双唇压向他的时候，自己被迫按住脾气的时光变成了某种控制怒气的训练。甚至连他为了欺骗梅尼安德罗而展露的表情、选用的词句和做出的动作都很自然地从酷拉皮卡身体里流露出来。他不禁要问，要是他没有耍花招的经验而又碰到了相同的情况，会有什么不同吗？要是他闯进男人的房间并得到同样的提议，结局会变成什么样？他会仅仅打一架，伤害男人，威胁对方，尝试用现金购买眼睛，或是干脆像个小偷一样拿走眼睛？如果他在没有任何经验的情况下色诱男人，会有用吗？但酷拉皮卡能确定一件事：不论是否有经验，他注定恐吓他人交出眼睛的事实都不会改变。变的只是方式。

他仓促地离开宅邸，想要尽快回到迪米特瑞的住处。梅尼安德罗的庄园坐落在一座巨大的行政村庄中，据“午歌地图”（ _Oogle Map_ ）估计，大约需要步行半小时才能到达大门口：酷拉皮卡估算自己一路用念力助跑的话，大概能节省二十分钟。不幸的是，一场乱战之后他精疲力竭，而且不管怎么说，距离他漫步出来已经过了好一会儿了（村庄空无一人，悄然无声，树木和打理得整整齐齐的草坪点缀着四周，空气里透着寒意，黑暗渗入他的皮肤）。手机上显示的时间是凌晨3点17分。

酷拉皮卡一只手插在口袋里，另一只手牢牢抓着那双同胞的眼睛，漫步在街道上。他的肩膀因疲劳而疼痛，双眼因困倦而耷拉着，这并不影响他的步伐，但他不得不承认自己很累，只想要躺到床上休息：独自一人对付一群野蛮人，总共三十个，确实得付出代价。他吸入一口气，紧闭双眼按揉着自己的太阳穴，然后用手指拂过刘海，他的头发已经被汗水打湿。

接着，一股奇怪的感觉充盈了他的感官：仿佛他周围的时间都凝固了。空气，灯光，寒意，声音，全都消失了。呼吸困难，睁不开眼睛。他定在原地，手仍旧抓着头，脑子里抱怨道“该死！”。

梅尼安德罗还有增援？该死的，他受够了。不管这个混蛋是谁，他比梅尼安德罗那位速度型念能力者要强多了。酷拉皮卡的直觉告诉自己这一点也不好：这样下去，他没机会赢，尤其拖着疲惫的身躯，手里还捧着窟卢塔眼睛。

但恐慌也无济于事。他试着深呼吸，放松下来，闭上眼睛，然后让双臂柔软地垂落在身体两侧。他保持双眼紧闭，调动一切感官：声音，抵着皮肤的潮热空气，在他附近出现的某个人。他感觉到了：大约在他前方三到五步的距离。

很奇怪。这个距离下对方本可以发动攻击。又过了两秒，没有攻击朝他袭来，只有那个存在向他一点点接近。

天，酷拉皮卡对此有种非常反胃的感受。

又近了一步，然后酷拉皮卡本能地发动了窟卢塔族的眼睛，期望这能帮助自己摆脱所中的念咒。确实有用：他的眼睛猛然睁开，一道戴着兜帽的身影在他面前赫然出现。肾上腺素飙升，他后退了一步，然后挥出充满力量的一拳，冲着攻击者的面门而去。那个混蛋轻而易举地躲开了，而这给了酷拉皮卡几秒钟时间来撤退。

结果只是徒劳，因为他的后背刚好撞上了一堵实在的墙上。「啧。」他被逼得走投无路。

酷拉皮卡当然不会放弃。他不情不愿地飞速伏下身，把眼睛放在地上，滑了出去：所幸沥青路面很平整，容器没有撞到任何东西。然后他意识到自己仍在村庄内，在他走着的那条路上，但现在他正在离之前被冻住的地方几米开外的位置上。

说回那个攻击者。那人站在他面前，仅仅咫尺之遥，帽衫的兜帽遮住了大半张脸。在依稀的光线下，他无法辨认对方的面容。不过首先，对于一个绑匪来说，对方表现得很奇怪：这么多次能够攻击的机会，他都没有加以利用，而是选择留心观察酷拉皮卡如何冷静思考。

再做个实验他就能确定这个讨人厌的小混蛋是谁了。

酷拉皮卡跳向对方，拳头瞄准了之前没打中的位置，如他所料这拳又被避开了。男人滑向一侧，举起一只手，自负地瞄准了酷拉皮卡的手臂。手掌重重圈住他的前臂，酷拉皮卡被狠狠扯了过去。男人接着将他的手臂折到后背——惹得金发少年龇牙咧嘴——而自己正紧贴着站在对方身后。

「很好。」胜利的微笑短暂地闪过酷拉皮卡唇边。他的两只手都被迫拉扯至背后，酷拉皮卡迅速在脑后聚集起念，踮起脚一跃而起，将他被念覆盖的头颅狠狠撞向男人的下巴。男人口中泄露出一生闷哼。

他手臂上的力道松了些，接着完全撤去。酷拉皮卡向前冲出去又转过身。

男人捂着下巴的手沿着脸颊向上游走。苍白的皮肤，漆黑的头发，薄薄的嘴唇，有些鹰钩的鼻子，圆形的绿色耳环，还有额前的十字纹身。他呻吟着摇了摇头，试图甩脱晕眩感，任由那只手垂落到身侧。比起吃惊，酷拉皮卡更多是感觉懊恼。

“该死，你的脑袋到底是有多硬多厚？”

“哦，”酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，“还不是因为要对付你， _混蛋_ 。”


	16. 特殊的送货

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如今，差不多就在重温一部1999版全职猎人OVA的艰苦过程中，我从“我要至死不渝地粉这对cp！”的腐女模式向“老天啊我为什么要粉这么冷的一对就好像地球上的人都死绝了他们才可能在一起哦哦哦天哪我太奇怪了肯定是我有问题！”的普通女孩模式……然后，5分钟之后我又会变回“一生悬命爱团酷”模式。  
> 2.我老板在来赞达（译者：东南亚版淘宝）上错误地买了一只5.1英寸的烂手机，而他的儿子不喜欢这手机。最后我要了这手机，并且用我的工资分期付款了。我拿着它用Google Play上下的Writer软件写了这章。  
> 3.我原计划昨天（2017年3月2号）发这一章，来庆祝我22岁生日和这篇同人开写4周年，但我在最好的朋友那儿跟她喝到醉生梦死后，只睡了2个小时，紧接着第二天就去上班了。好吧，迟了总比没有的好。敬请享用这章！  
> 声明：HxH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。

他不喜欢库洛洛·鲁西鲁空白表情下的怒容。

当然，他不喜欢对方的一切，但这次有什么令他忐忑不安。好像对方被惹毛了。酷拉皮卡不明就里，也毫不关心。

“你他妈到底想怎么样？”他竭力让声音显得漠然。

“我让你回短信或者打电话给我，但你没有，所以我决定确认一下你的情况。我以为黑手党把你抓住了还是怎么的，结果也没有。”库洛洛和他一样掩饰着神色。

“很幸运，是没有。尽管差点儿就被抓住了。现在你确认过了，我很好，所以给我让开。目前我不会定日子跟你碰面，那些人仍在密切关注我们。一切搞定之后等我的短信。”酷拉皮卡动身离开，库洛洛却把他拽到了水泥墙上。他一掌拍在墙上，不让酷拉皮卡逃脱。

“两句话的功夫，用短信解释又不会怎样。”现在，男人似乎处在爆发边缘，正压制着自己的情绪。真是的，他犯什么毛病呢？

“我刚说过了，我们被监视着呢。也就是说，我们和所有人的一切互动，包括手机上的对话，都被监控了。我不回消息是为了确保他们就算监听我的线路也没法从我这儿得到任何信息。我相信凭你的智商足以明白我的处境，所以我没费心去跟你发生任何接触，因为，确实，我找不到这么做的理由。高估了你的推理能力是我不好，但要是你猜都没猜我的动机，那就不再是我的问题了。给我让开。”

库洛洛纹丝不动。

酷拉皮卡任自己的气流淌出来，警告对方要是再说一遍对方还是一动不动，他就要开战了。

“我没有向你汇报生活中每件事情的义务。要是你对此感到恼火那就自己处理吧。给我让开，否则我只能 _强迫_ 你让开了。”

“那么，最后一个问题，”库洛洛最终离开了墙面，他浑身散发出气，目光尖锐地审视着，“你也和梅尼安德罗做交易了？”

原来如此，所以这就是他生气的原因？

“是又如何？”

“说真的，酷拉皮卡，”他的声音变得低沉，充满危险的低沉，冷笑浮上他的嘴角，“我以为你不至于那样子。”

“失望了？我无所谓。实际上我觉得那对我有利，因为这样下去，我愿意跟任何人睡，只要能得到眼睛而不必跟你打交道。”

“但我警告过你，不是吗？我没那么挑剔讲究，我想你是个明白人，所以这次就让我们把话说个清楚。 _我不与他人共享_ 。你要是那么做了，我会不择手段把那些人击垮，保证他们再也没法觊觎你一眼。”他皱着眉，眼神冰冷刺骨，周身的气念暴增。酷拉皮卡头一次见到库洛洛如此明白地表现出怒意。

这就对了，酷拉皮卡已经受够了。

“行啊，人渣。”酷拉皮卡发出鄙夷的嘘声，“我不晓得那句‘我不与他人共享’是怎么来的，你没和任何人共享我，因为首先，我从来都不属于你。你不会拥有我，永远不会。所以我要是和任何我愿意的人睡了，那都不关你的事。我要让你知道我受够了你这么干涉我的隐私。起初，你跟踪我工作，我选择无视了，但这一次呢？不，你不能表现得好像你是我的什么伴侣一样，因为不管我俩之间的交集是怎样的，那都不是恋爱。我从不在意你有没有和其他人睡，哪怕你跟地球上每一个人约会我都无所谓，也不会阻止你这么干，你也一样， _别管我_ 。”酷拉皮卡将最后三个字说得掷地有声，他的眼睛转变为红色，指节捏成了拳头。

“那你希望我怎么做？”库洛洛毫无幽默感地露出诡笑。他眼里的光诉说着他有多想把酷拉皮卡狠狠甩到墙上，击打他，伤害他，就像对方说的每个字都反复践踏他的自尊一样，他似乎很难解释这件事，酷拉皮卡对于他的怒火到底哪里不理解？“你希望我放任你跟随便哪个带着窟卢塔眼睛接近你的人亲热，而袖手旁观？拜托，你应该挺聪明的。我警告过你，要是被我发现你跟其他人做交易，我会出手的。别指望我会 _坐视不理_ ，我不管你怎么想，但是我不会让其他人碰你，因为——”库洛洛的话戛然而止，因为酷拉皮卡的指关节撞上了他的脸颊。

酷拉皮卡身理上和心理上都又累又痛。他已经到了极限。缺乏睡眠，战斗得精疲力竭，还要忍受羞辱。他知道自己没法跟库洛洛再来一场念能力的战斗。他知道拼尽全力最后还是会输。他会被击败，被殴打，说不定还会又一次被强暴。但他不会再忍受库洛洛的扯淡、不讲道理的占有欲和对他的隐私毫不避讳的不尊重了，他必须终止这一切。所以他勉强采用了一种更加温和的方式——他记起来上次被怒气占据的时候发生了什么，那可不妙——给库洛洛不太用力的一拳，不至于把他打晕，但是足以让他闭嘴。令他惊奇的是，这招居然管用。

“我没和梅尼安德罗做交易，”他不情不愿地告诉对方真相，“他绑架了我，提出交易，但是我没等他开口就打败了他所有手下。我诱惑他把眼睛给了我，然后中途离开了。我把他绑在他自己的床上，拿走了眼睛。我绝不会那么卑贱地夺回眼睛。窟卢塔族不会跟你们一样搞这些肮脏的把戏。从现在起，你应该清楚这一点。”他瞪着男人，“既然听到了你想听的，现在可以滚出我的视线让我走了吗？”

男人陷入了沉默，他低垂着脑袋，目光脱离酷拉皮卡。酷拉皮卡抓住机会推开对方的手臂，经过对方身旁拿回了眼睛。奇怪的是，库洛洛没有抵抗也没有把他拉回来。

“我们还没谈完。”

“不，我们谈完了。”酷拉皮卡蹲下身攫取眼睛，提防着库洛洛来自身后的攻击。攻击并未降临。“随你信不信我说的。你要是不信那我也没办法了。我不会说服你，我不会解释。随你怎么做，你可以去梅尼安德罗房间确认，亲自问他。

“我也最后警告你一遍：别再干涉我的私事。再有下次我们的交易就结束了。别再跟踪我。你大可以要挟我，杀了我或者毁掉所有眼睛，随你满意。但是我受够了这摊烂事，我不管了。”

随着这番言辞行动，酷拉皮卡离开了，没有回头去看库洛洛是否跟着他。令他松一口气的是，对方在他身后消失了。

他继续走着，感觉比离开梅尼安德罗的地盘那会儿更加疲累受辱。

* * *

酷拉皮卡真的不知道怎么理解刚刚发生的事。

那混蛋的脑子里到底在想些什么？

好吧，诚然，他有点儿懂库洛洛是怎么回事，但他是认真的吗？跟踪自己，把东西视为己有，还毫无道理地激怒自己？他不仅蔑视了酷拉皮卡，甚至干涉收对方的私人空间，就好像跟他有关系似的。他为什么非要多管闲事，还表现得好像他觉得酷拉皮卡冒犯了自己一样？那要是酷拉皮卡决定和其他什么人碰面呢？库洛洛不可能拥有全部三十六双眼睛：酷拉皮卡当然会去找寻库洛洛没能收藏或和其他所有者交换的眼睛。他凭什么妨碍自己？

怎么的，万一酷拉皮卡真的合法地跟他人约会，库洛洛还会公然插手，就因为他不愿“共享”？

「少来那一套。」

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，一只手穿过发间，同时靠向出租车的椅子后背。老天，他真的太累了。即使是生气都要费好大的劲。他真是无法接受这一整晚的荒谬。

最后他想起库洛洛和他穿的那件帽衫。那个混蛋：要是他真的暗中监视自己，那他应该能推断出自己被梅尼安德罗的手下强行召走了。要是他真的不想自己和黑手党成员交易，那他应该在酷拉皮卡进去的时候就冲进梅尼安德罗的宅邸。最后，要是他对梅尼安德罗那么恨之入骨，那他应该早杀了对方，阻止酷拉皮卡和对方交易。

要是真的这样，那库洛洛让梅尼安德罗活着就只有一个可能的原因，酷拉皮卡知道的。

把梅尼安德罗干掉的交易还摆在那儿，除了对窟卢塔眼睛收取的代价之外，他还想再收取一份“小代价”。

一石二鸟，库洛洛当然不会错失机会。好像酷拉皮卡会上钩似的。他宁可去死然后在地狱里腐烂，也绝不会接受那份提议。

库洛洛怒气冲冲的蹙眉和深沉的嗓音重新浮现在他脑海。男人会让情绪浸染风度，这可是稀奇事，更别说还是对酷拉皮卡展现出来。见到他有这么一次被激怒，失去冷静和镇定，看上去想杀人，还挺令人满意的。

真的，他现在正在进行屠杀也不是没可能。遗憾的是，哪怕他现在在杀人，那人也不是梅尼安德罗。他通过念能力能感觉到那人还活着。

库洛洛的双眼猛烈地甚至灼烧着地盯住自己的样子在记忆中鲜明如初。他从身后握住自己时双手的热度仍在自己的手腕上徘徊。他柔情地说出威胁的话和那句“我不与他人共享”时的男中音不断回响在自己的脑海。酷拉皮卡脑中充满了那个混蛋的一切，直到他意识到什么。

这对酷拉皮卡来说是纯粹的没有亲吻没有性生活的一个月。

酷拉皮卡在心里痴笑，他不可能一想到那种事就被撩起欲望，对吧？

对，绝对不可能。

他注意到自己身体突然升高的热度，而出租车的空调又让他冷静下来。他的西装被自己的汗浸湿，很不舒服。那一定是打了一架之后的热气造成的，而不是遇到库洛洛·鲁西鲁之后才有的。

* * *

绑架事件过后已经快一个礼拜了，梅尼安德罗和库洛洛都没有动静。

圈子里没有梅尼安德罗的消息，而库洛洛也没有再试图联系他。两边都没有下一步动作，酷拉皮卡非但没有松一口气，反而茫然不安。酷拉皮卡始终提防着另一场伏击：发生那种事之后，梅尼安德罗应该不会让他什么代价都不付。但目前为止，他那边还没有可疑的举动。

真正令他对所作所为有点不安（尽管他绝不后悔）的是，梅尼安德罗现在知道他眼睛的事了，这混蛋很有可能向黑市散播消息然后开始猎杀他的人头。他并非要隐瞒自己的血统，只不过这会很麻烦。这也是酷拉皮卡已经判断出男人听取了他关于库洛洛的仁慈警告，仍在碰面后的第三天才将对方从锁链中释放出来的原因。他确实惊讶于这三天里没人造访他，强行拖着他让他把梅尼安德罗身上的锁链去掉。更让酷拉皮卡吃惊的是，他所预期的梅尼安德罗冲进迪米特瑞的宅邸要他为自己的行为付出代价的场面也没有发生。

没有行动只能说明两件事：要么是梅尼安德罗听从了他的警告，要么是他正在制定报复自己的计划，而现在，要查出梅尼安德罗到底打算做什么，他只能等待。

而至于库洛洛……上次见面之后男人就不再保持联系。酷拉皮卡拒绝率先联系对方，他的自尊不允许他这么干。所以他不知道对方那边怎么样了，是不是跟他在放走那个黑手党时怀疑的那样，对方已经杀了梅尼安德罗。

就在标志着两个混蛋沉默了整整一星期的那一天，发生了一件让酷拉皮卡乱了方向的事。

* * *

某个早上，酷拉皮卡到迪米特瑞的办公室报到，但金发少年刚进房间迎上他的老板，就注意到对方脸上紧锁的眉。

“……先生？”他问道，声音里充满关切的打听之意。

“酷拉皮卡……”迪米特瑞手指缠绕在一起，投射给他一道充满意味的尖锐的目光，“我想要你帮我做点事。”

酷拉皮卡注意到对方桌上放着一份裹在信封里的文件，那大概是张机票。“好的，先生。”

迪米特瑞重重叹了口气，他朝会客沙发之间的咖啡桌挥了挥手。酷拉皮卡立刻认出上面放了一只金属盒。

那是一双窟卢塔族的眼睛。

“把那双窟卢塔族眼睛带给我的一个朋友。”

“先生？”酷拉皮卡差点难以置信地发问，他忍住了，“你的意思是？”

“我的朋友，也是我们的投资者之一，鲁斯伯格，现在正在这个国家度假。我之前欠了他一个大人情，还没回报他，因为他没开口要过任何东西。但当他听说我在搜集窟卢塔眼球的时候，他突然问我要一双眼睛来庆贺他即将到来的生日。考虑到他也是我们的大投资者，我无法拒绝。我不能让他失望，要是他撤资，对我的影响太大了，而这是他头一次问我要东西，现在我陷入了困境。我不愿放手任何一双眼睛但是……”迪米特瑞低落而不情愿地喋喋不休。他似乎对于给出窟卢塔眼球这件事完全是苦恼不安的。

但也没有酷拉皮卡那么烦扰。

不该是这样的。“你确定吗，先生？我是说，一双眼睛花费巨大，给他那么多真的没问题吗？”

“我知道，”迪米特瑞蜷紧了指关节，“这可能代价太高，但我不能跟他断了来往。我不想给出眼睛，但没有回旋的余地。我只希望他能好好照顾它们。酷拉皮卡，你是我唯一放心把眼睛带给那个混蛋的人，你能做到吗？”

酷拉皮卡点了点头，轻轻低下脑袋，用他能汇聚起来的最冷静的声音说道：“当然了，先生。”

酷拉皮卡板着脸，拿了机票和眼睛，然后立刻离开了。

* * *

酷拉皮卡不知如何是好。

他还没准备好向自己的雇主索要眼睛的所有权。他缺少同迪米特瑞讨价还价的金钱与手段。现在还不是时候。

该死的，说到底，他当时应该直接接受二把手的位置对吗？

他没料到事情会这样发展，没料到迪米特瑞会把窟卢塔眼球当作回馈赠送给某个朋友，而且还是个外国人。那时候在迪米特瑞的办公室，他差点就失控，想告诉迪米特瑞一切，宣布他要这眼睛。他的常识阻止了他，他不能没有任何具体计划就如此冲动地揭露自己的身份和动机，因为他太知道迪米特瑞不会轻易放弃眼睛，稍有差池，他就可能丢了工作，这工作可是一条他紧握在手中、能够更加接近眼睛的逐渐宽阔的路线。

所以现在，怎么处理手头上又要离他而去的眼睛？

酷拉皮卡有一些存款，他多少可以买得起一双眼睛，但是迪米特瑞有四双（包括这一双），哪怕他采取花钱购买的办法，那也只能得到一副。而他能确定，哪怕他在原价上翻一番，迪米特瑞也不会接受提议的。

诚然，试图从他那拥有数百万资产的富翁老板那儿购买眼睛是下下之选，因为这是实际成功可能性最低的计划了。

他只有两个选择：威胁迪米特瑞并用武力拿走眼睛，或者偷走眼睛。

他不希望曝光。否则行动会更加艰难，而收藏家们会为了得到他和他的眼睛迫切地扔钱，不论死活。真的，他对于让更多混蛋追在屁股后面跑毫无兴趣。有一个就足够麻烦了。

所以还剩下一个快捷的方法：偷走它。花费更少而且他的身份能保证安全。

反过来，这又和酷拉皮卡的礼节相违背了，更重要的是，他鄙视偷窃。老天，不论他有多迫切地想要得到这双眼睛，他都没法想象自己溜进迪米特瑞保险库的样子。

而且他应该怎么实践偷盗？

他确实想到从某个经常抢劫的人那儿寻求专业知识，因为库洛洛自己也提议过，但就像让梅尼安德罗永远闭嘴的建议一样，这份小代价对酷拉皮卡来说昂贵得离谱。该死，他想起了库洛洛在他们的第一晚告诉他的话。

以库洛洛为钥匙，他能轻易得到眼睛。

哦，还有一个办法：让库洛洛从迪米特瑞那儿买下眼睛。但那是一项离谱的要求，必然会有更加离谱的代价。老天，他甚至没法去想库洛洛会对他收取多少。

去他妈的，为什么事情会这样？

怀着仍旧游移不定的心情，酷拉皮卡地登上了去往西萨市的飞机，该死的鲁斯伯格在那儿等着那份他不配得的送给他的礼物。

* * *

吩咐他前往的休憩之地有着重重把守，包括对随身物品的彻底检查和对武器的没收。守卫花了几分钟时间，又经过一通电话确认他的身份，才允许他进入场地。

他被带往一间书房。里面有六名守卫，分散在各个角落，其中两人站在一张背对着他的皮椅的两侧。酷拉皮卡对这位鲁斯伯格的第一印象是粗鲁。所有守卫都对他投去尖锐而算计的目光，似乎随时准备着将手里的枪挥向并他扣动扳机。酷拉皮卡没被吓住。

“突然造访，实属抱歉，先生。我是酷拉皮卡，我来这儿带给您迪米特瑞先生的礼物。”

有几秒空白的沉默，鲁斯伯格并未转过他的皮转椅。酷拉皮卡当即感觉自己的心沉了下去。男人清脆的笑声打破了没顶的平静，这道声音听起来极其耳熟。

“一如既往地准时啊，酷拉皮卡。”男人的声音冷酷又唐突，不是酷拉皮卡平日里听到的那种嗓音，“我以为你不会来的。你真是个不同寻常的男孩。你总是超出我的预期。”

最终，那张椅子转了过来。褐色的眼睛，灰色的头发，以及凶狠的商人的感觉，男人无疑具备了莱特·诺斯拉和梅尼安德罗都不具备的黑手党人的锋芒。

他知道了，这一定是他感觉整件委托都有哪里不对的原因。

“这是怎么回事，迪米特瑞先生。”


	17. 请求的电话 A Request Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （吸气）……你们好:D。哈哈哈哈，我知道，断更6个月了。我就不浪费大家的时间给大家道歉了，让我开门见山。就在我22岁生日之后，我更新这篇文第16章的时候，发生了一堆事情。  
> 2014年五月：我下班回家就发现跟我睡一个房间的祖母不太对劲，结果她是轻微中风了。一整周的晚上我都在医院陪着她照看她。我的痘痘和眼袋简直不堪入目。累脱了所以没能写任何东西。  
> 2017年6月：祖母回家了……卧病在床。她生了很严重的床疮，相信我，你绝对不会想亲眼看到那副景象的。一整个月，我无偿地每晚照顾她。  
> 2017年7月：我正在工作的时候，噩耗传来了：祖母去世了。一周后她被火化。又过了5天，我才买来6个月的第五只手机在我下班回家的路上被抢了。我还有一只手机（第四只手机：三星Galaxy Young），因为买了新手机而借给我表妹了。就在同一天，我听说那手机被人从她的书包里顺走了。那是我第五只被偷的手机，其中两只是在我读同人小说的时候被抢走的。  
> 总之，生活正用它肥胖肮脏的手指直戳我的面门。因为这让人抑郁的鬼运气，我已经有一个多月陷在写作瓶颈的深渊中了。你们可能会注意到这一章我没有全力以赴，为此我表示抱歉。你们知道，我没放弃团酷。是，我没尽全力，还在跟你们喋喋不休地抱怨和找借口，但我不打算放手。还不打算放手。最后，我想感谢rainquiet（译者：四我！rainquiet四我在ff上的昵称！）和所有给这篇文的中文翻译留言的人。她给我翻译了这些留言，你们想象不到在那些事情发生之后，这些留言让我感觉多开心。感谢大家给予4万5千次之多的阅读量。我们正接近故事主线，我承认我写得很艰难，但我不会停止尝试。现在，希望你们喜欢这简短的一章。  
> （哈哈，对不住啊写了这么压抑的文前话。我现在好些了，真的 XD）  
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。

迪米特瑞朝他讽刺地一笑。

“怎么了，酷拉皮卡？不该是我问你那个问题吗？毕竟我可没有一直对我的雇主隐瞒身份。你觉得呢，”迪米特瑞的唇角勾出一道嘲讽的笑，“窟卢塔族唯一的幸存者？”

听到这句话，酷拉皮卡终于卸下了他那下意识的伪装，“我明白了。你最后还是查清了我的身份。”

“是啊。我得表扬你：你真是很能忍，居然欺骗我这么久。”迪米特瑞靠到椅子上，从头到脚打量着酷拉皮卡。

“我得纠正一下，先生。我没有欺骗你。你只是背景调查没做彻底，而且你没有问过我，所以我也没说。”

迪米特瑞讽刺地笑了起来。“有意思！没想到你还会讽刺挖苦别人。好吧，既然我们都说起了，那我问你：你是谁，你想从我这儿得到什么，窟卢塔？”

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，还不确定怎么处理眼前的情况。“你对我的一切了解都是真的，迪米特瑞先生。我的忠诚和尊敬也是真的。我没想从你这儿得到任何东西……除了眼睛。”

“我就知道，”迪米特瑞没有笑意的笑容上，那双眼眯了起来，“你在利用我为自己搜集眼睛。”

“没记错的话，是你利用我去寻找并购买眼睛才对。把这当成互利互惠吧。我想得到眼睛，并把它们还给其合法的主人。”

“你是指你几年前死去的脆弱族人吗？”听到这句话，酷拉皮卡隐形眼镜之下的眼睛变得绯红。他脾气上来了，指关节下意识曲成紧握的拳头。然而他保持住了冷静——至少在他怒火中烧眉头紧皱的时候，没有冲动。

“……我以前从未见你如此愤怒过，酷拉皮卡。我猜提起你族人相关的话题会让你火冒三丈。现在我很好奇你能否给我讲讲窟卢塔族是怎么被屠杀，而你又是怎么活下来的。”酷拉皮卡竭尽全力模仿迪米特瑞脸上带着的冷酷平静的神色，但是没什么效果。他吸了一口气，直起身子，睁大了眼睛，绯色的虹膜闪着红光。

“我的故事令人扫兴，恐怕会让你大失所望。我这么说不是说我要给你讲故事，说实话，它并不值得分享。”

“噢，太遗憾了。那么，既然你说你打算从我这儿得到眼睛，你计划怎么得到呢？趁我睡着的时候把它们偷走？还是杀了人然后从我的陈列室里顺走它们？我怀疑你想买下它们。我这么说不是说我打算卖给你。”迪米特瑞耸了耸肩。

“我怀疑哪怕我出个好价钱你也不会重新考虑，但真的，我承认我目前还没有买下它们的资金。我就好奇问一个问题：你为什么如此喜欢这些眼睛呢，先生？”

“唔，因为它们美丽，精致而昂贵？我也解释不清原因，但是我第一次见到一双火红眼的时候，就立即为它们所倾倒了。我想知道如果头部还连着，眼睛的主人还活着，它们看起来会是怎么副样子。我之前从未遇见过窟卢塔人……至少我是这么以为的。”迪米特瑞再次朝他漠然地勾起嘴角。

酷拉皮卡冷淡地看着他，心想这理由真是毫无说服力。

“轮到我回问你了。我现在还好奇，你是怎么逃过那场大屠杀的？”迪米特瑞持续逼问道。

“如果我真从你那里收买眼睛，每一双要多少钱？”酷拉皮卡径直问道，就像没听到迪米特瑞最后的问题似的。

“我刚刚告诉过你了，我不卖。”迪米特瑞眯起了眼。

“那我得让你知道，先生，我会不惜一切代价从你那儿得到眼睛。不管用什么方法。我现在诚邀你与我合作，我不想斥诸极端或暴力手段来取回我同胞们的眼睛。”

“所以一旦我拒绝，你真就准备好要伤害我了？”迪米特瑞的守卫立刻挥枪指向他。酷拉皮卡毫不惊慌，他纹丝不动，与迪米特瑞目光相接，定定地看着对方。

这有点儿……不对劲。迪米特瑞知道酷拉皮卡是个念能力者，而且是个优秀的念能力者。但就他的判断，这些守卫都不是念能力者。这些人不可能敌过他。他跟迪米特瑞都清楚。

“不，要是你能让你的人放下武器的话。我无意伤害你，迪米特瑞先生。请听我说完。我只想要回眼睛。我愿意用合适的方式买下它们。”酷拉皮卡微微低下了头，“我向你保证，你这是帮了那些无法安息的眼睛原主人一个大忙。我预备通过合理的价格购买它们。”酷拉皮卡知道自己在白费口舌，一切都是徒劳。他怎么才能买下眼睛？两人都知道这是空头支票。好吧，试一下也没什么。

酷拉皮卡现在开始担心起来。他并不想真的引起骚动。要是他真的袭击或要挟迪米特瑞，帮派里一定会有流言传开。

“唔……好吧。”迪米特瑞胆怯地耸耸肩。

“听着，迪米特瑞先——”酷拉皮卡的话卡在了半途。他敢说他现在看上去可蠢了。他正准备宣誓自己在最终买得起眼睛之前会绝对忠诚，他的脑子就因为及时说出的那个词而凌乱了。“好、好吧？”

“是的，没问题。你可以以每双20亿的价格买下眼睛。”

现在 _情况_ 直转急下。“那真是……太感谢了，迪米特瑞先生。”肯定是陷阱。20亿是一笔高到令人作呕的数额。四双还要翻两番，那就是80亿。是啊，这是一大笔钱，但迪米特瑞不可能这么轻易把眼睛卖给他。他抑制不住脸上怀疑的神色，但他决定继续。“可是20亿太多了。我先前买下这几双眼睛才花了几千万的样子。”

“说真的，酷拉皮卡，你说你愿意付钱，问我要价的时候，确实很有胆量。我在帮你，所以作为回报，你也得帮我。我的意思是，这事过后你不太可能立刻买下眼睛。你会分期付款来买，我很确定，所以我得加上利息。你要么接受，要么放弃。 ”

等等，所以迪米特瑞是认真的？

“我是认真的，酷拉皮卡。我没想骗你或怎么样。我理解你那‘我需要拿回窟卢塔眼睛’的想法。我调查了你的背景。听说你单枪匹马杀了幻影旅团的一员。一般而言，你可以轻易杀了我，但你没有。这表示你确实不打算通过动武得到眼睛。但我敢说……你真的会杀了我，如果这是获得你所求之物的代价。我在冒着被一个强大勇猛的家伙杀死的风险和失去可有可无的事物之间权衡利弊，做出了决定。这就是我的回答。但是一码归一码。我必须要回我的钱。我要用眼睛赚取更多的钱，这样我才会觉得自己是赚了而不是亏了。”

“……20亿太过了，迪米特瑞先生。甚至可以说是假惺惺了。就好像你在告诉我不管怎么做我都不可能买得起。”当然，这不是说酷拉皮卡赚不下这笔数目的钱。

“那就不是我的问题了。我不会改变主意。如果你现在不想要了，就离开吧。我是个讲道理的人：除非我真的没办法了，否则我不会挑破你的身份。但如果你动什么手脚或者强行带走它们，那就是另一回事了。”守卫们站稳脚跟，把枪举高了一些，对准酷拉皮卡的脑袋。“我保证稍有差池你就会人头落地，我发誓只要你敢袭击我，全世界都会知道你的秘密。你知道我的，酷拉皮卡。我是个说到做到的人。”

酷拉皮卡和这人一起工作过好一段时间，他知道在涉及商业交易时，迪米特瑞对他的商业伙伴有多么专业。现在，他的雇主对他吐露的威胁和说一不二的价格都是绝对认真的。不论酷拉皮卡做什么他都不会改变主意。 _要么接受_ ， _要么放弃_ ，就这么简单。

这是笔令人恼怒的，匪夷所思的，甚至自取灭亡的交易。但至少迪米特瑞同意交易了，酷拉皮卡不必去战斗，也不需要引发流血事件了。有一丝渺茫的机会也比一无所有的好。

“……我知道了。那就这么定了，迪米特瑞先生。”酷拉皮卡右手捏拳，按捺住咬紧牙关瞪视男人的冲动。

“很好。”迪米特瑞微笑起来，双手合十。他看上去自得其乐，这是他与客户和集团公司做成一笔不错的交易时露出的那种笑。酷拉皮卡的目光逗留在男人身上。对方或许跟诺斯拉和梅尼安德罗不同，但他们仍旧是一路货色。

眼里只有 _钱_ 。

“今天真是漫长的一天。”迪米特瑞脸上仍带着笑意，看向酷拉皮卡，但酷拉皮卡知道，这双眼睛看他的目光再也不会像从前那样了。迪米特瑞曾充分信任酷拉皮卡，不论生气，焦虑，还是不安，他都会让金发少年通过他棕色的眼睛看穿他的情绪。现在，这双眼沉浸在怀疑，不信任，甚至背叛，可能还有带着色情意味的痴迷中。

酷拉皮卡工作几个月取得的信任如此轻易地消失殆尽，而他和他老板的关系也从雇主和自己信任的保镖，酸楚地变成了商人和他讨人厌的、不诚实的、危险的下属。“你们可以退下了。除了你，酷拉皮卡。”听到这句话，守卫们警惕而担忧地看着迪米特瑞。“别担心，他不会做什么的，我很确定。我只想跟你讨论些事。”

守卫们仍旧充满疑虑地将目光射向金发少年，离开房间关上了身后的门。

酷拉皮卡定在原地，不发一言地等着迪米特瑞，尽管他内心十分想为协定的钱数争论一番，并咒骂对方居然以为拿着眼睛就有了赚钱的资本，实际上他只不过是个沾沾自喜地坐拥某样根本不属于他的东西的该死的家伙。

“为了确认一下，我能看看你的火红眼吗？”

酷拉皮卡在心里嗤笑。他就知道。

“没问题，迪米特瑞先生。不过作为回报，我能问你一个问题吗？”

“当然，不过我不一定会准确回答你。”迪米特瑞靠到椅子上。

“不需要直接回答我，先生。有个模糊的答案就行了，只要这答案是真的。”

“请说。”

酷拉皮卡一只手盖住眼睛，另一只手小心地拨动，把虹膜上的隐形眼镜拿了下来。“喏。”仿佛在堆积紧张的气氛，他缓慢地闭上眼，任双手落在身体两侧。他尽可能将自己的窟卢塔眼睛变得明亮，然后骤然睁开，看着迪米特瑞显而易见地屏住了呼吸，睁大了双眼，嘴角弯出着迷的笑。“是谁提向你透露我的窟卢塔身份的？”

迪米特瑞一时失语，沉迷在面前那双眼的景象中，被他声称一见钟情的猩红宝石的美色所迷惑。他难以置信地微张着嘴，目光完全聚焦在酷拉皮卡的火红眼上。酷拉皮卡任由他享受这美好的片刻。

“我就知道，连着头的眼睛要更好看。真的，太遗憾了，你的族群灭绝了。”迪米特瑞看上去茫然而着迷。他低笑起来，然后恢复了注意力，“哦，对，好吧……说起来提醒我的是一位……‘热心人士’。”

这下轮到酷拉皮卡微笑了，“我知道了。”

“那就到此为止。你可以走了。晚安。”迪米特瑞头也不回地背过身去，脸上没有任何表情，眼里却呼啸着失望。

酷拉皮卡的火红眼还未恢复正常。哪怕他想，也没法立刻解除红眼状态。距离他上一次这么剧烈地点亮眼睛已经过去几个月了，那时候他的内心充满了狂怒和痛苦。

现在，他品尝着从未有过的失败滋味，而这股滋味不断啃噬着他。

* * *

库洛洛花了几秒钟时间才意识到并且接受这一事实：他，实实在在地，对着自己的手机摆弄了二十多分钟，这种事情前所未有，并且很不像他。

库洛洛更喜欢用读书来打发时间，但是自从一周前和窟卢塔少年发生争吵，他就奇怪地长时间拿着手机。整整一星期过去了，几天中，库洛洛一直心不在焉地检查手机（有意无意地），这是出于两点原因：其一，他在权衡是否要先联系酷拉皮卡；其二，他在等酷拉皮卡踏出第一步。

是的，他很犹豫要不要打电话向酷拉皮卡道歉，虽然侵犯对方的隐私确实是他的错，而他知道说对不起是他唯一能做的弥补对方的方式。这应该挺容易的，打给窟卢塔少年，说出那句神奇的咒语，并保证绝不再犯，然后酷拉皮卡就会管住他的脾气，再度容忍自己。那时候在船上这一招很管用——这次应该也会有用。

但这次库洛洛不愿意承担过错，因为他认为自己并没有完全做错。

他确实不应该尾随酷拉皮卡，然后得出结论指控对方和梅尼安德罗做交易，惹得对方生气，但他就是忍不住。一旦涉及族人的眼睛，酷拉皮卡就不顾一切，他根本无所谓底线，并且做好了超越底线的准备，甚至为了集齐眼睛而跟自己的敌人睡觉。他很重视酷拉皮卡说过的话，因为他把酷拉皮卡看作一个有一说一的人，更何况那话是对着他说的。

所以当他看到酷拉皮卡自愿跟着那个人被载去梅尼安德罗的住处时，他想起了对方说过的话。他花了点功夫跟上去溜进宅邸，当他看到酷拉皮卡挫了那些人的锐气并进到房屋里时，他差点儿就从藏身之处走出来跟上对方了。那时候，他以为酷拉皮卡肯定是被迫来到这地方的，他觉得对方是准备直面梅尼安德罗，一劳永逸地处理那人。他的内心仍有一部分相信酷拉皮卡不会做他要挟过对方别做的事，因为库洛洛很确定对方不是那种人。这算是一丝信任吧。他让男孩自己去了。他记得对方说过能独自处理好梅尼安德罗。

然而，看到酷拉皮卡片刻之后发型凌乱、领口大开地捧着一双火红眼出来，令他内心充满了陌生的愤怒与失望。那是一份别样的情绪，不同于他曾经体验过的类似感受，这次的情绪没有马上消散，而是撕扯着他的胸口让他皱眉，让他想将什么东西撕毁破坏。一股排山倒海的独占欲冲击着他，他不知道从何而来。

当然，库洛洛仍旧无可挑剔地牢牢把控着自己，没有冲向窟卢塔少年。但是他需要某个答案，需要确认到底发生了什么，因为他仍旧愤怒着，他知道只有弄清酷拉皮卡到底有没有和梅尼安德罗交易，这股奇怪的感觉才会停止。

情绪本不该这样扰乱他的思绪。占有欲、贪念和苛求影响着他，动摇着他，令他不讲道理，甚至变得冲动。他就好像用石头砸了自己的脑袋一样。跟那些女人比起来，酷拉皮卡要更情绪化，也更难应付得多。要价高，脾气差， _不专业_ ，还是个死敌。他做了那么多调整，保持着长久而浓厚的耐心，如此努力地与那个小鬼还有他对自己粗鲁的态度、无休止的怒意相处。他自己也不知道怎么能做到这种程度，还一直保持住。

手头这件事，他之所以不道歉，是因为他希望自己传达的信息能被理解：他想让酷拉皮卡成为他一个人的。最起码，在两人协议期间得这样。

酷拉皮卡似乎多少理解了一些——他只是不愿同意。这也可以理解，因为他的仇恨深入骨髓，没有人想被自己不共戴天的敌人所拥有。

但那不在库洛洛的考虑范畴，酷拉皮卡想怎么恨他当然都可以，可他不想让其他人碰酷拉皮卡。他们处在一段协定好的私密关系中，库洛洛不喜欢第三方的介入。他单纯享受着这场游戏，仅此而已。

酷拉皮卡激发了他自己都没发现的领土意识。惹男孩生气考验了他的判断力和操控技巧。有关两人交易的一切都让他万分投入，没理由就这么结束了。

这就是个小小的实验：看看男孩能坚持多久，才会把他的骄傲耗尽，转而率先联系自己，结束这场已经叫人刻骨铭心的禁欲。

不过他得表扬男孩，看起来这个实验不过是他自讨苦吃。

太荒谬了。这场争斗毫无意义，他俩继续这样的话就走进了死胡同。但是库洛洛觉得自己真的需要做点什么，以确保其他人无法染指酷拉皮卡，不管窟卢塔同不同意。他想到了一个办法，能逼着酷拉皮卡乖乖照做，同时让他更顺从、合作一点，而不像现在那么淘气。

他要让酷拉皮卡见识并且承认两人在力量上的差距，使对方产生畏惧感，令对方意识到他具有多少优势。他要给对方展示身为幻影旅团团长的库洛洛·鲁西鲁是怎样的，要让对方知道自己面对的究竟是什么样的怪物。毕竟，驯服一只野猫最简单的方式就是找一只更凶猛硕大的。恐吓酷拉皮卡是一项极有难度的任务，但也并非不可能。

他只需要天时地利的机会向对方展现自己真正的实力。

尽管说句实话，如果现在说抱歉能结束这场该死的冷战，库洛洛愿意这么做。他只不过希望酷拉皮卡先打电话给他——忍气吞声是有限度的——因为要是他先打给对方了，就相当于认下了所有指责。他清楚记得，酷拉皮卡说过一旦摆脱了窃听器并且四下无人，就会主动联系自己。

或许对方还被监视着，也可能还在对自己生气。或许两者皆有。库洛洛决定再等等，再给对方一星期，如果还是没有消息，他大概就会再发一条短信。

库洛洛把手机放到桌上，从沙发上起身去拿喝的，他的手机适逢其时地打破了横亘在他为酷拉皮卡买下的高层豪华公寓内的平静。他注视着手机，着实吃惊地看到屏幕上闪烁着酷拉皮卡的名字。库洛洛犹豫了两秒才接起电话。

“……嗨。”他把手机贴在耳边，说出了开场白。对面没有回应。“最近怎么样？”

仍旧没有回复。库洛洛隐约听到线路那头的呼吸声，所以他确定对方并非不小心拨出了电话。

不管怎么样，他继续了自己的计划。“很抱歉我——”

“——多少钱？”

库洛洛的话被那个模糊的问题截断。他静了下来，认出那是酷拉皮卡的声音——也注意到对方听起来有多生气——他正准备问窟卢塔指的是什么……然后就突然 _想通了_ 。

“……得看情况。”

“很好。”其实库洛洛早已习惯酷拉皮卡低沉而危险的嗓音，有时候还会奇怪地会被勾起性欲。他得承认，对方那样子低吼有种独具一格的性感风味。库洛洛甚至没意识到，当他期待的机会在自己面前展开时，他笑得有多欢。

“给梅尼安德罗一个教训，让他毕生难忘。”


	18. 没问出口的问题 An Unasked Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我……很怕写下一章。
> 
> 试阅：无。

血腥味和死亡浓重的痕迹蔓延渗透在梅尼安德罗宅邸的每个角落，从酷拉皮卡跨进大门的第一步就侵袭了他的鼻腔。

一切同他第一次进入时相比无甚变化，奢华的氛围和过人的财富仍在高声炫耀。就像他第一次造访时一样，遍地都是守卫们的躯体，横七竖八随处可见。唯一的区别是那时候，这些人是被他敲晕后失去了意识——而这回，他们无一幸免地没了呼吸。他们的脑袋以一种奇怪的方式扭曲着。有的人沐浴在自己额前巨大枪口流出的血中。有一具尸体别扭地躺在楼梯底下，脑袋砸在铺着瓷砖的地面上，可能是受到攻击后从二楼跌下来的。

枪击留下的洞穿透了客厅的好几处，火药的味道在空气中仍旧新鲜。子弹的数量和火药味的浓度让人以为他们的对手必然是一群老道的杀手，而不是单枪匹马一个人。

“去梅尼安德罗的宅邸。在他的主卧里面碰头。”他收到了库洛洛通过短信发来的指令，就在他提出命令后的几个小时。他不知道自己会为这道命令悔恨终身。

酷拉皮卡沿着那满目疮痍一路前行的时候就已料到如此。他怒不可遏：他给的命令很模糊，也忘记告诉库洛洛不要杀人，但这根本没必要说。要威吓梅尼安德罗，有很多其他的法子能让他永远闭嘴然后任他们自生自灭。杀人固然是优先选择，但并不是唯一的选择。然后酷拉皮卡才意识到自己这一次被怒火蒙蔽了双眼。他才是这些人死亡的罪魁祸首，这一事实令他心酸痛苦，而这正是库洛洛做过头的原因：让他感到歉疚与罪恶。他应该想到的。他一开始就该清楚杀戮是库洛洛唯一会用的方法，但他还是给出了命令。

他可以确定，库洛洛正在谋划着什么。通向梅尼安德罗的游乐场的走廊里血腥的景象说明了一切。

更多尸体无知无觉地倒在沿路，他们肯定是聚集到这儿来保护尽头的双开门的。门被昏暗的光线照亮，显得神圣。血腥味令人痛悔也使人作呕。无声的沉寂，空白的静默。

他走向紧闭着的房间，每一步都踩踏出回响。墙壁和几幅画作沾染了血迹，有的已经干了，也有的呈小股流淌。酷拉皮卡在离门几步之遥的地方认出了一具尸体，腹部开了个大口子，好像是被巨大的钝剑给贯穿的。是那个速度很快的念能力者，之前绑架他的人之一。他审视了这具尸体一眼——这人绝对是被自己的武器结束了生命——然后继续往前走向大门。

他在门前站定，犹豫着是否要打开看看里面的情况。但他不得不——他接受随后要为此付出的高昂代价。他快速地深吸了一口气，然后抓住门把，转动后走了进去。

与外面不同，梅尼安德罗的房间干净整洁，滴血未沾。那张特大号的床仍旧在那儿，皮带、电视和承装成人玩具的分类物品箱也是。甚至连那个巨大的玻璃缸也还在那儿，而且今晚似乎有了新的住客。

充血的双眼盛满泪水与恐惧，恳求地回望着酷拉皮卡。梅尼安德罗张开嘴喘息，同时不受控制地抽泣，并蜷缩在玻璃缸中。他匆忙站起身，手掌按在玻璃壁上，试图够出去。酷拉皮卡看着梅尼安德罗在他自己的施虐室里恐惧无助地颤抖，并没有感到预想中的满意。他甚至在听到对方口齿不清的号啕时产生了同情。

“ **我、我很抱歉！** ”梅尼安德罗竭力尖叫，但在酷拉皮卡听来却是轻声细语，“ **我应该听你的！请原谅我！我再也不会打扰你了，我发誓！** ”他的拳头砸在玻璃上，“ **帮帮我！求你了！** ”

“关上门，酷拉皮卡。”

酷拉皮卡听到呼唤自己的唐突声音，退缩了一步。库洛洛·鲁西鲁的出现悄无声息，他太过专注于梅尼安德罗，都没发现对方就站在自己几步之外，靠着墙，一手拿着合上了的“盗贼的极意”。

“我让你给他一个教训，但 _没让你杀了所有人_ ！”他的呼吸因为愤怒而凌乱，但当两人的视线相遇时，他定在了原地，因为那一刻，他知道正在自己面前站着的库洛洛，不是那个他总是对其大呼小叫的懒散混蛋。

眼神空洞却漆黑，面无表情却又充满意味——令人窒息的气和强烈的杀意翻腾在对方周围。就算梅尼安德罗吓得尿裤子了他也不会怪对方：库洛洛今晚展现的样子和气场完全是个冷血无情的杀手。

“关上门。”库洛洛重复道。

酷拉皮卡的直觉告诉他不要提出异议，否则会性命堪忧。他往后退去，视线锁定在库洛洛身上，把身后的门按上了。咔嚓一声轻响，表明门自动锁上了。酷拉皮卡想让这一切停下来。他想要退出去。他必须做点儿什么。

“够了，库洛洛。”绝对有哪里不对劲，他从未感到如此…… _如此害怕_ 库洛洛，以至于他甚至压低了声音，“我不会让你今晚再杀人了。”

“我从不让工作半途而废，酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛小小地往前走了一步，两人之间的气氛变得更加沉重，酷拉皮卡心不在焉地往后退去，“恐怕今晚是我做主。”

“库洛洛——”

 “那时候在友客鑫，你和西索达成了某种协议，不是吗？他跟你说过我的念能力吗？”

“没有，”酷拉皮卡答道，想着如果要阻止库洛洛可能得召唤出锁链，“我们的交易并没完成。”

“原来如此。所以你不知道我偷来的那些能力。”

“西索想要亲手杀了你，没理由把这些信息泄露给我。我想查清楚，但是西索可能自己也知道得不多。”

“我知道了，” 他说道，声音毫无波澜，“你还记得你绑架我那次，问我袭击你们村的时候是不是蜘蛛首领吗？”

“怎么了？”惊恐于库洛洛的缓慢靠近，梅尼安德罗暂时保持缄默，听着两人的对话。酷拉皮卡多少料到了话题的发展方向，真的很不妙。

“没什么。只是你那时候很想弄清楚我是否带领旅团屠杀你们族的一员，却似乎对我们是怎么用能力杀死他们的不感兴趣。”

酷拉皮卡听到这句话，瞬间火冒三丈。他的眼睛变红，右手屈起甩出了锁链。

“站在那儿别动，库洛洛。”

库洛洛前一刻在他身侧，下一刻就已经在他的正后方，右手仍旧拿着书，而左手握着一把刀，危险地架在他脖子边上。距离近得只要乱动或乱吸气一下，就一定会在皮肤上留下划痕。

“那时候你让我进入绝的状态，不仅是因为这是救你朋友的唯一方法，也是因为你知道我比你强，如果我俩一对一，你一丝胜算都没有。”

“这件事在你强暴我的那晚之前就已经证明了。你他妈到底想说什么，混蛋？” 酷拉皮卡不禁对库洛洛的速度和令他难以躲避的近距离感到焦躁不安。

“我想向你介绍一项那时候没能对你使用的能力。我那会在友客鑫拍卖会杀死其中一个杀手的时候用了这能力，很方便。这不是我最喜欢的那种能力，不过它真的是一项超级棒的能力。站着别动，好好欣赏，酷拉皮卡。我要让你知道我还有哪些能耐。” 

“库洛洛，”酷拉皮卡很清楚这事没法商谈解决了，但他还是会尝试，“我会支付我俩协议的价格，所以你到此为止就可以了。”

“不要让我再三重复，”库洛洛对着他的耳朵低吼，“我要你看着我将要做的事。集中精力，别忘记你将看到的一切，也把这作为对你自己的一个提醒：不要招惹比你强得多得多的人。别不把死当一回事，因为它不像你想的那么容易熬过。”

库洛洛打开盗贼的极意，翻到其中一页，然后空中具现化出了两条有着骨架结构的白色游鱼。“这个能力叫作‘密室游鱼’。这些念形成的鱼是肉食性的。”

游鱼冲向梅尼安德罗，滑进玻璃钢内，一条啃咬他的手臂，另一条撕扯他的另一侧，而他惊惶奔跑，失声尖叫。酷拉皮卡瞠目结舌地看着眼前的景象。

“住手，库洛洛！”他又变成了这样，就像库洛洛玷污他的那晚一样。他无力阻止对方的所作所为，能做的只有 _乞求_ ，“我已经知道了，就——”

“你再动一下我就会让其中一条鱼嚼碎你的脚。你不会觉得痛，可一旦我合上书，你就会明白失去双脚是什么滋味，然后我会看着你失血至死。”

酷拉皮卡懂了。他彻底懂了。这是对方情绪失控的另一个副作用。当梅尼安德罗因为游鱼咬下的每一口而癫狂奔溃时，他意识到因为自己的自私，又出现了一位受害者。但是和小杰奇犽不同，他救不了这人，因为他正是一切的始作俑者。他不该打电话给库洛洛的。他不该让愤怒如此主导自己的思维。他就该在机会在握的时候杀死那个怪物。

“酷、酷、酷、拉……”梅尼安德罗断续的声音再度叫唤着他。这个之前挤靠在玻璃缸上的男人，一只手的残骸漂浮在空中，五指张开，仍旧试图伸向他，求得原谅和帮助。

“不……”酷拉皮卡只能低声呢喃。那句“对不起”没有说出口，因为没有用了，梅尼安德罗已经失去了双耳。

库洛洛在他身后，靠近他，轻嗅他的秀发，然后吮吸他的耳垂，但是酷拉皮卡几乎没有感觉。对方的舌头已经在舔舐他裸露的颈项，但是酷拉皮卡都不记得怎么到这一步的。他的目光不由地锁定在梅尼安德罗身体的残骸上：失去双臂双腿的躯干，被咬去一半的脸，浮在空中、只留下三根手指连在上面的手，被撕扯后的器官碎片。而没有流血。

他之前从未感受过如此的恐惧，对库洛洛，对死亡。当他僵立在对方身旁，无法移动分毫也不能求助于自己的念，酷拉皮卡才对这个跟他睡了几个月，现在抚摸着他的男人到底是怎样残忍的恶魔有了另一层粗略的了解。更糟糕的是，他对库洛洛这几个月来对他做的、现在正在对他做的和之后准备做的事都毫不在意，因为对方之前点出的问题使得他开始仔细考虑一件关键的事。库洛洛是对的。他忽略了这个问题。

「是怎么……」

库洛洛终于表演够了，他断定酷拉皮卡已经彻底精神恍惚，于是合上了盗贼的极意。密室游鱼随着书本一同消失，接着血溅在了玻璃缸内，与此同时，梅尼安德罗的身体残块落了下来，撞在地面发出令人反胃的砰砰啪啪的声响。

库洛洛挪开了酷拉皮卡颌下的刀，把它塞进口袋，然后他的双手滑进了酷拉皮卡的衬衫下摆。

“收起你的锁链。”他对着对方的耳朵呼气。酷拉皮卡的心沉了下去，他准备好了，这一次他又要落入黑暗之中，而他不得不接受。“我们要在这里做。我要是你，就会做好准备。”

酷拉皮卡照做了。他知道自己犯了个错误，一个无可原谅的错误，而他将为此付出代价。

「我的族人是怎么死在库洛洛手上的？」


	19. 失算的协议 A Miscalculated Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我没什么要说的，只能提前道歉，把这章搞得一团糟。此外，我要感谢很多人，因为没有他们我熬不过这一章：谢谢Perfectweapon9给我团酷同人漫画的链接，帮我想通了这出戏。我也找到了漫画作者：她也是我现在（无授权）使用的封面图片的作者。她在看SD的中文翻译。（我们都得感谢她，摩卡酱：myreadingmanga这个网站能看她的作品《电话》，它证明了团酷漫画不是传说，是真实存在的。我要对摩卡酱说声非常感谢！）感谢AO3上的Serenechaos给出的见解深刻的提议。感谢枕酒漱石（大酒桑）给Still Doll画了第一幅同人(http://xinyueyueyuekaixin.lofter.com/post/1d5931bb_126e4bb6)。小伙伴们，这图超让人兴奋的。我真的、真的爱这副画。她的其他插图也很漂亮。最后，感谢rainquiet/burntlime倾力把SD翻译成中文。感谢你们这群伙伴。你们最棒了。  
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。  
> （译者：我在团酷合志中的文和这一章有几处雷同，但是我真的在一个多月前就完稿了。希望大家到时候看到本子能明白，这真的是团酷粉间奇妙的感应orz）

梅尼安德罗血淋淋的残块发出的恶臭，伴随着酷拉皮卡极不稳定的精神状态，令他在被库洛洛粗暴地推上床的时候都浑身瘫软，无力反抗。对方不可饶恕地钳着他的手臂，强迫他坐到床上，用的力道之大彰显了急促，乃至恼怒。咔吱一声，他落到了床垫上，内心没入对即将面临的事情的恐惧之中。

一个充满淫秽用具的房间，一张毫无疑问被许多自愿者或受害者用来练习过性事的大床，一只一人大小、里面盛着倒在血泊中的死者的内脏和胆汁的玻璃缸，一名正在逼近他、企图用骇人的方式玷污他的大屠杀凶手和连环杀手。

目之所及都在提醒他，因为没能控制好怒火，他做出了多错误的决定。当库洛洛站在他面前，阻隔他继续注视梅尼安德罗的目光时，他突然意识到了这件事的一切后果。库洛洛刚一粗暴地拉扯他的外套，酷拉皮卡就找回了那种力量和反抗的冲动，并且在不能——也不想做任何抗争的状态下抵抗起来。他受够了。他试图撬开库洛洛的手，把那个混蛋推走，可是库洛洛今晚坚决要证明他真正的力量。他唯一的回应是把酷拉皮卡的手拍开，继续强硬地剥去对方的衣服。

“别碰我！”酷拉皮卡猛烈唾弃道，然后恶狠狠地瞪着库洛洛，就好像以此为生存依附。

库洛洛毫不退缩——事实上，他变得更加凶猛，几乎要撕碎对方的衬衣。布料发出了响亮的裂帛声，酷拉皮卡努力想要逃脱库洛洛那双紧随着他、要剥去他衣物的魔掌。那个混蛋面无表情，令人不安地静默着。就在酷拉皮卡企图站起来踹库洛洛的时候，对方环住了酷拉皮卡的脖颈，收拢五指把他狠狠按在了床上。酷拉皮卡撕扯着那只扼住咽喉的手，并开始呼吸困难，而库洛洛注视着这一切，眼里仍旧风平浪静。

“我们达成了协议，不是吗？”库洛洛用令人不寒而栗的嗓音提醒对方。冰冷的嗓音让寒意沿着酷拉皮卡的脊柱攀升。“‘给梅尼安德罗一个教训，让他毕生难忘’，这是双方达成协议的，对吧？”

酷拉皮卡想要反驳，但库洛洛冰冷的手扼住了他的咽喉，让他无法开口。是的，他是那样提议了，也愿意遵守——如果对方没有多此一举地杀了梅尼安德罗的话。他是个说到做到的人，如果只是一晚，而且不是在这样一个可怕的、被死亡环绕的地方，不是跟这样一个轻轻动一动手指就能让他死于窒息的杀人犯，他愿意作出那种让步。

再不把库洛洛的手从脖子上挪开，酷拉皮卡就处境危险了。在他快要丧失意识的时候，他召唤出了自己的锁链——这成功阻止了库洛洛掐他的脖子——却没能阻止对方直接把一拳落在他毫无防备的胃部。

酷拉皮卡快速脱离男人的钳制，猛吸了一口空气，然后痛苦地蜷缩了起来。他呻吟着，试图站起来——就在这时，他感到了一阵剧烈而尖锐的疼痛，是由针状物穿过袖子刺入手臂皮肤引起的。他猛然抬起头，惊恐地看到库洛洛拿着一支装有黄色的液体注射器，深深刺入自己的皮肉，而他完全来不及阻止库洛洛推动柱塞，把未知的药物注入他体内。

他的内心充满了盛怒与恐惧，用仍旧插着注射器的手臂一把将库洛洛推开，后退几步远离了对方。酷拉皮卡站起来，拔下手臂上的针扔在地上，难以置信地看着那个混蛋，而对方仅仅只是直起身子，丝毫不受酷拉皮卡那一推的影响，脸上仍旧挂着冰冷的、无动于衷的表情。

“你他妈给我用了什么药！？”酷拉皮卡吼道，同时一步步远离库洛洛。

“放松，那不过是镇静剂。梅尼安德罗拥有一批可观的、完备的性兴奋剂藏品。他甚至有很多壮阳药。”库洛洛回答的语气波澜不惊，和他漠然的目光正好相称。

“什么？”酷拉皮卡只能气喘吁吁地发出恼怒而震惊的质问，“不，”他抓着自己的手臂，表达反对。一瞬间，他的眼睛就变成了更加明亮红色，他试图再度具现化出锁链，却没能成功，因为库洛洛转眼间逼近了他，阴森、快速而充满压迫。两人目光相触，他感受到了男人周身翻搅着的强烈的、充满恶意的气场，这令他定在原地，没来得及做出任何反应。如此近距离的注视下，酷拉皮卡接收到了直射向他的完然的杀意，此情此景，他从那双眼里、从库洛洛周身流露的气场中，看不到任何事物，除了——

“ _死亡_ ”。

库洛洛要杀他。就在此刻。他那样静静站着，但是酷拉皮卡知道只要自己的双手有任何动作，就会立刻毙命。他无法保护自己，甚至无法动一动手指。充满杀意的气场继续包围着他，强烈到令酷拉皮卡感觉，尽管有自己的念缠绕周身，他还是像赤身裸体一般。

他骤然发觉呼吸困难，感到昏昏沉沉，额头聚起了汗珠。他忽地很热，热意之外，又颤抖了一下。这不再是库洛洛亲昵的举动引起的。

该死。药物开始起效了。

他双膝发软，但还没等他支撑不住，库洛洛就抬起手，用手背扇了他一耳光。酷拉皮卡倒向一边，跌坐在地，半边身子撞在了床沿上。他嘴里尝到了血腥味，面颊上的刺痛感徘徊不去。

他想站起来回击，但他的双腿，他的全身，都不肯配合。奇异的灼热感在他肌肤之下涌动，连呼吸都变得费力。他的脸颊渐红，几乎能听见自己心跳轰鸣。这些……这些不由自主的身体反应绝对不是他对库洛洛及其暴力行径突如其来的恐惧所引发的。当库洛洛悠闲地在他身旁蹲下，扯着他的头发强迫他抬头看自己的时候，酷拉皮卡明白了。

“那……那不只是镇静剂。”酷拉皮卡痛苦地低喃，随着库洛洛收紧头皮上的手指，疼痛变得更加明显。

“聪明的孩子。”库洛洛淡淡称赞。

他惊叫出来，因为库洛洛猛拽着他的头发起身。他抓着库洛洛的手腕，凭借意志驱动双腿，以阻止对方仅靠拽他的头发来拖动他。库洛洛像扔一袋土豆一样漫不经心地把他扔到床上，然后掸掸手，拍去从酷拉皮卡脑袋上扯下来的发丝。酷拉皮卡乏力地倒在床垫上，手穿过头发，按住头皮上疼痛的部位。他心神涣散地蜷起身子，来压抑体内逐渐累积愈演愈烈的燥热和其他怪异的感受。伴着一声颤抖的抽吸，他扭动起身子，觉得一切都可怕极了。

不论库洛洛注射给他的那管是强烈的镇静剂还是催情剂，都不是他的念能力或者自制力能够控制的。他此刻饥渴难耐，强烈的欲求撕扯着他。

但是酷拉皮卡拒绝投降。他拒绝让库洛洛看到自己被药物影响得多深，尽管他行动已经完全被影响。他深吸了一口气，希望以此平复身体内火烧火燎的强烈感受。徒劳无益。

他差点没注意到，库洛洛走了到床尾，拉开他的双腿，让他摆放出合适的姿态。酷拉皮卡疲软地挪动双腿作为抵抗，甚至想要再踹一脚库洛洛，但是行动以失败告终，他的双腿无力地落在床垫上，向两边敞开。胯下不堪入目的鼓起露了出来，他因此滚向一边，再度蜷缩起来。库洛洛迈开步子往回走，环顾四周，似乎在寻找什么。他的目光逗留在墙上挂着的可供选择的各种皮带上。他走向那些皮带，选出了自己要的，并拿起一条带有软垫、两端装有圆环的皮质悬带。

酷拉皮卡不清楚那条悬带要怎么用，但是他多少知道那东西应该用在什么地方。

库洛洛回到床边，把东西扔到酷拉皮卡腿边，然后伸手够向床的右边。他的手指从最上侧顺着边沿游走，最后停在一处，摸索一番后抽出了一条黑色绑带，两端带着手铐。恐惧再次席卷了酷拉皮卡。他想起了自己和库洛洛的第一夜。他又要被绑住然后被强暴。又这样。

库洛洛抓住他的右腕，抓得太用力太紧了，令人生疼。酷拉皮卡想要挣脱这冰冷的钳制，但是库洛洛的手牢固得纹丝不动。库洛洛把他的手放入手铐并进行调整，好让手铐服帖地圈住手腕。他走到床左侧，做了同样的处理。

酷拉皮卡选择默不吭声，他已经求饶了太多次。他不想让步，但也无能为力。双手被绑，他便侧过头，脸颊抵着被套。

他已经遭受过一次。他应该在请库洛洛帮忙处理梅尼安德罗的时候就料到最坏的结果。他太虚伪了。他警告了梅尼安德罗库洛洛能任意妄为，却没把警告放在自己心上。

他注意到了库洛洛一反常态的缄默。他不再用那种杀气腾腾的目光看着酷拉皮卡。实际上，他的眼中毫无情绪。以往两人做爱时他眼里闪现的轻浮和恼人的笑意都消失了。库洛洛幽黑的双眼向下注视着对方，却像是在看着遥远的某处。酷拉皮卡也不知道自己为什么能分辨……能分辨出库洛洛正忙着思考其他事情，而非眼前的捆绑游戏。

……或许他就该退让，酷拉皮卡想到。一切都是徒劳，是他活该。库洛洛履行了两人的协议，甚至画蛇添足地做了些额外的事，而他也应该照做。他被彻底的溃败折腾得倦怠，还像发情的猫一样欲求不满。库洛洛所展示的一项念能力已经很好地警告了他，让他知道再负隅顽抗，就要承担他不愿见到的后果。镇静剂令他肌肉无力，如负千钧。他觉得自己就像被重物狠狠压着。所有试图逃脱和自我防卫的努力都是白费。库洛洛就是如此强大无情。

酷拉皮卡后知后觉地意识到自己的喘息已经很明显。汗珠逐渐从他额前滴落，他感到发烧一样灼热，脸颊也变得通红。他被情欲冲昏了头，被抚触、被释放的渴望蔓延在他的四肢百骸。

当库洛洛解开他的皮带，把手指滑入他松垮垮的裤腰底下，然后扯下他的裤子时，令人羞耻的释然感觉让他差点儿呻吟出声。对方接着褪去他的底裤，酷拉皮卡别开了目光。

库洛洛令人不安地慢悠悠地松开了自己的领带，解开了自己的衬衣，审视他的目光专注却又仿若空洞。

绝望和疲惫折磨啃噬着酷拉皮卡，因为他在不共戴天的仇人面前几乎全裸，还摆出了有失体面的姿势。彻底够了。他要是再继续无用的抗议，他就是个不折不扣的傻瓜。

他现在已经完全过了暴怒的阶段，身体就跟无力的娃娃一样不愿配合。酷拉皮卡提醒自己，这不是第一次了。库洛洛不是第一次强行捆绑他，不是第一次为了探进他的衣服底下而伤害他，不是第一次炫耀战斗力和迫人的威力来提醒他两人在能力上的差距。事实一清二楚：库洛洛慷慨地让酷拉皮卡存活，只为了一个原因。

让他成为自己的玩物。

酷拉皮卡冷静了下来，不再费心关注自己双腿垂落打开的模样。他的目光钉在那只巨大的玻璃缸上，其透明圆壁留着梅尼安德罗风干的血痕，铭记着对方是如何在被密室游鱼吞食时发出令人毛骨悚然的尖叫的。他脑海中浮现出把梅尼安德罗换成自己后令人反胃的画面。如果库洛洛把密室游鱼用在他身上，他要怎么办？他不知道束缚之链会不会管用。没有测试一下看能否起效真是太遗憾了。

库洛洛取过他身旁松开的悬带，他听到对方这么做的时候，被子发出沉闷的沙沙声，盘旋在他上方。对方把一只手放到他脑后，托起他的脑袋然后把悬带的软垫部分放置于他的后颈。啊，酷拉皮卡想得没错。这是用在腿上的铐环。

库洛洛抓起他的右脚踝，穿过其中一道环，然后把环往上挪到膝盖后侧，接着又对左腿进行了同样的操作。

冷飕飕的空气抚触着酷拉皮卡尴尬外露的皮肤，令寒意沿着他的脊背攀爬。他的双腿被铐住，门户大开地悬在空中，而后颈则因为承受肢体的重量开始作痛。他的裆部和臀部一览无遗，身体被催情的药效掌控，阴茎随之颤动。完成准备工作后，库洛洛从他身上挪开了手，目光探视着酷拉皮卡赤裸的状态。酷拉皮卡再也忍不下去了，他别开目光，闭上了眼，希望一切能尽快结束。

一阵动静后，酷拉皮卡感觉库洛洛下了床。男人把他以这么低下的姿态撂在一旁，让他被皮带绑在床上，面部和腹部逐渐显出淤青。他太过晕眩无力，几乎没法睁眼确认库洛洛是不是要把他这样扔着，好进一步折磨他，这时他看到对方把手伸向了床头柜的抽屉。他记得梅尼安德罗透露过自己有一瓶香槟藏在里面。库洛洛似乎也知道，他从抽屉隔间里拿出了香槟和一只玻璃杯，倒出半杯不到的酒。他盖都不盖地把香槟酒瓶放到桌上，又开了一小瓶跟用在酷拉皮卡身上那种很像的药，往酒里滴了几滴后就把杯子握在手里打旋。药和酒完全融在了一起，库洛洛一滴不漏地一口闷下，然后把酒杯砰地砸在桌上。

酷拉皮卡无法理解，这么做完全没有意义。库洛洛对他自己用了一样的催情药？为什么？是为了持久吗？为了更激烈？为了勃起并催生激素好一整晚火力全开？为什么？难道所有这些暴力和羞辱不足以点燃他的情欲？难道这些不是为那件事而做的？酷拉皮卡以为库洛洛会立刻回到床上，贯穿他的身体，但是男人没这么做。他慢悠悠穿过了床，踱步到陈列着各种成人玩具和刺激器的分类物品箱那儿。库洛洛从展品里拿出一两件，他握着一只不太大的阳具形状的震动棒和一瓶大概是润滑液的东西。

情况已经不能更糟糕，却还要雪上加霜。他内心迸发出愤怒和恐惧，给予他一丝力量和冲劲去反抗。他绝对不可能让库洛洛做到那种地步，把他像个没用的妓女一样对待。他试图再度召唤出锁链，而锁链出现了……又失效了。他的身体太乏力了，根本无法长时间维持锁链。

库洛洛逼近了他，但是酷拉皮卡还在继续尝试发动锁链。

“没用的。”库洛洛道出显而易见的事实，进一步惹恼了酷拉皮卡，“我俩都清楚，不管你做什么，都逃不过的。”

“那……那也不代表……我会让你对我为所欲为……”酷拉皮卡瓮声瓮气地回答。

库洛洛打开润滑剂的瓶子，往手上挤出了足够多的量。手指变得湿滑粘腻，他抚摸并握住酷拉皮卡的柱体，粗糙的手掌向上游走到顶端，又向下来到囊袋，然后收紧了力道，从酷拉皮卡口中逼迫出龇牙咧嘴的畏缩。

“嗯？”库洛洛缓慢而磨人地撸动，同时用拇指指腹摩擦敏感的顶端。酷拉皮卡攀升的欲求更加浓重，再这么撸动摩擦下去，他就要射了。

库洛洛似乎从器官颤动的迹象中感觉到了，他放开手，不让对方达到高潮。接着，他把润滑剂重新倒到手上，然后照料起对方的穴口，把液体擦拭在上面以后，探入了两根手指。

酷拉皮卡感到穴内熟悉又痛苦的戳刺感，他忍住了惊叫。库洛洛的手指完全没入，然后抽出，又反复。

“今晚我有权对你做任何我想做的事，希望你能跟上节奏。这是我们约定好的作为我出手帮忙的交换，不是吗？”

库洛洛插入三根手指的时候，酷拉皮卡发出了大声的喘息。经过一个月的禁欲而恢复的伤口又撑开了，十分疼痛。库洛洛安静下来，他让手指深深地没入，然后开始动作，把对方打得更开，给对方痛苦，令酷拉皮卡因疼痛和欢愉而呜咽。

拉到床头的带子在酷拉皮卡下意识移动手臂的时候啷当作响，透着羞人的情色感。酷拉皮卡喘息着，目光空白地望着天花板，眼底亮红水润。他气得不行，自怜和羞耻的情绪溢满胸腔，但侵蚀着他的欲望胜过一切，他想被库洛洛贯穿。想让对方抚摸自己，教自己射到被榨干。

库洛洛抽走了手指，酷拉皮卡听到自己放松又失落的呼气。痛苦的、尚未解脱的胯下被撂在一旁，颤动着以示抗议。酷拉皮卡垂下目光，看到库洛洛正握着那只黑色的假阳具，往上面倒润滑液，然后把东西光滑的顶端推向他布满褶皱的穴口。

“不！”酷拉皮卡颤抖着低声下气，“求你，别这么疯狂。我受不了了。”

“你说过你宁愿让梅尼安德罗睡。”库洛洛复述道，声音于平静中蕴含着怒气，“要是你跟他做交易去获得眼睛，你就得忍受这种行为。谁知道呢，可能还有更糟的。所以就让这事给你提个醒，”库洛洛毫无预兆地把震动棒推了进去，酷拉皮卡尖叫的时候他都没有停手，“要是你让除我以外的任何人这样碰你，那你们都别想逃过我手心。”

酷拉皮卡瑟缩了一下，逼迫自己阖上眼，发出了一声压抑的叫声。刺入体内的物体让人不舒服，却也多少满足了他兴奋的神经。库洛洛把东西插得更深，疼痛和不适撕扯着酷拉皮卡体内萌芽的快感。他拉扯镣铐，忍住了一声微弱的呜咽，试图把双腿合上，但是库洛洛偏偏抓紧他的大腿，把它们重新打开。

库洛洛靠近了一些，把膝盖置于酷拉皮卡叠起的双腿之下，防止对方再把腿并拢。库洛洛一边从这个角度观赏对方陷入绝望，一边握住硬物，缓慢而彻底地侵入对方。

当库洛洛加大抽送的幅度，那种强烈的即将高潮的感觉又回来了，比之前更加势不可挡。男人不知怎么把震动棒打开了，同时把控着令人享受的节奏，极大地激发了酷拉皮卡的欲望，引得他发出另一声叫喊。

那个混蛋肯定把震动棒调到了最高挡，随着东西快速的跳动，酷拉皮卡的内里有节奏地震颤着，彻底麻木了。他咬住嘴唇以阻止自己发出更多声音，但是颤抖的呻吟喘息仍旧随着每一次呼吸脱口而出。震动棒正抵着某个让他疯狂的点，它肯定是定制的，好专门触及这个点来激发快感。持续的摩擦和振动令酷拉皮卡只能感受到性器的高潮，他扭动着，挣扎着，然后哭喊着在库洛洛的手里释放了。他的精液洒出来，滴在自己的胃部，又浓又多。

他以前从未感受过这样的满足和 _羞辱_ 。

当他的性器淌下最后一滴，库洛洛放开了他，漫不经心地抽出了震动棒，短暂地带去又一阵痛楚与快感。酷拉皮卡泛着潮红，气喘吁吁，盯住天花板试图让自己在强烈的高潮之后立刻平复下来。但库洛洛很明显不那么想，他盘踞在对方身上，然后一个猛推进入了对方的身体。

酷拉皮卡睁大了眼睛看着他，注视对方伏在自己身上，盯住那副空无的神色，而库洛洛沉醉于他的火红眼和充满恐惧的表情。

库洛洛把手搁在酷拉皮卡膝盖下，抬了起来，好让自己的硬物更畅通无阻地贯穿对方的甬道。那儿进去得非常顺利，当他攫取了酷拉皮卡全部的注意力后，他开始压着对方猛烈地进出。

随着库洛洛在体内急躁地刺入与抽出，酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，转过了头。速度越来越快，酷拉皮卡再一次想要释放。他射过一次的性器逐渐坚硬，呈现半勃起的状态，内心渴望库洛洛每一次进入他身体时所带来的熟悉的阵阵温热。酷拉皮卡的身体正渴求着对方的精液。他史无前例地需要自己最憎恶的那种被标记、被占有的感受。

快点结束。快点结束。射杀那涓流般的欲望，把他填满。酷拉皮卡之前从未如此恐惧而 _饥渴_ 过。那天杀的催情镇静剂是酷拉皮卡此刻无尽欲望的罪恶根源。

库洛洛仍旧……冷漠疏离。回顾两人的前几次，库洛洛都有习惯用一道吻开始一切。不管那道吻是否为了调戏，不管它是落在颈项、面颊，还是直接在唇上，通常都伴着欲火中烧的表情开始，然后他会将那双该死的唇贴上他想吻的任何部位。就好像品尝精致红酒前的轻嗅浅啜。酷拉皮卡这时才发现库洛洛习惯先尝一小口再把他全部吃下去。

今晚这一切都没有发生。

不是说酷拉皮卡想要库洛洛亲吻自己，他只是注意到了。他忍不住关注这点，因为两人的第一夜显示出库洛洛似乎很喜欢亲吻。

今晚太反常了。库洛洛的面容和以往相去甚远，居高临下地看着他。男人以恒定的速度继续冲刺，让他觉得自己就像被什么机械贯穿着。残酷而迅猛……但和库洛洛平时的风格相比，却缺乏激情。

他的眼里没有同情也没有愉悦。它们是如此……神性，好像他置身事外，无悲无喜。一头披着人皮的无情的残暴猛兽。听不进道理和请求，只会盲目地破坏、杀戮和吞噬。他就是这样的恶魔。

就在这一刻……酷拉皮卡失去了仅剩的反抗意愿。这个男人，这双抚摸着他的手，以及这对毫无生气地注视着他的眼，就是折磨并杀害他同胞的同一只怪物。他就像在亲身经历同胞是如何死于库洛洛之手的。

据说，亲人们被迫面对面坐着，然后被活生生刺死并砍掉了头。小孩的身上布满了无情的伤口，以煽动其父母的眼睛变出更明亮的红色。

他好像亲眼目睹了一样。一座典型的人间地狱，森林焚烧，人们匍匐着要保护孩子，所有人都拼尽全力对付那时可能已经学会念能力的旅团。酷拉皮卡是个念能力者，都完全斗不过库洛洛；没有力量的孩子又要怎么抵御他呢？他们只会被吓到定在原地，流血的时候因为疼痛而哭泣，然后因为施暴者故意拖延而苟延残喘。他们只会疑惑为什么会发生这种事，为什么不论怎么请求，这个一手握书一手持武器的男人都听不进去。为什么要这么对他们？他们做错了什么？因为身为窟卢塔族，拥有能够变红的眼睛是一件坏事，所以外界的人想要他们去死？

身为窟卢塔就要被诅咒吗？

就为了激发他的眼睛，使他内心产生恐惧，他此刻正遭受着性玩具一样的对待，被迫射精并感到污秽不堪、尊严尽失，深深意识到自己无能为力，也无人会来救他。全都因为他是窟卢塔族。就因为这样细小的差别，他们要被杀害、被如此嘲弄。

窟卢塔族要一直忍受多少这样的磨难呢？

库洛洛终于射了出来，酷拉皮卡没注意到自己在没有触碰的情况下第二次高潮了。他目光无神地看着一旁，火红眼光芒明亮，盛着涌现的红色泪珠。他眨了眨眼，泪水就落下，划过鼻梁和另一只眼。

他吸了口气，不情不愿地发出了一声啜泣。眼泪开始在眼里聚集，不论他怎么努力阻止，都接连不断地往下滑落。这些泪水就是他被这样狠狠蹂躏的起因。但泪水停不下来。他停不下来。

库洛洛抽身而退，在原地站了一会儿，然后解开了他大腿上的铐环。酷拉皮卡任由双腿滑到床垫上，打开着，双手则落在脑袋两侧。

库洛洛伸手捏住他的下巴，转过他的脸让他往上看。两人目光相遇，库洛洛眼里有着死寂的光芒，而酷拉皮卡眼里仍旧留着鲜艳的猩红和润湿的眼泪。

“从现在起，别人都不能这样碰你。”库洛洛带着威慑的目光粗声说道，“你是我的。我说得够清楚了吗？”

大脑只求一切赶紧结束，破碎的灵魂也似乎无从修补，酷拉皮卡虚弱而顺从地点了点头。


	20. 被人占据的床 An Occupied Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我有点想知道我前一章（到底）让多少读者失望了。目前记录的有两位：一位FB上新认识的团酷同好，和一位在Lofter上SD的中文翻译下评论的读者，她说“没有人会喜欢这样的施虐者”（我是看的谷歌翻译）。（是的，我有时候会在那个网站上看评论，试着用谷歌翻译理解大概60%的意思。我没法上微博，因为出于一些原因，它在我们国家被墙了。）  
> 请不要误会我，我很高兴知道我令你们中的一些人不满了，因为那就是我的计划。你要是问我，我也不喜欢这种施虐者。我也不想再经历一次那种地狱般的写作过程了，所以请原谅我这梗概式的、匆忙完成的一章。  
> 小伙伴们，高潮即将上演。再耐心等一下。
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。

这一夜，残酷的第一轮之后发生的一切都已经变得模糊不清。

被库洛洛拿走腿上的拷环后，酷拉皮卡丧失了意识。他无法确定这是因为镇静剂就有这样的副作用，还是因为库洛洛对他使用了念。他立即陷入了浅眠，又因为不同的原因醒来了一两次。

他仍感觉昏沉无力，一阵刺鼻的东西燃烧的烟味却在这时袭向他的鼻尖，短暂地将他惊醒了。空气变得炎热，他睁开眼睛，瞥见一组着火的窗帘，透过窗隙积聚在头顶的薄烟，还有黑发的某人熟悉的、披盖着大衣的背影。酷拉皮卡深深呼了一口气，库洛洛必然是听到了，因为他转过头投去目光。

两人视线相遇，库洛洛那双眼里的空白与萦绕的空洞依然如故。酷拉皮卡的脑海不知怎么就开始回放那些缓慢涌入的回忆。梅尼安德罗死了，他被强暴，而他们仍在对方的宅邸中——宅邸目前 _还着了火_ 。

所以库洛洛准备纵火清理现场，嗯？

烧焦的味道飘在空中，让他在吸气时不住咳嗽。他脑袋阵痛，四肢一动也不想动，所以他干脆不费劲爬起来了。他内心的某个部分不想再起来了。酷拉皮卡感觉酷热难当，呼吸困难。他扯离库洛洛的凝视，往上看去，突然记起久远的、转瞬即逝的回忆，关于窟卢塔屠杀后卢克森的模样。他冷静下来，心里希望库洛洛就这么把他丢下，让他活活被烧死。他不愿让对方称心如意，他要让眼睛保持常态而死。他不知道会有多疼，不过他确信，跟他的同胞们所遭受的相比，这些都不值一提。

他选择闭上眼。

灼热的疼痛并未如期而至。

伴随着困难的喘息和不时的扭动，他又睡了过去。糟糕的睡眠再度被处于行进车辆中的感觉打断，他眯起眼睛，看到关着灯的车辆内顶。他深吸了一口气，闻到空气清新剂微弱而香甜的气息。来自空调的空气十分凉爽。他仍活着。

噩梦仍未结束。

他呼出一口颤抖的气。现在他有力气动一动了，但也只有抬起一只手放到额边，呻吟，然后继续睡觉的程度。库洛洛准予他短暂的休憩，因为肯定还有长长一晚等着他们。他最好还是抓住这机会，期待自己在这场炼狱结束之时至少能自主地站立行走。

第三次从睡梦中被拽醒的时候，他感觉到自己的裤子被剥了下来。无论如何，他的头脑清醒了一些，那种直接回到梦乡的冲动也减轻了，所以他立刻明白了自己重新处在怎样的境地中。

他躺在床上，库洛洛又在他上方，正在脱他的裤子。他很快认出这地方是库洛洛的公寓单元，他们在卧室里。主灯没有开，只有一盏昏暗的墙灯亮着。库洛洛一丝不挂，只穿着平角裤，正忙着脱去他的内裤。对方的双手似乎不再像之前那样急促，或许因为酷拉皮卡没在反抗，说实话，他也不在意了。

他给了对方空洞的一眼，然后别过头，闭上了眼睛。

又不是说没了库洛洛为完成请求而经历的麻烦和付出的精力，他就会只上自己一次。他有权利，他有权一整晚对自己为所欲为。催情剂或多或少仍作用在机体上，只不过酷拉皮卡晕眩无力，且刚刚释放过两次，所以药效没那么强烈了，但仍旧有影响。他确信库洛洛能够强迫他再射一两次。随库洛洛喜欢了。

他感觉库洛洛盘踞在上方，凑近了舔舐自己的锁骨，昭然若揭地企图唤起自己的欲望。没用的，至少他没有被触碰的欲望。他的胯下确实被钝痛纠缠，可那是催情剂在作祟。

库洛洛又舔了他几口，但是不管用。他就那么躺着，无神地看着一侧，感受着库洛洛的舌头舔遍全身，却仍旧没有任何感觉。

他怕库洛洛会生气，然后又变得暴力，但对方并没有。男人只是把酷拉皮卡翻了个身，然后分开了他的双腿。酷拉皮卡听之任之。

第一轮入侵之后，他还是松软的，库洛洛没费力开拓，就那么直直闯了进去，惹得酷拉皮卡发出闷哼。他感到一只手抓着他的肩膀，另一只手按在他的腰间。对方毫无预警地刺入抽出，因为干燥，这一过程很疼，酷拉皮卡只能攥紧床单，忍住轻哼——不是呻吟，因为他一点儿也没感到愉悦——就让库洛洛任意妄为。

库洛洛加大了冲刺的力度，但他觉得对方还没要射。对方要慢慢来。酷拉皮卡由着他去。

很奇怪，尽管疼痛，而且库洛洛还在身后捣弄，酷拉皮卡却又一次变得困倦了。因为被撞击得上下颠簸，他没法入睡。

两人都……沉默不语。没有恶语相向和调戏打趣，没有压抑的呻吟和放肆的低吼。如果让他来形容这轮性事，那就是……乏味。库洛洛只想要到今晚的报酬，因此才不断地做。他还能看出，对方不过是在催情剂的作用下动作。

就这样不断不断不断持续。酷拉皮卡数不清库洛洛把他翻转了多少次，变换了多少个姿势。对方射了一两次，直到酷拉皮卡彻底昏厥，不再被游走的手掌或激烈的穿刺粗暴地惊醒。压力，疼痛，困倦和疲乏一同压下来，他的身体屈服于对休息的迫切需求。很奇怪，他睡得很沉，以为并希望自己再也不会醒来了。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

很不幸，库洛洛对他施予的暴行并不足以杀死他，只不过带给他加倍的肌肉疼痛和一片需要伴着水吞服的止痛片。

酷拉皮卡又一次在午夜醒来，他的喉咙干涸，亟需饮水。在过度出汗之后，他感觉全身都是粘的。他想冲个澡，还得解手，但根据他目前的疼痛程度，所有关节都无比沉重，脑子也有点儿混沌不清，他怀疑自己能不能爬到浴室。

但他必须做到。

他不确定已经几点了，甚至没能察觉过去了几个小时，但他猜现在大概已经凌晨三四点了。酷拉皮卡盯着天花板，认清了周围环境：他仍旧躺在库洛洛房里的床上，未着寸缕，一床毯子盖到了肩膀。房间灯光昏暗，他能听到空调隆隆的低响。他眨了眨眼，然后攒足了勇气看向身侧，并见到了库洛洛，男人正睡在床沿，光裸的后背对着自己。他们享用着同一床毯子，两个人都浑身赤裸，之间的距离难以忽视。

酷拉皮卡的脑中飞快闪过一些事，一系列牵连的后果，比如一些人因他的命令而死，比如他被折磨，然后经历了地狱般的数个小时，这一切不仅仅是糟糕的——骇人的噩梦，而是实实在在发生了的事， 并且现在终于结束了。可奇怪的是，酷拉皮卡羞耻地跳过了抗拒的环节，反而想起一些十分琐碎、毫无必要的事情，因为这是第一次。

他不得不认清。这是第一次，他醒来的时候库洛洛睡在身旁。

他不知道两人第一晚是什么情况，但是之前发生过的所有次数中，要么他要么库洛洛，会在性爱后直接离开。酷拉皮卡总在空荡的床上醒来，也有一次是他抛下库洛洛，因为对方睡着了。他不该对此惊讶，这就是单纯的释放肉欲后的短暂时光，不存在任何含义。他恨库洛洛，而库洛洛到手想要的之后也不在乎他。一切进展得很顺利。两人间的安全距离使得这场疯狂的交易能够进行下去。

他茫然地瞪着库洛洛的后背，默默叹了口气，然后挪开了目光。他希望库洛洛已经离开，就像往常一样。这样他至少能扶着墙进浴室，而不必在库洛洛醒来撞见自己在干什么的时候忍受更多羞辱。他希望对方别管自己，这样他就能一边呜咽着做出勇敢的表情一边把衣服穿回去。他就是希望对方能离开。难道对方没看够他血战后伤痕累累的困兽之斗吗？

酷拉皮卡觉得自己永远都摸不准对方爱看人陷于绝望的恶趣味究竟到了什么程度。而他必须解决眼下的问题。

解决，酷拉皮卡确实这么做了。他宁可默默爬去浴室，也不愿尿床。库洛洛也许累到了陷入了沉眠，不会被周围的动静叫醒。但愿如此。

他小心翼翼地掀开毯子，缓缓从床沿坐起身，感觉四肢沉重，双脚麻木。他想他也许能慢慢地走，哪怕得一小步一小步前行，所以他让光裸的双脚踩上冰冷的瓷砖地面，然后从床上撑起身子——

——结果失去平衡，跪倒在了地上。

疼痛击穿他的骨骼，酷拉皮卡忍下了几乎要脱口而出的痛呼。该死，摔倒的时候他的手无意识拽住了毯子，从那个混蛋那儿把毯子扯了出来。库洛洛肯定醒了。蠢蛋，酷拉皮卡在心里恶狠狠咒骂自己。该死的。

我能做到。酷拉皮卡再度说服自己。谁管对方会不会醒？反正他横竖要拿到那床毯子的，这样才能盖在身上。他不敢抬头确认库洛洛是不是真的被惊醒了，而只是定定盯着地板，然后一手按在瓷砖上试图起身……一只摊开的手掌恰逢其时地伸向他，攫取了他的目光。

酷拉皮卡定在原地，而后，白炽的怒意席卷了他。片刻之前这只手还骚扰虐待了他，没过多久它就成为援手了。真是个荒唐可笑的虚伪小人。酷拉皮卡头也不抬，激动地拍开了那只手。

“别管我。”他用沙哑的声音厉声道。

“让我帮你。”

“滚开。”

“交易还未失效，照我说的做。”

“去死吧，你别管我。”酷拉皮卡重复道，然后再度尝试着站起来，但是他的双腿出卖了他，他痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“好吧。”他听库洛洛这么说道，然后一条手臂从他腋下穿过，环住了他的躯干。另一条手臂快速从他膝盖后侧穿过，把他的腿并在了一块儿。库洛洛轻而易举干脆利落地把他从地上抱了起来，并且不顾他的反对带着他走。

酷拉皮卡别开目光。“放我下去。”

这句话一如既往地被对方充耳不闻。库洛洛打横抱着他走向浴室，酷拉皮卡想反抗，想挣脱，但是他连动手扇对方一耳光的力气都没有。他心里某处甚至为自己不必再考验双腿而松了口气，他知道这双腿现在就跟废了一样。他知道自己很疲惫。他知道自己其实做不到，而现在他可以不必再自欺欺人了。库洛洛没再开口，沉默地把他带到了淋浴间。男人打开灯，踢过莲蓬头和肥皂边上的小凳子，小心地把酷拉皮卡放在上面，转开龙头，然后退出去，离开了浴室，走的时候还把门带上了。

温热的水从喷头上洒下，但是酷拉皮卡没有立刻伸出手。他蜷起身子，吸了口气，把脸埋在双膝之间，闭上了眼。

库洛洛今晚真的做得太过火了。他全身都痛，关于两人第一晚的回忆不断闪现，此情此景和那地狱般的噩梦何其相似。他陈旧却依然新鲜的伤口再次被划开，耻辱感和羸弱的状态雪上加霜，使得伤痛铭刻在他整具躯体之上，令他产生了与往常对付旅团时迥然的空虚与愤怒。他对库洛洛怀揣的恨意和长久以来对旅团的并不相同。他很清楚那种显著的区别。

尽管不愿承认，但是这一晚使得酷拉皮卡在无尽的仇恨之外，对库洛洛怀有了一种新的情绪：那就是 _恐惧_ 。

诚然，酷拉皮卡被库洛洛的能力震慑住了，不过还没到让他畏缩并犹豫是否反击的程度。他会无法思考，但不会逃跑。可这一次截然不同。库洛洛的行为让他充满恐惧感，令他怀疑自身，使他意识到自己的匮乏和无能为力。比起虽然害怕被打败，却仍勇往直前地面对看似不可战胜的对手，更难对抗的是淹没他的自我怀疑和吞噬他的面临死亡时的软弱。如果库洛洛的目的是通过这一整出磨难来掐灭他的灵魂，好削减他迎面直击对方的自信和勇气，那么酷拉皮卡不得不承认，对方用尽手段成功实现了。酷拉皮卡足够聪明，这一晚过后，他清楚自己从此再无可能反抗男人。他也不知道自己什么时候能强大到与对方抗衡，甚至根本不知道这样的时候会不会到来。

酷拉皮卡抓住喷头，水从头上淋下，打湿了整张脸。一败涂地。真的，他能活下来就是一场奇迹。沉湎于自哀自怜只能是浪费时间，而且让库洛洛洋洋得意，哪怕只是在脑子里得意，都是愚蠢的。他的当务之急，是必须从这鬼地方出去。离开这里，离开库洛洛。

他抛开一切杂念，彻底清洗了自己，泪水却出人意料地没有落下。完事之后，他试着变出锁链，期望治好自己的伤口。他不能带着满身伤口一瘸一拐地回到迪米特瑞的地盘。

或许是沐浴和几小时的睡眠起了作用，锁链如期现身，他剩余的力量似乎足以缓解胃部和四肢上大部分的淤青和痛楚，甚至还有库洛洛掴掌后肿起的面颊和嘴角。他刚治好，锁链就消失了。这已经是锁链目前能做到的极限了。

与之前不同，他现在能够稳稳站住了，尽管还是站得软弱无力。他悄悄走向水池，啜了几口龙头里出来的自来水以止渴。这么做的时候，他看见镜子里自己凄惨的倒影。他看上去就像一头疲惫的怪兽，披着人皮，或者说，缺失了人皮。见怪不怪了。

总之酷拉皮卡能确定库洛洛已经离开，并不是因为对方的气消失了，而是根据其性格推断的。对方可能只是留下来看看酷拉皮卡是否足够坚韧，能在他做了那些事后还保住性命和理智，一旦确认了，男人就会毫无留念地离开。

他想得没错。

房间里空无一人，只有干净的替换衣物放在床上。酷拉皮卡走出淋浴间，松了口气，看了眼准备好的西装、衬衫和裤子，它们和库洛洛之前撕破的一模一样。所以一切终归都是计划好的。

酷拉皮卡没法拒绝提供给他的衣物，在火势蔓延了整座梅尼安德罗宅邸的时候，穿着破衣服回迪米特瑞那儿会很可疑。当然，如果幸运的话，现在火灾肯定已经被发现并扑灭。他要避免与此事有关的嫌疑，因此得看上去焕然整洁。库洛洛考虑周全地保护好了他的手机。这是他能想到的对方今晚对自己干的唯一一件好事。

酷拉皮卡感觉自己朝着糟糕的方向完全变了个人，他立刻离开了公寓。


	21. 走错的一步 A Bad Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：请不要对这个更新速度习以为常。我只是碰巧这么拼命来治愈读者的心灵，而SD就是那只惨——幸运的实验豚鼠（译者：这句话同样适用于我的翻译XDD）。此外，这章特别短，我觉得应该把它加到上一章（而且我懒得想新一章的标题了），不过算了。我得承认我是急匆匆强迫自己写下这一章的，那么请享用。希望你们喜欢！
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 试阅：无。

 

库洛洛成功在酷拉皮卡内心注入了长久的恐惧，与此同时，酷拉皮卡也给库洛洛带去了无法言说的困惑。

库洛洛是赢家。这一整晚都完美按照他的计划进行：他杀了梅尼安德罗，铲除了一道阻拦他们的秘密交易继续进行的障碍，作为交换他粗暴地上了窟卢塔少年好多次，显示了自己真正的实力，从而有效在对方心里种下了恐惧和自我怀疑。一石三鸟。库洛洛期待自己能够愉悦地度过一整晚，但是…… _他没有_ 。

他说不出确切原因，但这晚 _并不令人满意_ 。

他觉得累，这是迄今为止最充满肉欲的一晚，但他莫名地不觉满足，甚至感到 _空虚_ 。这让他难以理解。他不是第一次伤害并强暴酷拉皮卡，但这次和两人的第一晚不一样。和他们之前进行过的短暂的回合相比，这一回简直就是垃圾，他无比困惑到底为什么会这样。

实际上，他感觉很糟。眼见酷拉皮卡被紧拷着，消极被动，受了伤害又不肯直视自己的景象，他没有感到预想中的兴奋。恰恰相反，当酷拉皮卡请求他停下时，他内心某处想要答应，因为他对这一整出变态的玩法毫无兴致，导致他不得不借助于催情药物。但他觉得他应该这么做，因此即便脑中有个微弱的声音叫他住手，他还是继续了下去。

库洛洛关上浴室门的时候，瞥了一眼酷拉皮卡。看着对方曲起膝盖，耷拉着双肩，面庞被乱发遮挡的模样，一种不祥的感觉压在了他的胸腔。他捕捉到了酷拉皮卡在身旁醒来时细微的响动，那一刻他真想转过身去查看对方怎么样了。不仅如此，当酷拉皮卡努力站起来却跪倒在地，备受羞辱地蜷起身子，并且又一次不肯直视他的眼睛时，他深深陷入了一种对自己极其懊恼的情绪之中。他习惯了窟卢塔违抗自己的英勇作为，哪怕只是在小的方面；对方是个骄傲的男孩，就算走投无路受尽嘲讽，也昂首挺胸。令酷拉皮卡吸引人的并不是性事，而是男孩本身，他一直处于光与暗之间狭窄的界限，却哪边都无法割舍。他在两人接吻和抚摸过程中流露出享受模样的珍贵时刻，被自己打趣时浮现在诱人面颊上的红晕，尽管违心却还时不时竭尽全力反击自己在性事方面的优势的样子。不管酷拉皮卡怎么拒绝，他总归会享受那种过程的，这令库洛洛想要吞噬对方，抚触对方，让对方真正感觉舒爽，直到对方没法再拒绝。

今晚库洛洛赢了，但感觉蠢透了，他把自己和酷拉皮卡之间的事情搞得一团糟。

库洛洛给窟卢塔准备好换洗衣物后，立刻离开了公寓单元。他判断酷拉皮卡需要一些独处时间。不过他没离开这栋建筑，他去了楼顶，好呼吸些新鲜空气，并把事情仔细梳理一遍。

这次……杀死梅尼安德罗是一步很糟的棋，不过库洛洛认为有这必要，他并不后悔。库洛洛不在乎酷拉皮卡对那人的死亡作何感想，因为他只根据自己的意愿行事。但酷拉皮卡对发生的事情感到自责，产生了不必要的痛苦。加上那场脱离常规的强暴和两人在梅尼安德罗宅邸做爱的事实，库洛洛后知后觉地意识到，他不仅仅恐吓住了酷拉皮卡，他还让对方屈服于精神创伤。不论对方的个性有多强韧，都只是个年轻的男孩，这件事对对方造成了心理上的影响。他对男孩的顽强度考验过头了，差点儿毁了对方。

而这让他感觉很不好。

严格来说，这是有利的，因为那意味着他现在能轻易完成最后一击，了结了窟卢塔。他对酷拉皮卡没有之前那么感兴趣了，所以杀死酷拉皮卡变得容易得多得多。库洛洛玩够了，现在只差一步就能消除旅团最大的威胁。派对结束了——是时候回归现实，寻找他的蜘蛛们了。

但是库洛洛不想这么做。

要是可以，他只想回到公寓，打开浴室门，帮酷拉皮卡清洁身体，然后把他塞回床上让他多休息一会。他想给对方留血的嘴角贴上膏药，然后飞快地偷一道吻，从酷拉皮卡那儿收获惯常的瞪视，并报以每次都能令对方火冒三丈的微笑。

他把一切彻底搞砸了。回顾两人之前的邂逅，他们之间已经发展出一种忍让。就因为他觉得有必要狠狠展示一下自己的主导地位，这份忍让化为泡影了，而他对此不知所措。

但更重要的是，他不明白自己为什么会有这种感受。

这不是同情。从他出生开始就没抱有过同情这种东西。他唯一在乎的就是旅团，其他人只不过是活在他周围、生死无常的有机体。酷拉皮卡不该是个例外，因为除了火红眼，他没有任何特别之处。

但在他强迫对方高潮后，这双火红眼里的空洞视线在他胸口留下了隐约的钝痛。不情不愿的点头并未提供给他胜利感，反而是彻底的挫败。他做了非常错误的决定，走了非常烂的一步棋，可又不得不继续，保住面子，并完成驯服酷拉皮卡的计划。

就在这时，一个问题骤然浮现在他的脑中。首先，他想要的是被驯服的酷拉皮卡吗？

他想要的是某个毫无怨言地遵从他的可笑举动，为了避免惩罚而尽力表现到最好的躬身臣服的人吗？

如果是这样，他应该找个更擅长这么做的人。不，他想要的从来不是一个奴隶。酷拉皮卡没有一处符合奴隶。最起码，他从没打算让窟卢塔变成奴隶。对方的价值远远不止于此。

但他为什么这么想？

这些……这些都让库洛洛感到困惑：他的真正想要的是什么，他想对窟卢塔做什么，他下一步该做什么。既然一开始酷拉皮卡就对库洛洛恨之入骨，那么他的恨意一定被激发得更加强烈了，再加上现在的一小簇恐惧，他们之后的相处绝对会受影响。下次酷拉皮卡跟他一块会怎么行事？还会有下次吗？

一切都毁了，而他很担忧最终结果。

这不是一句简单的道歉能解决的事。甚至给出一双窟卢塔眼球也没法形成安慰。他犯下了无法轻易弥补的错，这令他焦躁不安。他不喜欢这种感觉，他想让这感觉终止。

他不后悔杀了梅尼安德罗来恫吓酷拉皮卡，但他觉得自己不该那样伤害对方。他做得太过了。过得夸张了。

这种疑似关心窟卢塔的想法到底从何而来？

库洛洛看着太阳从地平线上升起。酷拉皮卡现在应该已经离开公寓了，他的身体状况不好，精神创伤会反映在他的身体机能上，而这又会让他的情况恶化。库洛洛知道，对方对精神创已经习以为常了。缠绕着他的死亡的威胁，绝望导致的抑郁，作痛的伤口和磨人的饥饿，还有对自己存活于世的厌弃。放任不管的话，可能会产生两种糟糕的结果——自残自杀，或者被黑暗吞噬，变成一只怪兽。如果是库洛洛，显然会选择后者，不过酷拉皮卡的话，他不确定对方会作何选择。

库洛洛史无前例地为他人感到焦心。如果时光能倒流，他不会继续对窟卢塔的强暴。他会悄悄杀死梅尼安德罗，这样酷拉皮卡就不会对那人的死耿耿于怀。话说再回来，他并没有后悔所做的一切。老天，他怎么这么矛盾？

“我是怎么了？”库洛洛叹着气，拿手抹了把脸。


	22. 灾难性的后遗症 A Disastrous Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想感谢Lofter上一位很棒的评论者，Yals（？）桑，她在评论里提到了PTSD（Post-traumatic stress disorder，创伤后应激障碍）。我在找这一章要用的相关研究的关键词时遇到了困难，这个词解决了一切。它在描述创伤后的症状方面帮了大忙，我这一章因此写得很顺利（也很快XD）（不过，但愿我的描述是对的。）  
> 再说一遍，请不要习惯——不，等等。说真的，也没事。我很少这么高产，所以大家就尽情享受吧。
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 校对：无。

梅尼安德罗的死和他的宅邸化为灰烬的消息在事发后两周传到了迪米特瑞耳朵里。迪米特瑞一收到对方的葬礼邀请函，就立即换上正式打扮，打电话给光彦让他护送自己去骨灰堂。

根据报告，梅尼安德罗和他的三十名员工，包括保镖和女仆，都死了，他们的尸体在宅邸内被烧得焦脆。这场火的灾害程度高达四级，难以辨认那些人烧焦的尸体。几乎没有可以回收的物件作为调查证据，不过官方宣称这场火灾源于纵火，因为存在加速燃烧的可燃物的痕迹。

据传，尸体之中，梅尼安德罗那具烧得最厉害，因为他身上的多数部位被烧成了焦炭或是消失无踪。他的卧室是房子里损毁最严重的一部分，人们相信火灾始于这间房。他的BDSM藏品被人发现，但其他财产都已付之一炬。

光彦告诉其他同事，包括酷拉皮卡，梅尼安德罗的尸体已经在葬礼上火化。关于这场火的起因和他死因的推论是大多数访客们话题的焦点，他们猜测罪犯可能的动机是复仇。毕竟梅尼安德罗是众所周知的BDSM玩家，虐待过许多受害者，包括儿童和被诱拐的女人。他也因为自己的态度树敌无数，更别提那些商业对手了。现在缺乏找出嫌疑人的证据和线索，这人又太过专横，给自己树敌太多，要缩小嫌疑范围需要很长时间。闭路摄像头在估算的死亡时间之前就被关闭了。调查员得出结论，此案由一名专业的，非常厉害也非常气愤的人士所为。

迪米特瑞回到家的时候绝对是又烦又累。他径直向自己的房间走去，当他在通往主卧的走廊上遇到酷拉皮卡的时候，他投给了对方一道长久、尖锐又探究的审视。酷拉皮卡一下就看出那是一道非难的视线，当即明白两人的主从关系正式地注定要破灭了。

这令酷拉皮卡的处境更加堪忧。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

在发生那次眼神接触的两天前，火灾被扑灭后的几个小时，酷拉皮卡回到了迪米特瑞的庄园，疲惫，不过看上去还好。撇开那副眼袋，还有眼底的失望，他多少还算没事。光彦问他为什么看上去像具行尸走肉的时候，他解释说自己没有睡觉，而旋律投给了他担忧的一眼，好像在说“你在说谎”。当光彦进一步刺探他的工作，问他去了哪儿的时候，他说他就是找别人聊天去了。他甚至补充说自己有点儿醉了，真的非常需要睡一觉，尽管他根本没散发酒气。光彦信了这一通胡说，还带着些许笑意地说酷拉皮卡变了个人，成了和同龄人干着一样事情的年轻人：白天工作一整天，时不时地晚上跟朋友出去喝喝酒。

旋律可不相信，她不出所料地尝试接近酷拉皮卡，问他怎么了，心跳那么动荡、忧郁而古怪。

“我带了些药片给你，可以帮你缓解宿醉。”她拿着装有水和药片托盘，在门外呼唤道，尽管她知道水和药根本用不上。

“请进。”酷拉皮卡回复道。旋律进门的时候，他已经换上了睡衣，坐在床沿，正准备多睡一会。场面似曾相识：库洛洛强暴他之后，旋律为他演奏长笛那会也是这样。

旋律担忧的目光注视着他，就像那次一样。她缓步走向床头柜，把托盘放在了上面。

“酷拉皮卡，”她开口道，“你还——？”

“我很好。”酷拉皮卡抢在旋律说完问题之前做出了答复。

“你知道你骗不过我。”旋律实事求是地回复。

“是啊，”酷拉皮卡虚弱地笑了笑，“但我说的是实话。我没事。我可能是在经受些什么，但我能处理好。”酷拉皮卡把手伸向旋律给他的药片，一口气喝完了一整杯水，把药服了下去。

“我猜，你又见到了那个人？”旋律坐在他床边，明知故问。

“是，”酷拉皮卡干巴巴地回答道。他宁可让对方猜测是发生了另一次关系，这样才能阻止对方刺探更多。“我们做这种事有一会了，我还没习惯。我们吵了一架，然后演变成暴力相向。真的没什么。就是扇了我一巴掌然后在我胃上打了一拳。我又不会因为这么点事就死了。”他说得真假掺半，这样旋律至少不会感应到他完全在说谎。

“你没有全部说实话，对吧？”如他所料，旋律看穿了他。

“这也不是值得跟人炫耀的事，所以，是的，我没有全部说实话。”

“需要我为你演奏一曲长笛吗？”

“不必麻烦，”酷拉皮卡带着淡去的微笑拒绝了旋律的提议，“你不必在我身上浪费念，药片就足够了，我多歇一会就好。谢谢你的帮助，旋律。很抱歉也让你感到烦恼了。”

“你又来了，”旋律叹了口气，不过她的眼里是真正的理解，“不愿求助于他人，什么都独自解决。”

“库洛洛·鲁西鲁是个危险的家伙。”酷拉皮卡说道，他压低了声音，眼睛看向远处，“你也知道的，旋律。我已经把你牵扯进这些乱七八糟的事情，不想让你被波及更多。我很好。我不会死。我保证我说的是真话。”假话，假话， _假话_ 。俩人都知道他并不好，他在缓慢而痛苦地死去，他在说谎。但除此之外，俩人都知道酷拉皮卡不会说出实情。旋律是个聪慧而善解人意的人：只一眼她就知道今晚发生在对方身上的事比强暴糟得多，但对方可能会为了安全缘故而对她绝口不提。

“你就不打算告诉我任何事情了，嗯？”旋律给了对方一道温柔的、安抚人心的目光。

“我很抱歉。”酷拉皮卡低下头，铁了心闭口不提。

“好吧。”终于，旋律放弃了，“我现在先留你一人独处，万一你想找人聊天，轻轻说一句我就过来。”旋律无可奈何地叹了口气，从床上跳了下去。

“知道了。”酷拉皮卡点头致谢。

旋律走向门口，不过在离开前，她再度瞥向酷拉皮卡，说道：“我确定你知道这件事，但人类的人心脏能承受的压力是有限度的。过多的压力会影响身体，可能导致心力衰竭。你可能会因为绝望伤心而死去，我没有夸张，所以请你尽可能多留意。你似乎已经濒临自暴自弃的边缘。求你了，酷拉皮卡。不要一直对自己那么苛刻。”旋律轻声细语地，甚至带着请求语气地评论道，然后消失在了对方的房门之后。

「我很抱歉。」酷拉皮卡在心里重复了一遍对旋律的道歉。

他这么做不仅是对旋律，对小杰、奇犽和雷欧力也不公平。但这是他无法与朋友分享的麻烦和挫折。他并非不信任旋律，担心告诉对方实情后，她无法保密，而是考虑到梅尼安德罗死了，他们很可能会被宅邸里的其他人偷听到谈话，现在坦白并不明智。他心里有个声音在说，他不该向旋律吐露真相。他不愿再想这件事，更别说还要与人分享，并将对方的性命置于危险的境地。吐露秘密并不会起任何作用，目前也无法在任何方面帮到他。

这一次，他会把秘密独自抱守。这是最佳选择。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

梅尼安德罗的死亡造成的破坏比酷拉皮卡预想中大得多。

首先，迪米特瑞表现得就好像他知道酷拉皮卡是梅尼安德罗之死的幕后策划一样。从葬礼上回来之后，他就不再召唤酷拉皮卡。多数时候，他和旋律会守在房屋的大门口或者迪米特瑞的办公室外头，但他再没能接近自己的老板。这可以看作是间接降职，可怜的旋律也受到了牵连。

迪米特瑞雇佣了新的保镖，其中一些人注视酷拉皮卡的视线十分微妙，仿佛他是一道潜在的威胁，是一名被允许在周围徘徊、伺机偷袭的敌人，而他们只是没有获准采取预防措施，可能是迪米特瑞下令让他们保持低调。

很不幸地，酷拉皮卡对此无能为力。

他现在处在一种难以解释的迷失状态之中。有时候他会突然开小差，没法集中精力。有一次，他在当班时陷入茫然，都没有意识到光彦站在他边上跟他聊了整整一分钟，直到光彦喊了两遍名字才把他拍醒。他总是没胃口，或者很快就吃饱了。他还发现自己的卧室被监控了——因为他很容易在午夜时分，从浅眠或噩梦中惊醒。

几乎每晚，都会从门附近的或者四处巡逻的一两个人身上传来一组不同的气。他们可能是保镖。酷拉皮卡都没法出去呼吸新鲜空气，因为他得避免被人发现在半夜溜出去，这会进一步激发迪米特瑞的疑心。

他还忍受着不规律的睡眠。有好多次他突然惊醒，喘息的时候气爆发出来，在他周身萦绕。这种情况下他会急忙撤去自己的念，以防保镖和其他同事注意到自己的气而引发骚乱。强制消除自己的念之后，他会蜷缩在床上，生生躺几个小时，想重新睡着但就是做不到。这进一步恶化了他的身体系统，因为除了旅团，他新增加了另一样仇恨的对象。

黑暗。

他以前关灯睡觉是没问题的，但现在不行了。床单发出的沙沙响声，床垫带来的柔软温暖，甚至每次挪动时床的吱呀作响都会带给他诡异的战栗，使他心神不宁，无法入眠。这些响动都让他回想起那可怕的一晚。黑暗让他想起那双冰冷空洞的黑色眼眸中隐约闪现的死亡。

白昼空虚冗长，黑夜更是噩梦缠身。一周过去了，酷拉皮卡意识到，地狱般的日子没像他想的那样结束，而是刚刚开始。

迪米特瑞已经丧失对他的任何关心和信任了，他不知道对方为什么还不开除他，不过答案并不难懂：他是最后一个窟卢塔。 _最后一个_ 。如果让他走，就会失去潜在的额外收入来源，以及一件无法取代的、活生生的惊世之作。此外，他可以通过这种方式监视酷拉皮卡。如果酷拉皮卡能做到一晚杀三十个人，那么要杀迪米特瑞和他的二十名手下也一样容易——因此他需要随时关注酷拉皮卡。如果迪米特瑞确实怀疑酷拉皮卡是那场惨案的元凶，那么按照他的思维习惯，他就是这样想的。

酷拉皮卡能确定，迪米特瑞跟自己一样，目前都不知道怎么处理跟对方的关系。

酷拉皮卡宁可辞职也不想继续留在这个糟糕的组织里了。他跟他老板的关系已经无可救药，重新挽回对方的信任也毫无价值。如果他继续留在这里，从对方手里拿回窟卢塔眼球的机会就会越来越渺茫。而他不想再依靠肮脏的手段了，因为就他目前心神俱损的状态而言，他已经无法再承受那些肮脏手段。

但他害怕真的试图离开并另寻工作的后果。迪米特瑞可以用尽一切手段从他那儿夺走眼睛，他严重怀疑迪米特瑞是否还愿意等他赚够赎回眼睛的钱。也有可能迪米特瑞会把眼睛藏起来，因为毕竟，他不想出让它们。

通常情况下，酷拉皮卡会赶紧思考下一步要采取的措施，以应对这样两难的境地。他会找迪米特瑞谈论交易，并把自己的嫌疑洗清。他甚至可以用梅尼安德罗的死作为要挟迪米特瑞放弃眼睛的策略，或者至少能在对方陷入绝境的时候说服对方别把眼睛卖给其他人或藏到他找不到的地方，但是不，他没法鼓起勇气去做这些，因为愧怍令他退缩。对迪米特瑞性命的忧惧吞没了他的勇气，让他无法对眼下的困境做出任何行动。他发不出声音，找不到准确的说辞；他没有杀梅尼安德罗，可他是始作俑者，而如果迪米特瑞继续持有窟卢塔眼球，库洛洛可能也会伤害对方。他想不出任何计划，自从库洛洛打开盗贼的极意，让密室游鱼饥饿地啃咬梅尼安德罗的身体之后，无助的情绪就啃噬着他。他觉得自己说什么都没用，觉得自己什么都做不了。

他如此脆弱，屈服于这样的恐惧和抑郁。这和他发现自己的族人被屠杀时面临的黑暗相同，但同时，又有所不同。

他不能再这么下去。他不知道自己为什么会以这种方式失去棱角。他习惯了沮丧和噩梦，也早就学会了怎样处理它们，可这一次，似乎是一种全完不同的抑郁与焦虑。死亡的概念突然让他觉得可怕，好像他丧失了对旅团的滔天怒火。他害怕，同时又渴望。他不想死在库洛洛手里，但他真的想让这份痛苦与磨难赶紧结束。

那如果用自己的双手了结这一切呢？

这同样令他彻夜难眠。带着他仅剩的尚且完好的自尊和眼睛死去，是一个诱人的想法。他又累又痛，觉得自己永远都不可能强大到打倒敌人了。黑手党的生活对他来说太过沉重。他太弱了，他都不觉得自己坚强到能够继续下去，更别说完成自己的目标了。黑暗的想法此前从未如此残酷无情地吞噬过他，而他倦怠的心就像旋律说的一样，可能会更加猛烈地跳动，直到真正衰竭。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

时间从一周走到十天，又在眨眼间从十天走到了两周。在这段时间里，他和迪米特瑞完全没有过互动。迪米特瑞的目光甚至没在他身上驻留过片刻。酷拉皮卡多少松了口气，起码他的雇主不会见到他可悲的模样。

然后他迎来了第二个休假日。休息一天给人感觉十分恐怖，因为他觉得自己一整周都没干什么有建树的事：光彦正式取代了他的位置，成为了迪米特瑞的左右手，其他人负责了他之前干的文书工作，迪米特瑞没带着他到处跑的时候他就做文书工作。光彦很疑惑迪米特瑞为什么突然开始把酷拉皮卡所有的职责都抛给自己，即便他处理大量工作就已经很艰难，他还是尽了全力。他会时不时向酷拉皮卡询问一些意见，有一次他问对方和迪米特瑞之间怎么回事，但是酷拉皮卡只能说他在一次任务中让迪米特瑞失望了，现在对方怀疑自己的能力。光彦看酷拉皮卡不情不愿地承认自己能力不足，便没有追问细节，而是继续仰赖酷拉皮卡的帮忙。

在酷拉皮卡休息那天，他决定去个远的地方冷静一下头脑，期望能改善一下精神上的倦怠，哪怕只是一点也好。他走出宅邸，注意着是否有人尾随自己，这时他的手机响了起来，显示了一条短信，这令酷拉皮卡的呼吸停滞了两秒。他的脸色变得苍白，胸口紧得发闷，心脏如同陷入了无尽绝望的深渊。

 _不_ 。

他还不能面对对方。仅仅是想到对方，就让恶寒沿着他的脊柱攀爬，让他发自内心地颤栗，令他不顾一切地恐惧——他几乎从未如此过。

看着屏幕上出现的库洛洛的号码，酷拉皮卡攥紧了手机。

“今晚见，9点。”


	23. 一通电话 A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 校对：无。

“好的。”

得到那道简短的肯定答复之后，库洛洛从他躺着的沙发上猛然站起身来。  
距离他和酷拉皮卡上次那场糟糕的性事才过去两个礼拜，而他故意没有联系对方，好给对方恢复的时间。他甚至一开始就计划好，要是酷拉皮卡需要更多时间，他可以等上起码一整个月再联系对方。库洛洛是个耐心的人，而且他笃定酷拉皮卡还没准备好面对自己，所以这份顺从而轻松的回答让库洛洛放下了心。  
酷拉皮卡同意今晚见面，不找借口，不提反对，不加质疑，这让他既心神不安又松了口气。这不像是酷拉皮卡的反应，但是库洛洛清楚对方正在经历什么，他确信自己把对方逼得太紧了。  
库洛洛知道酷拉皮卡还未准备好，因为他自己也一样。  
如果让库洛洛自己决定，最明智的做法就是至少一个月不去打扰酷拉皮卡，让他自己处理混乱的头脑，然后再去确认他是否已经恢复，或者至少，是否还能继续两人接下来的交易。如果是，那么派对时光继续。如果否，那么就此结束。库洛洛不该琢磨对方是不是在努力，到底有没有善待自己。他不该担心对方过得怎么样。他不该在乎。

但是他很丢脸地，因为一些不可知的原因，十分渴望知道酷拉皮卡是否安好。

就在过去两个礼拜，他的脑子一直被有关于酷拉皮卡和他的现状的思绪搅弄着。他试图忽略，但男孩的样子，他干裂出血的嘴唇和他浮肿的眼睛，时不时会令人胃里感到一阵沉重。有时候，他发现自己想听听酷拉皮卡往常愤怒的嗓音，又因为回忆起对方的呜咽和隐忍的呻吟，而变得更加焦躁。

日子一天天过去，他想了解窟卢塔少年近况的意欲只增不减，因为他从某个消息来源那儿听说，梅尼安德罗的死已经传遍了黑手党团体。他百分百确定酷拉皮卡的名字会被扯进这趟浑水，所以恐怕对方正被人怀疑是事件的参与者。仔细想来，他都没有机会问酷拉皮卡，为什么会对干掉梅尼安德罗的交易出尔反尔。

一周以后，酷拉皮卡仍旧在多数时候占据着他的脑海，他诚恳地想道，事情正变得荒谬而 _令人惶恐_ 。

太不像他了，仅仅因为情况失控就不停地在一件事情上思来想去。又过了一个礼拜，他在拒绝中度日，直到他承认自己确实得确认一下酷拉皮卡的情况，这样才能让这股不正常的感觉终止。

所以他发了条信息，根本不指望收到回复。甚至有那么片刻，他想不出合适的方式，不那么命令地说出他想见个面。最后，他不知不觉又跟对方约了一发，尽管他没心情（也没良好的精神状态）去做这事。

他准备好收到一条怒气冲冲叫他滚开的回复，或者一份以工作和保障措施为由的拒绝，甚至一次因为不想立马见到库洛洛的脸而做出的改期，但没想到会是一句干脆的“好的”。

酷拉皮卡有可能那么快就从那一晚的阴影中走出来吗？库洛洛想，酷拉皮卡可能像个首领那样把控住了沮丧的情绪，熬了过去，因为这不是他第一次战胜死亡和失去，现在他回到了往常那个暴躁的他。说实话，如果是那样，他完全不介意。库洛洛觉得，即便恐吓酷拉皮卡并未如他所愿地成功改变对方对自己的态度，也真的无所谓。

这样的话……那么，对他而言什么是有所谓的呢？

库洛洛把手机放到茶几上，看向墙上的钟。上面显示的时间是下午3点45分。再过几小时酷拉皮卡就会抵达这间公寓楼。库洛洛躺回了沙发，脑海再次被窟卢塔少年占据。他在沉思一会要怎么面对对方。他应该先问问对方的感受吗？或者可以问问对方为什么在梅尼安德罗的事情上改变了主意？他俩会有任何像样的对话吗，还是说就这么直接上床？库洛洛毫无头绪。他深深叹了一口气。

他和酷拉皮卡之间的关系，一天一天地，变得越来越纠缠不清，错综复杂。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

库洛洛微眯着张开了眼，看到公寓卧室熟悉的天花板和余光里他正躺着的沙发。所以他睡着了。他意识到。他准备看一眼墙上时钟的时间，却看到酷拉皮卡坐在离他脑袋不远的另一张沙发上。酷拉皮卡正以一副空白的表情看着他，双眼……仍旧空洞，和上一次他见到的一模一样。

“你来多久了？”库洛洛坐起身来，随意地问道。

“大概五分钟。”酷拉皮卡怯怯地回答。

库洛洛瞥了一眼时钟，“现在8点38分，你来早了。”

“我没想到你在这儿，而且今天刚好是我的休息天。”很奇怪，酷拉皮卡没有以惯常的恼怒语气回答他的问题。可能也因为他的问题很日常，所以酷拉皮卡回应得很随意。

库洛洛决定试试水。

“我猜你的老板已经发现，”他开口道，“梅尼安德罗死了。他什么反应？”库洛洛预计酷拉皮卡会说“不关你事”，可酷拉皮卡却以充分的回答解答了他。

“他怀疑我和对方的死有关。是他暗示我，梅尼安德罗正是那个告诉他我是窟卢塔的人。”

“等等。”库洛洛对他听到的话难以置信。酷拉皮卡现在告诉他这样的事情，认真的吗？“所以你请我帮忙处理梅尼安德罗，是因为他向迪米特瑞透露了你的事？”听到这话，酷拉皮卡几不可见地退缩了一下，或许是因为他想起了那一晚。

“迪米特瑞为此直接与我对峙，认为我背叛了他。我以为他会惧怕我或者驱逐我，但他没有。”

“原来如此。”库洛洛读懂了对方的言外之意，判断出继续刺探这件事对他没有好处，“那迪米特瑞现在对你怎么样？”

库洛洛没有错过酷拉皮卡脸上一闪而逝的忧惧。

“挺好的。”酷拉皮卡安抚道，“他意外听从了我要他归还眼睛的请求，只不过我得付钱。”

“多少钱？”

“要……要多少你就不必知道了。”酷拉皮卡斩钉截铁地声明，“我会自己凑够钱的。你别想对他下手，他不像梅尼安德罗那样觊觎我。”

“这得看情况。”这下，库洛洛甚至能看出酷拉皮卡的心跳漏了一拍。他的表情染上了担忧，不知为何，这让库洛洛产生了一种费解的心烦意乱，“你知道我也准备得到那些眼睛。我可以让他把手里的眼睛给——”

“不用！”酷拉皮卡打断道，双手紧紧捏成了拳头，“这次不需要你帮忙。我会得到眼睛的，你别动他。”

他的语气很紧张，但看上去却像在请求。这跟他请库洛洛别杀梅尼安德罗时的表情有些相似。

原来如此。酷拉皮卡同样不想他杀迪米特瑞，不管他正为从对方那儿拿走火红眼进行着怎样的苦斗。

但是……为什么要告诉他这一切？在库洛洛看来，酷拉皮卡就是重新在请求他帮助，只不过他不能——不愿——直说。

他迷失了。库洛洛想道。酷拉皮卡今晚不像他自己，这是他仍在遭受心理创伤的明显迹象。

 “快9点了。我们开始吧。12点前我得回到宅邸。”酷拉皮卡说道，尽管他看上去好像还有其他话要说。他打断了过去几分钟里一直辛苦保持着的对视，然后动了动，似乎是打算站起来。

库洛洛不会认错酷拉皮卡脸上隐秘的受惊的表情。这已经不单单是不安：他在害怕，他几乎没在库洛洛面前变得害怕过。

“好吧。”库洛洛表示同意，站了起来。他们走向卧室，酷拉皮卡跟在他的后头。进门后，库洛洛关上了门，酷拉皮卡上前几步，缓缓走近床边，然后摸索着自己穿着的外套。他脱去外套折了起来。库洛洛忍不住注视：这是酷拉皮卡第一次自己主动把衣服脱掉。

“我真的很急，”酷拉皮卡说道，指出库洛洛就站在那儿袖手旁观，“我们能做快点，对吧？”

“对。”库洛洛再度同意，向他一步步走近。酷拉皮卡继续解着衬衫扣子，与此同时，库洛洛将手臂环上他的腰，伸向了他裤子的纽扣。库洛洛感到对方发出了一阵不自觉的惊颤，而且他断定他听到酷拉皮卡憋住了一声抽吸。酷拉皮卡的身体紧绷起来，但他继续着手头的动作。

库洛洛退开了一些，随意地脱掉自己的衬衫，任它落在地上。酷拉皮卡也把白衬衫从身上滑落，展现出裸露的肩头，然后同样折叠好。他转过身，低垂着脑袋，视线定格在自己的脚上，然后坐到床上开始脱裤子。

库洛洛觉得他看上去是那么呆板机械。他的动作匆忙，也不勉强，但他又变成了这副样子，不愿与自己对视。令人惊讶的是，酷拉皮卡冷淡地仰面躺下了。

酷拉皮卡从未如此顺从过。库洛洛记得他还曾想象过，窟卢塔少年哪怕就顺从一次，会是什么模样，是否会横眉冷对地上床去，浑身赤裸，蓄势待发。他设想这会很令人兴奋。但是今晚，当酷拉皮注视着房间的另一端，明确试图回避眼神接触，这样子地献出自己，又呈露出那脆弱的脖颈时，他只觉得 _不快_ 。

但他不能让酷拉皮卡等待，因为那意味着犹豫不决。他走上前，褪下自己的裤子，直到它在重力作用下自己跌落。然后他覆上了酷拉皮卡的身子。但他没有抚触、打开对方的双腿，想留到之后成功唤起酷拉皮卡的欲望时再这么做。然后他的唇覆上了那段苍白美味的颈项。

酷拉皮卡没有任何反应，尽管库洛洛确定他阖上了双眼。他一边用舌头从脖颈向上游走至对方的耳垂，一边粗重地喘息，好让酷拉皮卡听到。同时啃咬耳垂，但对方仍旧没有太多回应。

不是他自负，他知道自己的前戏 _总能_ 唤起酷拉皮卡。他的前戏总是有效的，至少在挑逗对方的感官一事上屡试不爽。他的手从对方腰际一路来到胸前，直到手指触碰到一侧的乳尖。库洛洛曲起指节，捏住那片软肉，又低下头去舔舐另一侧……他大失所望，酷拉皮卡仍然是那么沉默，无动于衷。

库洛洛不想放弃尝试。他试着摩挲对方的胃部，又一点点来到对方的肚脐，然后故意使坏地将手指滑向对方胯下，落在内裤的布料上。酷拉皮卡明显屏住了呼吸，但库洛洛知道他还远远没被挑起欲望。如果库洛洛愿意诚实地面对自己，那他得承认，他自己也没有硬。

他做了另一种尝试：他忘记有件他俩以前做爱时都会做的事情还没做。那是他们前戏的第一步。

库洛洛正准备将自己的唇贴上酷拉皮卡的双唇——对方却将脑袋别开了，不明说他不喜欢库洛洛打算做的事。

库洛洛领悟过来：他们上一回糟糕的经历正在重演。两人都不情不愿，酷拉皮卡一动不动，充满恐惧，而库洛洛只能一再强迫对方。恼怒逐渐盈满库洛洛的内心。他们这是在耍自己，浪费双方的时间和精力。

“提起精神来！”库洛洛说道，恼火地打算瞄准酷拉皮卡的内裤，把它脱下来。酷拉皮卡却在这时抬起双手，狠狠把他推开了。库洛洛踉跄了一下，恢复了冷静，紧接着撞上了身后的墙。他站起身子，伫立在原地，只见酷拉皮卡蜷缩在床上，手上具现化出了锁链，眼睛也变得通红，充满恐惧地大睁着，双臂颤抖着摆出了包裹自己的姿态。

“我知道了，” 库洛洛叹了口气，不让愤怒从自己的面容上显现出来，“你不在做这事的状态。”

“我……我只是分心了，”酷拉皮卡磕磕绊绊地推论道，“想到迪米特瑞还有其他事情。我……我很抱歉。”那句道歉让库洛洛全完确定，现在真不是继续做这事的好时机，“我们再试一次。我——”

“不用。”库洛洛坚持道，不想让情况变得更糟。听到酷拉皮卡道歉，他的心里像被蛰了一口。他现在不想看到对方，因为心底不知从何而来的钝痛正严重侵扰着他。“我们只是在浪费时间。我知道你还没调整好状态，我就是想确认一下你是不是……”库洛洛脱口而出，又在酷拉皮卡向他投去困惑的表情时戛然而止，“……不管怎么说，这样我并不享受。”他轻蔑地说道。

“但是……”

“不管你跟迪米特瑞有着怎样的交易，要是这事让你这么分心，那就等你搞定你们的交易之后再联系我。”两人都知道，把酷拉皮卡摧残成这副样子的，不是迪米特瑞，而是库洛洛，“要是你想，我可以不插手。但如果我发现——”

“我说过迪米特瑞对我没有那种兴趣，”酷拉皮卡打断对方，“实际上，我感觉他现在是恨我的，所以不用管他。”

“既然你都这么说了。”库洛洛取回他的衬衫，想留给酷拉皮卡一些空间，一个念头在这时闪过他的脑海。他都已经在脑子里握上门把手了，又突然低语道：“你……你和任何人透露过发生的事情吗？”

“……你知道我不能这么做。” 尽管对方的话轻得几乎像喃喃自语，酷拉皮卡还是听到了。

“如果是对朋友呢？这就是他们起作用的时候，不是吗？”

“你是个无情的、危险的怪物，库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”这一次，酷拉皮卡正对上了他的目光，“你已经很清楚地让我知道了这件事。就算你杀了我，我也不会把他们拖下水的。”

库洛洛勾起一道嘲弄的假笑，“看来你已经得到教训了。”

“是的。”酷拉皮卡开始往回穿自己的衣服，此刻他已经别开了目光。

“酷拉皮卡，”库洛洛以一种温柔的语调呼唤他。酷拉皮卡回望了他一眼。“慢慢来，不管你需要多少时间。”

说着，库洛洛离开了公寓，留下那句话回荡在空中，任酷拉皮卡独自消化。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

「慢慢来，不管你需要多少时间。」

这句话回响在耳边。酷拉皮卡盯着库洛洛离去的那道门，解读着库洛洛留在身后的那句话。又是这样，前一刻残忍无情，后一刻又会展现出少许的体贴和耐心。库洛洛一如既往，正表现为一个难以捉摸、表里不一的混蛋，他不知道的是，酷拉皮卡已经习惯了。

酷拉皮卡穿回衣服，把手机放进口袋，然后离开了冷清的公寓。这么做的时候，他回想起了自己的行为。他感到羞耻，不管自己多么恐惧畏缩，他都徒劳地逼迫自己去做。而库洛洛提高嗓音时，那份本能的逼迫让他一想到库洛洛在生气，想到他会再度伤害、恐吓自己，身体就不由自主地行动了起来。他内心有一部分为自己收到短信同意见面后会作何反应而感到焦躁，但他拒绝成人自己可能在对方身边表现出害怕，因为酷拉皮卡深信自己不会。

结果却是，他坐实了自己对库洛洛的能力新产生的恐惧，并在此过程中搞得自己那么狼狈。

考虑到自己乏善可陈的表现，他无法责怪库洛洛说出不享受那种话。但是他控制不住。那些让他的身体多少感到一丝愉悦，甚至偶尔感觉很棒的抚摸，现在只会不堪地提醒他对方是如何残忍。对方在他身上游走的唇舌不仅仅让他感觉反胃，也暗示了即将发生的疼痛和强硬的闯入。对方的步步推进现在也取代欢愉，预示着即将来临的痛苦，而酷拉皮卡不想再承受分毫。人都会竭尽全力保护自己，他把库洛洛推开只是纯粹的本能。

他不想让库洛洛因为看到自己这种状态而洋洋得意。他不想让对方看出他对酷拉皮卡的影响有多大，仅仅是提高音量就能令他颤抖，但是他的身体背叛了自己。再明显不过了，对方成功在他心里植入了恐惧，而酷拉皮卡恨自己把这一切表现了出来。

他也不想满足库洛洛，可他的身体不由自主地行动了，但是奇怪的是，从库洛洛的反应来看，对方一点儿也不愉快，不满意。

比如说，他拒绝了酷拉皮卡再试一次的提议。

哪怕他可能没有表现出最好的状态，库洛洛也可以无视他的状态，强迫他进行。那要是他没有被前戏挑起欲望呢（这种事还是第一次发生）？库洛洛要对酷拉皮卡为所欲为，并不一定需要他被勾起欲念。库洛洛要满足欲望，也不是非得让他被取悦，达到高潮，并且享受整个行为。他只要顺从地敞开自己就行了——酷拉皮卡就是这么想的。他自己对这场性事感觉是好是坏，并不重要。

不过库洛洛提到了他的朋友，这让他困惑。好吧，他明白库洛洛是在暗示他应该和朋友谈谈，但是对方干吗管这些？这和对方完全没关系。酷拉皮卡的创伤属于他自己，也只是他自己的问题。对方为什么表现得好像在关心他的精神和情绪健康？

「慢慢来，不管你需要多少时间。」这段话反复在他脑海中回放。

「这……当然得花时间，才能克服这些不必要的情绪。」酷拉皮卡不知道怎样才能马上克服恐惧，听到库洛洛说愿意等，他多少松了口气。他不知道需要多久，但是他必须尽快。

 「不管你跟迪米特瑞有着怎样的交易，要是这事让你这么分心，那就等你搞定你们的交易之后再联系我。」

他……有一瞬间回想起了那时候，小杰建议他专注于优先取回族人的眼睛，然后再了结旅团。一次解决一个问题。他们说得有道理：如果库洛洛给了他时间让他振作，那为什么不充分利用起来？

酷拉皮卡走向建筑的出口，奇特地感觉自己比见到库洛洛之前明快了一些。 对方总算对了一次：他仍因为创伤而痛苦沮丧，而迪米特瑞在工作上对他的态度让情况变得更糟。

「提起精神来！」

酷拉皮卡吸了口气，他的自信一点点回归了。也许他得和迪米特瑞好好谈谈， 澄清自己的名声，必要的话提出辞职。对，他能做得比现在更好。

滴——滴 ——

酷拉皮卡正在等的士，手机就响了起来。他没看屏幕就按下了通话键。

“你好？”

“呃，你好，晚上好。”一道熟悉的男人的嗓音在线路那头回答道，“是酷拉皮卡在接电话吗？”

“是的，请问先生你是？”酷拉皮卡礼貌地问道，其实已经认出对方是谁。

“哦，是你，酷拉皮卡。很抱歉这么晚打电话给你。是我，莱特·诺斯拉。不知道你能不能腾出片刻聊一下。”


	24. 一份工作岗位 A Job Post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的灵感主要来自两处：  
> 1\. 《全职猎人》第33卷116页（如果你是在线看的，那就是第346话第10页）  
> 2\. （注意，这里有《我的英雄学院》的剧透。这条完全可以跳过。）职业英雄篇，也被尊称为“安德瓦挽尊篇”。（译者：原句是“Pro Heroes Arc/dubbed as 'Endeavor Redemption Arc'”，“挽尊”这个词可能有点儿过，但是我觉得这里是戏谑意味的，所以你们会意就好，原谅一下我的任性~）  
> 我不是职业作者，但我也知道角色发展的重要性。这是我从富坚老师那里学到的最重要事情之一。在年纪尚幼的时候，我意识到了角色随故事走向而发生改变的那种剧情的美妙。这也是日本的故事编剧让我想学习的特点：学会如何创造真正的、多维的角色，尤其是起推动作用的角色和引发共情的反派。可能听起来像是在贬低我自己国家的作品，但是这儿的故事，尤其是电视连续剧，就我的喜好而言，太……乏味了，因为通常刻画的都是又弱又容易上当的主角和又老又坏还自私的普通反派。但对大多数观众而言这种才“畅销”（摊手）。我提这个是因为我听说小英雄的作者堀越老师被人批评，说他试图弥补安德瓦作为无情无义、混蛋No. 2英雄和轰焦冻的糟糕父亲的人设。有些人讨厌这一改善弥补的处理，因为觉得他对自己家人做了那种事，他不配。但是堀越老师似乎不为所动——因为他写他想写的，管别人怎么说。  
> 请听我一言：写作是艰难的。非常艰难，尤其当你快写到高潮，那千钧一发的关头时。在写这个故事这一段的时候，我就遇到了这样的困难。我忘记了自己几年前构思的大部分剧情，我很怕自己没法满意地描绘出我心里所想的，但就像堀越老师一样，我要继续，因此我备受鼓舞地写出了这一章。  
> 很抱歉我又慷慨陈词了一番。我并不是想在这里表达对小英雄的迷妹之情，只是想吹一下另一位优秀的故事编剧，他提醒了我，应该一直跟随本心去写作。
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 校对：无。

分别时，诺斯拉失去女儿预言能力的无助模样，还有他对于让诺斯拉家族重获地位的灼热渴望，仍鲜明地烙印在酷拉皮卡的脑海。

从友客鑫回去后，诺斯拉一家就祸不单行。他们失去了多奇洛、费婕、义瓦敛夫、达佐孽，经确认，甚至连史库瓦拉也在遭遇幻影旅团后牺牲了。而价值29亿的火红眼也不知去向，据报道，只剩下他无头的尸首和一辆废弃的车。这令妮翁·诺斯拉陷入了一种糟糕的情绪当中，而莱特·诺斯拉则是在女儿说出再也写不出预言诗的话之后，脸色瞬间变得苍白。

根据警方的报告和目击者的证词，在上演了砍掉史库瓦拉的脑袋然后拿枪互相射击对方的头部却没有死，这样一系列奇怪的行为后，嫌疑犯若无其事地当场离开，也没从受害者和车里拿走任何东西。警察到来之前，没人敢去接近犯罪现场，而车里头除了眼睛，其他东西都没有丢失。

几天后，他们从黑帮那儿听说，友客鑫拍卖会主办方快被投诉给淹没了，那些人在得到拍卖品后，只拥有了一天，他们在拍卖会上购买的商品就不翼而飞了。酷拉皮卡注意到，购买者所估算的拍卖品丢失的时间基本和史库瓦拉的死亡时间一致，因此可以得出结论，火红眼遭遇了同样的下场。

结果就是，友客鑫拍卖成了一场巨大的骗局，更重要的是，他们不会把29亿退回来，因为眼睛也被那群混蛋偷偷拿走了。这令酷拉皮卡恐惧成真：他同胞的眼睛再度落入了旅团手中。

诺斯拉堆积的债务（父女俩都是大手大脚花钱的人）开始产生利息，而他们现有的产业已经入不敷出，这令情况雪上加霜。他们的财产逐一被银行收回，到现在只剩下他们在友客鑫的五星级酒店（就是旅团大闹特闹时他们住的那家）和他们目前居住的宅邸。

看来善治对于莱特·诺斯拉作为前任黑帮老大的品头论足没有错：酷拉皮卡的前任老板似乎不精于商业运作，其经济支援主要来自于他女儿的能力。

然后拉瑞克斯·迪米特瑞出现了，他是诺斯拉还在混黑道时的同僚，后来用他剩余的资产帮对方渡过了难关。诺斯拉想方设法站稳了脚跟，通过酒店的获利恢复了一些元气。也就是这时候，酷拉皮卡发现迪米特瑞也在搜集窟卢塔族的眼球，而且迪米特瑞正好在找新的保镖。顺理成章地，迪米特瑞给他提供了一份他本来就想去争取的工作。诺斯拉无法拒绝酷拉皮卡转去迪米特瑞那儿的决定，因为男人对他有恩，所以他只能让对方走。

那之后酷拉皮卡就没怎么听说过诺斯拉的消息了，他忙于迪米特瑞的事，加上库洛洛带给他的困境占据了他多数的时间，而诺斯拉从他离开那天起就完全没联系过他。回想起来，酷拉皮卡还能清楚记得自己递交辞呈的时候诺斯拉的眼神。他们互道感谢和祝福后，诺斯拉发誓自己一定会东山再起，并问他等到那个时候是否还愿意在自己手下干活。酷拉皮卡并不全心全意地回复说他很乐意。除非他们重新持有火红眼，否则酷拉皮卡没理由为他们工作，所以诺斯拉这通电话没有让他太困惑，甚至让给了他一丝希望。

酷拉皮卡试着问了两人的会面议程，但是诺斯拉拒绝透露，说最好是见面了再说。尽管和库洛洛碰面后仍处在沮丧情绪中，酷拉皮卡还是选择接受了对方的邀请，他们达成协议。在诺斯拉饭店的餐馆碰面。

这地方离酷拉皮卡所在只有大概三十分钟的距离。餐馆坐落于酒店的五十层，玻璃幕墙展示着友客鑫炫目的夜景。酷拉皮卡抵达的时候，诺斯拉已经到场，坐在玻璃幕墙边浅啜一杯咖啡。

“晚上好，先生。”酷拉皮卡鞠躬致意。

诺斯拉点头回应，并示意他做到自己对面。“请坐。”

“好久不见。”酷拉皮卡坐下后开口道。

“是啊，现在都太忙了。我一直为了生意在城里进进出出。我在友客鑫这儿刚参加了一个重要会议，因为迪米特瑞就住在这附近，所以我决定联系你。希望没有不合时宜。”确实，诺斯拉看上去很疲惫，可能还缺乏睡眠，但他至少看起来不像之前意识到女儿失去能力的时候那么绝望了，“不管怎么说，你现在怎么样？”

“我很好，谢谢。”酷拉皮卡简短回答道，他确信这次邀请不会是简单的闲聊，“你怎么样，先生？”

“总算是从妮翁失去能力的事上恢复过来了，虽然还是不知道怎么会发生这种事。这件事现在秘而不宣，妮翁也不怎么过多地想它了。尽管她时不时还会试一下。”

“我知道了。”酷拉皮卡朝他微微一笑，“我知道我之前跟你提过，但我还是觉得她的预言能力可能是她的念能力。”诺斯拉对“念”这个词很熟悉，却所知甚少。

“是的，”诺斯拉点点头，“而且你还得出过结论，说它可能是被强制封印、消除、转移或窃取了。”

“是的，先生。”酷拉皮卡肯定道。他问过妮翁溜进友客鑫拍卖会的时候是谁陪她的，对方不情不愿地坦白了，告诉了他库洛洛·鲁西鲁的名字，这让酷拉皮卡在惊讶之余，立刻明白男人偷走了她的念。她说两人一起做的无非就是用鲁西鲁的通行证开车通过入口，边喝饮料边聊天，然后去了拍卖场。她还送了鲁西鲁一次预言体验，作为帮她进入这栋房子的谢礼。他们下电梯之后她就失去了意识，她也不清楚原因，因为她一点儿也没觉得身体不适。

由此，酷拉皮卡机智地设想，库洛洛要盗取受害者的念能力需要用棘手的方法，可能包括当面向他示范能力，获得目标能力如何作用的情报，还有其他诸如身体接触一类的条件。此外，他的受害者可能必须活着——因为要是他想，他可以在偷取妮翁的念之后轻松杀死对方，但他没有。酷拉皮卡不确定偷来的能力能不能还给原主人，但是就他对库洛洛的了解，他确定对方不会那么做。库洛洛似乎比他了解更多念的奥妙，这令他倍感危机。

酷拉皮卡选择不向那对父女透露他认识库洛洛，不希望对方追捕这个出于生理需求而对自己有着强烈执着的男人。反正对方那会不能使用念，就算他能或者他想，也无法把能力还回去。

“而且也不太可能还给她。”诺斯拉沮丧地继续道。

“从犯人对她的所作所为来看，是的。念是一种庞大而复杂万分的人类能量形式，运用得当的话，能够产生众多强大的力量。你的女儿绝对很特别，她可能是特质系的，因为她没有通过训练就开发出了念能力，但是我们得承认，这也成了一项劣势，因为她不必将自己的能力提升到极致。她可能并非生来就是好胜心强的类型，但如果她能磨炼自己的念，或许她就能学会怎么探测到潜在威胁，或者至少能辨别出身边的人是否居心叵测。不过话说回来，这些是我们作为她保镖的职责，而我们没有做到位。”酷拉皮卡垂下脑袋，鞠了歉意的一躬。

“我也已经熬过了他人的指指点点。”诺斯拉轻蔑地挥挥手，“何况你说得有道理。我应该训练她学会如何保护自己，至少应该教会她不要跟陌生人走。我是她的父亲，我不该对她的安危和意愿那样想当然。总之，这些都过去了。对溺爱父亲的责骂已经说得够多了。你怎么样？迪米特瑞有为难你吗？你看上去脸色很苍白。”

“迪米特瑞先生是个很体恤下属的老板。”酷拉皮卡说了谎话。他的苦恼有这么明显吗？“我就是有点儿累，仅此而已。”

“哦，那挺好的。”诺斯拉僵硬地点了点头，似乎想不出任何话题，让闲聊在直接进入话题前继续下去。

酷拉皮卡帮了他忙这个忙，切入了正题。

“原谅我这么说可能有些草率，不过我能知道你为什么想和我聊一下吗？”

诺斯拉示意女服务员过来。“在此之前，先给你点杯喝的吧。”

“请给我一杯咖啡。”酷拉皮卡对女服务员说道，对方立刻给他倒了一杯黑咖，然后离开了。

诺斯拉接着坐直了身子，严肃地看向酷拉皮卡。“总的来说，你觉得给迪米特瑞当保镖怎么样？”

酷拉皮卡微微有些犹豫，回答道：“我不能泄密，不过我得承认，比照看您女儿要更有难度。”

“我想也是，毕竟他比我们富裕多了。他给了你不错的职位吧？知道你的能力，他肯定把你视作特别可靠的人。”

“您过赞了，先生。”

“我只是实话实说。我见识过你从头到尾的表现，我承认放你走对我这边而言是巨大的损失。我是说，你的保镖工作完成得很好，但你作为卓有成效的领导者的潜力真的太突出了，想想看，你还那么年轻。”诺斯拉说下去，仿佛在给酷拉皮卡评估的时间。酷拉皮卡保持了沉默。

“你聪明，强大，有足够的魅力统领周围的人。实际上，你是让我想到新的商业投资的原因之一。你知道，我一直想开创一个保镖事务所。”

酷拉皮卡僵住了片刻，一股希望涌动着从里至外缓慢地将他温暖，而他压下了睁大眼睛的冲动。

“你的意思是想给我提供一份工作，作为事务所部属的警卫之一，是这类招募吗，先生？”

“不，当然不是。那绝对是浪费你的大好才能。是，我是有意招募你，但不是要你来当警卫。我希望你成为他们的领导者。我想要你帮我管理公司，酷拉皮卡。”

听到这番话，酷拉皮卡的双眼真正亮了起来，几个月来他第一次这样。

“我需要一个可靠的人来管理并带领其他人，进行战略指挥，培训筛选人员，就此创造出一支最好的安保中介机构。

“我有足够的人脉和启动资金，有少量获得人手的来源，而且我成立了一个合适的总部。我现在只需要一名能够胜任的左右手，让我能全然地依靠，而我想不出其他人，除了你。”诺斯拉在最后一个字上加重尾音，语毕坚定地凝视着酷拉皮卡。

“当然我们首先会协商你的工资收入，这份工作不容易，但你值得拥有。一旦我们有了更多客户，收获了良好的反馈，你就会获得佣金。如果市场景气，我愿意给出更多佣金。你怎么看？”

酷拉皮卡的目光盘桓在朝他淡淡微笑的男人身上，眼里闪烁着希望。他忍不住停下来对刚听到的那番话深思熟虑。

他的心脏充满期待地跃动着，脑海中的一切，甚至库洛洛，都短暂地消失了。来了，一个让他接近自己的目标以得到窟卢塔眼球的黄金机会正仁慈地朝他招手，这比逗留在迪米特瑞身边更有效，比和库洛洛进行交易更符合道德，甚至比成为黑帮二把手的提议也要好得多。酷拉皮卡从未想过这么好的机会会在这么恰当的时机如此轻易地落在自己头上。就像是命运在告诉他，事情没有看上去那么糟。他没走进死胡同，一切迟早都会好起来的。

对方提出的这个岗位是一张会从本质上改变游戏走向的万能牌，他必须谨慎出牌。酷拉皮卡难以压抑自己的宽慰——但在此之前，他必须先把棋子放到合适的位置。

他会起好头，避开和迪米特瑞的之间的意外事件。酷拉皮卡回以微笑，说道：“很荣幸能获得你的信任，先生。我很感谢这份提议，我也无比乐意重新在你手底下工作，不过……在答应前，有些关于我的事，还有我必须说在前头的条款，得让你先知道。”

“明白了。”诺斯拉的脸色稍稍变坏了一些，“那就说出你的条件。”

“你也知道，”酷拉皮卡吸了口气，“我是个猎人。我在寻找某样物品，它通常在类似于友客鑫拍卖的地下拍卖会里贩售。妮翁小姐正好是那件物品的爱好者。这是我申请为你工作的主要原因。”

“看来你有一项隐秘的动机。”诺斯拉看着酷拉皮卡的表情开始充满怀疑，“那么，是人体器官吗？”

“是窟卢塔族的眼睛。”

“哦，那些火红眼？”诺斯拉问道，“那些眼睛对你而言意味着什么吗？”

诺斯拉明显停顿了一下，并且屏住了呼吸，因为酷拉皮卡故意把眼睛变成了红色好让他看清。酷拉皮卡高扬着头，骄傲地看着诺斯拉。

“它们是从我死去的族人那儿偷走的眼睛。”

“哇。”诺斯拉后退了一点，又靠回来，看上去有些害怕，但是和迪米特瑞不同，他的神情里没有对对方眼睛的痴迷。这让酷拉皮卡缓和了一些。

“我是窟卢塔族最后的幸存者。”酷拉皮卡把眼睛变回了常色，继续解释道，“我在寻找族人的眼睛，把它们带回应去的归所。”

“好吧。”诺斯拉从轻微的震惊中缓过神来，坐直了身子，“没想到那个民族还有幸存者。想到你是一件活生生的艺术品，而你还敢于和黑帮搅和，你真的很有胆量。”

“现在你知道关于我的真相了，你还愿意雇用我吗？”他和自己的前任老板视线相对。

“稍等。我很惊讶，并且有些困惑。如果你打算搜集火红眼，同时为我们工作，那我们从拍卖会买到一双眼睛的的时候，你计划怎么从我女儿那里拿到手呢？”

“请勿担心。我从没想要对任何人造成伤害。我要的只是眼睛，如果你们得到了一双眼睛，那么我很乐意听从你们的需求，只要这要求合理。但因为我们在友客鑫买的那双眼睛消失了，而你的女儿现在没有其他窟卢塔眼球，所以我没有理由缠着你们。如果你同意不把我的身份泄露给黑帮，那么我也会对你的家族效忠。我感觉与你合作让取回族人的眼睛有了更大的机会，就像你也相信我的本事能管理好你今后的商业投资。如果你同意我的条件，那么我会尽心竭力满足你的期望，帮你渡过难关。”

“让我……”诺斯拉犹疑不决地停顿了一下，“……先听听你的条件。”

“我会接受你关于加薪和佣金的提议，但如果客人拥有眼睛或者和眼睛有任何关联，我还想担任他们的保镖。我希望在任何我认为有必要的时候，你都能允许我申请作为眼睛持有者的保镖，不接受反对。”

“……听起来会影响我们的日常运作。”

“我能保证这是可行的。哪怕我不在，也完全能继续监视总部的运作，并且下达指令。我会培训一些人，在我不得不离开的时候顶替我的位置。我拥有一项类似于测谎仪的能力，能检测出保镖申请者是否试图欺骗我们或者隐瞒情况。我有自信承诺你，一切都会有序进行，不论我在不在总部。”

诺斯拉叹了口气，“还有别的吗？”

“请说服妮翁小姐，忍住不要买窟卢塔眼球。我不打算跟她透露我的秘密，也是为了避免危险的麻烦。”

“说实话我希望她停止购买这些稀奇古怪的东西。她已经学会控制自己，但是我觉得要她不买这些东西还是很难，因为她真的很喜欢这些。我会尽我所能说服她的。”

“我最后的要求是，希望你允许我对搜集眼睛一事进行调查。从某个角度来说，这和我第一项要求是相关的：第一项要求需要我跑去不同的地方，追踪相关人士，进行监控，以及诸如此类搜索相关的事。此外，请相信，这不会影响我的工作。我会照料好工作，一旦完成任务，我就会回到总部，而且我愿意加班加点保证巨细无遗。”酷拉皮卡鞠了一躬，“我不仅会提升公司的收益，还会优先保障你和妮翁小姐的安全。拜托了，先生。只要你愿意给我一次机会，我已经准备好证明我自己了。”

一阵令人不快的停顿中，诺斯拉朝酷拉皮卡投去了异常严肃的目光。

“目前来说要求都很合理。”他听诺斯拉低语道，“过不我很担心，你的眼睛不会给我们带来来自黑帮的麻烦和关注吗？”

“至今为止，我始终设法在黑手党范围内让这件事保密，不过我对自己的出身非常自豪。很多人知道有关于我眼睛的事，甚至猎人考试的同期生和迪米特瑞先生也知道，但没有人敢尝试并伤害我。如果有人真的试了，”酷拉皮卡将一道坚定的视线定格在诺斯拉身上，“那么我就有更多机会向你展示我的能力了。”

诺斯拉盯着他看了好一会儿，似乎陷入了沉思和考虑之中。

“你多少让我想起了年轻时候的自己。”片刻之后，诺斯拉说道，“但是和我这个老人不同，你仅仅依靠着你自己和你的本事往上爬。如此的决心……我能感觉到你为达目的，已经准备好对抗一切险阻。我很好奇你的决心能带你走多远。好吧，”诺斯拉自顾自点点头，思量出了结果，“我仍旧希望你能来我的队伍。”

听到这句话，酷拉皮卡如释重负地舒了口气。“非常感谢你，先生。我会尽心尽力的。”

“但你跟迪米特瑞要怎么办？我不想让他觉得我有点儿挖墙脚的意思。”

“你完全不必担心。”酷拉皮卡确信迪米特瑞希望自己马上搬出他的房子，“我保证他会理解的。我会尽快递交辞呈。”

“你和旋律还在一起吗？”

“是的，先生。”

“你可以……呃……也问问她是否愿意再为我工作吗？我想她的听力会成为我们至关重要的一部分。我不强求，只是个提议。如果她拒绝，我也能理解，考虑到我们刚刚经历的困境，迪米特瑞可能是个比我要慷慨得多的老板。”

“交给我吧，先生。”酷拉皮卡漫不经心地笑了。他也想和旋律一起工作，“我一定会告诉她的。”

“好。”诺斯拉回以笑容，看上去对两人的对话真心感到满意，“你回复给我之后，我会订立一份合同，列出我的条件，你能仔细阅读这份合同。我希望你尽可能及时告诉我最新进展，而我会把迪米特瑞留给你处理。我真的不想和他关系搞僵。”

“这是自然，先生。”

诺斯拉朝他伸出一只手，“感谢你听我倾诉，酷拉皮卡。我们下次见。”

酷拉皮卡接过这只手轻轻摇了摇，“这是我的荣幸，诺斯拉先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我得承认我没想到酷拉皮卡能有这样独占鳌头的卓越能力，让他成为了诺斯拉家族真正的掌权人。他机智聪敏，策略高明，我们都知道，但我没想到他那么勇猛，能走到把诺斯拉握在手中的地步。其实，富坚老师不过是跟往常一样巧妙地玩弄了我们的心理。这章很难写，我知道酷拉从诺斯拉转到迪米特瑞那儿的剧情OOC了，也不现实，但是就无视它一次吧，谢谢了。（叹气）  
> LOFTER上留言的小伙伴，谢谢你们！很高兴大部分读者读懂了我试图表达的东西。是的，正如周玥辰所言，“正在正视自己的库洛洛和不需要自己一个人抗的酷拉皮卡”正是我一直想描绘的，谢天谢地有人看出来了。希望你们喜欢这一章！


	25. 坚韧的心 A Steel Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章灵感来自于《I've Never Been To Me》这首歌，歌曲在我脑海中盘桓了很久。（不过我写这章写得很困难。说实话，我觉得我能写得比现在更好。该死，我怀念那些不在意词汇量、用吓死英语母语人士的语法尽情创作的日子。）  
> P.S.：我想我的语法还是会让英语母语人士颤抖，不过不像之前那么可怕了XD
> 
> 声明：HXH不属于我。  
> 校对：无。

在酷拉皮卡见过库洛洛和莱特·诺斯拉的第二天早晨，天气是黑云压城城欲摧的阴天，实际却没有雨水倾盆而下。

迪米特瑞宅邸的草坪被露水沾湿，前一晚下过雨了，空气中充满了前庭各种草木的清香。讽刺的是，这与酷拉皮卡目前的精神状态相似：他不像前几天那么糟糕了，但远远没有完全恢复。不过轮班开始之后，酷拉皮卡还是守在迪米特瑞办公室外的指定位置，与之前不同的是，他对于自己的降职不那么耿耿于怀了。

他睡眠不足，但至少前一晚没做噩梦，也没有在睡梦中骤然惊醒。奇怪的是，他已经从没做完的那次中，自己对库洛洛笨拙的、略带一些尴尬的行为里轻松恢复过来了，可能因为他完全沉浸于向迪米特瑞辞职的事了。他计划今天就递交辞呈。他也应诺斯拉的请求，告知了旋律男人的提议。旋律说她会考虑这件事，同时评价说尽管酷拉皮卡的心音依旧忧郁，但听上去不像之前那么可怕了。她对他的改善露出微笑，并且补充说他应该保持下去。酷拉皮卡回以点头和一盏清浅的微笑。说实话，酷拉皮卡在知道自己有所改善后松了口气，哪怕这改善非常有限。长期处在那样压抑的状态下真的很累人，而且阻碍了他的步伐（译者：原文是it was getting on his way，我觉得作者可能想表达getting in his way）。天早已亮了，是时候抛开借口起床了。酷拉皮卡甚至隐隐有了些活力，因为即将转去诺斯拉那儿，预示他将能通过更加便捷的方法获得窟卢塔眼球，这减轻了他肩上的担子。他几乎急不可耐地想要完成辞职，并再度和迪米特瑞就对方拥有的眼睛交谈一次。他还有很多事情得做，而他已经休息得够多了。

一旦迪米特瑞接受他的辞职信而他正式回到诺斯拉家，他就得接着面临最大的阻碍——再次面对库洛洛。悲伤的是，他还不知道自己要怎么做，不过这些都是后话了。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

两小时前酷拉皮卡的轮班结束了，然后他在晚上八点左右回到迪米特瑞的办公室想要递交辞呈，却发现对方那晚有客人。

他轻轻敲响了办公室的门，获准进入后眼前的场景让他有点吃惊。入眼的是两位年轻貌美的姑娘，穿着暴露的着装一人一边站在迪米特瑞身侧，而男人带着随和的笑意坐在椅子上。很快意识到自己多余地打断了某些私人事务后，他为自己的闯入道歉，并试图逃离眼前的场景，却被迪米特瑞叫了回来。

“不用，酷拉皮卡，你可以留下。肯定是有急事。”迪米特瑞了然地推断道。毕竟，酷拉皮卡不是那种没事会打扰自己老板的人。

“并不着急，迪米特瑞先生。我明天再来。” 他的老板正忙于更值得花时间的事务，现在提出那个话题并不明智。

“我执意如此。姑娘们，可以的话，请留给我俩一点时间。” 他亲切地对两位社交陪同说道。两位姑娘带着微笑，充满暗示地抚摸他的手臂，嬉笑着离开了。其中一人，一个套着低领红裙的小个子姑娘，在出去前冲他眨了眨眼。

“什么事？” 门关上后，迪米特瑞简洁地问道。

酷拉皮卡不做犹豫，走近迪米特瑞的桌子，把折叠好的辞职信放在上面然后退了一步。 迪米特瑞看着那页纸，阅读上面整齐写着的字句，然后吸了口气。他靠向椅背，发出简短的叹息，仿佛在暗示他料到了会这样。

“那么，你辞职的理由呢？”迪米特瑞抬起眉毛问道。

“我想我就算在你手下干一辈子活也没法赚够你给出的火红眼的价钱，所以我决定找一份更适合的工作，好尽快买得起它们。”

“我可以认为你已经找到一份新工作了吗？”

“是的。诺斯拉先生给了我一份前景不错的工作，只要我重新回到他手底下干活。他还希望你不要把我的跳槽视作挖墙脚一类的。”

“原来如此。” 迪米特瑞笑了起来，“是那个老头儿。他比我想的还要顽强。”他的唇角勾出了一道窃笑。酷拉皮卡以为会有更激烈的反应。“他知道你的真实身份吗？如果他知道又没有提前告诉我的话，那他真是该死了。”

“他不知道，先生。不过我们前几天见面的时候我表明了事实，所以他现在知道了。” 

“还有其他原因吗？” 迪米特瑞往前靠上了桌子，“可能和梅尼安德罗的死相关的原因？”

听到这话，酷拉皮卡的眼睛张大了。男人知道什么吗？ 

“我说中了，是吗？” 

酷拉皮卡知道迪米特瑞总会发现自己的辞职或多或少和梅尼安德罗的死有所关联，而这绝对毫无益处—— 不过他会巧妙运用自己的优势，含蓄地警告这个抱着眼睛不撒手的男人。

“有些事最好不要说破。” 他朝迪米特瑞投去坚定的眼神，希望对方明白他为什么要守口如瓶，“对我而言，你是一个很好的老板，迪米特瑞先生。我敬仰你。我最后一次请求你对我的辞职予以考虑。”

“行吧，酷拉皮卡。” 迪米特瑞用冷静的声音回答他，“对我而言，你是个很可靠的属下。只要你一开始就告诉我真相，我们不会像现在这样分道扬镳。你很优秀，但是你对我说了谎。那好吧，”迪米特瑞夸张地叹了口气，就好像真的为失去酷拉皮卡感到难过，尽管他的眼神完全是另一回事，“我不会再信任你了。不过最后一次，让我知道真相。”迪米特瑞看着他，目光相对，“你杀了梅尼安德罗吗？”

酷拉皮卡回以坚定的注视。

“不，我没有。”

对话出现了短暂的停顿，迪米特瑞一丝不苟地端详着酷拉皮卡的表情，看上去像是试图在脑海里弄明白什么。

“那就是共犯了。” 他自言自语道，但酷拉皮卡听得一清二楚。他选择默不作声。“你打算什么时候搬出去？旋律和你一起走吗？”迪米特瑞询问道，嗓音公事公办。

“在您允许的情况下越快越好。诺斯拉先生也为旋律提供了职位，她说她会考虑。”

“是啊，不管怎么说，是我把你俩从他那儿夺走的。”迪米特瑞坐直了身子，伸手去够酷拉皮卡的信，“一旦你把所有必需的文件和其他重要的指示准确交接给光彦，我就允许你随时离开。你也告诉诺斯拉，我不介意你们的离开。有机会的话，我可能还会邀请他再来喝两杯。”他最后那几句听起来没什么可信度，“顺便，为防你太担心，我会信守承诺：我不会把眼睛藏起来，或者卖给除了你之外的任何人，但我也不会改变价格。每双两亿，一分不多，一分不少。”

太好了。酷拉皮卡料到了迪米特瑞不会让步。他大概会放弃讨价还价。

“我对此感到欣慰，迪米特瑞先生。” 

“祝你下一段旅程一帆风顺。” 迪米特瑞给了他一道揶揄的笑。

“感谢您所做的一切。”酷拉皮卡弯腰鞠躬，胸口在梅尼安德罗死后第一次感到了轻松。

“你走的时候请告诉女士们她们可以回来了。”迪米特瑞把信塞进书桌的抽屉里。酷拉皮卡点点头打开了门，然后无声地示意正等在门外的姑娘可以进去了。俩人走了进去，酷拉皮卡在她们经过的时候闻到了一股甜腻厚重的香水味。他正准备离开的时候，迪米特瑞开了口。

“等等。”

两位姑娘顿住了脚步，酷拉皮卡的手搭在门把上，停在半路。他本能地关上门，等待迪米特瑞说完他想说的。

“鉴于你一直是个有能力又努力的保镖，就让我送你一份临别赠礼吧。”迪米特瑞的目光转向了其中一个女孩，“麻美，不如你陪他共度良宵？帐算我的。”

“不必如此，迪米特瑞先生。” 酷拉皮卡以平静的语调断然拒绝了这份提议。应该是麻美的那个姑娘勾起唇角，展露出一道浅淡却十分诱人的微笑。

“如果主人这么期望，” 她缓步靠近酷拉皮卡，“那这就是给我的命令。”

“我执意如此，酷拉皮卡。” 迪米特瑞抬起手掌，示意对方不必客气，“这是你应得的。今晚她完全是你的。把这当做我最后的命令，玩得开心。”

男人十分之认真。 酷拉皮卡难以相信他们居然会这么收尾。他别无选择，觉得再拒绝的话就太粗鲁了，于是献出手臂让姑娘挽着，脸上挂着一副禁欲的神色。

 “明白了，先生。谢谢你，也祝你过个美好的夜晚。”

麻美开心地用手臂挽住他，她正以一种兴奋的目光注视着他，看上去稚气和性感并存。酷拉皮卡只好给她一道短促的微笑，然后俩人离开了迪米特瑞的书房，留他的老板和另一个姑娘单独相处。关门的时候，他看到那位女士优雅地坐到了迪米特瑞的膝头。

麻美紧贴着酷拉皮卡的方式让他很不舒服，但是他决定不要把对方推开，担心这么做的话她会告诉迪米特瑞。他们沿着走廊沉默地踱步至酷拉皮卡的房间。一路上没碰到任何人，酷拉皮卡松了口气。

随着两人并排的行进，酷拉皮卡开始感到女人抱着他手臂的样子发生了细微的变化。

近距离之下，酷拉皮卡看得出，撇开对方厚重的眼妆和成熟的体型，她还十分年轻。她可能才二十出头，跟酷拉皮卡没差几岁。

她很美，黑色的吊带裙烘托着她白皙润泽的肌肤。赤褐色的头发和眼睛与她金色的泪滴状耳坠相得益彰。黑色项圈有着大得不可思议的圆环（应该是专门定制连在皮带上的），坠有同样的泪珠挂饰，而蕾丝边领口则显露出她的乳沟。她很性感，她的腰她的胸都有着恰到好处的维度，穿着不舒适的高跟鞋也走得优雅万分，但是他能感觉到这姑娘并不止看上去那样。

酷拉皮卡能轻易判断出她是个专门的妓女。

“这是您的房间吗，主人？” 他们停在他门前时，她问道。她的声音很柔软，透着一股纯真。但酷拉皮卡感觉得出她是装的。

“你先请。” 酷拉皮卡打开门让她先进去，自己跟着进去。

酷拉皮卡关门的时候，麻美环顾了房间一整圈。这里不大，只有一张单人床，一个书架，一只床头柜和一个小茶几。 床边是窗户，他的衣橱伫立在底端。酷拉皮卡心想这姑娘肯定感觉很受辱，今晚得在这么一个无趣的小房间内服务区区一介保镖，可令他惊讶的是，麻美坐在茶几边唯一的座位上，心安理得地靠着茶几。

“您的房间很棒，主人。”她向他露出温暖的微笑。这一次，他分不清笑容的真假了，因为这笑看上去非常真诚。

“迪米特瑞先生的房间更大更好。”

“我知道，我去过几次。”

酷拉皮卡坐到床上。“很抱歉没有任何饮品招待你，不过如果你不介意等一会，我可以到厨房为你泡茶。” 

“我很擅长等待，主人。” 她站起来，双手挪到肩头，解开裙子的吊带，“为何不您来准备茶水，而我来制作甜点呢？”

“请你坐下。”

姑娘顿住了，有些困惑于让她停止脱衣服的指令。

“主人？”

“你不必如此。”酷拉皮卡声明。他站起来打开了床头柜上的灯。

“等等，我不明——” 

“你肯定已经意识到了，我只是单纯接受迪米特瑞先生的命令。我不打算和你玩主仆游戏。” 

“但为什么？” 麻美问道，一边的眉毛挑了起来，“哦，我知道了。我不是您的菜。您肯定喜欢大胸妹子，就像丽莎那样的——就是和迪米特瑞大人在一起的另一位。”

“也不是。” 酷拉皮卡冷静地回答道。

这下子，她甜美可人的微笑颤抖着变成了恐惧，她极力克制着这股恐惧。

“我不够有魅力吗，主人？”她垂下了脑袋，“我知道，我应该更加规矩一些。我该受罚，主人，我——”

“麻美小姐，” 酷拉皮卡充满安抚意味地呼唤她，“我说过了，你现在可以卸下你扮演的角色了。”

姑娘突然有点儿恼火地看着他。“我必须完成工作，主人。相信我，我今晚会让您感到真正的愉悦。” 从一个天真的女孩到一个饥渴的女人，麻美为了诱惑他，转变了自己的行为模式。

“我没法和你共度良宵，麻美小姐。这不是你的错。你无疑美丽又性感，但我没法和你做。” 

“能请您跟我解释一下原因吗？”她眯起眼睛，平静地问道。

「你是我的。我说得够清楚了吗？ 」

库洛洛的话回响在他的脑海。 这句话充满了侮辱、贬低和羞辱，但是他接受了这道命令。他必须遵守，否则就会血溅当场。不是说他没有和这样迷人的女性做的欲望，只是自从族人死后，酷拉皮卡就没想过展开浪漫之旅。不单单是因为这可能会阻碍他追寻毕生的目标，在他与旅团斗争的时候，与他人交往还可能会将对方置于危险的境地。他必须专注，毕竟，他决心用自己余下的生命为族人搜寻眼睛，为他们的死寻求公义，而留给他完成目标的时间已是非常有限。与他人相爱对对方的性命有害无利。这段关系也只会充满悲伤、危险，而缺乏时间。他早就接受了自己作为窟卢塔族遗孤的命运，从未设想过通过繁衍子孙让自己的族群重新兴盛。如果他们注定要成为遗骸，眼睛陈列在博物馆里展出，那么酷拉皮卡宁愿当最后一个活着的窟卢塔。

而现在库洛洛不讲理地声称对他的所有权。不只是他的任务在消耗着他，连他的死敌也将他视作所有物要标记他。酷拉皮卡仿佛从来都生不由己。他打从心底里感到痛苦，但反过来，如果他现在放弃斗争，他的生命就毫无意义了。他宁愿把自己的一生抛掷在战场上，也不要空虚地过活，教亲族灭亡的重担永久削弱他的灵魂。

他看了姑娘一眼， 很奇怪，他能从对方眼中看到与自己相似的空虚。她持续扮演奴隶的角色可能是因为男人们一直声称拥有她。在这个社会里，女人被这样对待才是常态。他现在莫名地能够理解这种感受了。

“我马上要去见一个人。”他最终说道。这让他胃里翻江倒海，但要是这能止住对方的攻势，那就这么做吧。

姑娘被逗笑了。“难不成你是个忠贞不二的人？来吧，没什么好担心的。我们当然能照做，而她绝不会发现。我会确保不留下任何痕迹。” 她淘气地朝他眨眨眼。

酷拉皮卡缓缓摇了摇头，心不在焉地把嘴角弯出一道耐心的、几乎可以说是亲切的微笑。“你说对了。是的，我对那个人忠贞不二。我也对失礼的女性不感兴趣。很抱歉，麻美小姐，但我还得重复一遍，我带你走只是出于迪米特瑞先生的命令。”

“但那……对我没有帮助，先生。”麻美的声音颤抖着，恐惧清晰地浮现在她的脸上，“如果没完成工作，他们会惩罚我的。”

“谁会惩罚你？迪米特瑞先生吗？”酷拉皮卡暗示了迪米特瑞，哪怕他很确定麻美说的并不是他。

“是我真正的主人。”她坦言，“我来自……一栋部署专业社交陪同的秘密社所。如果客户反映说不满意我的表现，我就会受到惩罚。求你了先生，别这么对我。”

“那我不告诉他们我们没做。”他朝她保证，“我会给迪米特瑞先生满意的反馈，这样你就不会有麻烦了。”

“但是……如果我们做了你就不必那样撒谎了。我们就试一次也没什么的。哪怕很快来一次，先生。我保证充分利用您的时间。” 从女孩这样坚持与绝望的样子，酷拉皮卡能推断出这个社所一定会对无法满足客户期待的人给予肉体处罚。这让他感到生气，但他知道地下世界是如何运行的，这并不是什么新鲜事。

“相信我，麻美小姐。我会确保你不受惩罚。我还会增加小费，如果需要的话，我会联系你的社所给你好评。” ”麻美的目光徘徊在他身上，明显疑惑于他为什么要这么做，不过她看起来暗自松了口气。

“但是……我们现在该做什么呢？”麻美肉眼可见地放松了她紧绷的肩膀，尽管她看上去还是有点儿焦虑，“我至少要用其他方式取悦您。呃，我可以唱歌跳舞。我也会按摩。我还是个很好的倾听者。”她窝在座位上，罗列自己的其他技能。

“让我想想……” 为了缓解紧张，酷拉皮卡故意轻声细语，就好像他真的在仔细考虑对方给出的选项，然后他根据其中一项想到了一个主意，“给我讲讲有关你自己的事情怎么样？”

“嗯？”麻美彻底愣住了，皱起了眉头，“有关我自己的？呃，这还是头一次。社交陪同的工作之一就是倾听客户生活中的悲伤和抱怨。我们甚至经过训练，哪怕对话题一无所知，也能给出恰当的反应，而不至于惹恼对方。要我说我自己的事的话……”她犹豫地压低了嗓音，努力组织语言去说明酷拉皮卡的指令的古怪之处，这句话随之变得悬而未决。

“你不允许说出自己的想法和感受，除非他人要求你这样，我理解得对吗？”

“是的，差不多就是这样。”

“原来如此。那么，这就是个测试你能否把故事讲好的好机会。你就不可以跟我分享一下你生活的一部分吗？”酷拉皮卡得承认他很好奇对方根据客户口味改变性格的能力，她在被一个完全不认识的人抚摸时是怎么表现得舒服的，怎么受得了扮演奴隶的角色的，怎么学习做到这一切的。酷拉皮卡尚且无法好好纵情声色，她又是怎么忍受这些行为的？酷拉皮卡带着点玩笑意味地想道，向专家求一些小技巧也未尝不可。

“如果主人希望我这么做的话，我可以分享。” 麻美坐直了身子，就像要准备接受采访似的。

酷拉皮卡抛出了第一个问题：“你是怎么最终进入到这个行业的？”

“命运，我猜？”麻美耸肩，“显而易见，我妈妈是个低等妓女，不小心怀上了我。我的看管者们告诉我，在我到了值十万戒尼的年纪的时候，某天她把我卖给了社所。之后她就再未踏足过那儿。我生来就要成为妓女，出生后也一直经受成为妓女的训练。长到六岁的时候我就开始接客了，但是看管者和社所的主人早在我四岁时就已经夺去了我的童贞。”

酷拉皮卡一时无言。他没来得及阻止，惊异的表情就已经在他的脸上显露出来。另一边，麻美还挂着浅淡漠然的微笑。

“我还记得男人的手第一次抚摸我的时候。”她垂下目光，“某晚我睡在厨房的地板上，因为打扫卫生和帮忙做晚饭精疲力竭，这时看守社所入口的人把我拽去了校长的房间。那里，他脱去我的衣服把我放在他柔软的床上。我回想起来，那一定是世界上最柔软的床了，因为我幼小疲惫的身躯就像置身天国，然后当他抚摸我并对我做一些我不懂的事情时，我学到了所有给我的好东西都是有代价的，而我必须付出代价。从来都是这样。”

不是的，酷拉皮卡想反驳她，但是他不想打断故事的发展。“你现在几岁了？”

“我不知道自己确切的生日，不过我现在大概是十九二十岁。”

「 我们同年。」酷拉皮卡暗暗握紧了拳头。“所以你做那种交易已经有十四年了？”她活到现在一直在忍受这种环境下的生存？她是怎么能忍受那么久而没有精神错乱的？怎么会没有人试图救她？

“很疯狂，我知道。”她就好像能读出他心里所想一样说道，“校长和我做了这次之后，我就经历了用来摸清我技巧的锻炼，然后他们觉得我是个有潜力的赚钱工具。我长得漂亮，他们就打扮我。我身材苗条，他们就把我视为天使模样的奴隶。他们说我是天生的料子。他们甚至还教我读书写字，教我唱歌跳舞，教我怎么在他们把东西随时塞进我嘴里时动舌头。不是我自负，我是个一等一的社交陪同。我比其他姑娘的预订数要多，而且回头客也更多，所以你这样拒绝我，我可以说你放过了一个非常珍贵的机会。”麻美玩笑似的摇了摇头，让酷拉皮卡知道他错过了什么。

“你都接收什么类型的客人？”酷拉皮卡继续了下一个问题，免得麻美试图强调自己仍在待命，随时能进行服务。

“各种各样的。我没权利选择。就我所记得的，我睡过的已经有商业大亨、政治家、医生、著名演员歌手、律师、海军将军、低阶士兵、牧师，名单永远没有尽头。”

“牧师？”酷拉皮卡打断道。

“是的。我被教堂的人召去过好多次，甚至数都数不清。我第一个客人是个大型宗教组织里受人尊敬的牧师。他甚至要求社所在我长到十岁的时候把我杀掉，以防我闲谈中泄露出他从而招致丑闻。校长同意了，但是那个牧师在我九岁的时候死了，所以我被饶了一命。”

随着话题的进行，两人的对话从令人头晕目眩的颠簸小车变成了狂野的过山车。

“有一次，我和其他孩子在一起，在一个宴会上陪客人在他们后院的迷宫里‘玩’。他们把我们放了，而客户得抓住我们，然后他们就能对我们做任何想做的事。能逃脱的孩子就能获得自由，所以我们躲起来，尽全力跑远，但我被抓到了，当场在那个迷宫里被强暴，直到我路都走不了。有个男孩没被任何玩家抓到，然后如约被释放了。但在他逃离的时候，一位客人掏出一把枪，击中了他的脑袋。他们哄然大笑，而他躺在草坪上，血流得到处都是。他们好像在说，逃离我们的宿命的唯一方法就是死亡。要是你问我，我会非常乐意选择那个结局。我希望我就是那个男孩，至少他丧命前尝过自由的滋味。”

“但你活了下来。”就像酷拉皮卡一样，“是什么促使你前进？”

“我恋爱了。”

老套路。酷拉皮卡想道。他解读着对方模糊的回答，预计会听到一个麻美遇到骑士、闪亮的盔甲展示出对她的敬意、救她于悲痛之中的故事，但对方的故事超出了他的预期。“爱上了谁？”

“爱上了自由。”麻美微笑道，“说来有趣，但你不是第一个拒绝我的人。你是第二个。

“我在社所在我们镇旗下的一间酒吧里遇见了这个人。我确定这就是纯粹的意外，但是他摸了我的屁股。我不是真的发火，许多人对我做过比这糟得多的事，但我跟他对质，要求他为他的行为做出赔偿。他道了歉，掏出钱包，给了我一笔足够买我整整三晚的钱，还请我喝了一杯作为致歉礼。因为是‘意外’所以我没必要把钱提交给社所，但我怕他们发现我多出一笔钱后可能感觉不对劲，如果他们认定我在他们不知情的情况下接受了额外的工作，我可能会陷入麻烦，所以我向那人提供了服务。我们的对话和我俩的多少有些相似，因为他一直在拒绝我的提议。我很坚持，就像我之前对你做的那样使出浑身解数，但跟这次不同的是，我充当了听众。

“他醉得厉害，正和一个老酒保聊天聊到一半。这人很奇怪：他身着宽大的衣物和灰塌塌的披肩，头发乱糟糟裹在头巾里。他那件衣服跟他钱包里的钱数完全不匹配，但他真的有些地方很奇怪。他散发出一种强大而友善的气场。他的嗓门有点儿大，但他很聪明。这个人救了我。他给了我活下去的理由。有生以来第一次，有人给我如此珍贵的东西却不要回报。我现在拥有的这股劲是我欠他的。

“他拒绝购买我的性服务而只要我的倾听。只需要倾听。他开始醉醺醺地痛斥自己在一个协会里的工作岗位，他根本不想加入这个协会，因为他宁可把时间花在探索这个世界上。当我问起他至今去过哪些地方，他给我讲了他探索未知之地并发现新物种的冒险旅程。讲了他追逐臭名昭著的罪犯并抓到人时，给对方脸上来上一拳是多快意。讲到他有次参加了一个高科技的危险游戏的开发，后来又觉得无聊而离开了。讲了他的目标是去人类尚未发现的最远的陆地。这些都只因为他觉得有趣。他做好了面对各种险境的准备，只为了享受有趣的时光。我从没想过一个人除了性，还能被允许开心地享受其他事情。而他说他做事的同时挣了一大笔钱，只是因为他想这么做。如果可以，他渴望从最黑暗的贫民区到最至高无上的天堂都经历一遍。他渴望探索世界，享受乐趣。我也觉得听上去有趣极了。他让我对某事产生了渴求，这又让我意识到我也是个人，而不仅仅是个性道具。他告诉我自由和梦想，以及我也可以拥有这些东西。我希望有一天能像他一样，哪怕没法像他那么聪明优秀，而他告诉我如果我为了实现目标努力奋斗了，我就能成为我想成为的样子。他让我看清，一旦我能逃离身处的地狱，我想成为什么。我听说那困难重重而且十分危险，”麻美空洞的眼里头一次散发光亮，闪烁出希望，“但我希望有朝一日成为一名猎人。”

“太巧了，” 随着过山车的骤停和麻美故事意犹未尽充满希望的收尾，酷拉皮卡的手滑入口袋，掏出了一张猎人执照，“我也是个猎人。”

“我的天哪！”麻美兴奋地叫道，同时盯着酷拉皮卡的猎人执照，“我可以看一下吗？”她有些犹豫地接过对方递来的执照，目光徘徊其上，手指则小心翼翼地抚过上面印着的内容，“这是真的猎人执照吗？”

“是的，我大概一年前通过了猎人考试。我现在十九岁。”

“真的吗？申请者没有年龄限制吗？ 我以为至少得而二十一岁差不多。”

“我遇到了最好的朋友，其中两人都是十二岁。他们中有一人和我一起通过了考试，那正是我们首次尝试参加考试。”

“哇！”她开心地呼喊道。颤抖着双手，把执照还给了对方，“真的吗？”

“是的。如果你足够坚韧并且真的渴望成为猎人，你就能成为，不论你有着怎样的过去、年龄、种族和性格。或许真的很难，也有人在考试中死亡或受伤，而且你可能考试失败，但是这就是常态。你可以不限次数地重新参加考试。我知道有人重考了三十五次。我想他还在继续呢。”酷拉皮卡在心里叹了口气，因为他想起了新人杀手东巴。

“我明白了。”麻美暂时被吓到了，但是她眼里燃烧的光芒仍旧不熄，“那么，我会竭尽全力。”

“你需要任何方面的帮助吗？”酷拉皮卡可能无法全心全意提供帮助，但是他想帮这个可怜的女孩走出困境，“我们可以在猎人协会的帮助下废除社所。我无法保证，但是我们可以尝试提出调查社所的请求。”

“不，谢谢您，先生。”麻美摇了摇头，“即使猎人协会介入，我想社所也不会轻易倒下。我还担心孩子们的安危： 社所拥有一百多名孩子的监护权。这是一个充满贪腐和权术的大圈子。我自己做了调查，但真的水太深了。我知道我现在不具备拯救社所里所有人的力量，但或许等我将来成了猎人，我就能拯救和我有着相同命运的人了。我可能无法通过救出一两个孩子来改变世界，但如果我尽我所能，我或许就改变了这些孩子的世界。”

「 她会成为一名很棒的猎人。」酷拉皮卡能够看出，他由衷希望对方能成功。

酷拉皮卡对俩人梦想成为猎人的根源那有趣又讽刺的相似之处感到惊讶。他们都受到了猎人冒险传说的鼓舞：他从一本书那儿，而她从一个醉汉的胡言乱语里。他们都为了自由而奋斗：他为了摆脱身为一名窟卢塔在卢克森村庄的处处受限，而她为了找寻自我，发掘自身真正的价值。然而，有一点很大的不同：就是他们踏上旅程后的改变。酷拉皮卡曾经纯真、勇敢的心现在溢满了愤怒和悲伤，而麻美却从残破不堪中蜕变出坚韧的心。她的眼中栖息着希望，他能看出她下决心不依靠任何男人的帮助自己走出困境，这样她就不欠任何人人情，也就没有人能宣称拥有她了。她去过地狱，仍身处地狱，而她逃了出来。长期忍受虐待会侵蚀一个人对更好生活的希望，他打赌社所的人给他们的受害者灌输了这种想法，而麻美绝对也达到了这样的程度，但她撑到了现在，挂着看上去真诚的完美微笑，把她的美展现得更加淋漓尽致。酷拉皮卡肯定比麻美更强、更聪明，也更坚韧，但是她比酷拉皮卡更有勇气也更顽强，他悄悄想道，自己比不过对方。

他们的对话持续了一整晚。

麻美回答了酷拉皮卡所有的问题，而没有问回去。她接受过的最糟糕的命令是什么、她又是如何忍受并完成的（如果她照做了），她要和不喜欢的人睡觉时是怎么做的，她是否服务过恨之入骨的对象、又是怎么努力实现的，是否有人试图救过她、她是否曾试图逃跑过，她被迫接受过怎样的玩法。

作为回报，酷拉皮卡给她讲了猎人考试的事：考试可能造成危险，但是通过考试后感觉充满收获，而拥有执照只是有了一本护照，而不是有了去终点的票——成为猎人还有很多要学（他决不先不给对方介绍念。如果她成功通过考试，她一定会遇到念的）。这是要警告麻美如果她决定追寻梦想，将要面对什么。酷拉皮卡怕这会让麻美失去勇气，但是情况并非如此：麻美完全没有表露出一点儿犹豫的迹象，而是专心听着他的建议和指点。麻美跟他分享了把男人握于股掌之间服从她指令的技巧；酷拉皮卡问她有没有练过任何武术，并列出了他认为最适合对方尝试的几种。麻美从不问他任何私人问题，甚至不问他为什么会成为猎人，酷拉皮卡为此松了口气，所以他主动告知对方猎人考试最重要的几个地方、猎人执照的用途和特权、成为猎人的守则、她能成为的猎人种类。麻美给他讲了她陪客人去过哪些地方，客人里有好有坏，有次她差点被一个客人打死。两个生活在截然不同的世界中的不同的人这样交换故事，是一件有趣的事。时间白驹过隙。麻美前一刻还使出淘气的、大胆的诱惑，下一秒就发自内心地大笑出声。她转变自己个性的方式稍稍让酷拉皮卡卸下了防备，但这可能也包括在她的技能中。

交谈不知怎么悄然落到了感情话题上。作为一名华美动人的女性，麻美承认她的要求不高。她没有寻找为她摘星揽月、给她无上财富的男人。她说对方不必是世界上最帅的人，不必有高超的性爱技巧。如果有人要和她过一辈子，她承认对方唯一需要的就是做一个富有同情心的人，能对她好，把她视作平等的个体，而不是战利品或私有物。她就是这么评估自己的价值的，这可能也是酷拉皮卡在实现目标的路途上丢失的东西。

不知不觉，已经过了凌晨四点。

“我想现在是你离开的好时机，你看上去很累。”酷拉皮卡伸了个小小的懒腰。

“我这辈子从未聊过这么长时间的天。是啊，我很累，但是真的很有趣。”麻美的双眼透出了困意，但她好像还能再聊一个小时，“您也一样，先生。迪米特瑞大人通常这个点左右屏退我们。我现在告辞，这样您也至少可以睡一会儿。”她站起来，把椅子推回了茶几下面。

“唔，等等。最后一个问题。”麻美走近门边的时候，酷拉皮卡古怪地开口道。

“请说。”

“你知道你跟我说的那个猎人的名字吗？我有点儿好奇。如果他经历过那么多历险，他肯定很有名。”

“当然，我知道。“麻美恍惚地回应道，“实际上我试过寻找他，但没有结果。他一次都没有再回到过那个酒吧。酒保说他确实是那种人：很少出现，很难找寻。但我不会忘记他的长相和名字。说实话，我也希望自己某天能再遇到他然后跟他说声谢谢。谁知道呢，可能以后我会碰上金·富力士，等我最终成为猎人的时候。”

“富力士”？她说的难道是……

「 世界真小。」小杰好像不是唯一一个追踪他父亲的人。真的很有趣：他知道小杰身上充满影响力的性格是哪来的了。

“我听说过他的名字，但是我没有亲眼见过他。”

“我知道了。”麻美点了点头，声音里有点儿失望，“我可以再说两句吗？”

“当然。”

“我觉得您的那位能有您，真的很幸运。”

这句话让酷拉皮卡猝不及防。

“感谢您给我这样精彩的一晚，先生。”

麻美掸了掸裙子，鞠了一躬，打开门走了出去，留下酷拉皮卡一时目瞪口呆地盯着门关上。


End file.
